The Club
by ShinjiHiroku
Summary: Living in a world that abhors pokephilia obviously isn't easy for a pokephiliac. So what can do you do? Join the Pokemon Club, indulge in your fantasies without fear of the law. If only, if only. Something like that couldn't possibly exist could it?
1. Chapter 1

(Greetings from the future. One year in the future. That is, one year or so after I started writing this story. Looking back, wow this is a trainwreck of an opening. Gimme a break, I thought it all up on the spot, along with most of this story. Funfact, I originally planned for it not to have a deep story. I just wanted a bit of context to all the random ass smut I wanted to write. Oh I didn't get rid of that part. There's still a lot of smut to be had (almost none of it pertaining to the story actually) and that's probably the biggest reason behind the Club's popularity, Smut. I don't mind. That's kinda what I do: random smut. Dunno why you would be reading this story if you didn't like that.

Anyway, for those of who think you are, or know you're better than me (I know you're out there) please do give it a read past the first few chapters, painful as they may be. Pardon the trainwreck of an opening. Pardon my gary stu of a main character (none of his stu-ness affects the story, it's all for the smut) And pardon all the smut too. 90% of it is skippable anyway. I could use some actual feedback as to how I'm doing with putting this thing together. I appreciate it.)

* * *

_You could split humans up into three categories: The people who make the rules, the people who follow them, and the people who question them. Since there's no way the people who make the rules would ever listen to this I'm going to assume you're either a Thinker or a Follower. If you question the rules or find yourself asking "Why?" more often then naught then you're a Thinker. If you follow instructions and/or rules blindly without any consideration, then you're a Follower. The next part is for Thinkers only; you followers won't want to hear this anyway. Oh and please don't confuse Thinkers with nonconformist.  
I have a question for all of you Thinkers out there. For all of you soon-to-be Thinkers try to keep an open mind. What are your views on pokephilia? For you soon-to-bes, I call you Halfies, who are turning your heads in disgust, just hear me out. Have you ever asked yourself "Why is it wrong?" If you answered "Because it just is." Then you are a Follower, leave. If you answered "Because it goes against God." You are a Follower, leave. If you have prepared a long list detailing just why it is wrong then you are a Follower, and most likely nerd, leave. If you actually asked yourself the question without letting the rest of the worlds opinion of it get in your way then congratulations, you're on your way to becoming a Thinker. You see if you look past all that crap that's been force-fed to you since you were little you'll see that a lot of things don't make sense. Pokephilia for instance, look into it, the only reason people think it's wrong is because they just do. Don't believe me? Well let's look at the standard arguments._

"It's abuse! You're hurting them!"

_Ah yes that one seems to be the most popular, fortunately it's also the easiest to discredit. In case you are a hardcore Follower, or just plain retarded, then you could see that each and every pokemon has thoughts, emotions, a personality, and most importantly, THE ABILITY TO CONSENT! Any psychic pokemon could tell you that. Not only that, but have you ever tried to harm a pokemon yourself? Most of them have claws, fangs, and enough strength to rip you in half. If they didn't want it, if you were hurting them, believe me you would know. Now tell me this, what is the difference between a man mounting his pokemon and a pokemon mounting a woman? Think about it, how could the latter possibly be abuse? It can't, moving on._

"All of you pokephiliacs are just taking advantage of your pokemon for your own sexual desires."

_This one is used mostly by the less educated. Here's a hypothetical for you. A man's pokemon, let's say a female Mightyena, goes into heat. You know how desperate female pokemon get when they are in heat. The Mightyena can't find a mate so she begs the man to do it. The man refuses but the Mightyena is obviously desperate, she rapes the man, some how, don't question it for now it's just a hypothetical. They are caught in the act and the man is sent to jail. Bullshit? Yes, but it HAS happened, just earlier this week in fact, I'll tell you more later. Now I'm not going say that there aren't people who use their pokemon's heat for that reason, but 9 times out of 10 it usually isn't the case._

"It is not the way God intended it!"

_Read the newspaper lately? Apparently God's a pokemon._

"…Bullshit!"

_I say that about raps that up. The cornered Follower's last resort would be "Because it just is." So tell me, why, why in the name of all that is holy is it frowned upon? Why do so many people hate it? Why are pokephilia "criminals" judged so harshly? Sigh, if there's one downfall to being a thinker it's that 90% of the questions we ask never get answered. I'll never know why people act so stupid and close-minded… I just realized something; I just wasted 5 minutes thinking up an argument that I'll never tell anyone. This is what happens when Thinkers have nothing to do._

Will rolled onto his side; his eyes were closed because he hated looking at his own bland décor. He knew he would have to open them eventually so he decided now would be better then later. Upon half opening his eyes he was treated to a plain hardwood door across the room. Nothing occupied his dull white walls except for one poster he thought would liven things up. The poster was faded from being in the sun for years; it used to say "Join the Pokemon League Today!" Now the text was barely legible and the once vibrant colors were all pale. It almost matched the white of the walls and Will had no doubt that in a year or so it would. The entire floor was covered in a beige colored carpet. Stain free due to the fact that Will never brought food into his room or wore his shoes inside. His bed was in the corner, it had no covers or sheets on it since it wasn't where he slept. On the wall perpendicular to the bed was an old wood desk, there was an expensive but plain looking grey computer set atop. There were three shelves scattered around his room, there was nothing on them. All of this combined with a small square window made Will's room the most boring in all of existence. He hated it. It reminded him just how ordinary he was, or how ordinary he forced himself to act.

Will sighed, slid off of his bed, and made his way over to the door, dragging his feet the entire way. Upon opening the door he was greeted by a grovyle.

_She always waits for me outside of the door since I never let her in. She wouldn't want to see the things I do inside anyway._

"Gro?" The little grass pokemon said as it cocked its head to the side.

"Yeah, yeah I know you're hungry, come on." After closing the door behind him, Will began to slide his way to the kitchen, the hardwood floors in the hallway were polished to perfection so he ran no risk of catching his sock on a nail or stray piece of wood. Right before he reached the opening that lead to his kitchen, Will had to pass by his full body mirror. One of the two mirrors he had in his entire house.

_Why the hell haven't I moved this thing yet? I look like a damn Follower. _

Will's appearance seemed to match his house's décor. At the moment he was wearing only his blue jeans and a pair of white socks. He was six feet tall and had fairly pale skin. His arms and legs were surprisingly well toned but Will didn't know how they stayed that way, he hadn't worked out in years. He never could grow any facial hair so his face was as smooth as a baby's skin. His hair was black and always slicked back, that was mostly for his job. The only things extraordinary about Will are his eyes. Due to a birth defect his irises are a shiny silvery grey, but after years of being called a freak he finally decided to buy contacts to make them look brown, they don't help with his vision, he has 20-20. Not even his grovyle has seen his real eye color in years, he rarely removes his contacts.

Will scoffed at the mirror and went into the kitchen, finally picking up his feet to move.  
Will liked the kitchen, not only did he like to cook; but the kitchen was the only room in the house that didn't seem so mundane to him. It had a variety of appliances and dishes strewn neatly across the counter top. The sheer abundance of utensils and food made Will feel like a chef, a job he wished he had chosen.

_Maybe I should go back to college for that. Heh, too much work._

Grovyle skipped past Will and hopped up to her stool alongside the table. Will opened the cabinet and pulled out a can of pokechow. Most pokemon can't stand pokechow but it was the only thing grovyle would eat, unless Will happened to cook something.

"Breakfast routine go." Will said as a smile found its way onto his face.

He spun the can in his hand and placed it onto an electric can opener. As soon as the opener started its whirring sound he flew over to the refrigerator and grabbed a box of cereal off the top. With one swift motion he grabbed a bowl out of the sink and poured his cereal, making sure to keep an eye on the pokechow. With an expert throw the cereal box was back in its place and the refrigerator was opened. With another seamless motion he poured his milk, put the cap back on, and threw it back into the fridge. The pokechow was just about opened so Will slid back to it; on his way he passed by the sink. He grabbed a spoon, tossed it backwards, and grabbed a bowl for the pokechow. The opener stopped its whirring sound right as Will got to it, the can dropped in his hand and he poured the bowl of pokechow. The spoon he threw earlier landed in his bowl of cereal with a small splash. Without looking he threw the can behind him and ran for his bowl of cereal with the pokechow in hand. On the way he passed by the sink again, grabbing a washcloth from inside he cleaned up the small amount of spilled milk and threw it back into the sink. With both bowls in hand now, Will ran towards the table and sat down, sliding the pokechow in front of grovyle right as the can he threw a moment ago landed in the trash can.

_Why am I NOT a chef, I kick ass!_

Grovyle closed her eyes and clapped at the performance, not very well due to her claws but it was the thought that counted. She loved watching him cook or prepare food, it was the only time that he ever seemed to come out of his slump, and well it was the only time she ever saw him happy. Breakfast was routine, they ate in silence and when they were done Will would instantly clean and shelve the dishes.

Will glanced at the kitchen clock, it read 9:00. He sighed and made his way his way back into the hallway, dragging his feet yet again. He turned right this time, away from the mirror and his room. There were no pictures, paintings, or plants lining the hallway or the rest of his house. Plain white walls and beige carpeting were prominent. A few seconds later Will reached his living room. All of the standard living room pleasantries were there, a small table with two chairs, a lamp, a couch, and in front of the couch a modest TV. The couch was slightly darker beige then the carpet but not enough to stand out.

The remote control was already waiting on the arm of the couch as Will sat down. He snatched it up and switched the TV on; it was already on the news channel. Two news anchors were dressed in grey suits, one was a white guy, and the other was a black woman. She spoke first. "Breaking news on last week's pokemon abuse scandal."

_Here we go again._

"Rodney Manger, who was caught last week raping his Breloom, has been on trial for the past week. Rodney still claims that, ahem 'She raped me!'"

"Ridiculous." The male reporter added. They both started to laugh at this.

_Real funny, I hope your asses get raped by Aggron. _

The male reporter continued. "Just an hour ago the judge reached a verdict. Rodney was found guilty of all charges and sentenced to life imprisonment."

_WHAT, they are getting more and more harsh with these pokemon 'abuse' laws. Four years ago getting caught would result in your pokemon taken away from you, and now fucking life in prison!_

"Well hopefully that'll teach the people out there that abuse is wrong, right Diane?"

"You bet Mark, now coming up we have a story on-" Will switched the TV off and was scowling at the screen.

_Pieces of shit, I'd love to see THEIR expression after they get raped by a pokemon. I hope they do, wouldn't be laughing then would you assholes?_

Grovyle, who had just stepped out of the kitchen, noticed Will scowling at the blank TV screen. "Gro?" She said. Will couldn't hear her though; he was too lost in thought. She hated seeing him like this; it was worse then seeing him in his slump. Grovyle hopped over the arm of the couch and stood next to Will. She was slightly taller then him when he was sitting down.

"Grovyle." She said while tapping him on the shoulder. He said nothing and continued to scowl. Grovyle had already had enough; she wrapped both arms around him and hugged him from the side; it was always a surefire way to bring him down to earth. Will's scowl disappeared and was replaced with a sad look when he saw his Grovyle. Her eyes were closed and her grip was uncomfortably tight but Will knew why. He turned his body so that he could hug her back. Once both of his arms were around her she sighed and loosened her grip. He closed his eyes and patted her gently on the back. "Everything is gonna be alright, I just got a little angry at the news that's all." Grovyle began to rub his back up and down with the blunt side of her claw. Will felt a slight stirring below and his eyes shot open, he slid backwards out of her grip. "Gotta get ready for work now see ya." Without waiting for a reply he sped down the hallway.

_That was a little too close, not worth life in prison._

Grovyle let out a disappointed groan but knew why he did what he did. Not only were the laws concerning pokemon 'abusers' getting more strict but the methods of catching said abusers were too. If you're even suspected of having relations with your pokemon police have the grounds to search your house for incriminating evidence. If anything at all is found, your pokemon could be subject to a medical examination to see if they've been abused or raped in anyway. If something is found there then DNA tests are performed on the pokemon's, and/or human's, insides. They've even gone as far as to place both the pokemon and its master under lie detectors. It was for these reasons that Grovyle has kept herself in check and her desires to herself. Sure Will had thought about it himself.

_Who hasn't?_

But he just couldn't take the risk. His house was situated right in between two other houses, not only that but the houses in this neighborhood are so close that you could literally step out of one window and into someone's house. The sounds of sex aren't exactly quiet and with his neighbors being Followers they'd be sure to report the sounds that they heard.

All the way at the end of the hall, past the kitchen and Will's room, there was a bathroom on the left. He stepped inside and switched the lights on. It was small and just as plain as the rest of the house. The only thing that stood out was the 'puke green' bathroom mat in the middle of the floor. The only reason Will hadn't thrown it out because it was a gift from his mother.

_She has such horrible tastes._

Since he took showers right before bed Will decided long ago that he wouldn't take them the morning after.

_Saves time._

Will quickly washed his face but wash isn't the right term. He splashed water on his face and walked out of the bathroom, switching the lights off as he left. Directly in front of him was the closet. Will barely opened it, reached inside, and pulled out a white dress shirt. Though he didn't have to dress formally, his boss demanded every employee at least dress somewhat professionally. He slipped his arms through the sleeves and buttoned it up as he walked down the hallway. Will walked past the couch as he finished with the last button, Grovyle was still there but since she was sitting down all that could be seen of her was the leaf-like protrusion on her head.

"Leaving now, you know when I'll be back." He looked over expecting to see some sort of wave or goodbye gesture but Grovyle didn't move. Will stared at her for a moment then grabbed his wallet off of the small table. As he opened the door he looked back at Grovyle one last time, she hadn't moved. He sighed. "Lock the door when I leave." He left and closed the door behind him.

Within about 45 minutes Will had reached his workplace. Everyday he walked to the train station and took the train into town. Once he was in town there were cabs and buses to get him anywhere he needed. The building was modest, only as big as it needed to be. Will put his fake smile on and entered the building.

_Five days a week for the past three years I've done this routine. I walk through the front door and I'm greeted by Carol the receptionist at the front desk. I walk down the hallway past my boss' door; no matter what time I'm here he'll say I'm early or late. I sit down for three hours, go on break, come back for another three hours, and leave. Any socializing I do is brief and uneventful. Sigh, it used to be fun around here. I thought being a graphic designer was my dream. Remember that poster in my room? I designed it, it was the first poster I ever designed and it's what got me the job here. Most of what I draw and design is pokemon related and I used to be the best at it…but lately, as in a year and a half ago, people have said my designs lack the luster they used to, gee I wonder why. Anyway now I'm just another designer here, gets the bills paid._

Will walked past the front desk but noticed the receptionist was gone.

_Must be in the bathroom, happens, been here longer then I have, she's pretty nonchalant about this job. _

As he walked past his boss' door Will noticed he was gone too.

_…Must be doing rounds. You know when he walks around and pretends he's important by hovering over us making sure we're working. Asshole._

Will sighed and continued down the hallway. When he reached the main area he was surprised to see everyone lounging around and playing games.

"…the fuck?"

"Serif!"

_My last name, everyone at work calls me that. I kinda like it. As for who that is, the only person that squeaky voice could belong to is Keith, he's the only one who could qualify as a friend._

Will turned to the right see Keith running toward him. Keith was the only one in the office who actually wore full formal attire. Black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a red tie. He skidded to stop and was panting lightly.

"Keith what's going on? Is it the boss' birthday or something?"

"No that's two months from now, but didn't you hear?"

Will raised an eyebrow.

"The boss was caught having sex with his flareon! He got arrested earlier today. Since we're still on the payroll we figured we'd just hang around today and get paid before we go out of business…you ok Serif?"

Will's face was contorting and creating a wide array of strange expressions.

_Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't _"PHBTTTT ha ha ha ha! Oh wow, this is just…ha ha ha ho ho! Ohhhhhhhhh man that's great."

"I thought you'd take losing your job you know…not as well?"

"Ha ha I thought so too but man I hated that guy and it looks like everyone else did too." Absolutely everyone in the office was smiling and laughing.

Keith started to laugh too. "Just be glad the boss is, well was, a horrible businessman."

_He really was. I have no idea how he kept this place running as long it did. Hmph, not my problem, thanks to his poor decisions we're all still getting paid. See the boss made a horrible choice two years back, he basically made it so he doesn't have to sign off on our checks; the money comes directly to us. He did it because on several occasions he got complaints for not signing off on the checks meaning people didn't get paid. He said he was just really busy but we all know he was just too lazy to. Oh but I haven't gotten to the greatest part yet, the boss was a major anti-pokephilia advocate. What a hypocritical bitch, I hope he enjoys life in prison._

"Come on Serif party with us, the guys just came back from a beer run."

Will sighed but still had a smile on his face. "Ahhh I can't, I got some stuff to do. Like search for a new job."

"Aw come on."

"Sorry Keith maybe later. If I don't have any time alone how will I ever get over the tragic event that befell our boss?" For a second Will sounded like he was acting in a play.

"Ha ha alright Serif, don't stress yourself out on it." You can't get any more sarcastic then he just did.

Will walked out of the building smiling wider then he ever had.

_Never thought I'd be so happy to lose a job. Today's gonna be a good day._

45 minutes later Will was back in front of his house. His smile had faded slightly but it was still stronger then it's been in awhile. He slid his key into door and pulled it open. Grovyle was usually waiting for him to get home but it didn't surprise him that she wasn't there this time, after all he was about four hours earlier then usual. He closed the door behind him and walked down the hall towards the bathroom. Halfway there Will began to hear strange sounds.

_What the hell is that? Sounds…squishy, I can't really describe it any other way._

The bathroom door was wide open and the light was on. When Will finally made it there his eyes opened as wide as they could and his mouth hung halfway open. Sitting on the toilet seat was his Grovyle, her eyes closed and her claw deep in her nether region. It was rapidly moving in and out creating the wet "squishy" sound Will described. She was blushing heavily and her mouth was hanging wide open.

Will didn't move or make sound; he was mesmerized by the sight. Grovyle was panting loudly; she knew just where to touch to get the maximum amount of pleasure. As she sped her hand up she started to leak more and more into toilet. She placed her second claw over her entrance and thrust it in. Will was worried for a second about her hurting herself with her claws but quickly tossed the idea aside as he knew she probably knew how not to hurt herself.

Grovyle began thrusting into herself even faster then before. The added amount of pleasure was starting to become too much and she fell forward, using her spare claw to prop herself up on the toilet seat. Out of her mouth came a quiet "Gro" every time she pushed a claw inside. If Will could understand what she was saying he might have lost it. The "gro's" got louder and louder as time went on. Suddenly her spare claw tightened around the seat and she began to tremble. With her eyes still closed she threw her head back and let out one last "Grovyle!" before the pleasure overtook her and came into toilet. Much of it splattered on the toilet seat but Grovyle didn't care, she had four hours left to clean it up, or so she thought.

She sat there in the afterglow for a minute with her head still resting on the toilet's back. As soon as her panting died down Grovyle finally opened her eyes to see Will standing in the doorway. His mouth was still half open and his eyes were still as wide as dinner plates, the only difference was that at this point Will had pitched a tent vertically in his pants but Grovyle didn't notice. She was too busy looking at shock on Will's face. After a minute of staring Grovyle recovered from the shock and turned quickly away from Will in embarrassment. This brought Will back to earth, he finally noticed his tent and jumped out of the doorway. There was an awkward silence for five straight minutes afterward. Neither of them knew what to say or do.

Will waited until his erection died down before finally saying "Grovyle…I'm gonna…t-take a walk okay?" All he heard was a half-hearted "Gro…" Will took that as an "okay" and made his way back down the hall. "…Later Grovyle." He didn't get a reply. Grovyle heard the front door close but didn't move. There was only thing one her mind: Will. The thought of him watching her made her moist again.

For the next few hours Will walked around aimlessly thinking about what he saw. He walked through the city for awhile, down the ocean side, and finally ended up walking through the park. He took the central path through the middle of the park; it was a long stone walkway that went straight through the center.

_Does she do that every time I leave? That would explain how she spends her free time everyday. Now that I think about it she's never mated with anyone, as far as I know anyway. Who could she be thinking about? Another Grovyle? Could she be thinking about me? No she doesn't like me that way. But if she really needed I would…if I could. Damn this world, what does everyone have against these kind of relationships. Anyone with a brain could see they're legitimate. Pokemon can consent and humans can consent, is it that hard to see? Maybe that's just it; I'm living in a world full of brainless morons. People who have had their views drilled into their head since birth and don't have the mental capacity to think otherwise. There has to be a way to show them they're wrong. The evidence is everywhere I just need to bring it to light. But how…maybe if I-_

"Young man." Will's train of thought was broken. To his left sitting on a park bench was an old man. He was dressed in grey suit and hat. He had a long white beard and eyebrows so bushy that they covered his eyes. In his hand was a long wooden cane, looked like it was hand carved right out of a tree.

Will looked to his left and right. "Me?"

The old man nodded and motioned for Will to come closer. He shrugged his shoulders and walked to the man. As Will got closer he was able to make out some of the wrinkles on his hands and face. The old man had to be 70 at least and that was being nice.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation young man."

_Great, talking to senile old man in the middle of the park._

"Senile? Far from it my boy."

Will took a step back in shock. He stared at the man for a second before narrowing his eyes.

_Achoo._

"Gesundheit."

"How the fu-"

"Come, sit down, I have much to tell you."

Will was definitely reluctant to get anywhere near the man after that. He was about to turn and run when the old man said "And here I thought I had met a fellow Thinker."

Will stopped in his tracks and turned to old man slightly angry. "Hey that's my term, how the hell do you-"

"Siiit." The old man tapped the bench with his cane. Will stared him again then let out a frustrated sigh. He walked back to the bench and sat down.

"Tell me young Thinker, what's on your mind?"

"Ugh, why are you asking me what you already know? You can read my mind."

"Only the forefront boy, tell me what's going on deeper inside that head of yours."

Will was a bit weary of the old man. He didn't want to say too much because for all he knew this could just be an undercover cop trying to bust random pokephiles. He saw a TV show on it once. He'd have to choose his words carefully if he wanted to avoid potentially exposing himself.

"What are your views on pokephilia old man?"

The old man gave a raspy laugh. "I think it's wrong to have such harsh judgments on its offenders."

_Choosing your words carefully too I see._

"But," the old man continued. "Given the opportunity I'd gladly fuck a pokemon or two."

Will almost fell off of the bench. "WHOA old man that was kind of abrupt don't you think? What if I was an undercover cop I'd have to arrest you; or hell any normal person would report you."

"But you aren't any normal person are you? You and I are Thinkers. Hmph, I'm starting to like that term, I may have to use it more often." The old man gave another raspy laugh.

Will just stared at him. "So…what did you bring me over here for?"

The old man stopped laughing but had a small smile on his face. "Tell me young man, have you ever heard of The Pokemon Club?"

_The Pokemon Club, it's a rumored underground club where humans can indulge in their fantasies with pokemon and vice versa. It's apparently so damn secretive that the police, and every normal person, deny its existence, mostly because no evidence of its existence has ever been found. I searched for about a year myself and turned up empty handed. I wanted to believe so bad that it existed but I'm pretty convinced it's just a pokephile's wet dream turned rumor, all a big ass hoax._

"Oh it's no hoax my boy, it exists, and you live closer then you think."

Will was undoubtedly skeptical. "Bullcrap, you show me proof or I'm going back to not caring."

The old man chuckled. "Proof? Don't have any of that here, you'll just have to see it for yourself." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. From the wallet he pulled out a plain white card and handed it to Will.

"And this is?"

"Your ticket, your admittance to The Club."

Will flipped the card back and forth seeing nothing on both sides. "You're fucking with me right?"

"Look with a Thinker's eyes boy." The old man stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, my escort is here." Far down the path Will could see someone coming toward them. When the figure came into view he could make out a flowing white dress and a large red chest spike.

_A gardevoir, wow what I wouldn't give to- shit, probably not wise to think about that around two mind readers._

"Oh don't worry I'm thinking about it too." The old man began another one of his raspy laughs. It kind of made Will smile this time.

"Oh by the way." The old man turned back to Will. "Turn your head."

Will blinked a few times. "Like this?" He turned his head the other way.

"Yes that's it." Without warning the old man took his cane and whacked the back of Will's head sending his contacts flying into the grass and exposing his silver eyes.

"What the fuck!"

He pulled his cane back to his side. "Now those are the eyes of a Thinker. Take care boy." The gardevoir smiled at Will before walking with the old man down the path.

Will just sat rubbing the back of his head. "Crazy old bastard, I'll never find my contacts in the damn grass." He groaned and looked down at the card again. In shiny silver letters it had one long web address across it. .com "What kind of crazy ass name for a website is that?" On the back of the card, in the same silver lettering it said "Your password is your own."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean!" Will looked down the path to try and spot the old man again but he seemed to have dissapeared. He looked back to the card again.

_The club huh? What do I got to lose?_

He slipped the card into his pocket and began to walk home, smiling the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had just set as Will made it to his front door. His smile disappeared when his house came into view, just then remembering the awkward situation from earlier that day and the equally awkward situation that awaited him inside.

_Should I just…pretend it didn't happen and go on with my life, or should I confront her about it? No, that won't solve anything. But what if she confronts me? Nahhh, what would she have to confront me about…well if she wanted to tell me that… No there's no way, she doesn't like me like that. But…dammit stop second guessing yourself and just go in. Alright alright, we're just gonna have to wing it. Oh what am I worrying about, it's not like she can talk or anything. Yeah I'm getting myself worked up over nothing. Everything is ok, nothing is gonna happen, nothing is gonna happen, nothing is going to happen._

Will repeated that over and over again inside of his head as he slid his key into the door. He waited for the familiar sound of the lock sliding inwards before pulling it open. The loud creak of the old hinges echoed through the house as Will pulled the door open as slowly as humanly possible. He sighed in relief when he found that Grovyle was nowhere to be seen. Making absolutely sure not to make a sound, Will closed and locked the door. He took another look around before sliding his shoes off and tiptoeing down the hall.

Everything was dark; the only light on was the one in the living room that Will never turned off. When he made it to the kitchen Will peeked his head around the corner, Grovyle wasn't there.

_Then she can only be in one place, since my room is off limits and the closet is too small she has to be…in the bathroom. _

Will gulped and continued down the hall. He made it to his room without alerting Grovyle, who had to be further down the hall in the bathroom. He reached for his door handle but curiosity got the better of him. As quietly as possible he snuck to the bathroom. The door was closed this time but she was definitely inside, there was light coming from the crack under the door. Ever so gently Will placed his ear to the door and closed his eyes, it was silent. He listened for another minute but still nothing. Opening his eyes and moving his head away from the door, he began to sneak his way back down the hallway, but before he could even make it a foot away he heard something. It was extremely faint but there was no doubt about it, he heard a "Gro." As quickly, but as quietly as possible he put his ear back to door. Now as clear as day Will could hear her, it was exactly the same as last time. Over and over he heard "Gro, gro, gro," growing louder with each passing moment. Will didn't even have to be close to the door to hear them anymore. Slowly but surely her panting became louder, soon after Will could even hear the wet sound of her fingering herself. At this point he closed his eyes and tried his best the picture what was going on inside. He was growing a raging boner as he visualized her sticking both claws in and out. Faster and faster she would forcibly shove them inside her inside herself, the juices literally flowing from her cunt. After a while Will's mind began to replace her "Gros" with words. He could practically hear her screaming "Yes, yes, yes," every time she thrust her claws inside. Every dirty phrase imaginable went through Will's head as her "Gro's" started turning into screams of pleasure. He felt as if he could hear her yell "Fuck me, oh God yes fuck me!" Just as her orgasm hit she yelled out "Grovyle!" But to Will it sounded so much different, in his mind she screamed his name as she came.

Will's eyes shot open and he gasped loudly as he realized where he was and what he was doing. He hoped that Grovyle wouldn't be paying attention as he noisily stumbled back to his dark room and slammed the door. Will leaned against the door, still a little shaky from what he had just heard.

_Focus, resist the urges, you can do this. You've held yourself back for years, you are in control, you got this man and WHY THE FUCK AM I PANTING SO HARD?! It feels like I'm suffocating, my heart's beating out of control. If only I could-_

"NO! Thinking thoughts like that will only make it worse." He looked down at his still raging erection. "YOU DON'T OWN ME!" Will spent a few minutes glaring angrily at his own boner while yelling the occasional obscenity at it. After a few minutes it inevitably went down on its own, but Will attributed it to his own yelling and willpower. "That's right bitch, you stay down. That'll teach you to-" The sound of the bathroom door opening brought his attention back.

_Crap, I've been yelling at my dick for the past few minutes, she knows I'm here. _

He heard a loud click sound, which he assumed was the bathroom light switch. Shortly after, lighter clicking sounds could be heard echoing through the hall. That sound was unmistakable; it was the sound of Grovyle's feet tapping against the hardwood floor. The sound was loud for a moment but slowly started to fade away before stopping completely, signifying Grovyle reaching the carpet in the living room. Will's eyes, which were wide the entire time, shrunk back to their normal size. His breathing and heart rate had long since normalized so he decided it was about time to get away from the door.

With a deep sigh he pushed away from the door and made his way to his computer, which was only a few steps away. He sat down on his gray metal chair and slid forward. After pressing the button on the front of his PC it started to blink a light blue color. Will sat back in his chair as he waited for his computer to start.

_The Pokemon Club. There's no way, absolutely no way it could exist. There are too many things wrong with the idea. For one, a place like that must cost insane amounts of money to run. From the rumors I've heard, there are about 4 clubs spread across the world and they each have just about every pokemon in them. I mean they'd need to feed and house at LEAST 450 or so pokemon, EACH! Not to mention the occasional medical bill in case one gets sick. Or wait, they would have to have male and female versions of each so that's 900. Everyday that would amount to unheard of amounts of cash, where would they get the money for that? Second problem, and the most obvious I think, is how do they keep so secretive. Assuming it does exist, it would take quite a number of people to run it. That also begs the question, how do they pay those people? But anyway, how could they guarantee none of the employees or hell even the normal people wouldn't rat on them. Speaking of that, how do they know they aren't taking in some undercover cop hell bent on exposing the club? They couldn't…unless they could read minds…oh, never mind then. STILL, that doesn't mean a damn thing. The cops are ruthless, I've seen shows where they just pull people off of the street and interrogate them for hours on just a hunch. What if they just happened to grab one of the club members and that guy just happened to have a weak mind. He'd confess everything and then all hell would break loose in the club. Third problem, the facility would have to house, again 900 or so pokemon. Where could this possibly be? What place could be big enough to hold that many pokemon secretly? GAH, too many variables. It's hopeless, when I find that old man I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind. Heh, piece of my mind, mind reader, get it? Ahhhh puns. _

The computer had just finished starting up so Will went to surf the internet.

_Yeah should've known it was a bunch of crap. Hmm, but then what's this website the old fart gave to me? Probably nothing, watch I type it in and get "Page not found, try adjusting your search settings and" blah blah yada yada you get the point. _

Letter for letter Will typed in the web address, making absolutely sure not to make a mistake. Once he finished he hit enter and leaned back into his chair.

_Wait for ittttttt, wait for itttttttttttt, annnnnnnnd PAGE NOT F-_

To Will's surprise the screen went black. In a smooth little animation a white box opened outward in the center of the screen. Above it was the word 'Password.'

_…………Okayyyyy. _

Remembering the back of the card, Will decided to go for the literal and sarcastic approach and type "your own." Below the box in red lettering it flashed the phrase "Wrong, Chances remaining: One."

_Oh shit uh…hmm, well the password definitely isn't "password" that's for sure. But what could it mean, my password is my own. You'd think that meant that I can make up my own password but nooooooo they gotta make this difficult and fucking cryptic. Dammit old man, you didn't even give me a decent hint, it could be anything. _

Will spent 20 minutes racking his brain over the password situation. He paced back and forth across his room, tossed a ball against the wall over and over again, flung pens into the trash can, stood on his head, lay on the floor, and numerous other activities to pass the time as he pondered the password. Eventually though, he sat down, defeated. The next 10 minutes were spent staring at the little white box. Not a thought went by Will's head during that time.

_Fuck. I cant think of anything else, just…fuck. There's no way I can guess this, I give up. Fuck it, I'm surfing porn. _

"NO I can't give up! Must think harder, think, think, THINK, THI-…" Will's jaw dropped and he slapped himself across the face. "What am I retarded?" In the box he typed the word "Thinker" and hit enter. In green letters it flashed "Correct."

_FUCK YEAH, I'd play an epic guitar solo signifying my win if I had a guitar…and knew how to play it. _

The screen went black again, seconds later a map appeared. It was of Will's general area, if he wanted to he could have pointed to his house, but that wasn't his focus. On the map there was red star, looking at the map legend on the side he could see that the red star was the club and the green star, which Will hadn't noticed until it was pointed out, was his location. Before he could click anything a line traveled from his house to the red star. Below the map, street for street, it labeled the exact route he would have to take if he were to walk, drive, or take public transit. It even had estimated times of arrival.

Will quickly pulled a pen from his pocket and jotted down the directions on a nearby piece of scrap paper. Estimated time of arrival was only 30 minutes. Right as he finished the screen went black again. In small white lettering it simply said "Come anytime, remember your password," and then as if it never existed, it displayed the "Page not found" message.

_One time use huh? Now that's the way to keep a secret. _

Without even turning the computer off Will slid his chair back and left the room, unconsciously smiling wide. He quickly walked down the hallway and straight for the front door, completely forgetting about the awkward moment that might ensue when he passed Grovyle. Sure enough when Will passed the couch she looked back at him and stared, freezing him mid-step. For the second time that day they shared a long and awkward silence, but something was bothering Will. The way she stared, it wasn't awkward, she looked surprised.

_Is there something in my teeth? _

It took Will some time to figure out what she was staring at.

_My contacts! She can see my silver eyes. I guess I'd be kinda surprised too after not seeing em for so long. _

"Heh, I kinda tripped and lost my contacts today, happens."

She said nothing and continued to stare.

_Okay this is awkward for all the wrong reasons. _

"Um, I'm going out. Dunno when I'll be back."

Again she said nothing.

"Kay well…see ya." He slipped into his shoes and walked out the door. Once free of Will's gaze Grovyle shook herself out of her stupor. She didn't even notice, and neither did Will, that his stare made her blush heavily. Will's eyes had a tendency to do that.

Will was about 25 minutes into his trip. According to the directions he got he had to take the Blue Line into town and then transfer to the subway, which is where he was now.

_Here's some random information about the club. The supposed founder of the club's name is Salem; again these are all rumors I have no way to know for sure. Apparently no one, not even the club members have seen him. No one knows what he looks like. His age and origin are also a mystery. The only thing people know for sure is that he's rich. If he exists I wouldn't doubt that, it would take someone like him to fund the club. Still, even the richest rich person couldn't fund the club alone. Does that mean the club has a fee? Oh man that would suck, especially since I just lost my job. Funny how life does that to you. Oops here's my stop. _

Will had never actually gone this far on the subway so the surroundings were somewhat new to him.

_Not too new anyway, looks like any other subway: Dark and with lots of pillars parallel to the tracks. _

In front of Will was a long wall. To the left were the stairs, leading up and out to the streets, and to the right there was nothing of particular interest at least to the average person. Just a trash can, a mounted security camera, and a door that said "Employees Only." That's what he was looking for. He approached the door, when he went to knock the door opened. Will was swiftly yanked inside, the door slammed shut behind him.

He didn't even have a chance to look at his surroundings before his eyes fell on the person who pulled him inside.

_Oh my god he's fucking huge! He's like a bouncer a nightclub, only scarier! _

The man towered over Will, he had to be at least 8 feet tall, he was wide too. His skin was incredibly dark, he was bald, and he wore circular sunglasses without the parts that go over your ears, they simply rested on his nose. As threatening as the man looked one thing put Will at ease: the man was wearing full formal wear. A black suit complete with red rose pinned to it and a red tie.

_They don't make suits in his size, I'm sure it cost a fortune to get it custom made. He wouldn't fight in that, would he? _

Before Will could continue his thought the man said in an unbelievably deep voice "Ticket and password please."

"Passwo-? Oh right, um thinker." He also slipped the card out of his pocket and held it up.

The man said nothing; he stepped to the side and motioned Will down the hall. Without hesitating Will slipped his hands into his pockets and moved forward. The hallway, which he couldn't see till now due to the giant in the way, had absolutely nothing in it. The floor, the ceiling, and the walls were all plain white; it reminded Will of his house. At the end of the hall was a button.

_Mmmmmkay. _

Once he hit the button two small sections of wall slammed shut behind him, he was standing in an elevator. He stumbled forward as it slowly it began to descend, there was no floor indicator so Will had no idea how far down he was going. The only thing he did know is that it was far, really far. The elevator was gradually getting faster and faster and he could feel each time it sped up. It kept doing this for about a minute until it reached top speed. The elevator lingered at this speed for awhile before it began to slow to a stop. At the bottom floor the elevator made its trademark 'ding' sound before the doors opened. Out stepped Will, who was holding his stomach and feeling a tad queasy.

_There better be more then one way into this place, I'm not doing that every time. _

After finally getting over his queasiness Will was surprised at what he saw. It appeared to be another subway, only much cleaner.

_The club owns its own train!? Damn! _

Adding to the surprise Will actually saw another person there. It was another man, dressed casually. Jeans, black hair, a black shirt, and white tennis shoes. He was sitting on a bench with one leg folded up and over the other, waiting patiently for the train with a smile on his face. He turned his head to Will and smiled wider. "Hello."

"…hi." Will took a seat next to the man.

"From your demeanor I'm gonna guess this is your first time here."

Will silently nodded. "Where…are we exactly?"

"About three miles under the city."

_Three miles?! Jeez, no wonder that elevator ride took so long. But when you think about it, it makes sense. This far underground you can't hear or feel the vibrations from this train so it's virtually undetectable. The only question now is: _

"How far does the train take us?"

"Beats me, it's just a long tunnel with no lights. The only person who knows for sure is Salem."

"You've met Salem?"

"Well, no not really. I've heard his voice but he never appears to the club members."

"I see…So when does the train here?"

"Not long now, comes by every five minutes."

Not even 30 seconds later the train came in quickly and relatively quiet. Will and the man stepped inside and took their seats. Will couldn't help but notice the inside of the train, it was actually so different from what he was used to that is was jarring. The only word to describe it was fancy. Similar to a rich person's house, it had expensive looking chairs instead of plain train seats. Most of them were in the center of the train, situated around maple tables. The windows, which were rendered pointless in the tunnel, were covered in frilly white curtains and there was maple colored carpeting everywhere, along with a few magazines that Will had no interest in.

Just as the man said, he had no idea how far they traveled. The train was so smooth that it felt like they didn't move at all, and the lack of a view outside didn't help either. But two and a half minutes later they had arrived. As Will stepped off of the train he noticed there was no one in the immediate area. The man seemed to know where he was going so Will followed him. The train left just as they hit the stairs directly in front of them. A short climb later and they had both reached the top. There at the top was a pair of double doors, similar to the ones you would see in a school.

"You're gonna freak when you see this. Everyone does at first. Oh and by the way you might wanna close your mouth for a second." Will raised an eyebrow but complied.

As the doors opened they were sprayed from all sides with a colorless and odorless mist.

"The hell was that?"

"_That_ will stop a pokemon's scent from rubbing off on you, for 12 hours anyway. Only downside is it tastes horrible. Just make sure to gargle some mouthwash when you get home, for the most part that should hide any pokemon's scent you get in there."

The doors opened up into a dark narrow hall, when Will saw what was beyond it he nearly fell into a coma.

_People…pokemon…men…women…sex…everywhere…in the open………couches! _

The man watched in amusement as Will's mouth hung open. Anyone seeing this sight for the first time would definitely react the same way. Just as Will tried to say, or tried to think in this case, there were people and pokemon everywhere. Humans and pokemon, men and women, all having sex out in the open, most of them moaning in pleasure. Some were on the floor, some were on couches, and some were in hot tubs. The room was massive and it was really dark but lit, ironically, like a nightclub. There were lots of different colored spotlights strewn across the room, with the occasional black light for effect. Whole sections of the room were elevated far above others and there were people having sex all along them. It was as if it was meant to be displayed. Along the entire right wall was a bar. Pokemon and humans sat at it, some eying men and women as they walked by, some drinking, some making out, and some having sex right on the bar stools. Everywhere Will looked was a different scene.

There was a man furiously pounding a lucario doggy style to his right. She was holding on to the back of the couch as the man impaled her over and over again. They were both moaning incredibly loud but it was being drowned out but everyone elses incredibly loud moans.

Directly in front of him was another man sitting on a chair, a blaziken on top of him. She held the man still as she used her powerful legs to lift and lower herself onto him. She was panting heavily and the man was moaning as he held onto to her buttocks.

To the far left there was yet another man having sex with a mightyena. This man was much gentler, they were on the floor and he had her on her back. They were face to face as the man slowly slid in and out. The man planted a tender kiss right on the lips of the mightyena which she seemed glad to return.

'Like it?' A voice cut through the moans and went straight to Will's head.

"Who…"

'Behind you.'

Will looked backwards to see a gardevoir. The man standing next to Will seemed to recognize her. "Glad you're here, now you can show the new guy around. Now if you'll excuse me I have a date."

"Wait," Will said. "I didn't catch your name, I'm Will."

"Max, see ya around, cool eyes by the way." He said as he continued to walk away. A lopunny out of nowhere grabbed onto his arm and lead him deeper into the room until he was out of sight. The gardevoir then moved to Will's right. 'Nice to meet you again.'

"Again? Oh you were the gardevoir in the park?" She nodded and moved to Will's front.

'So tell me, what is _your_ preference?'

"My…preference?"

'We have multiples of just about every pokemon you could ever imagine here at The Club, surely there's one you've always wanted to, you know.'

"Oh that…well…um…heh, I- I- I kinda-"

'No need to be embarrassed, trust me, you're among friends.' She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Still it's…sort of an embarrassing question."

'Better choose quickly or I'll choose for you.' The playful wink she gave kind of scared Will for some reason.

_Hmmm, that's actually a damn tough question. There are a lot of pokemon I'd like to bang but the pool is too large. Narrowing it down to one would take forever. Mostly because I'd be weighing risks and benefits and such. Sigh, being a thinker is not all it's cracked up to be. I think it's time to stop thinking and do something random for once. Yeah, just choose at random, ok here we go. I pickkkkkkk-_

'Typhlosion it is, follow me.'

It took Will's mind a second to register that she was walking away. "Wait what!? I wasn't even thinking about that."

'Told you I'd choose for you.' She turned her head and gave another of those suggestive winks.

He stammered for a second. "Wait a minute I want a re-pick."

'Too late, now you better hurry up. A newcomer like you, alone? Who knows what'll happen to you around here.'

Just then Will noticed he was getting 'the eye' from quite a few pokemon at the bar, and a few others who had just finished up with other men. They were like predators zoning in their prey. A few of them licked their lips with anticipation, and it scared the living crap out of Will. "Hey wait up!"

They passed many more scenes of sex as they made their way through the room. It was a breath of fresh air when they reached the door on the other side. It led into a wide hallway, dark of course, and with the same lighting as the previous room. Very few couples lined the hallway. A man was humping a scyther against the wall right next to the door. Down the hall there was another man taking an umbreon from behind. But most of the people and pokemon here were focused on a window on the wall near the center of the hall. Those who were looking through the window were either pleasuring themselves or watching intently.

As Will walked by he could finally see what they were staring at. The window showed that in the next room they were actually _filming_ a pokemon and human porno, with one man and three zangoose. One her had her slit directly over his face. From where Will was standing he couldn't exactly see but he could safely assume he was eating her out. The other two zangoose were going to town on his rod. Almost like they were fighting over who could lick better. They licked every inch, sucked on it periodically, and paid special attention to his sack. While the glass was soundproof you didn't exactly need to be in the room to imagine the sounds going on inside.

"Question: Am I gonna have to be out in the open or do you guys have like-"

'Private rooms? Plenty, some people just prefer to be watched though. And a select few have the honor of starring in one of these. Also in case you're wondering, yes we do sell these. It's a small part of the income here.'

_That would explain some things. Since the massive internet sweep a few years back demand for pokemon porno has gone up drastically. If the club holds the monopoly on these then it's no wonder they're so rich. _

'I only said it was a "small" part of our income.' She continued down the hall and Will followed. The hall branched into two paths. 'Down that way are many more exhibition rooms just in case you're interested. Also a full theater for viewing of our movies.' They continued to walk straight until they came to an opening. The hallway gave way to a gigantic circular room. Openings leading into more hallways were everywhere and Will was willing to bet that they just kept branching and branching into an infinite maze.

'Once you get used to the place you can start exploring around here. It's like an adventure; you never know where you'll end up, or who you'll end up with.' She accentuated the last line with a seductive tone, but Will already knew what she meant. Ignoring all other doors, they kept on a straight path. Through the opening was yet another door. Behind this one was a completely different scene, unlike the rooms before it, it was completely silent. Light moans weren't reaching all the way from the front area to this place. Also it seemed a little more common then the rest of place. The walls were plain white and the carpet was dark red. Lining the hallway were wooden doors, all with gold colored numbers on them. It looked more like a hotel then anything.

'Ohhh finding a vacant room is always such a hassle.'

Will listened to the sounds around him for a second. "Doesn't sound like anyone is in any of these rooms."

'Oh they're all soundproof, we just need to find an open door that's all.'

_Seriously?! Soundproofing this many rooms must have cost hundreds of thousands of dollars! _

'Took a long time to do too.' She didn't even look back at Will as she continued to walk. His mouth hung open for a second before he snapped himself out of it and hurried to catch up. The hallway wasn't too long, a short walk later and they were in an open area. It was rectangular and there were four hallways, two on either side of the desk. Directly in front of them was the front desk shaped like a half circle, the other half was cut off by the wall. There was no one behind it, or so Will thought until gardevoir slammed her hand on it. A man dressed in suit popped his head up as fast as he could, straightening himself out in a rush. "W-W-welcome how may I- Oh it's you."

'Don't take that tone with me I know what you two were doing.'

_You "two?" _

Coming up considerably slower, another gardevoir emerged from behind the desk. "Who is it John…oh shit." She spoke in plain English.

'You _know_ you're not supposed to be doing that on the job.'

"Gimme a break Ms. Worksalot. It's not like anyone ever needs our help back here, it's just searching for a room."

'Well it's _your_ job to help us search for a room, now get to helping.'

"Ugh, hardly any couples have gone down hall four, it's pretty much deserted. There, I helped."

She shot him a dirty look before walking to the rightmost hall, aptly labeled "4". The desk worker silently made several silly faces at her as she walked away.

Just as the man said, there weren't many people here. After a few seconds of walking and the hall became mostly open doors. The gardevoir led him into the first open room she saw, the first thing he noticed was the massive pink heart shaped bed directly in front of him. It had no covers but it did have four red heart shaped pillows resting along the edges, and a dresser on the right. The only other thing was another door far on the left which Will assumed was a bathroom. The rest of the room was pretty plain.

_Sure as hell hope that all of these rooms don't have beds like this, and what's with the dresser? _

'They don't, I'm just picking this room because it's your first time, and the dresser holds various toys, creams, and other such objects for the kinkier couples.'

Inside of the room to the right of the door there was what appeared to be a small flat screen embedded in the wall, couldn't have been more then a foot wide. The gardevoir touched it once and it lit up showing various options and buttons, it was a touch screen. She hit one of the buttons and a number pad appeared. Quickly she typed in a number and the screen went blank, a few seconds later a typhlosion appeared on the screen.

"_Just_ who I was looking for. Maria we have a first timer here who needs breaking in, room 412. " The gardevoir spoke in English this time.

"So you can speak English?"

'Of course, I just don't like to unless I have to, she can't exactly hear telepathy over this screen.'

The typhlosion said something in its own tongue but all Will heard "Ty-typhlosion."

The gardevoir stepped to the side and said "Of course." Maria took a moment to size Will up and give him that eye he was already so used to seeing. She gave one more "Phlosion" and a scary smile before the screen went blank.

'She said she'd be right down. You two have fun now.' She made her way to the door. 'Oh and most pokemon here, including Maria, haven't bothered to learn English. So use this, compliments of Salem.' Will held out his hand and she dropped something small into it. He nearly shit his pants.

_No fucking way, a pokemon to human translator! They only recently perfected the technology for these things and they are still expensive as hell! A cheap one is about the price of a minivan, but the really high end ones, like this one, are worth more then most people's houses. I heard that they put 2 years into research and development solely for purpose of making these things indestructible. Still, Salem would entrust all of the club members with one of these? It's unreal. _

'Not all of the members, just you.'

"…Wait, just m-"

'Have fun.' Her voice echoed in his head one last time, and so Will was left alone. The translator was just an ear piece that fit snugly over his ear; it was surprisingly comfortable and virtually invisible.

_Hmm, truth be told, even though I didn't get to pick, typhlosion is pretty far up there on my always-wanted-to-bang list. I just like how…full their bodies are you know? Never seen one in real life though. Well that's about to change now ain't it? _

While he waited, Will played with the dozen light switches he found next to the door to help him cope with the nervous feeling in his gut. He found that certain combinations of switches created different effects. While one turned on a black light, inadvertently showing that the room was stain free, another turned on a strobe light.

_Who the hell would want a strobe light going while they have sex?! 'Oh I'm about to cum.' Nope seizure! I'm kind of disappointed, where's the switch that triggers the fog machine and the pyrotechnics? _

He continued playing with the lights up until Maria finally entered a few minutes later. She slammed the door causing Will to jump back with his hands in the air. Without taking her eyes off of him she locked the door and flipped a few of the light switches. The room was now dark but the lighting felt like soft candlelight. Even with limited lighting Will could still notice something he couldn't have over the little display window. The fur on her back, instead of the usual black or dark blue it was shade of red.

_A shiny typhlosion, no way. _

Now that he was paying more attention he could also see her fur did have a certain shine to it, even in the dim lighting. She was just about as tall as Will too. And her eyes, a brilliant ruby red, stared right into Will's. As she began to walk towards him, the nervous feeling came back, full force.

_Come on, this is something I've always wanted, so why am I so nervous? I've had sex before this is no big deal, so why am I shaking? Ugh, feels like my first time all over again, well technically it is, with a pokemon anyway. But that's no fucking reason to be nervous, pull yourself together man! I can do this, YEAH, I'm awesome, I'm in control, I'm-_

"This your first time lover boy?"

Will stammered and tripped over his own 'words' for about 10 seconds straight, nothing coherent came out of his mouth.

_Aw shit, I fail. _

"Don't worry, I don't bite…much."

_Comforting, really fucking comforting. _

Maria grabbed his hand and led him over to the bed. From the way she was looking at him earlier Will half expected to be thrown onto the bed and raped but to his surprise she was really gentle. Her nimble hands unbuttoned his white dress shirt with ease, and instead of ripping it off, like she wanted, she let it drop to the floor. Her eyes locked with Will's again as she caressed his fully erect member through his jeans. This time however she gradually closed the gap between their faces.  
Will can't say he didn't see the kiss coming but it was still a little surprising, especially when she slipped her tongue into his mouth. It was wide and exceptionally strong, pushing Will's tongue around like it was nothing. As her large tongue explored every nook and cranny in Will's mouth her hand, just one, undid his jeans, as easily as if she'd done it a thousand times before.

_As a typhlosion her hands are naturally tiny but DAMN she can use em well. I've seen girls with fully opposable thumbs who had more trouble with buttons. _

Will's pants fell around his ankles and he sat on the edge of the bed. Maria's hands trailed their way down his sides and to his underwear. Right as she broke the kiss her mouth followed her hands. Her eyes never left his as she pulled his underwear all the way down his legs. Will's painfully erect member shot up past her face but it didn't surprise her at all, it was almost as if she didn't notice it as she stared into Will's eyes.

_Hmm, when was the last time I measured my penis? Last time I checked I was just about 7 inches long and a little over an inch wide. Maybe I should do that when I get hooooo-_

Will's thought melted as Maria finally broke eye contact and gave him the first long and incredibly slow lick, all the way up the shaft. Will's teeth clenched and his grip tightened on the edge of the bed. Maria chuckled under her breath as he writhed and squirmed at the next few licks. She teased him constantly; licking around the tip and putting her mouth to it only to pull back a second later. Though she teased him Will couldn't complain, the feeling of her tongue wrapping itself around him felt better then anything he had ever felt before. Maria herself didn't even notice that she was putting extra effort into her tongue work. She continued swirling her tongue around Will, greedily lapping up every bit of pre that came out and enjoying it more then she should've. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, to Will, she slowly engulfed his cock, causing him to gasp loudly. He just barely hit the back of her throat as she took him in to the hilt, Will was a little longer then he thought. He didn't have time to recover from the initial surprise before Maria started to move. Slowly she began to move up and down. She was already dragging her tongue along the bottom, adding to Will's pleasure. Unconsciously she scooted closer to him, allowing her a little extra control over her mouth and Will's member. She grabbed onto his hips as she started to speed up. Moving with a little more vigor then usual she cupped his balls in her hand and sped up yet again. Will couldn't even think straight, the amount of pleasure he was feeling was unreal. His hands and legs became like rubber and he lost control of body as she continued to speed up. He fell backwards onto the bed, nearly removing his cock from Maria's mouth but she was over him in a split second, still working hard. Soon after his fall Will groaned loudly as his cock sent wave after wave into Maria's mouth. He was seriously backed up because as hard as she tried to swallow it all, it just came too fast. She actually felt disappointed when most of it fell to the floor.

Will took a minute to recover as Maria continued swallowing what was left of him. Whatever she could save she did. Including the small amounts still around Will's cock and drops trailing down his legs, she wanted it all.

A minute or so later Will finally got the strength to sit up. Maria was just about finished licking her fingers clean when she looked up into Will's eyes again. Abruptly she stopped and a smile crept across her face. Will was a little worried at the way she was looking at him but what really worried him was the way she licked her lips afterwards. For the second time that day he felt himself looking into the eyes of a predator about to attack its prey. With an amazing display of strength she grabbed Will and threw him all the way to the center of the bed, causing his pants and underwear to fly in random directions. With a lustful growl she pounced him, her face directly over his.

She licked her lips again. "Mmm I don't know what it is about those eyes of yours but they're driving me wild!" Grabbing on to Will's face with both hands she pulled him in for a kiss even more passionate then the last. But Will was expecting it this time. Placing both hands on the back of her head he did his best to win the tongue wrestling match. Their tongues fought hard to gain dominance over the other. Maria's clearly bigger and more experienced tongue had the advantage but Will was a fighter. He resisted her tongue for as long as could but the harder he fought the hornier Maria got, and the hornier she got, she harder she fought. Inevitably Will lost, neither he nor his tongue had the endurance and he was forced to let her probe his mouth. While he saw it as nothing but a battle a few seconds earlier he now saw it for what it really was: the hottest kiss he had ever had.

Just as quickly as she came down Maria sat back up, her now dripping slit resting atop Will's member. He had been fully hard for some time but only now did he notice it. Maria smiled wide at Will as she slowly lowered herself. They both gave a long moan as the head slowly parted her moist lips. Maria's insides were stretched as she worked the long piece of meat deeper and deeper inside her incredibly hot tunnel. She let out a satisfied sigh when she reached the hilt. Will's eyes, which were clenched shut, opened to see Maria's face; her smile seemed to grow wider every time he looked at it. At the sight of Will's eyes Maria began to move. Again Will gripped the bed as she slid up and down on his member. She took it slow for as long as possible, savoring every little movement she could. Every time she came down the hilt she would stop for a second to grind against Will, causing him to squirm slightly. Any and every small little movement added to her pleasure, Will's squirming was no exception. Both Maria's and Will's panting were a sign that she should've sped up, but wanting to preserve the experience she increased her pace only a little. Unbeknownst to her, her pace was a little too slow for Will who was feeling a little more primal then usual. To Maria's surprise he grabbed on to her hips and starting to buck into her at his own pace, which was significantly faster than hers. The fight over pace was short lived as Maria quickly gave into Will's; the added pleasure was just too much to ignore. Eventually Will found himself doing most of the work, Maria needed only to bounce up and down. Her burning hot insides gripped him hard as he slowly but surely increased his speed. At this point Maria was moaning loudly toward the ceiling, lost in ecstasy. She still had no idea why she was enjoying it so much, all she knew was that it had something to do with Will's eyes. She didn't even have to look into them anymore; just picturing them now seemed to double her pleasure. Finding it hard to speed up, Will pulled his legs in for more leverage. Now with both feet level to the bed he had complete control of his hips. He took advantage of his newfound leverage and wrapped his hands completely around her waist. Maria fell forward on her hands, placing herself completely under Will's power. Will had just about lost control of himself and was running purely instinct. He held her perfectly still as he pounded inwards. Maria's tongue was hanging out of the side of her mouth as she let Will pound her. Each thrust was now making a wet slapping sound as Maria had soaked herself in her own arousal. The sound only served to spur Will on, the harder he slammed the more of that delicious sound he heard. On top of that, Maria's moans were also coaxing him forward. With all of this going on at once Will's orgasm crept up on him. His eyes shot open and he gasped loudly as he let loose a wave of warm seed into her, filling her in a matter of seconds. Unconsciously he still pumped a few times, helping to free the last bit of cum from his member but also causing it splash outwards. The last few pumps were enough to send Maria over the edge as well. She screamed to the ceiling as her sopping wet pussy gripped Will's member. Everything behind her was soaked, coming harder then she had in a long time. Both of them let out a long sigh of satisfaction as they came down from their orgasm.

Maria fell to the bed on her side, panting and with her eyes closed but Will didn't seem tired at all. He simply stared at the ceiling for a minute and tried to figure out what was going on.

_What…is this feeling? Completion? Satisfaction? No, they're there but this is different. What is it?......What's my hand doing? It's…trying to find her hole again. Is that it? I want more? Yeah, just a little more, just a little…_

It had barely been a minute when Will sat up and scooted a little farther down the bed. Maria, who still had her eyes closed, was a little surprised when Will pushed her onto her stomach and began to rub his fingers against her slit. She shivered and moaned for a second before bringing herself back down to earth.

Maria barely had the strength to turn her head, she spoke without doing so. "Whoa, aren't you tired yet?" She spoke in a breathless manner, she clearly hadn't fully recovered. There was a moment of silence before Will responded. His response was a finger pushed slowly and steadily into her depths. A gasp left her mouth as she tightly clenched the bed from the unexpected pleasure surge. "Fine, fine, just give me a minute to-" Her words trailed off when she suddenly turned around to look Will in the face. The moment she looked into his calm silver eyes every thought in her head melted away, except one.

"Fuck me." She raised her hind end high into air.

Will was more then happy to oblige, he was still just as hard as when they started. Slowly he pulled his finger out of her, hooking it slightly and dragging it along her insides. Maria was already panting and it only got faster as Will slipped his finger out. Replacing his finger with his member he slowly began to take the plunge, stretching her insides yet again. Will encountered no resistance as Maria's insides were thoroughly lubed from their session just a minute prior. He wasted no time getting started. Once he hilted her the first time he began moving in and out at a steady pace. His hands rested on her hips as he instinctively pumped into her. Maria found herself succumbing to his pace yet again. Unconsciously she pushed her hips backwards every time Will came forward. All of the fur around her backside was still soaking wet. Will's thrusts may not have been the strongest yet but they were still strong enough to produce that wet slapping sound, and they both loved it. Maria was panting hard now but she managed to say between breaths "Faster." Will couldn't deny such a request so he promptly increased his pace. He held her hips tight as he slammed into her sweltering hole. The wet sound that they enjoyed so much now filled the room, and yet it wasn't enough. Maria nearly screamed "Faster!" Will couldn't help but oblige. He roughly forced her rump down to bed level. With his body now halfway over hers and his hands resting on the bed next to her sides he slammed her as fast as he could. Maria moaned and arched her back, aiming her face at the ceiling. Her tongue hung far out of her mouth and she was drooling profusely. Not one rational thought passed either of their minds. While Maria could only feel pleasure Will could only think of cumming, and he wouldn't have think long. Suddenly Maria's insides contracted a large wave of cum splashed Will. It soaked the bed below them and even managed to reach up to Will's chest. Lost in the throes of her own orgasm she accidentally launched a flamethrower directly ahead of her. Fortunately nothing caught on fire but the wall was scorched. Will continued to pound for a little while longer until he came as well. He hilted her and with a loud groan let loose a torrent of his own fluids, filling her instantly yet again. It flooded outwards and cascaded down her rear end, pooling on the bed below them.

Will sighed deeply and he slowly pulled himself out. Coming to rest face down on the bed next to Maria, he could see that she had passed out. For some reason Will only felt slight fatigue. He slid off of the bed and made his way to the other door in the room. As he suspected it was a bathroom, well sort of. While it did have a toilet and tub it was extremely tiny, capable of holding two people just barely. It didn't matter to Will, he just wanted to get clean, and so he did. Similar to a hotel he found complementary scented soaps and wash cloths. Nothing was too dried on so Will's shower went fairly quick. He found his cloths and slipped them back on. With that done all wanted to do was sit on the bed and think.

_That feeling's gone but…something still feels-_

'Wow you managed to outlast Maria, that's quite a feat especially for a newcomer.' The familiar echoed through Will's head. It was the gardevoir from before.

_It…was? _

'Sure was, by the way do you mind opening the door?'

Will hesitated for a second before making his way over to the door and unlocking it. Behind it of course was the gardevoir, grinning slightly. 'So, how do you feel?'

Will brought his hand to his head. "Not sure, I feel…weird."

The gardevoir chuckled under her breath. 'That's completely normal for people coming here for the first time…' Her words seemed to trail off towards then end of her sentence but Will ignored it.

"What do you mean it's normal?"

'Well it's such a dramatic change from your norm that…' Her words trailed off again but she shook her head as if trying to shake off dizziness. 'S-such a dramatic-' She completely stopped that time and her face adopted a blank look.

"You okay?" She didn't respond, she only continued to stare directly in to Will's eyes, her mouth hanging open ever so slightly.

_Wait a minute; I've seen that look before. Could it be? _

Will snapped his fingers in her face but she still didn't move. Next he closed his eyes and did the same thing. He couldn't exactly see the result but he could hear it.

'Oh, what was I saying? Such a dramatic change from your norm that…what was I gonna say?'

"Sounds like you've had a long day; maybe you should get some rest."

'Yeah that's it, I just need some rest. I'll have someone come get Maria; you should go home in the meantime. You'll feel better in the morning, trust me.'

"I will, thanks." Will turned away from her and made his way home.

_My eyes, I wonder what else they can do. _

The gardevoir brought a hand to her head as she desperately tried to remember what she had forgotten, she had never lost track of a thought before. She mentally retraced her steps to find out where she had gone wrong when she finally came across the memory of Will's eyes. Picturing them caused her to tremble slightly, her breathing also sped up. The feeling was foreign to her so she had no idea what to call it, but she did know one thing: She wanted to see Will's eyes again.

Will exited the club the way he came. Past the large ongoing orgy in the front room, the train, and the humongous guy standing guard at the initial entrance. By the time he had gotten home it was 11 at night. He didn't bother to lock the front door after he entered nor did he take off his shoes or clothes. He just plopped down on the couch, suddenly feeling exhausted as he turned to stare at the ceiling. He managed to stay awake long enough for Grovyle to come and rest next to him against the front of the couch as she always did. She'd sleep along his chest but decided against it to avoid any awkward situations involving morning wood.

Right as Will fell asleep he heard one last thing. A long sigh and "Goodnight Will." His translator was still on.


	3. Chapter 3

If you spot any random "i" or "/i" in there that's because the site I upload this to first only lets me do italics in HTML code. The word document has em and when i upload it here it deletes the little brackety things dissapear, leaving only "i" and "/i" sorry about that.

Will awoke the next morning feeling strange, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but it was different from the day before.

_What is THIS now? It's completely different from yesterday, but I've felt this before. It feels…good, REALLY good! Am I smiling Oh my God I am! I'm…Oh my God!_

"Oh my God Grovyle!" Will's sudden outburst jerked Grovyle right out of her sleep and up to her feet in a panic.

"Will what's wrong?" Looking at Will she noticed he had a huge smile on, it kind of scared her. "Are you…feeling alright?"

Will flipped over the back of the couch and ran around the side. "Quick, throw something at me, I wanna dodge it!" Grovyle gave him a vacant stare. "N-never mind, be right back." He turned to run but tripped over his own pant legs and fell flat on face.

"Will!"

"Damn jeans, these aren't made for running. Grovyle be right back I'm going to the store, I need more pants!" Will's mouth moved a mile a minute. He ran down the hall and much to the dismay of Grovyle, tripped again.

He was silent for a minute straight and Grovyle was as worried as ever. "Will?"

"Wait a minute, I already have clothes on!" He ran back down the hallway and through the front door, not even bothering to close it as he left.

"Will wait!" She ran to the door but by the time she made it Will was long gone. Hesitantly she closed the door and sat back on the couch. Grovyle had never been more worried in her life. Will had never acted like this before, he was clearly sick or maybe he had been hit on the head, either way he shouldn't have been out by himself, he could get hurt. As worried as Grovyle was there was nothing else she could do but sit and wait until Will got back. One agonizing hour later Will burst through the front door, scaring the crap out of Grovyle.

"Look at these pants, they kick ass!" Will no longer had blue jeans on; in their place were thin black pants with four silver stripes running up each side. His hair was wild instead of slicked back and he wore a white T-shirt with the dress shirt unbuttoned but still on. "Like it? I think I look pretty cool. Now all I need is some sunglasses and I'll be set."

"Will stop! You must be sick, why don't you lie down?"

"What are you talking about, I feel great, I feel_awesome!_"

"…Y-you can understand me?" Will suddenly came back to his senses.

_Shit, I can't let her know yet. Not until I figure out…nah she doesn't like me like that. But at least now I can know for sure without her knowing. Then it's settled, I won't tell her…yet. Now all I need is a clever way to throw her off…GOT IT, damn I'm good._

"Oh what am I stupid?" He smacked himself on the forehead. "I forgot to feed you didn't I? Come on we'll get you something to eat." He slipped his hands into his pockets and made his way to the kitchen, whistling a happy tune the whole way. Slightly relieved but still worried Grovyle followed. She reluctantly took her seat at the table and stared at Will as he twirled a large wooden spoon in his hand. "Soooooooooo I'm the mood to cook today. What do you want for breakfast, bacon, eggs, steak, pie, spaghetti, lasagna, popcorn, cake, brownies, candy OH how bout some homemade poffins? It's like desert for breakfast!"

At mention of the word "poffin" Grovyle almost completely forgot about Will's "sickness." She absolutely loved Will's poffins, he usually only cooked them as a special treat or on holidays. She smiled wide and nodded vigorously. Her smile was contagious as Will couldn't help but smile and laugh himself. "Alrighty, poffins it is, now all I need is-" Will was interrupted when the phone rang in the living room.

_Almost forgot I had a phone, no one ever calls!_

"Grovyle do you mind grabbing a pot while I answer that?"

"You bet!"

Grovyle hopped off of her stool and began rummaging through the cabinet on the floor next to the sink. Will casually strolled into living room, whistling yet again. He had a small black wireless phone, he spun it around his hand before bringing it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Will Serif."

"Thaaat's me, and is this?"

"Salem." Will's smile disappeared almost instantly as he went into thinker mode.

_There's no way, no way in hell Salem himself would call ANYONE outside of the club, it's way too much of a risk. That is unless-_

"The club has taken the liberty of encrypting your phone line while you were away. Rest assured, this call is secure."

"…Kay, then why-"

"Because I have something to tell you and only you. As secure as this line is,+ the matter at hand is something we must discuss face to face."

"…Can you-"

"No I cannot read your mind."

"I find that hard to believe."

"We can discuss this when we meet, how soon do you think you'll be able to return to the club?"

"Well right now I'm kinda making poffins for my pokemon but this seems just a little bit more importa-"

"Please, resume what you were doing and come at your leisure. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you or your pokemon."

"Oh…well…thanks, I'll be there when I'm done."

"My gardevoir will escort you once you're here. I'll be waiting." After the click and dial tone Will hung up and stared into space.

_Salem…he sounded so…cool. So calm and calculated, like he had nothing to fear. Almost as if he knew what would happen next and he was always ready for it. He's a little scary actually, and I'm about to meet him…wonder what he looks like. Probably-_

"Willllll, I found the pot!" Will sighed and smiled.

_I've got more important things to worry about. It's poffin time!_

Will got a little overexcited and ended cooking 17 batches of poffins, costing him about an hour and a half. He left a tray of them, as well as some pokechow, out for Grovyle when he left. She seemed so wrapped up in the poffins that she barely noticed him leave, which was a good thing as Will didn't want her questioning where he was going. After all, she didn't know he lost his job and he was leaving a little earlier then he normally would.

The half an hour trip from his house to the club seemed so much shorter the second time around. Could've been the fact that the bouncer recognized him and let him right through, or that the train arrived right as he exited the elevator. Either way, Will smiled the whole time. He made sure to keep his mouth closed as he opened the doors leading into the club. The mist covered him as he walked forward and when he made it to the open area that contained the never-ending orgy he chuckled to himself as he noticed the amount of eyes on him. There were even more than then previous day but they didn't scare him this time.

_iMust be the pants, ladies love the pants. Oh well, guess I just wait for my "escort" now._ /i

Will sat down on a nearby couch which he hoped was clean, of course he just assumed with all the money the club made they could afford to replace these couches everyday. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable, sure enough not even a minute later he was approached. Will couldn't exactly see, but standing in front of him was a tyranitar. She was a little smaller than average tyranitar but intimidating nonetheless.

"Mind if I sit down?" Her voice betrayed her size; it was soft but blatantly seductive.

"Not at all." He kept his eyes closed and motioned with his hand for her to sit down to his right. Though he couldn't exactly see her Will could tell she was fairly large due to the small tremor that shook the couch when she sat down.

"I haven't seen you before."

"I'm kind of new to this place." Will didn't even turn his head to her as he talked.

She chuckled lightly. "Then you'll need someone to…show you the ropes." Will didn't flinch as she dragged a claw from his crotch to his chest to his chin, bringing his face to hers. "Why not open those pretty eyes of yours?"

"Well I would but I have this…condition you see? This kinda lighting is bad for my eyes."

"Aw poor baby, then hows about we go somewhere-"

"I cant, I'm waiting for someone." Will couldn't see her frown and quickly replace it with a grin.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I helped you pass the time."

He sighed. "Sure why n-" There was no time at all to finish his sentence as the tyranitar brought her lips to his. Somehow Will managed to keep his eyes closed but he doubted he would've seen that coming even with them open. It barely took her a second get on top of him. She sat chest to chest with him, her knees resting on the couch so as not to crush him, all without breaking the kiss. She was just starting to get passionate when someone said from behind "Carmen." She broke this kiss and looked back to see the gardevoir that Will had met yesterday.

"I'm a little busy here worker bee, kindly buzz off."

"Salem needs him, get off."

She scoffed. "Now?" The gardevoir folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. The way she did it almost made it seem like she had human feet.

The tyranitar groaned loudly, she moved off of him and into her original sitting position. Will sat up, dusted himself off, and straightened his shirt out. "I'll come and find ya later."

"I'll hold you to that bright eyes."

Will turned to her with his eyes opened and gave her a wink before walking off with the gardevoir. He followed her through the same path as the day before. As Will expected different couples lined the hallways. There was still a large group of people and pokemon looking through the window in the center of the hall. In place of the man and three zangoose there was now a woman being mounted by a houndoom there. Will didn't have much time spectate as he followed the gardevoir. They came to the same large circular room as last time but instead of going straight forward they took a right. For a moment there seemed to be nothing in the hallway they entered, nothing but a small black square imbedded into the wall. When the gardevoir put her face to it a white vertical light scanned back and forth across her eye. Only then did the wall at the end of the hallway slide open revealing an elevator.

During the short ride upwards Will had a little time to talk with the gardevoir. "You sure get the whole 'workaholic' thing a lot."

"There's always work to be done, and I'm the main overseer here at the club. If I don't work hard no one else will." She replied emotionlessly without even turning to will. She really had to try hard not to look into Will's eyes, lest she get caught in them like the day before and lose valuable work time.

That signature "ding" sound indicated that they had reached their destination.

Will unconsciously stepped out of the elevator as he marveled at the décor. Pristine white carpet covered the floors. The walls, while white were anything but plain, intricate patterns were carved into them. Curved artistic lines that had no rhyme or rhythm and yet they were so beautiful you couldn't look away. It was another circular room; though along its edges where white marble statues of legendary pokemon. Every one of them shot water out of their mouths like fountains. The water didn't go very far, it fell into the pool trailing the edges of the room. The sound of constantly flowing water gave the room a really calming atmosphere, that and the light jazz music coming from seemingly nowhere. It was balanced perfectly with the water, giving the room a more comfortable than calming feeling. Still Will couldn't help but a little feel nervous. Directly in front of him was a large white desk, behind it was massive window looking out over the entrance room of the club.

_Well there's ONE advantage to a room this white: can't see cum stains._

"You may leave now Tera." The same voice Will heard over the phone was coming from in front of him.

He didn't notice that the gardevoir, Tera, hadn't stepped out of the elevator. "Please don't call me that Master."

"Only if you stop calling me 'Master.'" Tera groaned lightly and rolled her eyes before the elevator door closed.

"Sit down Will." The voice, while it reeked of confidence it was also kind of…kind. Only after the voice spoke did Will notice the two chairs, one in front of the desk and one behind it, both the same style of spinning chair. Though nervous Will didn't hesitate to make his way across the room and take his seat. When the chair across from him spun around Will was actually surprised for a moment. The man sitting there had to be younger than him, but not by much; he could only be 21 at the most. He had an average height for his age, about 6 feet high maybe. His long white hair was tied back into a single tail that went halfway down his back. He wore a full white suit and resting on the top of his chair was a long white trench coat. The lenses on his glasses were thin oval shapes but what was behind them made Will do a double take.

_His irises, they're white! If not they're really really really REALLY light blue, but I doubt that. Almost like…_

"Yours?" The man interrupted his thought.

"Bullshit you cant read my mind."

"I can't."

"Then how-"

"Predicting what you'll say or think based on context, facial expressions, and the words prior-"

"Isn't hard to do." Will interrupted him this time.

"Exactly, see even you can do it if you try."

"Whatever, so it's safe to assume you're Salem."

"I am."

"Then what's this urgent matter you-"

"Do you mind if we talk over a game?" Will raised an eyebrow.

Salem reached down and hit a button, a small square slid open on the top of the desk and up flew a chess board, with all the pieces in place. "As you can imagine I don't get to meet very many people face to face. It gets quite boring here and I think a friendly game will do us both some good."

"Well sure but…it's been years since I last played. Im gonna suck."

"You'll do fine." Salem moved his first piece, and locked his hands together in front of his face.

Will shrugged his shoulders and moved a piece. Salem did the same and started talking this time. "So tell me Will, what exactly do you think the club is?"

Will moved a piece. "Well as far as I can tell it's basically a pokemon brothel, am I wrong?"

"For the most part you're right, but" Salem moved his piece without looking. "there's more underneath."

Will looked straight up at Salem as he moved a piece. "Is that so?"

"The club…is made for pokemon just as much as it's made for humans. In a sense we're an entire society, a whole civilization where everyone can live as equals. Cut of from the world and completely self-sufficient."

"You mean these people actually live down here, where?"

Salem chuckled and moved a piece. "Some of them, you haven't had a chance to explore have you? We have apartments, eating establishments, stores, pokemon centers, farms, everything we'll ever need." Will couldn't help but put a skeptical look on his face as he moved another piece.

_Farms three miles underground, totally possible._

"No one believes that last one but trust me when I say artificial sunlight has come a long way."

"Riiiiiight."

"Now I'm sure _you_ have some questions."

"Thousands, we'll start at the top. How has the club-"

"Avoided detection so well?" Salem unlocked one of his hands, moved a chess piece, and opened a drawer in his desk. From it he threw Will a large white binder, neatly stuffed with paper.

"And this is?"

"A list, of everyone who works for the club and its assets."

Will moved a piece and proceeded to flipping through the binder. His eyes widened a little more at each page.

_What…the…fuck. The club owns the heads of least 10 different banks. Whole construction companies, law firms, POLICE STATIONS! They own 70% percent of the police force, as well as the second in command and their hiring manager here in the city. Breweries, demolition companies, foreign train companies, film and production companies, factories, they even have numerous people in the Federal Reserve. Government officials, entire franchise heads, judges, lawyers, and even celebrities go here, so many pokephilacs. This explains a whole hell of a lot. With all this Salem could construct a hundred clubs if he felt like it, and with all those cops working for the club there's a 70% chance that if you're caught in the act of pokephilia that you'll be let off. If Salem technically owns all of these companies himself that means most of the income comes straight to him, combine that with the monopoly he holds on pokemon porn and he's probably the richest man in existence._

"I've struck many deals." Salem began as he moved a piece. "The people who own these businesses gladly give control over their companies or at least a large share to get free admittance to the club."

"Speaking of that-"

"Yes there is club fee. $5000 a month, $10,000 for 3, or $30,000 a year." Salem moved another piece without looking at the board.

"Figures." Will closed the book, placed it on the desk, and moved his piece. "So how many entran-"

"42, a 43rd is under construction."

"trances are there to the club." Will decided to finish anyway. "How many poke-"

"1535 pokemon at this facility."

"……Razzle-"

"Frazzle."

_Cock sucking motherfucker._

"Alright we've been dodging this for awhile now, what _important_ thing can you only tell me face to face?" Will moved another piece. "Check." He said, indicating Salem's king was in danger.

"There's something else I've been dodging as well." Salem moved his king out of check. "Only 5 people in the world know the club's true purpose."

"And what exactly i_is_ /ithe club's true purpose?"

"To create a new world, a world of complete equality."

_This is sounding familiar. I could swear I've heard that somewhere…oh right, EVERY ANIME, MOVIE, AND VIDEOGAME VILLAIN EVER! Sigh, if that's the case then he'll probably kill me if I don't cooperate. That's great, that's just fucking great._

"From the look on your face you're seeing me as some kind of villain. You can back out now if you wish but rest assured, I only do what is absolutely necessary in order to achieve my dream."

Will scoffed. "Alright then what is 'absolutely necessary' to complete this dream of yours?"

"Step one: Create an example of the new world in seclusion, use it to recruit mass amounts of followers."

"The club."

"Step two: Kill two birds with one stone. Demoralize small anti-pokephilia groups by eliminating the heads of larger ones.

"And there's where I see an issue. Killing someone to achieve your dream is not something I wanna be a part of. Check." Will put Salem's king in danger again.

"Our methods are strictly non-violent; your former boss could attest to that."

"That was you?"

Salem nodded and brought his king out of check. "The ole switcharoo of a sex-crazed pokemon in heat never fails. Add to that the fact that a few policemen and a news crew just happen to overhear the two and you have a flawless operation. He was the third this month."

"Okay, One: Thank you, I hated that guy. Two: What's the next part of the plan?"

"Well that's where you come in. You see I've gone through a lot to get the plan to where it is now. I knew there would be many unforeseen problems and I thought I would be ready to deal with them, but I wasn't and I'm still not. I've had far too many close calls and I would like to avoid those in the future, that's why I need you. I need you to think for me, think ahead, catch these problems before they happen and solve our current problems."

"Whoa slow down you're giving me way too much credit."

"Am I? I've been watching you for a long time now and you're much smarter than you put on."

"I am not. Checkmate." Will had unconsciously moved a piece and won the game. "…That proves nothing."

"You're a Thinker, Will Serif, why not work for me and get paid doing what you do best?"

"Well…I don't know if I can solve your problems or not I mean I've never had t-"

"Try, remember, you can back out at anytime. Now I am sure you have a lot of questions-"

Salem kept talking but his voice faded into nothing as Will got lost in thought.

_Risks and benefits. With everything he owns I have no doubt Salem could and WOULD protect me. After all he apparently sees me as important so he wouldn't let me get arrested or killed. He seems nice enough and he isn't cutthroat in his tactics. To a certain extent he does everything by the book and I think he'll follow through with that to the end. If I accept this it would solve my unemployment problem instantly and as high up the ladder as I would be, aka somewhere close to Salem, I'd probably get free admittance to the club. Also if Salem pulls this off I could say I was part of a revolution, the birth of a new world. Now there's something to put on your resume. No matter how hard I think I can't find any major risks, whenever that's the case there's always something that I've overlooked. There has to be some kind of downside to this, I just don't know what it is….I think it's time to stop thinking. Sometimes you just gotta leap before you look, risk be damned, I'll deal with it when it comes._

"I'll do it." Will interrupted Salem mid sentence. "So what'll you have me do?"

Salem paused for a second. "No need to rush into things, are you absolutely sure you wa-"

"Positive."

Salem smiled a little wider. "Then let me be the first to welcome you," He reached his hand over the chess board. "to The Club."

Will put a smile on a shook his hand. Salem reached under his desk a pulled an expensive looking cell phone out. "This is yours, it's the only line directly to me and it's the only way I'll contact you from now on, Sil."

Will took the phone. "Sil?"

"That'll be your name from now on, down here in the club and over the phone. Now you should probably get home, I'm sure your grovyle is missing you."

Will didn't even feel like asking how he knew about Grovyle. He shrugged his shoulders and pocketed the phone. "Guess I'll be seeing ya." He got up, slipped his hands into his pockets, and made for the elevator which opened up as if it expected him. "By the way-"

"Yes you're allowed to bring your own pokemon here."

Will chuckled and stepped into elevator. "Later, wish me luck, hope I don't raped on the way out."

"You making it out of this facility without having sex is about as likely as the sun not rising tomorrow."

Will gave him a funny look as the elevator door closed. He rode it down ground level and walked down the hall toward the large circular room.

_Salem must off his rocker, what makes him think I can solve all of the club's problems? I mean I'm smart but DAMN isn't there someone better suited to this job then me? Don't people go to college for this sort of thing? I'm an art major not a businessman. Sigh, oh well, I accepted it; we'll just see how it turns out. I can always back out whenever WHERE'S THE DAMN EXIT IN THE PLACE!_

Will, through deductive reasoning assumed he only had to turn left since he turned right the last time. Unfortunately the door opened up into an area with a large pool. While it was interesting it wasn't what he was looking for. Now all of the doors looked the same, he stood in the center of the circular room, spinning around and desperately looking for an exit sign.

"Who the _fuck_ designed this place? There's nothing but doors, not even an exit sign!"

"Fancy meeting you here." A familiar voice echoed from one of the halls. Will turned a silver eye to his left to see the tyranitar from earlier.

"Likewise, Carmen was it?" He was still a little annoyed from the whole "lost" situation but he tried not to show it.

She nodded. "There used to be exit signs but a few of the girls took em down. They let men get lost, track em through the maze, and then…you know. It's like a game."

_What a sick sadistic 'game'._

"But i_I_/iwouldn't do such a thing, it's shameful."

"Does that mean you're gonna lead me out of here?"

"Mhmm."

"Then lead the w-"

"On one condition."

_Tyranitar: #12 on my always-wanted-to-bang list._

"You don't even have to say it, lead the way."

"Gladly." Without warning she took Will and flung him over her shoulder like he was a slab of meat. With him resting on his stomach Carmen proceeded down one of the hallways.

They traveled for a good few minutes, up one flight of stairs and down another few different hallways. It really _was_ a maze, Will got really lost after Carmen took a second turn, but it didn't matter. He had no doubt she'd lead him out eventually. Finally they came to a hallway with two doors and a dead end. Carmen took the door on the left, labeled "'O' Room 4". It opened up into a dark and rather large room with an absolutely gigantic bed in the center. On the right there was an equally gigantic window spanning the entire wall. It overlooked what appeared to be a rave down below. All manner of different colored lights spun around the room in typical rave fashion. Will could hear the bass of the techno music as the people and pokemon danced. But as usual there was more sex than anything. All across the dance floor and on the sidelines they were having sex like no tomorrow.

_Sex while you stand up and dance, only in the club._

Before Will could soak in the sight any longer he was thrown into the very center of the massive square-shaped bed. "Lets get started shall we?" Will sat up to the sight of her crawling on all fours across the bed. The look she was giving him almost made him want to back away but then he remembered the situation; his slight fear was quickly replaced by a small bit of anticipation after that. He threw his shoes to the side and by the time he looked up Carmen was over top him, looking right into his eyes. She licked her lips and chuckled lightly as she trailed her fingers down his chest. Her claws hooked his pants on the way down and pulled them all the way off. She dangled them from her claw before throwing them completely off of the bed. Her eyes remained locked with his as she did the same to his underwear. Will already stood halfway erect as she reached her hand around him. After a few light pumps as well as a long drawn-out lick of the tip, she finally broke eye contact and took his cock into her mouth. As a standard for a pokemon of her size her tongue was large, but unlike Maria's tongue, Carmen's was exceptionally smooth. It didn't feel any better or worse to Will but it felt new, and it felt good. She was obviously very experienced as made apparent by Will's loud moans and small squirms. She would frequently press her whole tongue to Will's member, and lick with all the force she could muster, causing Will's pre to flow into her mouth. Truth be told, Carmen loved the taste of cum but something about Will's really turned her on. She unconsciously doubled her efforts in an attempt to get more of the sweet taste. Her head bobbed at high speeds as she took the entire length over and over again. She reached her arms around his waist and held him still while she continued to suck. "C-cumming." Will managed to say as he rested his hands on Carmen's head. Seconds later his grip on her head tightened and he moaned as he came. Carmen sealed her lips around him as wave after wave of his cum filled her mouth. She trained herself well and managed to swallow every drop. Finally, after his orgasm subsided Will fell backwards onto the bed, panting lightly.

Carmen lifted her head as she swallowed the last bit. Will, through his slight fatigue, opened his eyes. When his eyes locked with her again she froze in place, seemingly lost in his gaze.

_There it is again, what could it be about my eyes that does this?...I'm gonna have to test this. Now's not a bad time to start._

Will barely even blinked as he gazed into the tyranitar's eyes. His aim was just to see what would happen next. Could he hold her there forever, or would it eventually wear off? Only time would tell. Carmen couldn't even process a thought; she could only stare into his eyes. Neither of them moved for a full minute but then something happened. Carmen suddenly gasped and fell onto her back, almost as if she was hit by a truck. 10 straight seconds of silence and Will got worried. He propped himself up on his arms. "Carmen..." She was still silent. Will cautiously crawled over to her. "Carm-" Suddenly she gasped again and reached her hands in between her legs. The sudden movement caused Will to fall back onto his butt. Carmen was panting heavily as she began to rapidly finger herself. Her tail slammed into the bed numerous times and she was moaning loudly. Her juices flowed from her cunt as she fingered harder and harder. It shot in all directions, soaking the bed around her and sliding down the sides of her tail. The sight made Will hard again; he couldn't bring himself to look away. Then just as suddenly as she started, Carmen stopped. The room was completely silent, aside from the light techno music in the background. Will, from his sitting position, could only see her snout, but that was all he needed to see. He saw it twitch a few times, as if taking in the smells around her. A second later and he could even hear her sniffing. And then he heard something else, something that worried him: The clearly audible sound of Carmen licking her lips. Without warning she flipped over and pounced Will, putting her face right to his and staring into his eyes again.

"Whoa Carmen, relaaaaaaaax." Will's sentence trailed off as she slowly lowered herself onto him. He wasn't sure if he was really big or if she was really small, either way she felt tighter then he ever could've imagined. After she took him to the hilt she held his arms down and lifted herself up. Ever so slowly she lowered herself again, moaning quietly on the way down. A slow rhythm was built a she continued to do this, and each time her moan would grow just a little louder. Her cunt was already soaked from arousal, and it leaked more and more as time went on. Now each time she lowered herself a barely audible slosh could be heard, the sound drove Carmen to go faster and so she did. Unconsciously she moved to the beat of the music in the background, pounding down on Will in perfect rhythm. Will was enjoying himself but he wasn't enjoying the fact that he couldn't move an inch. With his hands held firmly in place by hers he couldn't do a thing. Every time he would try to match her speed and meet her halfway she would simply force his body down to the bed. He was completely powerless, all he could do was moan as she sped up, which wasn't too bad once he thought about it. Without warning Carmen removed her hands from his and put them around his waist. Completely ignoring the beat of the music she began pounding Will as fast as she could. Will's eyes shot open and he grabbed on to her shoulders, desperately trying to get some control back, but it was all in vain. Again, all he could do was hold on and let her do all the work. She was panting hard and fast on Will's face but he barely noticed it. He could only think about the pleasure, and the slight pain in his groin. The pressure was building and Carmen was forcing him in deep. Each time she pounded Will his member would barely hit the edge of her depths. She was just as close as he was; her pace suddenly became erratic but it was still just as hard. They came simultaneously, with Will buried as far inside of her humanely possible. Carmen roared into Will's face as her insides tightened around him, Will's lower half and the bed were soaked thoroughly. Will threw his head back, arched his back, and groaned as a smooth jet of his cum quickly filled her and began to ooze downwards.

Eventually Will lowered his body back down to the bed, panting hard. He opened one eye and was shocked to see 400 pounds of tyranitar falling directly on to him. Her lower half still held Will firmly in place, he could only watch as she smothered him in between herself and the bed. It wasn't as bad he thought though. The unusually soft bed absorbed most of the impact and Will managed to turn his head to the side so that he wouldn't suffocate. Still he was slightly uncomfortable.

"Carmen do you mind-" Will stopped when he heard something that worried him slightly. Carmen was snoring. "You gotta be fucking kidding me. CARMEN, WAKE UP!" She stirred slightly but showed no signs of waking. He could barely move his arms but with the little leeway he had he punched at her hips. Of course being a tyranitar her skin was a little tough, she couldn't feel a thing. Will let out an annoyed sigh.

_At least it's still early, not like I'm getting out of here without her anyway. Well, at least I learned something today. I learned that my eyes are dangerous, but I need to know more. I need to do some more tests and find out exactly how they work, who they can and can't work on, and for how long. Well it's still early; guess that's what I'll be doing the rest of the day. And now I just have pass the time…………………99 bottles of beer on the wall-_


	4. Chapter 4

By the way, if you've sent me an email within the past...month or two and I havent responded, that's because my hotmail is eating my mail and not spitting them out. If you want, you can like send it again.

ANYWAY, this, and the next chapter, are basically request chapters for the people over at AGNPH. People request it, I give it a scene. (If I like it.) So far, no one's given me anything I dont really like, I've gotten some strange one's thought like Cloyster and Rotom, which I plan to by the way. (Eventually) So this chapter is mostly sex with very little story. Enjoy

Will stumbled in through his front door at midnight. He could barely hold his head up and his arms and legs felt like rubber.

_Never again, ever._

Somehow Will managed to wobble his way to the couch and fall face first on to it.

_Okay, alrighty, let's review. I've been UNWILLINGLY testing out my eyes for the past…11 hours and I've actually discovered a lot. What is it exactly? Well…my best guess is that something about my eyes triggers a temporary chemical imbalance in a pokemon's brain. What? Like you can think of anything better. MY only other explanation was magic and well…yeah. Look it doesn't matter, what DOES matter is that they work. The only way for me to test them however was to get lost in that maze they call a club and happen upon random pokemon. That's exactly what I did, well after I got out from under Carmen anyway. _

Will was pinned under Carmen for just under a half an hour, and he was running out of beer bottles to count. Luckily Carmen rolled off of him, mumbling something about tacos. It was more of a relief than Will thought to have that much weight off of him. He sat up and stretched his arms and legs.

_I wonder if I should leave her a note or something. Nah, too lazy. _

Similar to the one he found before, Will found a mini shower in the back of the room where he quickly washed off. He wasn't too concerned about being quiet seeing as it would probably take a gunshot to wake Carmen. Afterwards he slipped his clothes back on and left the room. After a few steps down the hallway Will remembered that he had no idea where he was going. It didn't matter though, it's not like he was trying to get out. Doing his best to navigate, he found his way down a few flights of stairs and into the rave he was looking down on earlier. The party was still in full swing and chances are it probably wouldn't let up, ever.

_The first thing I wanted to test was the apparent resistance pokemon have to the hypnotic effect of my eyes. With Maria, Carmen, and Tera I was able stare into their eyes for awhile before whatever happened, happened. I deduced that just about every pokemon has a temporary resistance to it, and I was right. _

Will found a seat in the corner, out of the way of all raving.

_I also deduced that I had a maximum of 30 seconds to sit down anywhere before some horny pokemon approached me, damn I'm tired of being right. _

Will was thinking to himself and barely paying attention when someone slid into the seat next to him. He appeared to be lost in thought until he was tapped on the shoulder. As soon as he looked to his right someone slid into the seat on his left. Will thought he was seeing double, to his left and right there were lucario. Only when they spoke one after the other in rapid succession did he finally catch on.

"Hi there."

"New to the rave?"

"I think he is."

"I've never seen him."

"I think I have."

"Really?"

"Yeah he went off with _Carmen._"

"Ooooh think he outlasted her?"

"I dunno why don't you ask him?"

"_You _ask him."

"_You _do it, it was your question."

_They bickered so much I thought they were sisters, oh and did I mention how tired I was being right? _

"Um, girls I assume you came over here for something?" Will spoke without making eye contact with either of them.

"Oh right, me and my sis-"

_Called it. _

"were about ditch the rave and go find a private room somewhere, wanna come?"

"Please? It gets so boring with just three of us."

_I have no idea why I assumed she meant herself, her sister, and another man. Probably should've caught on earlier, either way that killed my "I was right" streak._

"Well since you asked so nicely I guess I can-"

"Great!" They yelled simultaneously.

Suddenly they both grabbed Will and carried him out of the room like two moving men carrying a piece of furniture.

_Oh yeah, Lucario: #5 on my always wanted to bang list. _

They carried Will out of the room and down another series of hallways. He really had no idea where he was anymore but it hardly mattered, he would probably be there all day anyway. After a minute or so of travel the lucario girls stopped in front of a door. It was similar to the doors in the area Will visited when he first came to the club, but he knew he wasn't in the same place because the walls and floor were a completely different color. Instead of white walls and red carpeting it was dark blue walls and black carpeting.

While still holding onto Will the lucario girl in front knocked on the door with her foot. "Open up, we found one." "Is he cute?" "Mhmm."

The door flung inwards and the two girls rushed inside, it was immediately closed behind them. Will managed to angle his head to get a look at the room and just who it was behind to the door. Like with most rooms in the club it was fairly large, but fairly empty. It seemed like they had plenty of rooms but not enough stuff to put in them. On the wall directly in front of the door was a white king sized bed, complete with pillows, covers, and sheets. There was mostly empty space on both sides of the bed and on the right there was what appeared to a wardrobe.

_Probably had a bunch of costumes in it. I should check back on that, cause if I can get a lucario into a maid outfit then I'll be all set. _

Behind the door was another lucario. She smiled, locked it, and walked over to him.

"Ooh you're right, he _is _cute."

"I know right? And get a load of his eyes; I could spot em all the way across the room!"

_Well I learned one thing, unintentionally. Apparently my eyes shine like the friggin sun. I think I WILL buy those sunglasses. _

"Set him down I wanna see!"

They set him down on the bed gently and stood back, all three of them staring directly into his eyes. Will was astonished at his luck, not only did he have three test subjects, but he had them all at the same time. The girls were talking amongst themselves while continuing to stare into Will's eyes, all the while he was counting in his head. This way he could test just how long they could resist his eyes and if it varied from person to person. At about the 27 second mark it was clear that they had fallen under his spell. They all stopped talking abruptly and their mouths hung wide open. As amusing as the sight was Will didn't get to stare at it long, he went into Thinker mode.

_So they have about a 30 second resistance, that means I'm pretty much safe as long as I avoid prolonged eye contact. But as I've already seen in the case of Tera, the resistance can be gradually broken down so I have to be careful. That still doesn't answer the question of whether or not it varies from pokemon to pokemon. Well that won't be hard to test; all I have to do is-_

His thoughts were cut short when the three girls collapsed onto the floor.

_Were they still looking into my eyes the entire time?...Well there's another test out of the way, look for too long and you get…that, which is what I can only assume is an out-of-season heat cycle. This might hurt; I should probably get out of here before I'm fucked, literally. _

That thought occurred to him a little too late. Right as he went to get up something latched on to both of his legs, causing him to fall back to the bed. All three of the lucario had their hands around him, not only that, but they all had the exact same look on their faces.

_The only way I can describe it is "Extreme lust to the max," with a little bit of evil on the side. _

They crawled up Will's leg and when they were at eye level they carried him to the center of the bed. Immediately they went to work removing his clothes; with the three of them it didn't take long. They wasted no time; the first lucario positioned her folds over his mouth, while the other two pressed theirs together around his already fully erect member, one girl settled on his stomach, the other over his legs. The feeling was different but by no means bad. The two then went sliding up and down his shaft, all three of them deriving a degree of pleasure from the act. Will opened his mouth to gasp but he was quickly smothered by the lucario over his face. Having no choice in the matter he began to lap at her folds. She instantly moaned into the air and grabbed on to the back of his head, firmly holding him in place.

The other girls were moaning loudly as they continued to drag their moist lips over his cock. They were moving slowly but pressing hard. It was almost becoming a battle over who could press harder. The girls went back and forth, pressing firmly against Will and each other, all the while increasing the pleasure for all of them. Their battle didn't last long however as the pleasure they created started to get to them. They were now moving up down Will's shaft at varying speeds and pressures, as opposed to equal speed and force on both sides. As the pleasure continued to grow so did their moans. Will would've moaned just as loudly but he was completely muffled by lucario on his face. He tried to hold back his moans however as he knew he had a job to do.

There was nowhere for his tongue to go but inside of the lucario's slit, and there it stayed. He constantly twisted and turned it, doing his best to make her climax before he did. As far as he knew, it was working. As time went on her grip on his head grew tighter and tighter, her moans grew louder as well. The copious amounts of juices that flowed down his chin were a clear indication of how well he was doing. He continued to lap at her insides, making sure to hit every spot he could, and it paid off. With every long stroke of his tongue he was rewarded with a loud moan accompanied by small rush of juices. He tried to hit every little bump and ridge he could find while using the outside of his mouth to rub up against her clit. Will's excellent mouth work brought the lucario's orgasm to her quicker than she could think. Her tunnel squeezed Will's tongue and she howled into air as she shot forth a wave of cum directly into his mouth, nearly drowning him in her arousal. The taste is what saved his life; he couldn't bring himself not to drink it down as it spewed forth.

When she finally came down from her orgasm the lucario collapsed right onto Will's face, providing yet another opportunity to die from lack of oxygen.

_I wouldn't be surprised if asphyxiation was the leading cause of death down here in the club. I believe that's the third time I've nearly died that way. I gotta take some precautions, next time I'm getting on top. _

Luckily for Will a lucario was nowhere near as heavy as a tyranitar and he was easily able to throw her off of him. He didn't realize how close was to cumming until he looked down at the two lucario still grinding up and down against his member. He barely had time to think as his orgasm hit him hard. He stifled a moan as multiple strings of his cum shot into air, landing all over each of the lucario's crotch areas. They continued to grind away as this went on, coaxing as much of Will's seed out as they could. When he finally ran dry they slowed to stop. They were both close, but only one of them could actually "have" Will. Neither of them felt like arguing, it would only waste time. Without a word the lucario on his stomach spun around and placed his cock over her entrance while the other girl began lightly fingering herself. She did her best to keep a neutral pace so as not to make herself cum too early or come down from arousal.

As the lucario began to slide Will into her entrance his eyes shot open.

"Oh no you don't."

He flipped her onto her back and quickly thrust inside of her. The act caught her by surprise, but she wasn't complaining. She wrapped her legs around Will's waist as he began to thrust. Her entire crotch area was already soaked from arousal and it could only get wetter. Each time Will thrust in an audible sloshing sound could be heard, that sound combined with all three of their moans drowned out everything. The lucario was closer now than ever before and she wanted the last moments before her orgasm to be particularly pleasurable. Using her leg strength she pushed Will in hard each time he thrust. It didn't take Will long to figure out what she wanted. He began to pound into her with as much force as he could muster but that didn't stop the lucario from adding her own strength to the mix. She pushed up against him, effectively meeting him halfway through each thrust while continuing to use her legs to push him down. The result was rough but incredibly pleasurable sex. Seeing as the lucario was already close, it didn't take much of this to make her climax. She moaned and held Will deep inside of her as she came, spilling her liquids all over him and the bed. The sudden contraction on Will's cock almost made him cum as well but he had just a little more control than her, he held it in.

Just as Will expected, the lucario passed out beneath him. Now all that was to do was finish off the last girl. He looked behind him to find her fingering her cunt rapidly. She had lost control of herself seeing Will pound the life out her sister, she absolutely needed release. She was lying on her side, eyes closed and mouth agape. Once she realized that Will was done with her sister she immediately pounced him, but he was one step ahead. Will immediately threw her on her side and lifted her leg. From behind he began rapidly thrusting into her. They were both close and he knew it, so he skipped the foreplay. The lucario held her own leg up allowing Will to reach around her front and hold her steady. The added bit of control he gained from this gave his thrusts twice the strength. It didn't take long for both of them to reach their climaxes. Will forced himself as deep as he could go and let loose his seed. Both of them moaned loudly as Will coated her insides. At the same time she sprayed the insides of her legs and the surrounding area of the bed, and just like the other two girls she passed out.

_There's another weird thing I noticed. As promiscuous and sex happy all of the pokemon down here are, you would think that they would have excellent endurance. Most of them should be able to go 2 or 3 rounds at the very least. Maybe it's another side effect of my eyes, you get great sex but I guess it drains you. Dammit so much speculation, I hate not knowing something, especially when it's about me. _

Sighing, Will cleaned himself off in the mini shower that every room seemed to have, retrieved his clothes, and left the three lucario to their slumber. As he exited the door he quickly came to a not so surprising conclusion, he was lost again.

_Truly whoever it was who designed the club was an asshole. Hallways upon hallways and not a sign to be found. Did anyone ever hear of a damn map? Oh well, all part of the "fun" I guess. _

Will lost track of time as he wandered through the maze that was the club. His aim was not only to search for random pokemon, but to maybe get the hang of navigating through the place. But no matter how long he traveled it seemed he was having trouble with both of those. Most hallways and rooms that he came across were empty, and when he did happen to find someone they were always paired up with another person or pokemon. Will didn't get discouraged though, he continued voyaging through the never-ending maze, confident that he would find someone eventually_._

Will came to a 4 hallway intersection and used his nail to scratch off a piece of paint on one of the walls. After 20 minutes of aimless wandering he decided to start playing smart and marking where he had been. This was the fourth 4 way intersection he had come across and he was worried about running around in circles. So far it seemed to be working, every time he came across one of his marks he would mark a separate hallway and continue forward. He could tell he was at least making some progress because the more he did this, the more the hallways and carpets changed color.

_I'll be outta here in no time. All I to do is get to a crowded room, once I do the pokemon will find me. Also, do you ever get the feeling you're being watched? I used to laugh when people told me they could feel someone's eyes on them but…ever since I got into this maze I've been feeling something back there. Gee I wonder what it could be. _

He continued his trek, still coming across the occasional pokemon-human coupling but for the most part finding empty hallways and rooms. The feeling of someone's eyes following him wherever he went was starting to make him feel unnerved. He was looking over his shoulder every few minutes and taking hallways he knew he had taken before in an effort to outrun whatever may have been behind him. Eventually he began to hear things, a small bump here, a brushing sound there, and he even spotted it once, but it was far too quick to make out the shape, size, or even the color.

_I get it; it's their little "game."_ _Hunting me through the maze like I'm prey. Well we'll see who has the last laugh. _

It wasn't hard for Will to find an empty room in which to camp. There was actually nothing at all in this room. No bed or dresser, the carpets didn't even have color.

_Now that's just lazy. _

He looked around one last time but spotted nothing. With a faint smile he entered the room, leaving the door wide open. His pursuer didn't wait long before moving in. She wanted to preserve the "fun" and track Will a little longer but she knew he was slowly finding his way out and this was the best time to corner him before he did so. With lightning speed she slid into the center of the room, standing tall and making herself look as intimidating as possible. She was surprised when she found no one was there. She was even more surprised when the door slammed behind her. Will, who was standing behind the door, was just as surprised as her when he saw what had been chasing him.

_How…the hell did I miss an Arbok? These things are so damn big I'd have more trouble finding a tauros in a china shop, or a charizard in a ice cream parlor, or a nidoking in a nursery, I could do this all day._ _Anyway, Arbok, numberrrrrrr 63 I believe on my always-wanted-to-bang list. I dunno, I can't really remember past #20. _

The arbok turned to Will, hissing quietly as she did so. "Looks like I finally caught you."

_Was anyone else expecting her to do that thing that snakes always do? You know when they like overemphasize and stretch out their "S's?" Maybe she'll do it later, or not, I think I been watching too many cartoons. Still she sounds a little serpenty if you know what I mean. _

"Just who do you think caught who? I'd say you fell into _my _trap."

She scoffed and flicked her tongue as serpents commonly do. Making sure to keep eye contact, Will inched closer while making small talk as a means of distraction. "So what's up?" She seemed confused by the question, which was Will's intent; keep her distracted while he tested his eye range. After 30 seconds went by, he took another step forward. "So how long you have you been down here in the club?" Luckily for Will, the arbok didn't feel the need to move. "I've lost track over the years."

"Been that long huh? Well here's a better question: how many men do you think you've hunted down through these halls?"

Her mouthed curved into a smile that only a serpent could achieve. "Thousandssssss."

_AHA there it is, told you she'd do it._

Will took a particularly large step towards her. "One last question: What's your name?" Her smile grew even wider, now fully showing off her pearly white fangs. "Katrina."

"I'm-"

"I know who you are, everyone does. Maria and the workaholic gardevoir told us all about you. I've been trying to find you for a long time, and now that I finally…have…you…I can…"

_Found it. 14 feet away, well in between 14 and 18, I'm not a ruler you know. Either way this knowledge could be helpful in future. And now it's time to make like a banana and split. There's much more testing to be done. _

Will kept Katrina trapped in his gaze as he stepped backwards toward the door. When his back hit it he felt around until he found the door handle. As quickly as he could, Will broke eye contact and turned to open the door. He managed to get it open and step halfway out but he fell flat on his face when something wrapped around his leg. He was promptly dragged back into the room by Katrina's tail, clawing the carpet the entire way. When Will was close enough she lifted him with her tail and coiled tightly around him, arms and all.

"Going somewhere?"

Will chuckled. "Not anymore I guess."

Will didn't think it was possible but the arbok actually managed to smile wider. Though he knew he wasn't in any real danger, the smile did scare him a little. After scaring Will a little more with her smile, Katrina suddenly twisted her body around him in a quick jerking motion. Will was confused, that is until she did it again, and again, and again. Slowly but surely with each sudden jerk his pants slid a little farther down. After about 7 or so of those, his pants hit the ground, promptly followed by his underwear.

"Neat trick."

"Years of practice."

As violent as most of her jerks were they were also very arousing, that or it was just Will's mind thinking about what she was going to do next.

"You have beautiful eyes, anyone ever tell you that?"

"I've been getting that a lot lately."

"I can imagine." To avoid being raped harder than he already was, Will spoke while making as little eye contact as possible, and as far as he could tell it was working, so long as he looked away from the general area of her face.

Taking no notice of that, Katrina went to work rubbing her slit against his member. Under any circumstance other than this the horizontal slit would be practically invisible, but the more she rubbed the more her slit spread apart, revealing the reddish pink flesh beneath. They were already deriving small amounts of pleasure from the act, but its main purpose was preparation. Both Will's cock and Katrina's pussy were getting thoroughly lubed. Katrina in particular was getting extremely wet. Large amounts of her own fluids were dripping down her sides and Will's legs. Apparently the act was more pleasurable than it should've been, just another effect of Will's eyes. Once they were both sufficiently lubed Katrina slowly went to push Will in, and much to his surprise it was a relatively tight fit.

_Maybe male Arboks are just really small, and as such the females are really small. Maybe I'm really big, nah. _

Will's first impression, besides her being very tight, was that she was also mildly cold. Being a snake meant being cold blooded came with the territory. It certainly wasn't as cold as an ice pokemon would be but it was much colder than the norm. That didn't make it any less pleasurable, especially considering how tight she was. Katrina appeared to be taking it slow until she came to the last inch. Right as she was about to hilt him she did another quick jerking motion, forcing Will inside of her at a speed he wasn't prepared for. Katrina smiled as he groaned out loud from the sudden burst of pleasure. Moving while coiled around someone was a challenge even to Katrina but she solved that problem long ago. Coiling and uncoiling slightly provided more than enough movement to get the job done. Light gasps left both of their mouths as she pushed Will in and out. Both of them were doing their best to keep their composure but for Will it was a losing battle. Minutes after they began his moans became loud and frequent. Katrina was having a little more success than him, but not much. Will's warm member felt hot in contrast to her frigid insides. It added just a little more to the experience. That and the muffled squishing sounds coming from below were sending her over the edge. As much as she tried to hide the extreme pleasure, it was of no use. Her mouth hung wide open, and her light gasps soon turned into moans louder than Will's. As her climax approached she unconsciously began to grip Will tighter, in more ways than one. Accompanied by the increase in grip was a sudden increase in speed. Will was being forced in deep and fast, his orgasm hit him like a freight train. He exploded inside of Katrina, sending a wave of cum inside of the arbok. Much to his surprise, it didn't fill her and overflow like usual. He was more worn out than he thought. Katrina had no such problem, she managed to stifle her scream of ecstasy but gushed all over Will and herself.

It took a minute but Will came down from his orgasm first; it was taking Katrina much longer to recover. As time went on she began uncoiling, Will took it as a sign that she was done and proceeded to climb out. He was practically home free when something wrapped around his feet and lifted him into the air, he didn't have to look to know it was her tail.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"….Toooooo the bathroom?"

"Mhmmmm."

"Alright fine I was escaping, but how long to plan on going anyway?"

"My record is 9 rounds, think you can manage?"

_9 rounds? Like hell we are! You brought this on yourself; I've been meaning to test this anyway. _

"Hey look here." Will looked directly into her eyes and as expected she froze in his gaze. At that moment he began counting.

_Knowing how long they can look into my eyes until, well, you know what happens, should prove useful in the future. _

15 seconds went by before she passed out and dropped Will on his head. He stood up, cracked his neck back in to place, and waited for the inevitable. Seeing as outrunning her would be impossible he resigned to his fate which, once he thought about it, wasn't too bad. A few seconds later Katrina's eyes shot open. She scanned the room until her eyes fell upon Will. She stared at him with a predators glare, smiling widely and flicking her tongue in a serpent-like fashion. Even though Will saw it coming he couldn't help be a little stunned at the speed in which she pounced him. She sat directly on top of him, her lower half wrapped firmly around his. From this position she had complete control over Will's body and her own. Will's member was only half-erect, obviously worn out from all of the prior activity, but that wasn't going to stop Katrina. She swiveled her head around to come face to face with his limp manhood. She teased and tantalized him, barely touching Will with her lips and tickling the sides of his member. Light chuckles emanated from her throat as her actions became more and more sensual. Before long she had brought her mouth to the tip, suckling on it while her tongue worked its way around the edges. It didn't take much of this to bring Will back to full hardness. When Katrina felt he was hard enough she lifted her head back into the air and lowered her dribbling cunt to it. No more time was wasted on foreplay; she immediately went to work slamming down as hard as she could. Will, who had nothing to hold on to, clawed the carpet in a futile effort to hold himself in place. Unfortunately either he was too weak or Katrina was too strong, because every time she came down on him he slid back a little. After a little while of that he gave up and submitted to her strength. He was thankful for one thing though, she hadn't found a way to get his shirt off too, rug burn would not be good. Various hissing, moaning, and panting sounds came from Katrina's mouth but nothing that resembled coherent speech. As much as it turned Will on, it also got him thinking.

_Temporary mental regrESSION, perhaps? Could be, the lack of SPEEch and self conTROL suggests them regressing to a more PRImal state when I- FUCK this is not the time for this. _

Will was already coming close to his orgasm, the pounding he was taking combined with Katrina's general tightness was bringing him up faster than he expected. Katrina was just as close, her hissing was starting to get louder than Will. Sensing that they were both close, she lowered her body over his and shifted her focus to speed rather than power. She pounded down on him as fast as her snake-like body would allow, filling the air with sound of their wet skin slapping against one another. Will finally had something to hold on to. Instinctually he wrapped his arms and legs around her as he braced for his orgasm. Katrina slammed down one last time, squeezing as hard as she could on Will's cock. She hissed loudly as she came, flailing her tongue erratically around her mouth. She drove Will down into the carpet as a torrent of her juices washed over him. Will came equally as hard. He did his best to push back against Katrina as he let loose the last wave of cum his body could muster. Though equal in proportion to Katrina's it wasn't equal in size. He was worn out, and cumming again only made it worse.

With a heavy sigh Katrina passed out on top of Will, and after a minute light snoring and small hisses could be heard. Will managed to slip out from underneath Katrina, but other than that he didn't move. He felt light headed, and his hands were shaky.

_I need something to drink. _

After about 20 minutes on the floor Will found the strength to move again. Just like every room he had come across, this one had a miniature shower in it. It didn't take long to wash and dry himself off. With that done he left Katrina to her nap and went to find his way out of the maze. He was pleasantly surprised to find that thanks to the marks he made earlier he was just about home free. The walls and carpets started to seem familiar as he backtracked through the labyrinth. With some trial and error and a lot of luck he found his way pass the rave, then pass the room where he left Carmen, and finally back into the door junction where he had first gotten lost. It was a breath of fresh of air to at least _sort of_ know where he was, and it only got better. Thanks to a lucky break Will saw a couple enter through one of the doors, the hallway seemed somewhat familiar so he took a gamble. He breathed a sigh of relief when he passed the exhibition rooms and found his way back into the club entrance. Will never thought he would be so relieved to see that giant orgy. He would have jumped for joy but he just didn't have the willpower. Instead he made his way over to the bar, keeping his head low and making sure not to make eye contact with anyone.

Once he got a closer look at the bar he marveled at how amazing it was. It spanned the entire right wall of the room and as such it had 5 bartenders. Bottles of all shapes, colors, and sizes lined the maple colored shelves behind the bar. A white semi-bright light illuminated the bottles from behind, projecting a subtle rainbow effect on everything in the vicinity. Maple seemed to be a common theme as the bar stools and the bar itself were made of it, though the tops of the stools had expensive looking red cushions on them. It was truly an awesome sight, but Will had only one thing on his mind.

"Barkeep, just…give me something with alcohol in it, I don't care."

"You got it."

_I dunno if it's just me but alcohol is so relaxing. Just a little bit helps me think straight. Yeah I know, 'alcohol' and' thinking straight' shouldn't be in the same sentence but I feel so calm when I'm tipsy. As for actually getting drunk, that ain't happening any time soon, especially down here in the club. I'd wake up in the center of some orgy with vagina in my face, boobs on my back, and dick in my ass, not a pretty sight. _

A thin wine glass filled with amber liquid was slid of front Will. Only then did he remember life's golden rule.

_Drinks are expensive, everywhere. _

He sighed. "How much do I owe you?"

"It's free for you sir."

"…sir?"

"Drinks are free for VIPs and pokemon. Salem put your name and face on the VIP list last week."

_Last week…but last week I wasn't even…Salem. He knew I'd say yes. Son of a bitch. _

After about 10 minutes, with a little help from the alcohol, Will had droned out the sounds of sex around him. Whatever the bartender gave him was strong. Three sips and he was already bordering drunk. With the world now silent in his mind he was able to think straight.

_Okay, after being down here for two days and coming across hundreds of pokemon, I have a perfectly legit question. Where are all the NORMAL people? Literally every human and pokemon I've come across have been total whores. It's just constant, random, remorseless sex down here, and everyone seems to be in on it. I mean does anyone just come down here to hang out or is sex all the club's about? Sure the club exists as a place where pokemon and humans can live equally but it makes me wonder, if equality were to be reached on the surface would it be the same way? A world filled with nothing but sluts?_

'I resent that.'

"And the only person I know with that voice isssss-"

The gardevoir from earlier slipped into the seat next to Will, much to the amusement of the bartender. "Actually taking a break Worky?"

'Shut up and get me a Tom Collins.' The bartender rolled his eyes and went to get the proper mixes.

"So, Tera was it?"

She sighed. 'Please don't call me that.'

"Don't like it?" He said dryly.

'Never been a fan of it.'

"Did…Salem give you that name?"

She rested her head on her hand. 'Mhmm, he was a trainer way back when.'

"…What happened?"

Tera stared into space without so much as another word. Will took it as a sign that she didn't want to talk about it. "Sorry if that's a painful memory, I didn't-"

'I met him when he was 14; I was his first pokemon, just a kirlia at the time. He was a really good trainer, after about a year he had a whole 6 pokemon team. Me, you've already met Maria, Susan the garchomp, Kelly the swampert, Missy the flygon, and Cara the lopunny. We won some gym challenges, beat some trainers, and even won a contest or two, but Salem never thought they were too important. All he cared about was traveling with us and making us happy. In his eyes we never lost, as long as we did our best we always won. He was the nicest person I had ever known, and I'm sure the other girls felt the same way. And that's why we fell in love. Obviously pokemon-human relationships were taboo at the time. We went 2 years without telling each other how we really felt. I would've read his mind on the subject but we had made an agreement early on that I wouldn't, I respected his privacy. Salem was just turning 16 when he finally caved in and confessed his love for me. You should've seen him; he was so nervous back then. It was so cute the way he stuttered and tripped over his words. Eventually though he just blurted it out, and that night…was the greatest night of my life. Of course by the way we acted afterwards it didn't take long for the other girls to figure out what we did. I felt kind of bad for them at first but Salem said he could love us all, everyday. I didn't mind.'

Just then, the bartender returned with her Tom Collins.

But of _course_ you know the way the world works. We were caught one day. Salem was going to be jailed for the "rape" of 6 pokemon. He was a minor so the judge went easy on him. I lieu of jail time they took his trainer's license away, and then…they took _us _away. Salem could only cry as they took us away one by one. Missy first, then Cara, Kelly, and Maria. They had to drag Susan away, kicking and screaming, and then finally me. I didn't see him or the other girls for 3 years. They split us up and put us into adoption homes for "abused pokemon." I was adopted by a mental hospital after my second year, you know, to help get inside of patient's heads. It wasn't bad, they treated me nice but after while I was having trouble holding myself back as they badmouthed Salem, calling him a sick bastard for "abusing me." Still, the thought of never seeing Salem or the girls again was killing me. Just when I thought about lying down and dying, he appeared. I thought I was going crazy but it was really him. He was…different though. I don't know what he did over those 3 years but it changed him. He got…smarter, calmer, more composed and calculated. I didn't care at the time though. I cried in his arms and he held me close, patting my back and telling me it was okay. I must've cried for 5 minutes straight. After I was done he got really serious. All he told me was "Tera, I'm going to change the world. Will you help me?" I couldn't say never to Salem, so I ran away with him and we ended up here. Salem had made so many connections by that point that he could do anything. While the club was under construction he used his connections to find us. After that he officially opened the club, it was about 2 years ago.'

"Wait there have been rumors of the club flying around for about 4 years now."

'That was Salem's doing. By spreading rumors of the club he secured plenty of future investors. Eventually once he had enough money the construction began. With all of the construction companies that Salem owned at the time it took just under a year. And here we are today.'

"Wow…"

'Yeah…I don't know what Salem's thinking but he's putting a lot of faith you.'

"I noticed."

'Please don't let him down.'

"I'll try my best. I think in the meantime though, you should get some rest. You seem like you've been working hard lately."

'That reminds me,' She gulped down her Tom Collins in one go. 'I gotta get back to work. You should rest up though, Salem's gonna need you tomorrow.'

"For what?"

'You'll see.' She got up, stretched, and patted Will on the back. 'Later.'

Will sat staring at his half empty glass as she left. It may have just been the alcohol but he felt slightly rejuvenated. "Barkeep what time is it?"

The barkeep made the 'I don't know' sound as he polished a glass. "About four or five?" Will sighed.

_One more test today and I'm done. Now, who's my next test subject? _


	5. Chapter 5

This is the longest chapter I've ever written, 17000 words if I remember correctly. It also includes a record number of sex scenes. In order Blaziken, Swampert, Lopunny, Ninetales, Absol, Luxray. I wanted to do as many as I could so I could get on to some of the more crazy requests. (Someone asked me to do Cloyster XD I'm doin it too.) Anyway, this chapter has been ready for a few days and this pretty much puts you guys up to date with AGNPH. So anything more I submit will be as I write it. Enjoy you pervs.

Finding a new test subject was proving to be harder than Will thought it would be, and that's saying a lot, seeing as all he had to do was keep his eyes open. Getting buzzed clearly wasn't the best idea.

_Doesn't matter now, this is the last one and then I'm going home, can't have grovyle getting suspicious, and she just might, I'm usually not gone for this long. Oh well, I'm getting off track. Who's next?_

Will spun himself around so he was facing the massive orgy. If what the lucario said was right, then his eyes would attract a lot of attention. Even with one eye drooping slightly he noticed that he was getting 'the eye' from a number of pokemon across the room, but one in particular caught Will's attention. To his far left, way at the end of the bar, was a blaziken. She was leaning slightly over the counter, her head resting on her right hand and drink similar to Will's in her left. While continuing to give Will 'the eye', the blaziken downed her drink in one go. Will smiled as she set the glass down and made her way down the bar, swaying her hips in a seductive manner the entire way. Just like the rest his test subjects, Will stared into her eyes, breaking down the meager amount of resistance she probably had. This would be his last test, if the blaziken lasted as long as the others, then he could assume that the '45 second rule' applied to just about everyone. However, his test was interrupted when he found out that blaziken was a little more straightforward than any of the previous girls.

"Here or a private room, I'm fine with either."

"That was a little sudden don't you think? I don't even know your name."

"Don't have one, now are we gonna do this or not, I'm trying to win a bet here."

Will shrugged. He usually wouldn't consider having sex out in the open but he was always up for trying something new. Besides, doing it there meant he wouldn't have to navigate his way through the club again; he could just do it and leave.

"Here."

"Alright let's…you gonna finish that?" She asked, pointing at Will's half-drunken drink.

"No I-" She downed Will's drink and dragged him by his arm to the nearest unoccupied couch.

_Number 10 on my list._

Being literally surrounded by sex was a little off-putting at first. The sounds of moans and groans coming from every direction made Will feel more uncomfortable than he had in a long time. It didn't help either that some of pokemon were still staring at him with hungry eyes. He didn't think he had stage fright but with so many people watching, he almost doubted that could get a boner, the nameless blaziken would fix that for him though. After throwing him onto couch, she wordlessly commanded Will to drop his pants. Something about the look in her eyes told him what he needed to do. Not a moment after his pants fell around his ankles, she was sitting on his lap with her knees at his sides, stroking his hair back and rubbing his chest lightly.

"Get nice and hard for me okay?"

Will couldn't deny that request even if he wanted to. Just the thought of what she was going to do was almost enough to bring him up, and with her dragging her moist cunt up and down his member, he was hard in no time. She lifted herself up, still dragging her slit across Will's manhood until her lips met his tip. She just barely slipped the head in, and without warning, slammed down as hard as she could. Both Will and the blaziken let out a short grunt and all of the pokemon watching began to smile. She shifted her hands to the back of couch so as to gain more control over the situation, as if she didn't have enough. Will did the same, moving his hands to her feathery buttocks. Once they were comfortable, the blaziken slid up and down Will's cock at a slow but steady pace. Up until that point, Will was trying to keep his eyes lined up with hers but as soon as she began moving, it became impossible. The blaziken's eyes remained closed, her hot breath tickling Will's face. He doubted that she would open her eyes anytime soon, not that it mattered as he could barely keep his own open. Her snatch was hot, but not too hot. It squeezed him, contouring to his every bump and ridge. The heat, combined with her general tightness and extremely close proximity to his body, made for a different but enjoyable experience. Before long, she pressed her chest against his, resting her chin on his shoulder. With her so close and Will gripping her behind as hard as he was, she didn't have much room to move, but with such little space she could move quickly. She gradually increased her speed max, the feathers around her cunt becoming more and more soaked by the minute. Soon she was moving as fast as she possibly could and the pleasure was getting to her. Her light panting quickly turned into loud, air filled moans. Will followed suit shortly after. Her hands moved of their own accord, wrapping themselves around Will's head, burying it in her chest. Though he was almost suffocating, Will continued to grab and squeeze at her ass. Each rough clasp caused her moan even louder than she already was. With one final, muffled groan, Will's manhood let loose its load, coating the blaziken's inside with his gooey seed but not quite enough to overflow. The nameless blaziken continued slamming him through his orgasm until she finally reached hers. She Will in to the hilt, grinding against him as the juices flowed from her cunt. As good as he was feeling, Will estimated he had only one more shot before it would start hurting. Unfortunately for him, the nameless blaziken couldn't care less. She watched Will, amused by how tired he was after only one round.

"You still with me?" She asked as she lightly slapped the side of his face.

"Barely, I had a long day."

"Well try and stay awake for one more, kay?" She gave a seductive wink but Will just groaned. "Aw come on. Here," With Will still inside of her, the blaziken changed positions. She turned all the way around, her rump now resting snugly in his lap and her toes just barely touching the floor. "I'll let you have control." As much as he wanted to ignore her, Will just couldn't find the willpower. Something about the way she grinded her ass in his lap, occasionally looking back and flashing that seductive smile of hers, was eating away at his ability to say "no."

_Dammit, this is what I get for being born a male. I kind of envy women's ability to reject sex, or maybe I'm just a big perv. Oh well._

The blaziken didn't need to look back to know Will's answer. The fact that his cock hardened inside of her was answer enough. The pokemon who were still watching the "show" also knew, as made apparent by the large smile that that appeared on the blaziken's face. It grew wider when Will moved his hands from the couch to her hips. He ran his fingers through the feathers on her sides, gently caressing the skin underneath and exciting the blaziken more than he thought it would. As soon his grip tightened, she knew what was coming. Ever so slowly, Will lifted her until his member was just barely inside of its warm prison. From there he began pushing into her. His slow and gentle pace was a welcome change from the rough treatment she was giving earlier. Light, breathy sighs escaped from the blaziken's mouth at each delicate thrust, the beginnings of moans just starting to slip through. Thanks to the angle she was being taken from, Will's member pushed particularly hard against her walls. The grinding effect added to her pleasure, causing her to arch her back against her will. It wasn't long before Will started to succumb to his body's wishes. He increased his speed, causing the blaziken to arch her back even further than before. His mind was so wrapped up in the pleasure that he completely forgot about the people and pokemon surrounding him. His hands shifted from her hips to the undersides of the blaziken's legs. From there he forcibly lifted and spread them apart, forming an "M" shape to anyone standing in front of the two. The blaziken bit down lightly on her hand in a futile effort to keep herself from cumming. It was of no use, Will was going at full speed and he couldn't stop. The blaziken threw her head back, screaming into the air as Will's cock assaulted her insides. She was close, and so was he. The feeling of the blaziken's scorching hot body wrapped around his became too much for Will. His thrusts came to abrupt stops as he jammed himself in as far as he could go, grinding against her in an attempt to cum. It worked, after his third stop they both moaned loudly as Will let loose all he had left, which wasn't much, but the blaziken's contractions milked him for all he had. At the same time, a small rush of liquids dripped from her orifice and slid down Will's pole, wetting his legs and the couch below. After he dropped her legs, she turned to him again, this time with a contented smile on her face.

"Long day, riiiiiiiight."

Will could only chuckle nervously and scratch the back of his head. It was then that he realized that his plan to leave had a flaw in it.

_Shit, I gotta clean myself up. These are new pants; I don't want them covered in cum stains. How did I not see that coming, some thinker I am._

Mid-thought, the blaziken had gotten off of him and stood up, slightly wobbly.

"Youuuuu…wouldn't happen to know the nearest place I could get cleaned up would you?" Will asked as he tilted his head.

"Public shower's this way." She pointed to Will's left with her thumb. "I'm going myself, come on I'll take you there."

Somewhat relieved that he had an escort, Will slipped his pants and underwear from around his ankles, stood up, and followed the blaziken, carrying his clothing in front of his private areas. He could only hope that the public showers weren't too deep into the club.

_Only in the club could you walk around half-naked and get away with it. I love this place sometimes._

On the west wall of the room were another pair of double doors, similar to the ones at entrance. What Will saw beyond them almost made him cry a tear of joy.

_Signs, labels, directions! It's a miracle._

It was a 4-way hallway, clearly labeled by black signs with white, engraved lettering. The hallway on the right read "public showers," the center read "Food Court," and the left read "Residential." The idea of food was enticing to Will, seeing as he hadn't eaten anything that day.

_Yet another thing I probably should've thought of. Man I'm really off today._

Ignoring the growing hole in his stomach, Will went side by side with the blaziken down the right hall. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the showers weren't too far down. There were also no turns or extra hallways to confuse him, he almost couldn't believe his luck. But reality hit him once again when he saw the showers. Two sets of automatic sliding-glass doors created a medium-sized "airlock", separating the showers from the rest of the club as well as well kept a hefty amount of steam inside. The second glass door directly in front of them was complemented by an entire glass wall, giving them full view of the room ahead. Small white tiles covered all of the floors and walls. The only cover Will could see were the four large pillars placed around the room, each side with it's own respective shower head and knobs. Other than that it was almost completely and utterly open.

_Not that I would know, but it's like prison in here!_

Like everywhere else in the club, there were numerous couples having sex out in the open, most of them soaking wet. The sound of the showers did little to drown out the various moans and groans coming from every direction. One thing was for sure, if Will couldn't find a private area, showering was going to be uncomfortable.

"You can drop your stuff off over there." The blaziken pointed to the wall covered with small grey lockers to Will's left. "Don't drop the soap." With that, she waved goodbye and proceeded through the second pair of glass doors, leaving Will to fend for himself, naked. Sighing, he went to the nearest locker and opened it. Inside were two face towels, one regular towel, and a tiny bar of soap, similar to the kind you would find in a hotel. He left his clothes inside and wrapped himself in the towel. Even in the club, Will found it hard to walk around completely naked. He could barely do it at home, not with Grovyle around at least. He did his best to ignore the sounds of sex as he searched for a private area of the shower. The whole room seemed to be a maze in and of itself, only much less complicated than the one before. After a few turns, he found that it was much less crowded near the back, and after a few more turns there were private stalls with no one in sight. They were separated by walls that went all the way to the ceiling, and the doors were the kind you find at the entrance to a saloon in the old west. It didn't offer a whole lot of privacy, but Will doubted anyone in the club cared about that. The area was highly underused but still in perfect condition. To Will, it was a breath of fresh air, like being at home, except not.

_Pretty sure this translator's waterproof. At least I'm hoping it is._

He hung his towel on the bar outside of the shower and immediately went to work. He cleaned the area that obviously needed the most attention first, quickly followed by his chest and arms. It was a rush job, but Will wanted to spend as little time in the showers as possible, he had seen those prison shows, that wasn't going to happen to him. At least in here, chances are it wouldn't be a male who raped him. Not that he considered a woman having her way with him "rape."

In his rush, Will did the one thing he hoped he wouldn't. He dropped the soap. Having prepared for this situation beforehand, he did what he thought was the best option. He knelt down on one knee to pick up. Only when it slipped from his grasp once more and flew behind him did he notice pair of light blue legs, as well as some sort of unidentifiable object between them. The unknown pokemon grabbed Will's soap and stood up, but did little else.

"Your back's looking a little dirty. If you want I could get it for you, and some other places that might be…hard to reach."

Will was only slightly relieved to hear a female voice. He slowly stood up and turned around to find those light blue legs attached to a thick blue body. The unidentifiable object he saw earlier turned out to be a tail fin. When the pokemon stood upright it was clearly visible between its legs, diving down a short bit before coming up to again to neck's height. Will instantly recognized it as a swampert, standing about five feet tall and completely cornering him in his stall.

_Number 17 on the list._

"Your front's looking a little dirty too. Can't have you walking around like that can we?"

"But I-"

"Shhh, I'll help." She snatched the wash cloth from Will's hand and began to lather it with the soap.

_Gee willikers, thanks mom! I would've never been able to do it myself._

She spun Will around and went to scrubbing his back and legs, all the while making him feel like he was five years old again. It was also quite disturbing as he imagined what his "mom" would do next. She did all of her work from behind, meaning in order to reach every bit of Will's front, she had to push her body uncomfortably close to his. He was surprised when her hands _just_ skimmed over his private areas, he was expecting full blown contact. He was less surprised when she skimmed them again and again, slowing down a little at each pass. As time went on, her subtlety gave way lust and she ignored every other spot, "cleaning" only the space in between his legs. The way she rubbed herself against his back combined with the sensual way she massaged his privates quickly made Will hard. Slowly and gently, the swampert pulled at his erect member. Will slid downwards as his legs began to give out beneath him, the swampert following close behind. One of her hands was wrapped around his side, going across his stomach as the other continued pulling at him. Soon Will was on knees, completely at the mercy of the swampert. She smiled as his panting became louder and more frequent by the second, clearly audible over the sound of the shower. His fists clenched and unclenched as he desperately tried to regain his composure. He was reaching his breaking point but somehow he managed to get control of himself.

"S-stop." He gasped as he grabbed hold of her hand. Gradually his panting slowed to a stop, but his erection was as hard as ever. The swampert's disappointment was evident in her voice. "Why'd you stop me?"

"It's…been a long day and it's starting to hurt you know?"

_That's my only line and it works so I'm gonna keep using it._

Will could see the disappointment on her face. It disappeared after a short time though. "I understand. You do seem to be quite the lady's man after all." She said with a playful wink. "Well then, I outta be going."

"Well there are…other ways for us to…you know. Cause I know how you wanted to, and I couldn't just stop you, well not after that anyway. I mean-" She put her hand over Will's mouth to quiet him.

"If you insist handsome." With a wink far more suggestive than the last, she sat against the wall and spread her legs as far as they would go.

_I gotta admit, I've always, always wanted to try this._

Will took a second to soak in the sight before getting to work. Her flower was unlike any he had seen before. First off, her clit was abnormally large, twice, almost three times the size of the average human's or pokemon's, stretching its equally large hood.

_It's a swampert thing, I seen it on a documentary that I was watching for…educational purposes. Swamperts have the second largest clitoris of any pokemon in the world, I cant remember the first, I'm sure I'll find out one of these days though._

Her pussy lips, while thin at the top, thickened around the bottom, creating a teardrop shape, framing the baby blue flesh inside. The strange shape didn't deter Will in the slightest. He couldn't quite smell her arousal as he could with the other pokemon. It wasn't until he placed his nose an inch away from her folds that he noticed she didn't have a specific smell, or not one that he could smell anyway. To a male pokemon it might've smelled of arousal, but to Will it smelled like fresh spring water, and he didn't mind it at all. He took in one last, big whiff of her scent before doing a taste test. One long, drawn out lick of her insides showed that she tasted exactly how Will thought she would, like water from a mountain river. By the looks of it, her juices flowed like one too. Just one lick and Will could clearly see her juices running down to the floor, slightly foggier than the shower water. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Will went back to work. For a short time he took it easy, licking lightly at her lips and just barely brushing against her massive clit. He took his time. He wanted to draw out the experience for both of them, and he was doing a good job. The swampert panted and squirmed a little every now then, but otherwise held her composure. She didn't know why, but for some reason she was finding it more difficult than usual. Little by little, Will increased the pressure in which he licked, and with each small push, the swampert in front of him would leak more and more. As much as he wished he could drink all of her fluids, Will found it was utterly impossible. She ran like an out of control faucet, and it was only getting worse. Before long, his licks just weren't enough. When he realized this, Will brought his whole mouth to her flower, sucking at its fluids as if he was dehydrated. The swampert really began to lose her cool after that. Her hands and toes clenched and unclenched involuntarily and she fought to stifle her moans. It was a losing battle, especially when Will turned his attention to her clit. He brought his mouth to it. Just barely sucking on the edge caused the swampert's entire body to quiver. When he completely wrapped his mouth around it she could no longer contain herself. Had the two of them been surrounded by people the strength of her moan would've attracted everyone's attention. With Will's finger where his mouth used to be, and his mouth over her giant clit, the swampert wouldn't last much longer. Even he was enjoying himself. Playing with the swampert's clit was fun as well as arousing. Taking the whole thing into his mouth, and licking it like a big, squishy lollipop caused the swampert to convulse uncontrollably. Her mouth hung wide open and she could barely breathe anymore. Unconsciously her legs wrapped themselves around Will's head, bringing him a lot closer than he wanted to be. For the third time that day, he almost died due to lack of oxygen. The swampert screamed over the sound of the showers as she came with enough force to soak Will's face and half of his body with the excess. Luckily for Will, due to the spasms of her insides and the convulsions that shook her body, he saw it coming in time to close his mouth. While it didn't flow directly into his mouth, it did prevent him from getting any oxygen for a time.

Will gasped for air when she finally came down from her orgasm. He was panting just as hard as she was, but not for as long. A look of pure bliss was on her face; Will took it as a sign that he did a good job. "Not bad for a first timer eh?" The swampert, still panting hard, offered a thumbs up as an answer. Will smiled and stood up once more, letting the water run down his body.

_As much as I'd like to leave this place smelling like fresh spring water, I think grovyle might smell it as something different…grovyle. Should I really bring her here? I mean I know I like her and all but does she really feel the same way? Well why wouldn't she, I mean I've had her since I was 11. It's certainly been long enough, maybe she's developed feelings for me too. Or maybe that's just my perverted mind trying to justify it. And besides, she'd think I was a huge perv. How many pokemon have I had sex with in a 2 period? Too many, she'd be ashamed of me…Well, I might know for sure if I can catch her doing…THAT again. Maybe one of these days._

"Ahem." Will came out of his thoughts to find the swampert staring up at him, she had finally recovered. "We can't just leave _that_ unattended can we?" Her eyes shifted downwards and Will's the same. Somehow he didn't notice that he was fully erect and lightly throbbing. As quickly as he could, he turned to the side to cover his shame.

"It might hurt a little but…do you think you can go just one round, for me?"

"I…welllllllllll."

_How bad could it hurt anyway?_

"Maybe just one-" Was all he had time to say before a pair of wet, blue lips overtook his. Will just barely managed to avoid being tipped over when she broke the kiss a few seconds later. She then lay against the wall like before, legs spread just as far as last time. Will acted hesitant, but deep down, he wanted it just as badly as she did.

_Maybe I was sexually repressed, I mean it's been like…my whole life since I've had sex. Or maybe I'm just a perv, I like the former better._

Wasting no more time with his thoughts, Will sat on his knees and took the plunge, finding it extremely easy so slide into her slick hole. She produced plenty of lube, as water pokemon commonly do. Because of this, not much friction could be made between the hole and its invader, Will found pleasure elsewhere. He quickly noticed that with each thrust her teardrop lips would contract on him, varying in strength depending on how hard he slammed against her skin. As much as he wanted to speed up, and increase his own pleasure, he had to take it slow. Going full speed at the beginning seemed like bad etiquette, at least not without permission. The swampert seemed to be enjoying herself far more than Will, and with good reason. A heightened sensitivity in her vagina more than made up for the slickness caused by the extra lube. They had barely even started and she was already moaning. Her arms had wrapped around Will's neck, bringing him close but not too close. Overtime, the ridiculous amount of lube she produced began pool inside of her. At each of Will's thrusts it splashed outwards with an audible squishing sound. The sound grew louder and louder as Will began to pick up speed. He wasn't sure if the swampert was close but by the sound of her moans she was getting there, his cue to speed up. He reached his hands around her backside, while he found it somewhat hard to get a grip, it did give him the leverage needed to put some real force behind his thrusts. The swampert's juices practically gushed in every direction each time Will hilted himself, creating a sound reminiscent of a hand slapping the water's surface. Each time he slammed into the wet tunnel, her teardrop lips would grab onto him for dear life. He was finally feeling a decent amount of pleasure but he would have to hurry as the swampert began to exhibit signs of her orgasm, a tightening tunnel and erratic breaths. She noticed his slight desperation and stopped him.

"You won't make it before me." She said in between pants. "Happens all the time, this should help though." Her eyes didn't leave Will's as she pulled his sopping wet member out of her and redirected it to a different opening. Once he felt his tip touch it, he wasted no time forcing himself in as deep as he could go. He was surprised to find that, even with the large amount of lube still covering him, it was far tighter than the last hole and far more pleasurable. The swampert felt the same, as made apparent by the moan even louder than the last. He didn't have to look down to know he was now snugly fit inside of her second entrance. Though he tried his best to please her, this new feeling changed everything. Suddenly nothing else mattered in his mind but his own pleasure, so much so that he forgot how much it might hurt. With his mind now clouded by pleasure, Will went to pound the swampert as hard as he could, which was exactly what she wanted. Her juices still shot out at each thrust. Much of it ran downwards onto Will's member, providing much needed lube for her tight hole. Neither of them could hold their moans back. The strange, but pleasurable feeling of a foreign object grinding against the thin layer of flesh in between her two hole was sending the swampert over the edge, while her overall tightness did the same to Will. Finally the pressure building in his loins became too much, with one final, powerful thrust he came, letting loose a lot more cum than Will thought he had. He immediately regretted it, it hurt, a lot. He was so focused on the pain that he didn't notice the swampert cumming at the exact same time. Somehow her orgasm was twice as powerful as the last. With nothing blocking her hole it was free to spray half of Will's body, soaking him far more than he already was.

_Note to self: Never fuck a water pokemon outside of a shower or pool._

Both of them looked as if they were going to pass out. Will had fallen backwards onto butt while the swampert lay in place, panting with her mouth wide open. Neither of them moved for minutes. They simply sat and recovered, letting the shower wash away the aftermath of their copulation. After finally recovering, Will stood up, turned the shower off, and offered a hand to the worn out swampert. She smiled as he pulled her to her feet.

"By the way," He extended his hand once more. "Will."

She grabbed his hand and shook it. "Kelly."

_Where have I heard that name before?...Come on it was like 20 minutes ago… oh damn it this is gonna bug the crap outta me. WAIT!_

"Kelly as in 'used to be on Salem's team' Kelly?" She nodded. "Wow I've met 3 of you guys so far, what are the odds?"

"It's no coincidence; Salem's girls get dibs on any guy they want." She said with a playful wink. "Maria told us all about you and I just had to see for myself."

"Apparently she's been telling everybody. Almost everyone I've met knows me."

"Rumors fly fast down here. You've got a lot more pokemon than me trying to track you down."

"Well they're just gonna have wait, 'cause I'm getting outta here."

"Have a safe trip."

"I will, thanks…"

_When am I gonna get another chance like this._

"Before you go could you…tell me more about Salem?"

Kelly cocked her head slightly. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Just curious."

She stared at him with an indiscernible look before smiling turning to the exit. "Let's take a walk."

It didn't take long for Will to dry off and put his clothes back on. After that was finished he took a walk down the hallway labeled "Residential," with Kelly at his side. He felt safe with her, knowing that the pokemon would most likely turn away seeing as she had "dibs" on him.

They were barely a few steps down the hallway when Kelly began to talk. "So, what do you wanna know?"

"Mmmmm well what was Salem like, you know before all this?"

"He was, well still is, really kind. He was also pretty shy around people. The only ones he really opened up to were his pokemon, us. Most of his time was spent around us since he would always get nervous in public, no matter how much we tried to help. He had really bad stage fright. I remember one summer Cara, the lopunny if you don't know, tried to 'train' him to not be so awkward in front of a crowd. She failed miserably, but it was thought that counted, sort of. That was the first time I suspected Salem might've been a pokephiliac. Cara got him to pretend she was a human girl and through a really complex set of events they almost kissed, talk about awkward at the time, I'd never seen Salem blush harder. We kind of pushed that to the back of our minds and never talked about it again, well not until a few years later when I found out that Salem and Tera had, you know, for the first time. I think you know what happened after that."

"Tera told me a bit, but wow that just doesn't sound like Salem at all."

"Maybe not to you, but we've been with him for years." She sighed. "He was always really smart too, but after we got separated and he found us again, it was like he got even smarter, AND he cured his stage fright. He still won't tell us what he did over those three years." She sighed again. "He really changed. Personality, appearance, everything, and ever since then, he really hasn't had time for us, personally anyway. He let's us do whatever we want, gives us whatever we need, and we even get to visit him occasionally but…it's just not how it used to be. For a while, most of the girls refused to have sex with anyone unless it was Salem. Even I took that vow, I'd wait until this was all over and we could go back to how things were. But it had already been three years since any of us had sex, add on another 2 for how long the club's been open. My desires got hold of me last year, same with Missy and Maria. Cara and Susan lost it waaaaaaaay before. Salem didn't mind though, in fact he encouraged it while he worked. The only one of us who hasn't given in is Tera, she _was_ always the closest to Salem."

"I didn't think she had time, seeing as she works 24/7."

"That's just what she says. She does that to keep herself busy, and keep her mind off of sex. Every time I try to bring it up in conversation she either pretends I never said it or goes back to working. She stops only to sleep, and when she gets up, she goes right back to it. It's really taking a toll on her after 2 years straight. No matter what anyone says, even Salem, she won't rest_ or _have sex with anyone; it's just work, work, work. I don't know why I'm asking _you _this but…if you can find a way, please get her to rest or something. Maybe show her your eyes, they do kind of have a relaxing effect to them, almost like I'm being hypnotized."

_You have no idea._

"I'll try next time I see her."

"Thanks, oops we're here."

"We're where?" Will wasn't sure what he was looking at. As the two of them walked, the hallway gradually increased in size. At the end of it there was a huge opening and a bright light. Once he stepped through, he had to do a double-take backwards to confirm where he was.

_The sky? When did we get outside, and when did the clouds clear up so much. I don't remember it being this sunny outside when I left._

"By the look on your face I'm going to assume you've never been in this room."

"Room?"

"We're not actually outside." Kelly kicked at the edge of the doorway from which they had entered. A thud seemed to echo across what Will thought was a large landscape. "It's just paint."

"But this grass, and the trees, and the sky, and the sun!"

"Some of the grass and trees are real, the sky and sun aren't.

"More paint?"

"No that's a hologram, it's even pre-programmed to follow the night and day cycles of the real sky."

"Wow, you can do that? What about that sun? None of this could grow if that sun was fake."

"Salem can. It's not exactly commercial technology, but it exists. As for the sun, that's just a big lamp behind the hologram. Well it's more complex than that but basically it's big lamp. Did Salem or Tera tell you about the whole artificial light thing?"

"They did…how far does this room go anyway."

"Miles, it may not look it, but this room is the most inhabited in club. People live and work down here, completely separated from the world on the surface. It's not as bad as it sounds, we have everything down here."

"So if someone moves down here what happens their life on the surface?"

"Poof."

"Poof?"

"Poof, gone. They go missing or if they pay for it, we can make it like they never existed." Will was speechless, from the outside it looked like he was deep in thought but in actuality he was having trouble processing all of what he was told. "Will?"

"I'm sorry it's just…a lot to think about."

"If what you told me was right then you're probably pretty worn out. Come on, let's find you a hotel. I don't know if you know this, but by Salem's orders you can pretty much get anything for free."

"I just need to get home."

"You won't make it, there are a lot girls tailing you, and from what I've seen you have a little trouble saying 'no.' Why do you think I suggested we take a walk, they're still chasing. Your best bet is to just find a place to rest and leave when the heat dies down, it shouldn't take long."

Will gave her a doubtful stare. "Welllllll, I don't know."

"Just come on, I know the perfect place." She grabbed Will's hand and began pulling him towards what looked like a town. As the doorway he entered disappeared from sight, Will became more and more immersed in this second world. The farther Kelly dragged him, the closer he felt to home. She pulled him through a park which looked strangely similar to the one where he met the old man days ago. The trees and grass were of perfect health, and as far as Will could tell, they went on forever. It could've just been paint though. They walked a path made of cobblestone, passing by various park benches, pokemon-shaped sculptures, and fountains. What Will really found surprising was the lack of sex going on. Aside from a woman and her kadabra making out on a picnic blanket in the grass, the only signs of affection Will could see were a few hugs and cuddles. It felt more like home than ever before. Everyone was happy, everyone was equal, this was Salem's dream.

_So this is what it'll be like._

"Kelly, is there an entrance directly into this room, from the surface I mean."

"Not quite, it's under construction."

_So that's the 43__rd__ entrance of the club, I think I might start taking that one once it's finished._

The cobblestone path of the park gave way to red-brick streets as they entered the urban area of the room. Lots of small things seemed just odd to Will. For one he had never seen red brick roads before. The sidewalks were made of the same red bricks but had grey bricks outlining them. As tall as the room was, there wasn't enough space for skyscrapers so most of the buildings were long and wide instead of tall. Things also seemed more stylized and clean. Windows weren't just the mundane square shape you see in most places, they were all shapes and sizes. The architecture lent itself to these strange shapes. Overall, everything was just more vibrant and colorful than what Will was used to seeing. He spent most of his time looking up and staring in awe at the uncanny sights and unbelievably blue sky. It didn't feel like home anymore, it was better.

After a short, five minute walk, Kelly stopped in front of a massive building. Four pillars supported an overhang near the front door, large enough for cars to drive under. The valets in blue suits and hats, stood ready to park cars in the lot beside the building. The building itself was a slightly darker shade of blue than Kelly, brandishing white trim along its sides and overhangs. Both Kelly and Will entered through the revolving doors in the front. The inside was just a luxurious as Will expected. The whole theme of "blue" stayed true throughout the lobby. The carpet was a plain iceberg blue while the walls were a slightly lighter shade. Paintings of blue water pokemon and people dressed in blue outfits lines the walls.

_BLUE OVERLOAD! Blue chairs, blue carpets, blue walls, is that chandelier blue? How's that even possible! Oh well, hey I'll give you one guess on what color the receptionist's outfit is._

Will and Kelly made their way to the wooden, blue stained front desk and were greeted by a warm smile from a receptionist dressed in a royal blue suit with periwinkle hair.

"Welcome to the Aqua Palace Hotel how may I help you? Oh hi Kelly."

"Hi Sharon, this man needs a room. VIP, Serif."

"One moment." The receptionist ducked under the desk for moment and popped back up with the same quirky smile as before. "Ahhhh Mr. Serif, you have a royal suite reserved. Let me just find you a bellhop."

"I'll take him there Sharon."

"Oh why thank you. Here's you're keycard enjoy your stay."

When Will finally finished admiring the scenery, he followed Kelly to the elevator, just right of the front desk. After a short ride upwards, they arrived in a spacious hallway, decorated in the same fashion as the lobby. There were only five doors in the large, but short hallway and they were spread as far apart as possible. Kelly went for the third door in the hall which was conveniently right in front of the elevator. She slid the keycard through its vertical slot and the door seemed to open itself, revealing a room fit for a king, at least that's how Will saw it.

It was at least half as big as Will's entire house. The carpet was the same shade of blue as the rest of the hotel, but had all manner of aquatic patterns on it of a darker shade. Bubbles, waves, corral, and numerous decorations of water pokemon were all over the place. The bed was huge and shaped like a bubble; it looked like it could hold 10 people.

_Probably has, we are in the club after all._

There was a large blue door on the left wall, which Will assumed lead to the bathroom. The big sliding window in front of him opened up to a miniature patio in the sky, overlooking a fairly large part of the city as well as a park. Being on the top floor of one of the higher buildings in the city meant Will was a lot closer to the "sun" than normal. It appeared much larger which made sense, seeing as it really wasn't that far away. It was also close to setting, leading Will to believe it was much later than he thought.

_Sun sets at about nine-ish this time of year. That bartender lied to me, oh well._

"Well," Kelly began to say. "You should be safe here for awhile."

"Key word being 'should.'"

"Oh you know what I mean, chances are you won't be found, so take a nap, watch some TV, and relax." She threw him his blue keycard. "I'll catch you later." She didn't wait for Will's response; she only closed the door and left him alone.

There were a lot of things Will wanted to do, take a long look at the city, watch TV, do a few flips on the bed. But the only thing he had the strength to do was walk over to the bed and fall on it.

_Maybe just a little nap._

It took less than a second for him to fall asleep. The overly luxurious bed was heaven compared to his couch. His nap went by in the blink of an eye. It seemed the moment he closed his eyes they were open again. Will looked at the blue coral clock on the desk next to him, and then outside, finding that wasn't the case.

_10:30, about an hour and a half maybe, it's dark outside. Glad I didn't sleep too long, Grovyle would be worried sick if I wasn't back tonight…wonder what they have on TV down here in the club. Getting distracted again, I gotta go…wellll okay quick check and then I'm outta here, I'm coming back though, I like this place, even if it is overly blue._

Finding the remote on the desk next to the bed, Will went to turn the TV on. How he hadn't noticed the huge plasma screen on the wall was beyond him. Most of the shows he came across he had seen on the surface, but occasionally he saw something new, things like soap operas where the main character was in a forbidden relationship with a pokemon, strange pokemon related animations, and quite a few advertisements for things down in the club. After a few minutes of that, Will's curiosity got the better of him. He scrolled through some of the satellite style menus until he found the "Pay-to-View" section. There, he managed to find his way into the "XXX" section.

"_Zan's Bone," "Tropical Love 2," "Cock Hounds 9." Man I love porn titles, they're so ridiculous. Oh man look at this one. "The Hot Box 4 – Watch as these fiery pokemon fill their smoking holes with anything and everything." Porn is so hilarious, anyway I better get outta here…in just a minute. I do get this free don't I? Just a peek._

After little deliberation, Will settled on "The Hot Box 4." This particular porno didn't try too much on the plot. It went right from the opening credits to the cheesy dialogue and horrible setup. For effect, the porn shot in the club, used translators for the pokemon, and occasionally really bad dubbing for the voices. The 20 second "plot," if you could call it that, of the first segment, revolved around a man whose house was broken into by a stray female arcanine, they somehow end up having sex. Will didn't question it, it was a porno after all. The second half involved a man being chased through a forest by a female infernape. Apparently she was in heat or something, Will wasn't exactly paying attention to that part. Despite how corny the setups were, the action was a totally different story. The sheer amount angles and positions put its quality above most of the professional porn he had seen.

_I'm the type of guy who watches porn and critiques it. The angles and settings are superb but the setup and acting needs work. Well prior to the sex I mean, cause right now that infernape's performance is very believable. I'm actually convinced that she's being fucked in the asshole, and enjoying it thoroughly. Still, even the random smutty dialogue needs work, and another thing-_

A knock at the door broke Will's train of though, causing him to panic and fumble around with the remote in an attempt to switch off the TV while hiding the tent in his pants. He managed to turn it off, but the movie was still going.

"Room service for Mr. Serif." A female voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"I didn't order any room service."

_IT'S A TRAP! Okay it's probably not; I've been watching too many movies._

"Compliments of Aqua Palace."

_I really should be getting out of here but…I AM hungry. I didn't expect to be gone this long so I didn't eat anything before I left. Okay, okay, quick snack and then I'm gone._

He left the remote on the bed and made his way over to the door. His plan was to hide himself, and his boner, behind the door. The lady would leave his food and never suspect a thing. He wasn't exactly sure what happened but he opened the door and the next thing he knew, he was on his back with something slightly heavy on his chest.

"Fouuuund you!"

When Will opened his eyes he found that he was staring into someone else's. That someone was so close to his face that all he could see were its red and black eyes and the brown fur surrounding it.

_Lopunny? Wow number 8, been hitting pretty high on the list lately._

The loppuny talked at an astonishing speed without pause. "You know with enough persuasion I can get Kelly to tell me anything, she told me right where you were and wooooooow your eyes are really neat, they're so shiny they make you look cute, I could stare at them all day, what where you doing in here anyway."

"Noth-"

"Liiiiiiiar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar I could hear it coming up the elevator, you were watching 'The Hot Box 4' weren't you, you dirty boy, it's actually one my personal favorites, you have really good taste you know that, and MAN I cant stop staring at your eyes they're like magnets, really, really shiny magnets."

_It's like…she doesn't breathe, it's just a constant stream words with no end in sight._

"Judging by the sound it, looks like you were 20 minutes into the movie come on let's finish watching it, it'll be fun, just you and me." The lopunny slammed the door shut with her foot, flipped over Will's head, and turned the TV back on. When she jumped onto the edge of the bed, the man and the infernape were just finishing up. "The next part's great, come on, sit down so we can watch it together."

Will stood up, but was a little hesitant to follow her. She patted the spot next to her and shot him a big goofy smile, Will couldn't help but smile back. He sat next to her, doing his best to hide his tent as the next segment of the movie began. This time it was about a man and his houndoom, playing catch in their fenced in backyard. The "plot" was a whole 30 seconds long. Somehow the houndoom ended up landing on the man, he gets turned on, and it goes on from there. As time went on, Will was getting more and more uncomfortable. The tent was growing ever higher, and he was having trouble keeping it hidden. The porno was only making it worse, and sitting next to his number 8 wasn't helping either. The lopunny hadn't taken her eyes off of it since it began, seemingly entranced by it. It wasn't until the segment was nearing its end that Will decided to break the ice.

"You wouldn't happen to beeeeee Cara would you?"

"That's my name don't wear it out, and you're Will right? Maria told me alllll about you, Kelly too, but not quite as much 'cause I didn't talk long with her before coming to find you, I didn't have to anyway, she's really easy persuade, all you gotta do is give her a good lickin' and she'll tell you anything, well that and-"

_MAKE IT STOP!_

"Cara please, stop. It was fun and all but I really have to go h-"

"Awwwww, but you'll miss the best part. Can't you stay a little longer, pleeeeeeeease?"

"Wel-"

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?"

She sounded like a child begging for a toy, and the look on her face made it hard to refuse her.

"Alright, alright, but after the movie's over-"

"Yaaaaaaaay!" She hugged Will around the waist, catching him off guard and exposing his tent to the open air. "By the way, I noticed you were having trouble with this thing." His member was rubbing up against her chest. "If you needed help, why didn't you just ask?"

"But-"

"Don't worry, your good buddy Cara is here to help. I almost forgot what I came up here for, thanks for reminding me." Without warning, Cara pushed Will onto his back and hopped on top of him.

"Cara I would but I really shouldn't stay for too long."

"But you said you'd stay until the end of the movie. Don't make me have to use my powers of persuasion on you."

"You don't-"

"Persuasion!" Faster than Will could react, she had pulled his pants and underwear just past his boner. He went to stop her but his hands froze in place when she wrapped her mouth around his cock. Though her mouth was occupied, the lopunny still managed to crack a smile at Will's sudden change of heart. Her methods of persuasion were top notch. Every time she sunk down, Will's breath would leave him, the moist confines of her mouth hugging him tightly. By sheer coincidence, the female in the movie was performing the same action. The final segment involved a female ninetales and her human trainer, a tall guy with orange hair and pasty complexion, camping in the woods. Some long, pent up feelings emerged and the ninetales ended up giving the man a blowjob. That's about the extent of that.

Will and the man in the movie moaned out in ecstasy simultaneously. Both Cara and the ninetales began dragging their tongues up and down the lengths of their respective partners. The camera zoomed in close as the ninetales started to get particularly messy with her trainer, her smooth, pink tongue massaging and caressing the edges of his rod. Her mouth work was so vigorous that clearly audible slurping sounds echoed through the TV.

Not to be outdone, Cara upped her vigor as well, working Will's member with notable enthusiasm. As Will soon found out, her mouth work wasn't to be taken lightly. She worked her way from base to tip, swirling gently around the circumference of Will's shaft. Her focus was more on her mouth than her tongue however. She bobbed her head at a steady pace, making sure to keep her tongue moving in rhythm. The suction her mouth created was causing Will lose himself. He inhaled lightly through his teeth each time she came down, and exhaled as she went up. It wasn't the first time he had gotten a blowjob in his life, but so far it was certainly the best. Feeling Will was starting to get close, Cara began to work even harder. The grip she had on his base tightened as her other hand went to fondle his balls.

Without actual hands to help with her task, the ninetales had to rely on her speed and tongue work to get the job done. She used her tails to hold her trainer's legs in place as she changed tactics. Her mouth and tongue now traveled all over the outside of his member. She paid special attention to his tip and sensitive sac, proving that hands weren't at all necessary to please her man. Constantly, she moved from one area to another, coating it in her saliva and only every now and then, taking his entire length into her mouth. Her methods seemed to be working as the trainer's breathing sped up and his arms and legs began to tremble.

Will was doing the same. Cara had begun pulling at him somewhat roughly. In addition to her mouth and tongue work, her pace had picked up as she consciously tried to beat the ninetales in the video. The trainer's moans told Cara how close he was, she would have to end this quick if she were to keep up. Without any warning to Will, her hands and mouth went into overdrive, sucking and pulling him and fast as she could. Will was completely unprepared for the sudden boost in pleasure and was left breathless. All he could do was wait for his orgasm to inevitably hit, which it did in short order. His stifled moans came out as grunts at each spurt of gooey seed he fired. Each string was smaller than the last but they all came together into a large white mass that Cara was having trouble swallowing. She hadn't quite expected someone of Will's size to produce so much cum, she wasn't quite prepared. At the same time, the trainer in the video howled as his orgasm hit him too. Unlike Cara, the ninetales didn't try to swallow all of it. Instead she let each long, white ribbon splash across her face, licking only what came towards her mouth in a seductive manner.

It took her some time, but Cara finally managed to finish off the last of Will's seed. She looked towards him for approval, smiling wide when she saw how breathless he was. "So does this mean you'll stay?" He continued huffing for another minute before answering. "Till the end of the movie." Cara swung around to get a good look at the screen. The ninetales was straddling her trainer, watching him squirm as she rubbed her moist cunt against his member.

"Ssssssix minutes thirty-eight seconds left, plenty of time."

"How do you know that?"

"Simple, I directed it." She pointed a thumb at herself proudly. "I'm Head Director of all productions in the club."

"Wow you-"

"Wasting time!" Without warning yet again, Cara pulled his pants and underwear all the way off, throwing them away from the bed. Before Will knew it, her slit was rubbing against his sensitive head. She was about ready to take the plunge, but Will wasn't having that. He quickly flipped her on her front and positioned himself behind her. "Sorry, I've almost died a few times that way. I'll be taking the top if you don't mind." Cara turned her head to him, giggling like a schoolgirl. "Whatever you want, Shiny." Will couldn't help but chuckle himself. "Shiny?" "Your new nickname, now get to it Shiny."

He chuckled again and did as he was told. Slowly, he rubbed his tip against her sensitive lips, watching her quiver at each pass. He poked and prodded at her insides, shoving himself deeper and deeper as time went on. Will really took his time watching her squirm and shake. As much as he said he wanted to go, he really didn't, not anymore. Cara wanted to be annoyed at how slow he was going, but she couldn't. Even she couldn't deny a little foreplay made the experience that much greater. "You tease." She managed to say between shuddering breaths. It made Will smile. He stuck his head halfway in and moved his other hands on her behind. Slowly, he inched his way in, finding it exceptionally warm and tight. To Cara, the moment seemed to last forever. As Will forced inch after inch into her, time slowed down. It felt more like he was pushing several feet into her, rather than several inches. She desperately prayed that it would continue but it wasn't meant to be. Will bottomed out and they both let out a sigh of content.

The ninetales was having a similar experience with her trainer, only she was in control. She watched in amusement at the variety of expressions that went by her trainer's face as she toyed with his privates. Her tails tickled them, causing him to do a lot more than just make funny faces. He began squirming uncontrollably as his nine-tailed partner continued teasing him with each individual tail. He couldn't move very far, seeing as she had him straddled; he didn't want to leave anyway. The ninetales didn't wait long before skipping over the foreplay and getting right to what they both wanted. Now holding both of her trainer's arms down, she lowered her sweltering hole to his member. Once the head was firmly in place, she slammed down, causing the completely unprepared trainer to let out a large gasp. Her insides hugged him tight, he was going to wait and let her adjust but she wouldn't have it. Almost immediately, she began moving up and down at a moderate pace, her already burning hole growing hotter and hotter.

Cara was enjoying Will's slow pace, for the moment anyway, after all, no buildup made for a boring experience. She let him take it slow, pushing back lightly but otherwise not doing a thing. It hadn't been long, but she could already feel hers arms giving out beneath her. She lowered herself to the bed, leaving her hind end high in the air. Her face was forced deeper and deeper into the bed, though she could still somewhat see the TV in front of her. The lusty ninetales was going twice Will's speed and loving every minute of it. The more of movie she saw, the less self control she retained. She soon found herself bucking backwards at a pace much faster than Will's. He caught the hint and adjusted his pace to match hers. Soon after he did this she upped her pace again, and again, and again.

"Relax Cara."

She didn't seem to hear. Her sporadic breathing suggested that she was getting close, that or losing herself in the pleasure. Will was having trouble balancing as Cara's backwards thrusts got stronger and stronger. He did his best to match her strength but each thrust was more powerful than the last. Eventually she got the better of him, with one powerful push, she forced him on to his back and rode him, reverse cowgirl style, Will didn't mind much.

The ninetales was still having her way with her trainer. She hadn't even let him thrust upwards let alone move. Both of them were getting close, she could feel it. She adjusted her position so that all four paws were on the ground. Her trainer looked at her with quizzical look to which she smiled and lifted her rump slightly. Taking the hint, the trainer shifted his hands to her furry, and rather warm, rear end. He gave it a quick caress before beginning his duty, thrusting upwards at a high speed. The ninetales' tongue fell from her mouth as her trainer furiously pounded her, her steamy breath grazing his face with each thrust. Her juices flowed from her hole and down her trainer's shaft. It slid its way down the sides of his legs, leaving long, shimmering trails in its wake. Unconsciously, her tails wrapped themselves around her trainer's feet, effectively holding them in place. Lucky for both of them, he only needed to move his hips, and that he did. The feeling of her cunt tightening around him, told him how close she was. He had a feeling she liked it rough so he changed tactics. Gripping her ass far tighter than before, he changed his focus to power rather than speed. He slammed upwards, creating an audible slapping sound of sound of his flesh against her wet fur. It was apparent that the ninetales appreciated his gesture. She practically howled at each thrust, barely able to contain herself. Drool dripped off of her tongue, falling on her trainer's neck, he barely noticed it. With one last, powerful slam, he emptied his load into her burning hole. Thick spurts of white, hot seed filled the ninetales to the brim and beyond. It overflowed, oozing down his shaft and pooling collectively with the ninetales' juices as she came equally hard, her steamy fluids overpowering her trainer's.

Cara and Will were approaching their climaxes just as fast. Will's hands were now on her hips. He couldn't let her do all the work so he helped where he could, pushing her up when needed and pulling her down while thrusting upwards. Her back was arched at a ridiculous angle due to the amount of pleasure she was feeling. It could only go farther as both of them continued to speed up. Eventually, she was able to stop it but she had arched so far that she no longer had any control, leaving Will to do all of the pounding, not that he minded. He reached his hands in between her legs for grip and slammed into her as fast as his body would allow. Cara was screaming at the top of her lungs but thankfully every royal suite had soundproof walls, but not soundproof doors. She came first, her walls constricting Will tightly and milking him for all he was worth. Her cunt practically sucked the fluids out of him. With the lopunny's "help," Will managed to cum just as hard as last time, filling his partner just as much as the trainer in the movie filled his. The sheer force of his shot sent spurts flying outwards, splattering it on himself and on the bed. With one last, shuddered breath, Cara came to rest directly on top of Will. Much to his relief, she was light compared to most of the things he'd had sex with that day.

S_hit, I'm already starting to feel tired again, gotta get home._

Setting her lightweight body next to his was a simple task. With that bit of weight off of his chest, he could breathe easy. Looking over at Cara, he had a hunch that she was pretty satisfied; the look on her face and heavy pants said it all. Will wasn't looking much different; he was panting just as hard, if not harder than her. The only difference was that he had more incentive to leave. Ignoring his own exhaustion, Will sat up and attempted to crawl off of the bed. He barely made it an inch before something grabbed hold of his leg.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Home?"

"Movie's not over yet."

Will hadn't even been paying attention to the TV. Somehow while he wasn't looking, the trainer had bent his ninetales over a log and was unmercifully slamming into her back entrance. Nothing was hidden. The trainer held her tails in a bunch, out of the way of the action. His own body was positioned high, giving the camera between his legs full view of the anal penetration, as well as the ninetales' dribbling cunt. At each thrust the trainer forced himself as deep as he could go. The ninetales was clearly enjoying herself, as made apparent by the occasional switch to a side angle camera, showing a heavy blast of fire exit her mouth.

This time Will couldn't take his eyes off of the TV. Watching the scene for less than a minute was enough to make him hard again. He would've watched more, but Cara wasn't one for waiting. She dragged him by his arms off of the bed and to the nearest wall. There, she let him go and leaned against it, forcing her rump as far out as it would go. She covered her slit with one hand, leaving Will with only one option.

"Make it rough."

_Welllll one more couldn't hurt…much._

Without any more hesitation, Will placed his hands on her hips and his tip at her entrance. After sliding just the tip in, one thing was apparent: it was going to be a tight fit. He didn't want to disappoint his lopunny partner so he suddenly jammed half of his length into her tight pucker, only stopping due to the sudden constriction around him. Cara stifled a yell as she tried to cope with the sudden intrusion. Even she could feel how tight she was gripping him, but luckily she had done this numerous times before. Thanks to her self training, she was easily able to relax her muscles, giving Will the room he needed to continue. Once he felt her loosen up, he tightened his grip on her sides and sunk the last of his cock into her depths. This time she couldn't help but cry out in pleasure. Her slit, already soaked from previous activities, began dripping from a combination of anticipation and arousal. Will didn't take notice of this; he had to focus on the task at hand. Like before, it took Cara a moment but she loosened up once again. Will went yank himself free but halfway out he was held in place yet again.

"Umm, Cara, we're not going to make it far at this rate."

"Sorry," She turned her head, showing Will a bewildered smile. "this usually doesn't happen. I dunno what's wrong with me."

"Here, I'll take it slow."

After she loosened her grip again, Will went to pull out. He made it all the way to the edge before slowly sinking himself back inside. There was still a lot of resistance but as he pushed forward, Cara's walls stretched to accommodate him. Once he hilted himself, Will could hear Cara's sigh of content and just barely see her lustful smile from where he stood. There was no doubt that once he got going, it would be a bumpy ride.

There were two minutes left in the movie and things were starting to pick up. The trainer now sat on the log with the ninetales in his lap with her front facing out. Her tails were wrapped around his midsection and her legs spread as far as they would go, giving the cameras an extensive view of the action. The trainer still rammed himself into her anal cavity, causing her to howl at each thrust. Her own juices flowed from her cunt and trailed down to her trainer's member, providing plenty of lube, but a messy experience. Both of his hands were wrapped around her front to hold her steady. The one around the top he used to caress her stomach and toy with her nipples. The other he used to he used to play with her clit. Any normal girl couldn't take this treatment for too long, but the ninetales could, she was trained professional after all.

Cara on the other hand was having more trouble than she thought she would. Even with Will going as slow as he was, she could barely hold on to what little composure she had. Her nails dug further into the wall with each of Will's soft thrusts. As much as she wanted him to speed up, she knew he couldn't, not right away. Slowly but surely, he began to pick up the pace, pushing her body closer and closer to the wall. Cara barely noticed as her pleasure increased each time Will hilted himself. As his own speed went up, Will's hands began shifting from her hips to her front side and eventually down in between her legs. His, not-so-gentle squeezes on her inner thighs excited her far more than they should have, so much in fact that her legs started to feel like rubber. She sunk lower and lower as Will kneaded the soft flesh of her inner legs. Will didn't notice that he was practically holding her up while ramming her tight hole. He lifted her legs high, placing them on both sides of his waist while still holding on to her thighs. He was finally slamming her at a pace she could thoroughly enjoy, and it could only get faster. Cara couldn't hold back her moans any longer. Every powerful thrust sent surges of pleasure through her entire body. She reveled in her own pleasure, becoming intoxicated in her own lust. Her legs curled tightly around him, pulling him in close during his final few thrusts.

Both Cara and the ninetales howled into the air as their respective orgasms hit them. The ninetales gushed a ridiculous amount of her own juices into the air. Her trainer continued thrusting through her orgasm, forcing more and more out until he hit his own. He came for the final time, completely filling her snug opening with all that he had and more. Will did the same, sinking himself in as far as he could go and unleashing mass amounts of his sticky, white substance into Cara's unyielding hole. Albeit erratically, Will continued to pound Cara though their orgasms, causing her slightly exposed cunt to squirt his front end with her own cum. Neither Will nor Cara had the strength to continue watching the movie. Not a lot happened anyway. The trainer pulled out, revealing a dripping white mess. He then lay next to his ninetales and they both fell asleep as the credits rolled. Will did the same, pulling out and laying Cara against the wall away from the cum-soaked carpet. He thought it would be nice to sit beside her as they both recovered, and it was. She wrapped her arm around him for comfort and support.

"Kelly and Maria were right," She managed to say between heavy pants, "you _are _awesome."

"Glad I could help."

Cara recovered first, catching Will off guard with a rather strange question. "Ever think about doing porn?"

"No." His reply was quick and blunt.

"Aw come one."

"No."

"I could give you your own series, I can see it now, The-"

"No."

"You're no fun."

"Me and cameras don't get along." Now fully recovered, Will stood up and stretched.

"Stage fright? No sweat, I can fix that. All you need to do is-"

"No."

"Mark my words Shiny; I _will_ get you in front of the cameras."

"We'll see." He helped Cara to her feet and they made their way to, what Will hoped was the bathroom. He was right, and it was just as gaudy as he thought it would be. It was about the size of his whole living room. Baby blue tiles covered the entire floor, as well as half of each wall. The top parts of the walls, as well as the ceiling, were of a much lighter shade, covered by those familiar bubble patterns Will was so used to seeing. There was a shower, 3 times as big as Will's, and a hot tub right next to it in the northeast corner of the room. To the left, in a corner of its own, was the toilet, with the blue-marble topped sink not too far away. They were more of a purple-ish, blue shade. On the right wall there was a glass sliding door, providing yet another spot in which to look over the city.

_Alright this is just ridiculous. What, do they expect me to do, have party in here? Ahhh I don't care anymore, I got to get outta here._

Will discarded his shirt and hurried through his shower. Cara was behind him the whole time, making little effort to clean herself off, opting to instead play around, tickling Will whenever she could and attempting to touch him inappropriately. Even though he was spending most of his time swatting Cara's hands away, Will managed to get clean in a short amount of time. Of course during the shower, and even after he got his clothes on, Cara wouldn't stop pestering him.

"Just oooooone video."

"No."

"Okay, okay, just one scene."

"No."

"Short cameo?"

"No."

"You'll be famous!"

"No."

"I'll be your best friend."

"…no."

"Ahh that one never works."

"If you're finished-"

"Nope, I got a million of 'em. You'll get all the women, you'll be rich, you'll be a star, you'll get sex whenever you want, you'll…you'll…"

"…Cara? Oh right, my eyes, gotta watch that. Doesn't matter, gonna get out of here anyway. Bye C-"

"Get out of here." Cara repeated it to herself, still staring blankly at nothing.

Will had long since moved out of her line of sight, but Cara continued to stare into space, repeating the same words. "Get out of here."

…_no way. No frickin' way._

Still repeating the same words to herself, Cara made for the door. Will stepped in front of her, but she continued butting against him as if he wasn't there.

"Stop, hey, hello?"

She continued to ignore him, staring into the space with unfocused eyes and repeating herself. Even when Will tried to look into her eyes again, he got no response. After a minute of failure, he gave up and let her pass. She opened the door and went down the elevator, repeating the same words over and over.

_Hmm, hope that doesn't have any negative repercussions. But STILL, hypnotic suggestion! That's so awesome; I gotta try that again…for test purposes of course…speaking of, I haven't been doing much of that lately, should probably get back to it. Well, later, for now I'm going home._

Will turned the TV off and left, hoping that the maid wouldn't be too angry at the mess he and Cara had made. He returned his keycard and waved goodbye to the receptionist. As he looked again, Will still couldn't help but marvel at the small underground city. At nighttime it was a completely different scene. He could see buildings off in the distance at an elevation much than his. The whole layout created something of a slowly descending valley. From his point view, Will could look down over a small large portion of the city. There were so many lights of all different colors coming from windows, spotlights, neon signs, and what appeared to be carnival rides. The sight was mesmerizing, Will was almost tempted to go explore.

_But there's always tomorrow, there'll be plenty of time to explore later. That theme park better have Tilt-A-Whirl though, or I'm gonna pissed._

Ignoring his sense of adventure, Will turned the other way. There were few street lights to illuminate the path, but assorted walkway lights and dim, scattered lights built into the bricks helped to light to path. It seemed no matter where Will looked there was always something new to amaze him. Even looking straight ahead was a treat, but the real treat came when he looked straight up. It was a clear, starry night, unlike any he had ever seen before. Living as close as he did to the city, there was usually too much light to see the stars, but here they were as clear as day. There also happened to be a full moon that night. The knowledge it was all fake didn't detract from the beauty one bit, especially after he spotted a shooting star, something Will hadn't seen since he was a boy. He didn't realize that he had stopped and stared at the stars for five minutes straight. In actuality he could stare at them for hours, but he knew he had somewhere to be.

_HOME, I swear I'll never make it if I keep getting distracted like this. But this place is just so…awesome. I think I could live down here, just take grovyle with me poof, just like Kelly said. But then again…leaving all my family and friends behind, I'll go missing. My friends might not question it much but Mom and Dad will think I'm dead; do I really want to put them through that? Well not Mom, fuck Dad, he's an anti-pokephiliac. Maybe I should write Mom a letter before I go, tell her I'm okay or something. Maybe I shouldn't go at all…no, and leave this perfect world behind? It's so awesome down here; it would be just like living on the surface, only better. No anti-pokephiliac assholes calling us sick bastards, no watching everything I say just in case the person I'm talking to is an undercover cop, and free pokemon porn, always a plus in my book. No matter how you look at it, it's a win-win situation; especially considering the fact that I get a whole lotta stuff for down here for free…I think it's settled, once that new entrance is built, poof._

Will only had to walk in a straight line to get to where he was going. Soon the red brick streets gave way to the familiar cobblestone pathway of the park. Here, the path was outlined by individually lit lights, disguised as pieces of rock built in to the path. There weren't too many, only one every 3 feet or so, else it would look like runway. Again ignoring his strong urge to lie down in the grass and stare at the stars, Will made his way down the winding path. He was about halfway there when he started to hear voices, two of them. Will had stopped but they continued to grow louder, they were coming closer.

" I told you, _told you_ we wouldn't find him. It's been like…fucking hours, he's long gone by now."

"No one saw him leave, he's still here."

"The trail lead into the shower, people usually go there right before they leave. Face it, he's gone, he's been gone for hours. Just ask that bitch Kelly, she'll tell you."

"That attitude is what keeps losing our targets. Maybe if you'd actually commit yourself to it then you wouldn't lose so many men."

"Hey, blame _your _shitty tracking skills, not my attitude. You _are_ getting a little old; maybe your nose isn't what it used to be?"

"Shut your mouth for a minute while I ask whoever is up ahead again if they've seen anything."

"Oh yeah, like some random ass human is gonna know."

"Our target's hard to miss, even by human standards, and it never hurts to try. You rely too much on your nose, gathering information is the way to go."

"Whaaaaaaaatever."

Will put two and two together fast and turned the other way as the two mysterious pokemon came around the bend.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen a man with silver eyes pass by."

"How do you even know this one has a translator?"

"Because I can see it."

Will could only hope that they hadn't heard his voice before. "Umm, was he tall guy, black hair, slightly attractive?"

"That's the one, you've seen him?"

"Just a few minutes ago, walking down the path toward the city." Will still looked out towards the trees, not wanting to even show a glimpse of his eyes.

"Told you."

"Shut it."

"Thanks for your help, let's go."

The two unknown pokemon dashed forward but one of them stopped after a short distance. "Wait, wait, wait, wait." She took big, heavy whiffs of the air. "It's…here, his scent, it's right here."

"Well of course it is, he just passed by here."

"Your old nose can't smell it but…it's like…he just took a shower or something, the scent nulling spray is gone. It's weak but it's starting come back, and it's going…this way."

By the time the two pokemon turned around, Will was already sprinting down the path.

"That was fucking him!"

"I got it."

Will was no athlete, but he sure could run. However, he was no match for a pokemon's speed. He was still quite a ways away from the door when one of the pokemon appeared in front of him, seemingly out of nowhere. The other was behind him shortly after. In front of him stood a tall, intimidating luxray, behind him was an equally scary absol.

_I don't care what anyone says, luxray are scary as shit. Anyway, luxray and absol, numberrrrs 31 and 34 if I remember correctly. Quadrupeds usually aren't my thing, well, except for one. _

"They were right, those eyes shine like spotlights."

"Ohh I want to see!"

"Come around, he's not going anywhere."

The absol trotted around front, taking her position next the luxray and staring at Will's eyes. "Wow, I thought everyone was exaggerating, they really _do _glow."

"Indeed, I've never seen anything like it."

"No wonder he's popular with the ladies."

"I heard he was great in bed too."

"We'll see about that now wont we…Rena?" When the absol turned to her partner, she found her with a blank expression on her face, still staring into Will's eyes.

_It's now or never._

Somewhat reluctantly, Will spoke. "Rollover." Without a word, the luxray fell on her side and began rolling back and forth like a wild animal.

_Oh my god that is so awesome!_

"What did you do…to…her…" As the absol looked back towards Will, she was caught in his gaze.

"Ummmm, chase your tail." The absol did as she was told without hesitation. She spun at high speed in a circle, desperately trying to gnaw at her tail.

_That settles it. This is the greatest day ever. And now I'm done, hope they snap out that relatively soon. _

Will had just begun to take a step forward when the pokemon suddenly stopped. The luxray simply blinked and tried to get her bearings while the absol fell out from dizziness and landed on her back.

_Wow that's so incredibly useless. What was that like 10 seconds? Useless ass hypnotic suggestion. Oh well, not everything can go my way, that'd be too lucky I guess. But wait, Cara's lasted for a lot longer than that, it doesn't make any sense. Oh fuck it, I've got more testing to do later anyway. For now, let's get these two back in a trance shall we?_

Both pokemon stood up, somewhat dazed and confused. "What the fuck was that and…what were doing here again."

_Yay memory loss! This may still be the greatest ever after all._

"I know you're young Kayla but you aren't brain dead as well are you? We were chasing _him_."

_Worst…day…ever._

"Now," the luxray began taking steps toward Will, "where were we?"

"About here." The absol followed close behind her. As Will nervously stepped backwards, the two followed him. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and soon stepped off of the path, leading himself into an area dense with trees. He knew he didn't have far to go, seeing as the scenery was fake past a certain point, but he was still making it far. The pathway he had stepped off of was completely out of sight. Will was starting to get nervous. Not only was he running out room, he had been staring into both pokemon's eyes for well over a minute. Accidentally, he had confirmed a theory, his hypnosis was a one time use.

"He looks like he's gonna run Rena."

"Let him, I like a good chase before the catch."

Will knew there was no way out of the situation but that didn't mean he couldn't try. "Wait, um, you don't wanna do it out here do you? We could find a nice room in-"

"What's wrong with here?" The luxray began. "A warm night under the moon and stars, it's kind of romantic don't you think?"

"Fuck romance, I'm here for cock, get his pants." By a stroke of bad luck, Will ran out of room and hit a wall at that exact moment. "Perfect." Right on cue, the absol grabbed Will's pants with her teeth and pulled them to the ground. "Relax, we ain't gonna hurt you, much."

He sighed knowing that he'd have to go home even later than planned. He knew it was sometime past eleven o' clock, and he hoped to get home before midnight. Once he was finished, Kayla and Rena, as Will knew them, simply looked at each other.

"So who's first?" The absol asked.

"Well I got first last time. It's only fair that you start."

"You're so kind." She flashed a toothy grin and turned to Will. "You, on the ground." He rolled his eyes but complied, sitting against the wall with his underwear tent at the diagonal. The absol cleared her throat and motioned toward his underwear with her claw. Will sighed again and pushed his underwear around his ankles.

"Much better, hello I'm Kayla and I'll be your fluffier for today." Will remained silent.

Kayla smiled at his restless, almost nervous look. She was in the mood for some fun so she decided to toy around a little. She gave the front side of Will's member a nice, long lick, using the broad part of her tongue. Will inhaled sharply and clawed the dirt beneath his palms. It was going to be yet another bumpy ride, he could tell. Kayla chuckled as she watched Will try and hold his composure after each wet lick. Each stroke ate away a little more of his fortitude. No one could fight against Kayla's expert tongue work and she was proud of that fact. Soon after she started, her licks became forceful, coating Will's edges in a thick layer of her saliva. She licked up and down his sides, paying special attention to his most sensitive areas. Without warning, she brought her entire mouth to his tip and violently spiraled her tongue around it. Both pokemon smiled wide at the loud groan exiting Will's mouth. Kayla continue her duty, reveling in the long, loud groan that escaped Will as she slowly engulfed his member. As she pulled back up, she constantly ran her tongue up and down his length, lapping at every inch with noted enthusiasm. The powerful suction in her mouth created slurping sounds, audible halfway across the park. Luckily for all of them, it was deserted at night. The constant sound of wet slurping did far more than intended. It not only aroused Will, but did the same Rena, who was feeling a little more than wet down in her private areas. Her normally calm, patient nature was quickly being replaced by anxious anticipation. She had never lost control watching her partner work, but something about watching Will pant and squirm was sending her over the edge. Kayla was having a similar problem. She was dripping with anticipation as she worked Will's member. Everything about what she was doing turned her on in a way that it shouldn't have. Every quick bob of her head, every one of Will's moans, and every small drop of his pre excited her like nothing else. She would have to finish quickly to avoid any mishaps. With a little experimentation, Kayla found that long, drawn out licks combined with heavy tugs were Will's weakness. Using that to her advantage, making Will cum was no sweat. He resisted the urge to push Kayla's head down as he came, his legs visibly shaking as he shot his load. Kayla swallowed fast as Will's seed gushed forth, nearly filling her mouth to the brim. Lucky for her, Will was still worn out from his long day, and didn't produce nearly as much as he could.

Rena could barely hold herself back anymore. Her tail whipped back and forth as her paws tore the ground beneath her. It didn't help that Kayla was taking her time, savoring every last drop of Will's seed. Her patience dwindled as she watched the absol enjoy what she had waited all day for. Normally she had a limitless amount of patience, but this time, something was driving her crazy.

It took some time, but Kayla finished her work. "He's all yours Ren-" When she looked backwards, Kayla was surprised to see Rena directly behind her, a scary, almost primal look in her eyes. "Looking a little crazy there Rena, you gonna be ok-"

"Move." The dark tone of her voice made it evident she was in no mood for games. Without a word, Kayla stepped to the side, allowing her partner better access to Will's loins. Her imposing stance made him a little nervous, especially considering she was taller than him when he sat down. He tried his best to hide it, but it was written all over his face, and she loved it. Rena's intimidating smile didn't help the situation. It grew in size as she stood directly over him, touching his bulbous tip to her folds. Will could feel the heat irradiating from her cunt, even before it touched him. He couldn't avert his eyes from hers; it was as if they commanded his attention. Only when she began the plunge did he break eye contact, closing them out of pure pleasure. Her long, hot tunnel gripped him tighter than most of the girls he had met that day. Rena showed no signs of weakness. She was content watching Will squirmed beneath her strength. Once he was hilted, she finally showed a bit of satisfaction, sighing as she fell into a sitting position over Will. Immediately she went to work. Her sopping wet tunnel continued to clench him like no other woman's could. Its grasp seemed to change as Rena moved, loosening as she went up and gripping hard as she went down. It was a new sensation for Will, but not a bad one. Being dominated was also a new experience. The way Rena positioned herself gave him no room to move. Every time he went to move his hands, Rena's paws would firmly hold them in place, accompanied by a low growl. If he went to buck up against her, she would force his body to the ground with a particularly powerful push. All Will could do was sit there and take it like a man, and that he did. Rena was beginning to get rough, creating something of a mess. Each time she slammed into Will, the loud sound of flesh against wet fur echoed through the park.

It was painful to watch for Kayla, who was having far more trouble containing herself than her luxray counterpart. Even when she closed her eyes, the sounds of sex rang in her head. Both Will and Rena's intense moans and the sound of soaked fur slapping against wet flesh were driving the absol mad with lust. But she would have to endure it, disturbing Rena while she was having sex had grave consequences.

Both Will and Rena were close, they could both feel it. Frequently, Rena would slam down on Will, grinding their water-logged bodies together before continuing to pound down on him. Will couldn't help but thrust back at that point, and as close as Rena was, she didn't notice. Will came first, emptying his large, white load deep into the luxray's hole. She continued to slam him through his orgasm, creating an even larger mess than before. It didn't take long for her to cum as well, her cunt tightening around Will's member, drawing out every last drop of his seed as it could. Her head tilted backwards as she howled into air during her powerful orgasm, her tongue hanging far outside of her mouth.

The juices the two produced created a slimy puddle in the grass around them, not that either of them noticed at the time. Kayla however, didn't want cum-soaked fur, at least not cum that wasn't hers. Doing it on the-cum soaked ground was out of the question. "Hurry up and move it you two, I ain't got all day."

For the most part, Rena ignored the disrespectful absol, taking her time sliding off of Will. Both of them still needed time to recover, but Kayla was always the impatient one. She gave him about a minute and a half before demanding satisfaction.

Will was brought down to earth by the sound of Kayla's whistling. Rena was off to the side, licking her fur clean while Kayla was bent over a large rock, far in front of him. Her round, well-shaped rump was high in the air, framed as if nothing was attached to it. That is until Kayla poked her head around the side and gave Will a suggestive wink. Even with his preference for bipedal pokemon, Will couldn't help but find the sight enticing. Her thick, semi-muscular thighs, the beautiful, round shape of each cheek, and the thin, wet, pink lips of her pussy. It was quite a sight, more than enough to get Will back on his feet. Kayla swayed her hips, luring Will over with her hypnotic movements. Just staring at her ass and thinking of all the things he could do to it was enough to make him hard again, but each little shake of her behind caused his cock to throb and twitch with excitement. Luckily for him, the absol wasn't in the mood for foreplay. "Shove it in there." Without question, Will complied. He placed his tip at her entrance, taking aim and getting ready for the plunge. Kayla braced herself, anxiously awaiting Will's thick member. Once he was in position, he slammed her furry behind, hilting her in one go. Kayla cried out momentarily but silenced herself as she knew there was much more to come, and there was. Just as forcefully as he had thrust in, Will pulled out, giving the absol no time to adjust, just the way she wanted it. He slammed into her again and again, Kayla losing a little more of her composure each time. She began shrieking each time Will pounded her, the juices from her cunt flowing freely down her legs and soaking her fur. Her mouth hung wide open with her tongue flailing widely as Will's thrusts shook her body.

Rena watched as Will mercilessly pounded her partner's backside. Though somewhat contented, Rena couldn't help but still feel a little aroused. The way the two of them were positioned didn't leave her many options, but she had an idea she knew Kayla would like. Rena moved around her partner's front, watching with amusement at her blissful face. Will wasn't paying much attention, but he noticed Kayla stifle her shrieks long enough for Rena to whisper something to her. He couldn't hear over the sound of his own pounds, but Kayla seemed to like the idea.

Reluctantly, Kayla instructed Will to stop, but only temporarily. "Hey, hows about something a little tighter?" He caught the meaning immediately and slipped himself out of Kayla, positioning his head at the second hole directly above the first. Will was getting close so wasting time was out of the question. He jammed himself inside, finding it a tight fit but not quite as tight as Cara. The copious amounts of Kayla's leftover fluids made for excellent lubrication. In the meantime, Rena came around back, spreading Will's legs and giving herself access to Kayla's still dribbling cunt. As Kayla's chute was pounded furiously by Will, Rena went to work lapping at her sex, sucking up the juices. Kayla howled at the glorious mixture of pleasure and pain. Just the feeling of Will's member spreading her insides apart was enough, but the added pleasure of her partner slipping her tongue into her sex was almost too much. Rena lapped tenderly at the thin piece of flesh separating Kayla's two holes. Will could also feel the added pressure. The luxray's tongue work below him caused both of Kayla's holes to spasm wildly. She gripped Will tighter and tighter as time went on and he was sure she was doing the same to Rena's tongue. Kayla's whole body trembled as her orgasm neared. Sensing this, Rena doubled her tongue her efforts, causing her partner to shake even more. She also included Will in her work, pulling her tongue out momentarily to lap at his exposed dick and balls. This didn't go on very long as neither Will nor Kayla could take it. She shook violently as a powerful orgasm wracked her body. Rena pulled back just in time to get a face-full of Kayla's warm cum. She drunk it off of her own face and loved the taste. Thanks to her help, Will came at the same time, groaning loudly as he emptied his load into her ass. It didn't overflow like usual due to his exhaustion, but Kayla could feel his thick, hot seed glazing every inch of her insides. The feeling was incredible.

The overpowering orgasm caused Kayla to lose consciousness almost instantly after it was over. She collapsed onto the rock, a blissful look still plastered across her face.

"She wont be going anywhere for awhile." Rena announced from behind Will. He could barely hear her as fatigue began to set in. While Rena cleaned her face, Will fell onto his back, panting lightly. After a few minutes of silence, he sat up, still fatigued but strong enough to support himself.

"You gonna be okay Will?"

"I seriously feel like passing out."

"Then I guess another round's out of the question."

Will could only shake his head, moving his mouth was proving to be a chore.

The luxray sighed. "Fun while it lasted I guess. Find me again sometime and we can pick up where we left off."

Will smiled. "I'm sure you'll find me first." Rena chuckled a little and went over to sit by her unconscious friend. "Have a safe trip out." With that, Will pulled up his pants and hobbled away, not even caring about the cum stains that might soak them.

_Man I don't even think I have the strength to take a shower now, and even if I did I'd just meet another girl in there and the cycle would start all over again. I may not have much money left but I'm sure I have enough for some new pants. I'm done, finished, going home, no one's stopping me._

Will walked the remainder of the way, half asleep. He staggered his way down the path, down the hall and back into the club entrance. Thanks to his half awake state, he could barely keep his eyes open, it was a blessing in disguise. Normally pokemon could spot his eyes from across the room, but now he just looked like drunk man hobbling his way to front door. He was sprayed as he exited, the spray permeating his cloths and nullifying every scent that collected on his clothes and his body.

He wasn't sure how he managed to make it home. Every time he closed his eyes, time seemed to skip. One second he was on the train, the next he was on a bus, and then finally at his front door. He didn't even see himself open and close it, the last thing he saw was the couch.

Grovyle, hearing the thud from where she was, rushed out of the hallway to see him. She found him lying on the couch with his eyes just barely open. Try as she might, she couldn't get through to him. There were so many questions she wanted to ask. Where had he been all day, why was he acting so strange earlier, why couldn't she smell his scent, and most importantly, what was that faint watery smell on his breath…


	6. Chapter 6

Well after a long ass wait, here it is. told you I'd be toning down the sex and I did. Only one scene here and lots of story. From this point on, shit gets real.

Oh yeah chapter contains Dewgong rape. Funfact: Allllllll the way back in pokemon yellow, Dewgong was my first ever level 100 pokemon. She was demonic, she could take on the elite four by herself. Sht was epic bro.

"Will! Will! Will wake up!"

"Just five more…hours." Will rolled over onto his back, not even bothering to open his eyes. Grovyle wasn't having that though. She climbed on top of him and started hopping on his stomach. "Will, you, have, to, wake, up!"

"I'm up, I'm up, god." Rubbing the crust out of his eyes, Will sat up, just barely staying awake. "What time is it?"

"Not important, where were you yesterday. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving and why didn't you at least call? I know how to use the phone. You could have at least checked in every few hours, I mean it was Sunday, you didn't have to work that day so I didn't know where you were. I thought someone had kidnapped you. If you took any longer-"

"Grovyle, slow down. Okay, one…"

_Well I hate to do this to you buuuuut-_

"One, you're doing it again. Two, I don't understand pokemon in case you already forgot."

Grovyle sighed and hopped off of the couch. Turning, she held one claw straight up.

_Oh wow, we haven't done this in ages, Charades, well sort of. Started this a few years back when we were having communication issues. It's not so much Charades anymore, seeing as a lot of the motions have set meanings, like when she hooks her claw, it means she's asking a question. Spinning a finger, followed by numbers of claws, means a unit of time. The list goes on._

Grovyle pointed at the door and then towards Will, hooking her claw to round out the question.

"Where, me? Where was I?" She nodded. "Oh, I probably should've told you this yesterday but I kind of lost my job. I was out searching for a new one."

Grovyle couldn't help but feel skeptical. She spun her claw and flashed them 8 times, followed by another hooked claw. "Yeah, for 8 hours. Well not the entire 8 hours, got hired and they had me do some early training."

Will's words did little quell Grovyle's curiosity. She hooked both claws and held them together. "Who? Oh…"

_Oh my God that was the stupidest thing to say, ever._

"It's…confidential. If I told you I'd have to kill you." Will broke out into a laugh, but Grovyle clearly wasn't amused. The laugh died down to a nervous chuckle, followed by awkward silence. Grovyle's eyes narrowed, she had one last question. She pointed to the inside of her mouth, pointed to Will, and hooked her claw.

"You want me to take a look inside of your mouth?" She shook her head. Motioning as if something was coming out of her mouth, she pointed at Will again. "Puke? Breath? My breath?" Grovyle nodded, spun her claw, and pointed backwards. "Yesterday. Last night? My breath last night?"

_Last night, last night, what was on my breath last night? A bit of alcohol maybe, but what did I eat? Nothing, unless you count-_

He gasped, "Kel-" and managed to catch himself before he said anything. It was too late however. The sudden look of shock on his face was all that Grovyle needed to see. Will was hiding something big, but what would he want to keep from her? She had no clue. Looking more suspicious than ever, Grovyle hooked her claw again. The stern look she gave, made Will feel nervous. He was a terrible liar, and Grovyle wouldn't stop pressing the question until she got a solid answer, she was like that.

Right as Will went to open his mouth, his cell phone rang.

_Yes!_

Utterly relieved, Will picked up the phone, knowing it could only be one person. "Hello?"

"I need you at 3. Tera will escort you again."

"I'll be there."

"I'll be waiting."

It was only 1 o' clock, but Will needed an excuse. "Well that was my boss. I'm kind of on call 24/7 so I'm gonna go get ready for work, bye!" Will ran to his room in desperate attempt to escape Grovyle, his getaway doing little to quell her curiosity.

Will sighed once he reached the safe haven of his room.

_This is gonna get real ugly real fast if Grovyle doesn't lay off. But that's not gonna happen anytime soon. I hate when she gets like this, she turns into a fucking detective. If I don't do something about it…damn it what do I do. Take her to the movies, nah she hates movies. Poffins aren't gonna help me this time…maybe, buy her something. Yes! No woman can stay angry at the sight of gifts, well…most women can't. Wait, I'm poor! Oh I should have enough left for SOMETHING. Always best to check first though._

Will's computer was still on. He had forgotten he'd left it on the first day he went to the club. Luckily for him, he had online banking. He could check his available balance anywhere. Logging onto his account, he was a bit skeptical when he saw '$200,000.'

Chances are it was some kind of error. He refreshed the page. It still showed the same amount. He'd refreshed it six times before he realized that he had two hundred thousand dollars in his account. After that hit him, he just stared at the screen.

_I have 200,000 dollars. I have 2- I HAVE 200,000 DOLLARS! Salem you son of a bitch!_

Forgetting to turn his computer off, or even to close the banking window, Will barged out of his room and made for the door, stopping only to talk to Grovyle. "I'll be right back. Wait right here." He was smiling wide and jogging in place. It didn't make Grovyle suspicious as much as it made her worry again. But she couldn't exactly voice her worry as Will was gone in seconds.

Again Grovyle sat on the couch, playing detective with the situation. What could Will's job be? An easier way to answer the question was to ask "What would Will want to hide from her?" A secret agent was out of the question, it's something you only see in movies. Maybe he was ashamed of his new job. Working at a fast food restaurant? No, Will wasn't like that. For him to be ashamed, his job would have to be obscene, pornographic. He was a porn star! No that's just stupid. He sells porn? It would be understandable why he would want to hide that, but it still left a lot unexplained. Maybe he had a girlfriend, that would explain a lot. Grovyle cringed at the thought, but it made more sense than anything else she could come up with. Maybe…his girlfriend was a pokemon. Okay that was a really stupid idea. Either way, she'd have to question him about it when he got back. Speaking of, Will came back an hour later, holding a hand behind his back. He still smiled as wide as ever.

"Oh Grooooooooooovyle."

She hopped off of the couch and went to interrogate him, but he intervened just in time to stop her. "Listen, I know I should have said something yesterday and I feel really bad about leaving and not saying anything. I know it's not much but…" From behind his back he pulled bouquet of red roses. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly Grovyle lost her train of thought. She knew she was supposed to be suspicious and slightly angry, but she couldn't remember why. Just the thought of such a gift from Will sent her into a daze. Maybe he really loved her like she loved him? That's usually why humans give roses to one another. It felt too good to be true. She fought to stay angry, but her feelings, the roses, Will's goofy smile, and his bright silver eyes overpowered her judgment.

Snatching the roses, Grovyle took a huge whiff of their scent, any doubt in her mind lost to the wonderful aroma. She couldn't help but swing her hips like a schoolgirl, blushing heavily.

"So does this mean you'll forgive me?" She hesitated for only a second before nodding. Relieved, Will decided to seal the deal. Leaning in, he kissed her right on the tip of her nose, a mere inch away from her mouth. Her blush increased two fold, causing Will to smile inwardly.

_Easy peasy lemon squeezy. Sorry Grovyle, but it's for your own good. Don't worry, I'll tell you soon, and we can go somewhere much, much better._

"I gotta get to work. I might be home really late tonight, but tomorrow, hows about you and me go to the beach? Sound like fun?"

Grovyle nodded vigorously. "Well then, it's a date." Will gave her a quick wink before leaving, the word "date" buzzing around Grovyle's head like an angry combee.

Long after Will disappeared, Grovyle stood in the same spot, her eyes fixated on the beautiful bouquet. One of these days she'd have to thank Will, properly.

Will stepped through the doors of the club once again. Every time he looked at the never-ending orgy there was something different. But that wasn't what he was there for. A familiar gardevoir greeted him from a nearby couch.

"Where we headed, Tera?"

"This way." Tera was cold as usual. She lead Will through the door on the west wall, taking the residential hallway. It was a quiet, uncomfortable, almost awkward trip to the city. Tera never said a word or so much as looked at Will as they went, but he noticed she was rather fidgety, almost like she was trying to distract herself. Either way, because of this, the trip seemed longer than it actually was. The underground city had its transportation systems, buses, cabs, the usual, but unlike the surface, they were fully automated, and they came by every few minutes. Using them, it didn't take long to get anywhere. Will and Tera made it to their destination in about 10 minutes, 10 minutes earlier than necessary.

They arrived in front of a bland building. It had square, one way windows covering every surface. Other than that, it was just thin and tall, about as tall as it got in the underground city.

_Speaking of-_

"By the way, does this city have a name?"

"Eminence City."

_Rolls right off the tongue. But I see what they were going for._

After a long elevator ride up, Will found another room. It was bright, mostly due to the sun shining in through the massive pane of glass that was the ceiling. A maple-colored circular table was positioned in the middle of the medium sized room, surrounded by chairs. Will couldn't recognize two of the people _in_ the chairs. There was Salem and the old man from the park, but the others were a complete mystery.

The man in the fancy black suit, black tie, and long black hair broke the silence. "Salem is the new double O? He seems a bit-"

"Young, don't you think?" The woman sitting across from him interrupted. She wore standard business attire, for a woman, a fancy white shirt, a maroon jacket, and a similar colored skirt that went past her knees. She wore large circular glasses, and her brunette hair was tied back into a bun.

"Don't judge a book by its cover. He's deeper than you can imagine, I've seen it with my own two eyes." It was the old man this time, dressed in the same outfit as last time, the striped grey suit. Tera took a seat close to Salem, leaving only one chair open.

"Take a seat Sil, I'd like to introduce you to everyone." Salem began, pointing at the black haired man in the suit. "This is Faust, Finance and Accounting." Next was the woman. "Vivian, Technical and Legal Expert. Lastly, Byron, Recruitment. You already know Tera and I."

_Salem, Tera, Byron, Faust, and Vivian…wait…_

"So what does that make me?"

Faust answered. "Operations Overseer." Will was more than a little confused and it showed on his face.

Salem started again. "We'll get into detail later." In front of every chair, embedded in the maple table were small touch screens. Salem tapped his, projecting a large hologram over the table. It appeared to be a huge house. "For now, we have a job to do. This is the house of Harry Clayton." Will instantly recognized the name, anyone would. Clayton was one of the biggest names in the anti-pokephilia movement. "Harry's been on our list for quite sometime. We've had to push back his 'removal' for about a year now. I'm sure you remember how we do things."

_Just like with my boss, the ole switcharoo. _

"Indeed, but he's not as easy to get at as you might think." The old man interrupted Will's thought. Will forgot he could read minds.

"The man's paranoid." Faust decided to cut in. "And who wouldn't be, after what we've done to his compatriots."

Vivian tapped a few buttons on her screen. A large clear sphere surrounded the house. "He has a home defense network, and not just any network. It's the best money can buy. The shield you see here is impenetrable. If so much as a leaf passes through, a silent alarm will sound. Once that happens, a multitude of security cameras will activate. If any movement is spotted, it's over. A sophisticated DNA sampling system allows Harry's wife and three kids access, but nothing else. Not even a ghost pokemon could slip past this barrier, not to mention it runs 24/7."

Just then, Salem cut in again. "No machine is without flaws however. It runs on the house's electricity, but it has a backup generator, a powerful one. If we cut the power we have maybe a 5 second window in which we can enter. Well that _was _the plan until we discovered this." He hit another button and away from the house appeared a plain grey box.

"What's that?"

"The backup generator, seven feet long and seven feet high. Physically impenetrable, projecting its own version of the shield around the room it inhabits. If not for that shield, a ghost pokemon could get inside. But of course there's no way around. Once our agent is inside, there would be no getting out. This is where we're stuck. Unless we have some way of disabling that generator beforehand, then all of our plans are for naught."

"I've been thinking," Vivian began. "The shield is made of energy right? Well with the right combination of-" Vivian went on with technobabble, but Byron tuned into Will's head. Will's thoughts cut themselves off and moved faster than Byron could read.

_Where is it…no…if not there then…maybe…can't be there…then over there…no…so if it's not there, there, or there, then it has to be around here…right there…that's the only possible place. Then how do we go about…electricity of course…from about 30 feet it should be possible. Pfft, that's way too simple. Surely these guys would've thought of it before me._

"Don't be so sure." Byron interrupted both Vivan and Will's thoughts. "Tell us your plan."

All eyes turned to Will. He fought against his nervousness to voice his plan. "Well…have you guys thought about disabling the generator from outside of the barrier, like with electricity, a Thunder Wave?"

Vivian was quick to cut in. "We have, but there's a problem. We don't know _where_ the generator is. A ghost pokemon couldn't explore the house for risk of entering the generator room. Each door of the house is connected to an alarm system, so an electric pokemon couldn't get through either, and even if they could, we couldn't just go around firing random Thunder Waves into each room, we'll wake everyone. Bottom line, we need to find the generator."

"It's right here…" Fiddling around with his touch screen, Will managed to get an overhead view of the house. Near one of the edges, he tapped the screen, placing a flashing red dot where the generator would be.

"And just how can you be so sure."

"Well bear with me. This room here," He placed another flashing dot. "is about the size of a master bedroom. The Kitchen is already marked, so it can't be there." He placed flashing dots as he named off the rooms. "Harry would want his kids rooms close so they would have to be here, here, and here, those are the closest rooms that make sense. These are closets, this is the garage, and this is obviously the living room, because it's so big. The dining room is here, connected to both the kitchen and the living room. Now, the generator is huge, like seven by seven feet right? Well I doubt it's very quiet, and if it's running 24/7 then Harry wouldn't want it anywhere near his or his kids rooms. So this entire side of the house of off limits, seeing as you would have to be at least 2 rooms away from the generator to not be able to hear it, especially at night. So with all of this gone, it can only be right there." He tapped the flashing light over the generator causing it to turn green.

The room was silent. Everyone stared at Will with half-hidden bewilderment. "…Did I say something stupid?"

"Vivian, Faust, Byron you're dismissed. Tera, prepare the necessary pokemon. Will, let's get you debriefed." Salem smiled.

Over the course of an hour, Salem filled Will in on the intricacies of the procedure. As Operations Overseer, Will would obviously be overseeing the entire operation. He needed to know how everything worked. It wasn't too difficult to grasp, but Will still couldn't help but think he might mess things up somehow. Salem dropped a whole heap of responsibilities onto Will's lap, and coping with it was proving to be harder than he thought, especially considering the operation was his plan to begin with. If he messed up, if the plan failed, what would happen? He just didn't know, it made him feel antsy.

It didn't take a genius to notice Will's anxiousness. As much as Salem tried to reassure him, Will just couldn't stop fidgeting. Eventually Salem suggested he take a walk. There was plenty of time before the operation would start, more than enough to explore. Relenting, Will did just that, he took a walk, but only through the city where there was less of a chance of getting raped. In the end, it didn't help as much as he thought it would.

_I'm gonna fuck up. Why does he think I can do this? I'm a graphic designer slash chef, not some kind of business operation genius. I doubt I could do my dishes under this kind of pressure, let alone run an entire operation. God I have such a headache. I haven't felt this nervous since high school, prom night, ugh. Gotta relax, gotta relax, gotta find a store that sells aspirin._

Will lost track of time as he ran the streets, searching for anything that could quell his headache or nausea. He found restaurants and hotels, a few corner stores, and plenty of other things, but none of them had anything that could help. Defeated, Will rode the bus back to the park, the most serene area he could think of. Lying down on a bench, he closed his eyes, trying to wait the headache out. He wasn't there for long before someone disturbed him.

"Yo Sleepy, wake up!"

Cracking his eyes slightly, Will saw the bottom half of a pokemon. He didn't care much to see the rest. He closed his eyes again, turning the other way. "Not now, I'm not feeling too well."

"Right, and lying down on a bench in the middle of the park is gonna help you feel better. Get your ass up." Will couldn't keep his eyes closed for long. The pokemon lifted him right off of the bench, holding him in her arms bridal style. Looking up, Will froze at the sight of the six foot tall Garchomp glaring down at him."What's the matter, never seen lady before?"

At that moment, Will felt more annoyed than nervous. "Leave me alone."

"Shut up scrawny. Tera told me you would be like this, all nervous and mopey. That's why I'm here to whip you back into shape."

"Then you must be Susan. Look, whatever you're gonna try, it ain't gonna-"

"I said shut up!" Susan dropped him to the ground, his head narrowly avoiding the bench.

"Hey what the fuck?"

"Stand up, now."

Almost instantly, Will flipped her off, not moving an inch, and just as quickly, Susan jammed her huge claw down the back of his collar, piercing both of his shirts. "Aw come on, I liked this shirt."

"Boo hoo." She dragged him by his shirt, dirtying his pants as well.

For the most part, Will ignored all of the concerned onlookers. He folded his arms and pouted as Susan dragged him to some unknown location. "When was the last time you ate?"

"What does it matter?"

"Answer me!"

Will groaned. "Yesterday."

"There's your first problem." She yanked Will into the air, landing him on his feet. In front of Susan sat a modest hotdog stand. "Two dogs." "Coming right up, Sue." The female stand owner threw two hotdogs together at record speed. Once she was finished, she handed them to Susan who expertly balanced them on claws. Downing hers in one bite, she chucked the other at Will. "Eat."

"Not hungry."

"Eat." She leaned in close, her tone of voice changing from forceful to threatening.

Will hesitated for moment but gave in. Taking a bite of the dog, he found he was hungrier than he thought. He downed it faster than he thought possible and strangely he felt better, but not by much.

Susan smiled, her confident look mixed with one of triumph. "Let's go." She began to walk again. Feeling just a little more cooperative, Will followed.

"So where we going?"

"The aquarium."

"Aquarium, for what?"

"Don't question me."

Will groaned, but followed her regardless. The aquarium was right around the corner, a 10 minute walk, made faster by Susan constantly telling Will to pick up the pace. Like almost everything else, Will had free admission, and so did Susan.

Immediately, Will loved the place. It was like being back at the Aqua Palace Hotel, except with more water. Every wall on the inside seemed to be made of glass, like a giant, intricate fish tank. Everywhere Will looked, there was a new pokemon. Krabby and kingler scuttled across the mock ocean floors. A seadra, followed by a trail horsea, flew by. Schools of goldeen, seaking, and magikarp traveled together, dancing through the water as fish commonly do.

Plenty of men, women, children, and pokemon lined the halls, laughing, smiling, and having a good time. It put a smile on Will's face.

As Will admired the scenery, he continued to follow Susan. They walked down an arched hallway toward a set of ascending stairs, the steps made out of glass like everything else. The aquarium consisted of multiple levels. On the second level there were even more pokemon to see, particularly large ones like wailmer and lapras. Will even saw a massive gyarados swim by. He could've sworn it gave him 'the eye,' it was disturbing to say the least.

"Wait here." Susan said, drawing Will's attention immediately. "I'll be right back."

She disappeared around a corner, leaving Will on his own. He leaned against the glass wall, confident there was no way in hell he could break it. If he could, the aquarium would be a major safety hazard.

Waves of pokemon continued to swim by, tentacruel, poliwrath, lanturn, but one in particular noticed Will. A dewgong broke off from its group to see him. He didn't notice until it tapped its horn against the glass. Turning, Will's eyes met with the its.

"Um, hi…oh what am I doing? It's not like it can hear me out here."

The dewgong seemed content staring at Will's eyes. Every time he moved his head or walked to the side, it would follow, never breaking eye contact.

_I wouldn't do that if I were you._

Of course since the dewgong couldn't exactly hear Will's thoughts, it continued to stare.

_You know actually, this might be a good test. Now I can see what happens when they can't get to me._

For the sake of testing, Will stared directly into the dewgong's eyes, but something was bothering him already. It had been well over a minute since he spotted the dewgong, meaning he had been staring into its eyes for longer than need be. Regardless, Will persevered. He became worried when after two minutes, the dewgong appeared to be fine.

_Are water pokemon immune, is dewgong immune, maybe it's a male. Are males immune? Is it this glass? No that doesn't make any sense, it's crystal clear. Maybe though…whatever force my eye exerts is being refracted and scattered by this glass…who am I kidding, I have no idea what I'm talking about. I gotta get in there and test it, but how…_

"Will!"

_And why the hell is she calling me that?_

"Will, over here, move it."

"Did you not get the memo or something? My name in the club is Sil."

"We're not in the club, we're in Imminence and here your name is Will Serif, now get your ass over here."

Will groaned, giving Susan a scornful look, but complied. He followed her around the corner as they both made their way down the hall. After walking only a minute, Will found that the hallway had solid walls. Besides the outer walls of the aquarium, they were the first actual walls he had seen.

At the end of the hall was metal door. Not having any hands, Susan had to rely on Will to pull it open. What was inside didn't quite shock him as much as the rest of the aquarium. It was an enormous empty room, the only catch, the equally enormous pool spanning the entire floor. The only places to walk seemed to be the walkways around the circumference of the pool.

"You know, they say water pokemon can be very therapeutic." Before Will knew it, Susan sat on her knees near the edge. "Come here, look." She motioned him over with her claw. Shrugging his shoulders, Will stepped over to the water, bending over slightly to get a better look. "On your knees, Will." He groaned and got down on his knees. "There, see it?"

"See what?"

"Look closer."

"…What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"You can't see? Well it's right…here." Will yelled as he was pushed into the water.

"Aw come on, my clothes."

"Get over it, you have bigger things to worry about, like breathing."

"…huh?" Just then, the dewgong from before appeared at Will's side, her flashy entrance splashing water everywhere.

_Or should I say…splashy entrance…I'm sorry about that._

"Will, this is Dew, Dew, Will, say hi."

_Dew, how original._

Dew tilted her head to side, smiling as warmly as she could. "Hi there."

"Um, hi."

"Excellent! Now that we got intros out of the way…" Susan kicked a small object into the water and tossed Will a pair of shorts. Buoyant as they both were, they floated right to him. "Dew, he has some stress issues, you know what to do."

"Aye aye, miss."

"Back in an hour." With that, Susan disappeared through the door.

Seconds after she left, Will examined the object she kicked toward him. It had a grey, circular centerpiece. From two sides stretched long orange tubes, and it had what looked like a mouth piece complete with a nose cover, goggles, and a headstrap.

_Kind of looks like-_

"A portable rebreather." Dew interrupted.

"Rebreather…wait are we going underwater?"

"Duh, now take your clothes off and put on those shorts."

"But-"

"Hurry it up, it's not everyday someone gets to swim with the pokemon."

Will wanted to protest, but it wasn't worth it. Sighing, he removed his clothes and threw them onto dry land, each article landing with a wet plop. "Your undies too, chop chop." Will's hesitance showed all over his face, but he couldn't resist for long. He tossed his boxers with the rest of his clothes and slipped the shorts on, trying his best to cover himself from the watchful dewgong. She seemed to pay extra attention when he removed his underwear. He easily figured out why.

"Hold on tight!" Will slipped the rebreather on and did as instructed, wrapping both arms around Dew's midsection. She dived straight downwards, almost causing Will to lose his grip. With both arms around her, he could barely clasp his hands together on the other side. From a distance, Dewgong and Seel looked like they covered in a rough hide, but Will found that wasn't the case. Upon closer inspection, it was actually a thin, smooth layer of pure white fur. It made for a better grip.

Dew swam at an incredible speed, gliding by assorted pokemon and aquarium onlookers. Seeing it from outside and experiencing it were two totally different things. Swimming amongst the pokemon, being surrounded by the calm blue, was relaxing, almost therapeutic. So therapeutic that Will lost focus. Dew slipped from his arms and he gently floated to the floor.

She didn't swim far after he fell. She turned to watch Will float to the ground, looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. It was fine, they had gone far enough anyway. Will didn't know where he was. It seemed darker than the rest of the aquarium, and no one occupied the surrounding halls.

_Unfinished area maybe? Regardless, I see where this is going. Isn't it amazing how there's always a secluded area somewhere nearby? It's almost like they designed this whole place around sex…wouldn't be surprising._

"Enjoying yourself down there Will?" Surpisingly, the water carried Dew's voice well, a little bubbly though.

Will gave a somewhat complacent look and shrugged his shoulders.

"Still feeling stressed?"

Again, he shrugged his shoulders, the mask hiding the so-so look on his face.

"Well I'm going to begin the treatment. Are you ready?"

Will rolled his eyes, but remained silent.

"You know you can still talk with that on right?"

"I can? Holy crap, awesome!" The small speakers built into the mask amplified his voice and carried it through the water. Though with his mouth held open by the mouthpiece, certain letters eluded him.

_My B's, F's, M's, P's, V's, and Y's, they're gone! WHYYYY! Ah well, Dew doesn't seem very talkative anyway. Wait! This is the perfect time…_

Will pointed to the surface and swam upwards. There, he removed his mask and started fiddling with it.

"Something wrong with your mask?"

"Yeah, it got really hard to breathe all of a sudden."

Dew scoffed. "Damn interns, they better not have forgotten to change the filters again. Someone's getting fired."

"Wait there's like…something lodged in here. I think I can get it, hold on."

"It's best we just get you a new mask, wouldn't want you drowning or anything."

"Nah, nah, I got it. By the way, do all dewgong have eyes like yours?"

Dew titled her head. "What do you mean?"

"They're just so…for lack of a better word, mesmerizing. I could…stare into them all day." Will's bit of flattery worked better than anticipated, that or his eyes had already started to take affect. Dew had locked herself in Will's gaze, wondering just why it was so hard to look away. Like a cliché movie moment, where the two lovers stared deep into each other's eyes, it felt perfect, that is until Dew blacked out.

_Easy peasy, but wait, this means she isn't immune. The only thing blocking me last time was thick glass. I wonder…_

Will positioned the goggles in between his eyes and Dew's. As he suspected, she shook herself free of the trance, and when he removed them, she fell under the spell again.

_These goggles are plastic, but they have the same effect as glass. Wait! That explains why this never happened before. My contacts were made of plastic too, a special type of plastic, but plastic nonetheless. It's not the color of my eyes, but my eyes themselves...I need my contacts back…_

"Dew wake up!" Dew emerged from her trance in a panic. By the time she calmed down, Will had his mask back.

"I…what just happened?"

"I don't know, you kind of blanked out for a second there. I got my mask fixed though, which means we can do…whatever it was we were about to do."

"Speaking of…"With an expert swipe of her tail, Dew removed Will's boxers. She never gave them a second glance as they floated to the surface.

"I guess this is hands-on therapy."

"You could say that. Going down." Suddenly, Dew threw her body over Will's, pushing him far beneath the surface. It was jarring to say the least, but that was only the beginning. Will had only just touched the bottom of the moderately deep pool when Dew started the "therapy." As Will expected, it began with her tongue and his crotch, the usual way pokemon aroused him. He couldn't blame them though, it worked.

Dew planted gentle kisses and licks all over Will's tip. Underwater, the feeling was odd, different, but still pleasurable. Will's member twitched to life as Dew began to run her thick, reddish tongue up and down his length. The rebreather's speakers carried his moans throughout the water, making Dew work twice as hard.

Before long, Will had fully hardened as Dew continued licking away. He squirmed, but she held him in place, mostly to prevent him from floating upwards. Once she finished preparation, it was time for the next stage of therapy. After one particularly long lick, she dived down on his member, engulfing it in one go.

Will writhed at the new feeling and sudden rush of pleasure, but Dew wasn't finished yet. She opened her mouth slightly, forcing water through the small bit of open space. The result was a solid jet of water, gently massaging the sides of Will's member.

The feeling was unreal. Will could only tremble as the pressure seemed to squeeze his dick from all sides. The more water blown, the tighter the grip, and Dew had plenty left. She continued to blow a Watergun down Will's length, increasing the force as time went on. Will shook violently, but under the water, Dew had control, and she always made use of it.

Dew's mouth shook from the sheer force of the water she exerted. Her mouth rumbled with a ridiculous intensity. The vibrations shook Will's entire body, his member especially. The whirlpool in her mouth stroked him in an indescribable way. He could feel his orgasm fast approaching, a tingling sensation making its way through his entire body, when suddenly it hit. Will groaned as he let loose a rush of his seed. The white goop swirled around the vortex of Dew's mouth, spiraling straight down her throat. She held him still as she swallowed his cum, making sure not missing a single drop.

Will exhaled as his orgasm subsided, hundreds of tiny bubbles escaping his mask as he did. Dew only smiled as she watched him pant. There wasn't much time for recovery though, therapy is difficult.

The feeling of something brushing against his member brought Will to attention. Looking down, he found Dew's delicate tail, stroking him up and down. "D-Dew, wait."

"Nope, it's all part of therapy. You're just going to have to deal with it."

"B-but-"

"Quiet."

Will gasped as she began stroking him even harder. He couldn't help but harden once more under Dew's gentle caresses. Before long, Will's member stood at attention.

Dew positioned herself atop Will, holding him in place yet again, not that he had the strength to move anyway. As always, Dew worked quickly, if she didn't, the therapy wouldn't work. She brushed her lower lips against Will's tip, a habit she couldn't stop even though she was in hurry. It lasted only a moment before she forced herself downward, the sensation making her moan out loud. As much was she wanted to savor the feeling, time was of the essence.

Dew's pace was quick and it stayed that way. The clock was ticking, and Will had to cum soon. She tightened her muscles as she went down on Will, the force of her thrusts pushing him farther and farther downward until he hit the ground. She pounded him against the mock ocean floor, barely able to hold back her own moans.

Will had the same problem. Dew's watery cunt gripped him like nothing else. He could feel every muscle in her vagina, rippling like water in a pool.

_I'll say one thing, it's always something new when having sex with pokemon. From clits as big my thumb to rippling vaginal control. Just like Tera said, it's like an adventure, a sex filled adventure._

As usual, it wasn't long before Will thrust back. Though the water slowed his movements, he still thrust as hard as possible. The normally loud sound of bodies colliding was nothing more than a dull thud that far beneath the surface. The only distinct sounds were Will's own moans, being projected through his mask, and the violent thrashing of water.

Both Dew and Will were approaching their climaxes fast. Dew pounded Will as hard as she could for the sake of therapy; at least that's what she told herself.

Meanwhile, Will wrapped his legs around her midsection, almost content with the rippling feeling of Dew's walls. But Dew wasn't content, not by a long shot. Her strength easily overrode Will's as she pounded him into the ground, forming a small crater in the sand. Will's leg couldn't fight Dew's strength, so he surrendered, letting her go on as his orgasm neared.

Dew was first to cum, her walls rippling and shaking out of control as her orgasm wracked her body. Her mouth hung wide open as she let out a shuddering moan, her body twitching violently. Her juices shot outwards, the murkier liquid gently floating to the surface along with Will's. The violent shakes of Dew's walls sent Will over the edge as well. His cum escaped the sides of Dew's entrance at a high speed, slowing to a stop before floating upwards. Will watched it go, seconds before he lost consciousness.

_Ever had a weightless feeling? Like you're in zero gravity, or suspended in midair? It's pretty awesome, you should try it. It's so relaxing, like I'm floating on top of water…wait._

"Wake up." Will could recognized the gruff but feminine voice anywhere.

"Do I have to?" He asked, turning on his side away from Susan.

As an answer, she kicked him in the back, causing him to roll over and writhe in pain for a moment. "Up, or you'll get another one."

Will groaned, but stood up, just then realizing he still wore the wet swimming trunks. They weren't soaked, so he had to been on dry land for some time.

"How are you feeling?"

"Great, until you came around."

"Anger and sarcasm, yep, you're fine." Susan turned to leave. "Come on, we got one last thing to do."

"Well I kind of need my clothes first."

"That's where we're going."

"Why would you move them?"

"We didn't move them, we threw them in the garbage."

"What? Why?"

"You looked like your mom dressed you; we're getting new ones."

"But I liked those clothes."

"Tough."

The trip out of the aquarium was an uncomfortable one, for Will. He made the entire trip dressed in nothing but shorts. Susan insisted it was okay, stating that Will's body was nothing special. Even if it was true, it still pissed him off. He did best to ignore it as he followed Susan to wherever they were going.

A short walk later and they arrived at a large mall, not too different from malls Will had seen on the surface. It had two separate levels connected by escalators, and large square pillars holding up the second floor. Only the edges of the second level had floors, letting anyone on the bottom level see the stores above. Of course, four foot high glass kept anyone from falling over.

No section of wall went without some kind of store on it. Shoe stores, game stores, and most importantly, clothing stores. At the farthest end of the mall sat a clothing store named June's, and Susan went straight for it.

"Come out Will."

"Do I have to?"

"Hurry up!"

Will sighed and exited the changing room. He had a similar look to how he normally dressed, only instead of jeans and white dress shirt, he wore black dress pants and a white, buttoned up dress shirt, untucked as usual.

Susan groaned. "Why do you never tuck in your damn shirt?"

"No one but nerds and businessmen tuck in their shirts? I'm neither, besides, I like something with a little wave to it."

"Ugh, whatever, if you want to walk around looking like an idiot, be my guest."

"Every other word that comes out of your mouth in an insult. I don't know Salem put up with it."

"I didn't _have_ to insult Salem…as much."

"You'll have to excuse me for being skeptical. From what I've heard, Salem was pretty weak back then. A bit nerdy, a bit shy, the type of person you might, oh you know, pick on every three seconds."

"Maybe so, but he had guts, and heart. He'd fight anyone and do anything for us, even if it scared the shit out of him, which it always did. He was courageous, unlike you. You're just an ass."

"Riveting tale, if you're finished, I have somewhere I need to be."

"We're done here anyway, get lost."

Will scoffed and went to leave. "I quite enjoyed our time together. Maybe next time we'll have a spot of tea. Tallyho, bitch."

More than happy to be out of Susan's company, Will found that time just flew by. He sat in the park once again, staring up at the fake stars until the operation began. As much as he hated to admit it, he'd have to thank Susan. The nervous feeling was still there, but thanks to her, he would at least be able to function.

For an hour, he didn't move. With a clear mind, he thought the plan through, a thousand times over, thinking of all the possible things that could go wrong. After some thought, he became confident in his plan, he would make it work.

A short while later, Tera arrived with a message from Salem. It was time to start the operation.


	7. Chapter 7

3 A.M. signaled the beginning of the operation Salem dubbed "Sneaking Thunder." Will, Salem, Faust, and Vivian sat in the conference room, watching things unfold from a safe distance. The room's left wall housed a massive TV screen, showing a live feed from head mounted cameras on the club's "agents."

"We've arrived at our destination. Where to?"

"Sandslash, east side of the house. Raichu, south side, be careful, you're close to the barrier." Will instructed them from his seat through use of a headset. The raichu and sandslash had their own, the Raichu's having to be shielded from the EMP-like effect of a Thunder Wave.

"Roger." They answered, both making their way around opposite edges of the house.

"Nervous Will?" Salem asked from behind.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. It's really nerve wracking."

"Relax, if by some miracle this plan fails, we can always try again."

_There he goes again, making it seem like I know what I'm doing. Dunno how he can be so confident in me. Whatever. _

"Raichu, stop there. Sandslash, 2 meters north."

"Got it." They answered simultaneously. Will looked at his own inlayed touch screen. Salem was kind enough to provide detailed topography graphs, plumbing and septic maps, and most importantly, every chart an electrician might need.

"Sandslash, straight down until you hit a thick cable. Rip it in two."

"Right." The sandslash burrowed straight down, tearing the earth to shreds as she moved. Vivian had the entire house status on her inlayed table monitor. Her job was to inform Will of any changes happening to the house, and sure enough, a huge change occurred when the sandslash cut the power line.

"Sil, electricity's out, barrier's down. 10 seconds until auxiliary power." 10 silent seconds later and the generator kicked in. "Barrier's up."

"Sandslash, return to base. Alright, Raichu, Thunder Wave, 30 feet."

"On it." Energy sparked through the Raichu's cheeks as she prepared the attack. Will considered himself lucky that everyone's room were around the front of the house, otherwise they would be able to see the bright light of the Thunder Wave.

The Raichu unleashed her attack. A spherical pulse of electricity flew in all directions, the edge of which covered a large chunk of the house. As Will instructed her earlier, the raichu held the wave for as long as possible, insuring the generator's circuits would not only short out, but fry in their entirety.

They sat in silence as the raichu's Thunder Wave died down. Everyone turned to Vivian, waiting for confirmation of a hit. She stared at her screen for what seemed like ages. The tension in the room dragged the moment on longer than necessary. Will knew it was either a hit or miss, failure or success. The awkward silence fueled his uneasiness. His foot bounced uncontrollably, the nervous feeling from before returning full force.

_What is she just fucking with me now? I bet she sees it right there on the screen, the power's still up. She's just waiting, making me think there's a chance this'll work. She DOES seem like that kind of person. Go on, say it. Just fucking say-_

"Power's down. Barrier's down."

Will looked more surprised than anyone. Everyone in the room smiled, except for Vivian, who Will assumed _never_ smiled, but that was moot.

"Well," Faust began. "Now that that's out of the way, isn't it about time to send in-"

"Wait." Will stared at the video feed, an overly serious look on his face.

"For what?" Vivian sounded impatient.

"Just wait."

"This is the closest we've been, now is the time to-"

"Trust him, Vivian." Salem reassured her. Vivian sighed and slumped back into her seat. Everyone waited in silence. For a minute straight, they all stared at the screen. No one knew what to expect, but they trusted Salem, and Salem trusted Will.

Vivian went to voice her opinion once more, but she cut herself off, staring at her personal monitor with an incredulous look. "Th- The power's back on. How the-"

"A second generator," Will smiled to himself. "Faust said he was paranoid. Paranoid people take precautions, lots of them. He probably installed it in secret. That's why it doesn't show up on any of our charts. Raichu, look for a small shed or fenced-in area. It should be close."

The raichu panned her camera 360 degrees. Out the corner of her eye, she spotted a small wooden structure. Will smiled wide as she turned to it.

"Sil, is this it? Looks like an outhouse."

This time Will couldn't help but chuckle. "Wow, inconspicuous. Hit it, Raichu."

_Not only is it too big to be an outhouse, but who uses an outhouse anyway, unless you're camping in a log cabin?_

The raichu's Thunder Wave engulfed the "outhouse" in seconds. Everyone turned to Vivian once more, waiting for hit confirmation.

"…Barrier is down…"

Will felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He held his hand over his mouth to cover his smile. The hard part was over. Only one thing remained.

"Raichu, return to base. Mismagius, you know what to do." Vivian decided not to question Will this time around.

Leaving her headset behind, Mismagius slipped into the house with little effort. Directly above the lavish foyer was Clayton's master bedroom. As expected, him and his wife were fast asleep. It would be just as easy is Will planned.

Mismagius used psychic to lift Clayton from bed, controlling him like a human puppet. His wife stirred, but remained asleep. Mismagius walked him downstairs and out his front door.

The "cops," having been staked out for a time, noticed a suspicious shadow lurking around the lawn.

"Patrol to base, we got suspicious activity around the Clayton residence. Looks like our tip was right. Going to investigate."

"Acknowledged." The voice answered from the radio.

Clayton "snuck" around the house in a suspicious manner. Mismagius blended into the shadows as she led him. Around back, Clayton kept the family pokemon in a small wooden house, which worked perfect for the operation. The umbreon's job was simple. She didn't have to do it for long anyway.

Clayton woke at the word "freeze."

"Get down on the ground!"

He wasn't sure what was happening. All he could see were trees, two cops, and his dick, halfway in what he though was his umbreon's mouth. "I…but-"

"I said get down on the ground!"

"O-officers wait, I can explain. I was asleep and-" He had no time to finish his sentence before being tackled to the ground.

"In other news, Harry Clayton, head of the APA committee, was arrested last night for pokephilia. After receiving an anonymous tip, police found him at his residence, doing the deed. They apprehended him while he was in the act of, quote, 'Raping the poor thing in the mouth.' Despite being caught in the act by two officers, Clayton still denies all charges. He has yet to be convicted, but when he does, you'll hear it here, first, on Channel 2 News."

Grovyle sat with Will on the couch. She rarely ever seen him with the type of smile he was wearing. To her, the smile suggested, 'Yep, that was me." And she usually wasn't wrong about these types of things. Of course, the moment she went to interrogate Will, he interrupted her.

"My boss gave me the day off today." Yeah, right, that wasn't suspicious at all. "I wasn't exactly planning to have this much free time and I have nothing to do with it. Besides the beach, is there anywhere in particular you want to go today?"

Grovyle didn't know if it was intentional or not, but somehow Will's questions always managed to throw her off. Once again, she fought to keep her train of thought. Will was trying to distract her again, but she wouldn't buy it this time.

Will _just_ got that job a day earlier. There's no way in hell his boss would give him the day off, that is unless he did something spectacular. Now, Will always watches the news, but he seemed pretty excited about watching it today. Not to mention that weird smile, there was chance…

"Grovyle, you remember that commercial we seen awhile back about that museum, I think it was? I remember you really wanted to go, but I didn't have the money. What was it called, something gardens?"

The only place Grovyle knew that ended with 'gardens' were the relatively new Green Grass Gardens. The place had just opened a month earlier and Grovyle desperately wanted to go. It was advertised as a "haven for all grass pokemon," and by the way they portrayed it on TV, that was no exaggeration. Now Grovyle knew for sure, Will was doing this intentionally, and it worked.

Grovyle flailed her arms to get Will's attention. Once he turned to her, she started charades again. Her gesture was simple, she pointed to the green part of her skin, hoping Will would catch on.

"…Arm, skin, green? Oh! That was it, Green Grass Gardens. So, you wanna?" Grovyle didn't hesitate to nod. "Well then, uh, let me look up some directions."

One 20 minute train ride later, Will and Grovyle had reached their destination. The whole time, Will kept thinking about buying a car, something fancy and silver. He did have the money after all. But the thought left him after he caught a glimpse of Green Grass Gardens. It looked big on TV, but in person it looked huge. It was also situated right by the ocean, lucky on Will's part.

_A place this big and gaudy seems like something you would only see in the club. Oh well, Grovyle will love it either way. Party time._

Time flew by for both Will and Grovyle. The Gardens may have been expensive – two forty dollar tickets – but it was well worth the investment.

No section of roof wasn't made of glass. The sun shone in all day, giving every tree and plant an opportunity to grow. Few areas seemed artificial. For the most part, it looked as if they had let a jungle grow inside and then cut a few paths here and there.

Cement walkways marked the set path, but paying customers were allowed to go anywhere within the immense jungle. All pokemon wildlife was friendly, so the risk of danger was zero to none. Rare flowers and plants of all kinds grew along the paths and deep in the jungle, and everyone was encouraged to pick something and take it home as a souvenir. The staff even supplied carrying vessels.

The other half of Green Grass Gardens was wide open meadow. It consisted of the man-made hills covered in the softest grass imaginable. A few concrete walkways marked a walking path, but other than that, they left it completely natural. The walls in the room were also made of thick glass, the ocean visible through the glass on the right. Though Grovyle spent a lot of her time in the jungle area, picking flowers, eating berries, and playing tag with Will in the trees, she spent the majority of her time in the meadow. She lay in the soft grass, her body surrounded by natural flowers as she watched the sun travel across the sky. She could sit the meadow in all day, and she did.

Hours past and Will watched her relax. Occasionally he would go for a drink and a hotdog, but otherwise he let Grovyle enjoy herself. The whole trip _was_ for her after all. He would unfortunately have to interrupt her as the sun went down.

"Have nice nap, Grovyle?" Grovyle didn't realize she had fallen asleep. When she opened her eyes, Will was standing directly in front of her, his body blocking the almost setting sun.

She yawned as she stood up. A day in an open meadow really revitalized her. Though she felt like she could live in the Gardens, she knew it was time to go. The place closed when the sun set anyway.

"We got one more place to go before we head home. Follow me, you're going to love this." Grovyle sighed and said goodbye to Green Grass Gardens as she followed Will to the exit.

The two of them didn't travel far. They made their way down a few flights of stairs to sea level. Will kicked his shoes to the side and let his toes dig into the sandy beach. He wasn't too worried about shoe thieves, the beach was deserted at that time of night. He sat just out of the water's reach and motioned for Grovyle to sit next to him. Now undistracted by the Gardens, her suspicions from earlier returned. She sat next to him, doubt and skepticism still running through her head, but she could have never predicted what Will said next.

"You know, I've always wanted to show you this."

In all of her suspicion, Grovyle hadn't looked out over the water. She had never seen the sun setting over the ocean. It was beautiful and a perfect segway to Will's words.

Will spoke without taking his eyes off the sunset. "You ever…wanted to tell someone something, but couldn't? No that's not right. You ever…shit, no. Um…have you ever fallen in love, like with another pokemon or something? Or with a…no, yeah another pokemon?"

Once again, the question caught Grovyle off guard. She tugged Will's shirt to get his attention, and hooked her claw to ask why?

"Just curious is all…"

Grovyle shook her head.

Will sighed. To Grovyle, it sounded of relief. Was he really about to ask what she thought he would?

"Ever dream of a place where…would you ever consider…would you do…do you like…mmm…do you want to move? No wait, ignore that. Damn it there's…no way to say this without sounding weird."

Grovyle listened intently to Will's ramblings. She kept hoping he would say what she always wanted to hear. The longer he went on, the more tense the air around them.

"Maybe I should just say it." Will took a deep breath. "For the longest time…as long as we've known each other, I…I kind of thought that…maybe…you…and me-"

Will's sentence ended when his cell phone rang. He came to senses in seconds.

_Was I actually about to just say that, here? What the hell am I thinking, I'm just asking for trouble. What if someone were listening? What if…what if I'm being a huge perv…I mean sure we've been together for years but what reason would she have to actually love me? Either I'm blind or I don't see any. That's it, just my perverted mind trying to justify having sex with my pokemon…that's a little depressing._

Will slipped the phone from his pocket and put it to his ear. "Yeah?"

"…Will, you don't sound too well."

_God, you can't hide anything from him._

"It's nothing, just…got a headache."

"Mmm…well I _was_ about to celebrate the success of the last operation, but if you aren't feeling too well-"

"I'll take an aspirin and be right there."

"…my office."

"On my way."

Will looked as depressed as he sounded. Grovyle picked up on it immediately. Though she was still as curious as ever about what Will wanted to say, his depression would come first. She went to tug on his shoulder, but he stood up before she could.

"That was my boss. I gotta go in for a job. Come on, I'll take you home." Will's cold voice was contagious. Grovyle couldn't help but feel his mood drone over her as she stood up.

"Will!" He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard his name. "What…was it you were going to ask?"

He had to think long and hard about his answer. "Sometimes, Grovyle, I wish I could understand what you were saying." Nothing else was said on the way home.

Will exited the elevator, lazily making his way in to Salem's office. Will looked about as well as he sounded.

"Is your 'headache' still bothering you?"

"A little."

Salem sighed as Will took his seat in the revolving chair. "Are you going to keep me in dark about this?"

Will said nothing.

"As far as I'm aware, headaches aren't a cause for depression. Tell me what's really bothering you."

"It's none-"

"Of my business? I beg to differ. You can't function while depressed, and that's really a problem if you're trying to run an operation."

"The problem will sort itself out."

"If it's something personal-"

"I don't need your help."

"Family issues? Loss of a loved one?"

"Quit pushing it!"

"…Ah, I see, a woman. Is it your grovyle? You two have been together for quite some time after all."

_How the fuck does he do that?_

"Did she reject you? Is that why you're so sad?"

Will sighed. "No."

"…Then you haven't even asked her yet. After all, I doubt you would act this way if she said yes. I get it, you're worried, scared she'll think you're some kind of pervert."

"Look, I'll tell her when I'm ready, okay?"

"No, you wont. Believe it or not, I've been your situation before."

"So I've heard."

"Then one of the girls has told you the story before, good, that saves some time. What they might not have told you, or may not have even known, is that my judgment was…a little impaired at the time. I had gotten a hold of some alcohol and may or may not have been wasted at the time. The morning after, I hadn't realized what I had done until Tera herself told me. The point is, I know for a fact that I would have _never, ever,_ told Tera how I felt, if not for the alcohol. "

"I'm not you, Salem."

"True, but at this point, why do you think I don't know you as well as you know yourself?"

Again, Will was silent.

"You won't tell her, not unless you do as I did. Don't get me wrong, that's not what I'm suggesting. But I will say this, don't be discouraged yet. It's not over until she says 'no.' Like I'm sure you've attempted, you can try and subtly pull the answer from her, or you can wait years, maybe even decades until she asks _you_, either way, moping over what _could_ be, instead of what _is, _will get you nowhere."

"Salem just…tell me why."

"Hmm?"

"Why? Why me? Out of millions of people, you choose me, and you throw all this responsibility at me and expect me just deal with it like I'm some kind of expert, which I'm not. And you act like you can trust me with anything, like I'm your best friend or something. Like…like this phone, what if I dropped it and someone picked it up and you called, we'd be fucked. I just don't get it, is there something I don't I know, are we like long lost brothers and I forgot somehow? What? What is it!"

A long, awkward silence followed. Salem maintained his calm attitude, even if he hadn't predicted the question. Will had worked himself up so much that he was panting. It took a minute, but he regained his composure and leaned back into his chair. "Sorry." He felt ashamed, but even more so, distressed.

"Will, to say I know everything about you is an understatement. When I was looking for someone to fill your position, I did research, extensive research. Records, documents, certificates, I have everything. I know your friends, family, acquaintances, teachers, former bosses, information from all of them, about you. Every time you leave your house, I'm watching."

_This is sounding like an invasion of privacy._

"It is."

_Son of a bitch._

"For a year, I've observed you, paying attention to every detail of your life, making absolutely sure I knew you were the one."

"There you go again with that. What's so special about me?"

"Listen. As well as I know you, you _could_ call me a brother. I've been through your past, looked at everything you've ever done, ever written, ever said. This isn't _just_ a decision based on paperwork, it's a gut feeling, and my gut's never let me down. No one else but you can do this, I know that for a fact. So when I say I can trust you with _anything_, I mean it. And besides Vivian, Faust, and Byron, who all work 24/7, you're all I have. The only one I can call a friend down here…"

"And…the phone?"

"It'll only work in your hands."

Will wasn't quite sure what to feel. He considered still being angry at the fact that he had no privacy, but somehow, deep down, he already knew.

"What about your pokemon."

"We've all grown apart, maybe even permanently." For the first time since Will had met him, Salem's voice changed. It wasn't quite sad, but it had a sad ring to it.

"Tera works here, but she's so cold nowadays, even to me. Cara loves what she does, directing movies, and probably wouldn't give it up for the world. Maria runs this half of the club, meeting a having sex with new people everyday. She seems to really enjoy it. Susan runs a gym in town. Kelly…she just lives down here, doesn't do much really, and I haven't seen Missy in months. Presumably she's flying around here somewhere; I never _could_ keep her still."

"Doesn't it make you sad?"

"It did…it does, but there's little time for moping when there's a job to do. I don't know about you, but all this talk is getting me a little down. Wine?"

"Huh?"

Salem pulled a bottle of red wine from his desk. "It was for the celebration, but tonight I think I'll use it to drink my troubles away. How about you?"

"…Hand me a glass."

Grovyle stared at the now withering bouquet of red roses. Even placed in vase of water on the table, their life was short. For hours she stared at them, memories of the day's events still whizzing around her head. She had desperately hoped that there on the beach, Will would say the one thing she wanted to hear the most. Would he have said it had his phone not rang? Grovyle wish she knew.

After long, she couldn't keep her thoughts straight. 'What if' scenarios ran through her mind. What if he had spilled his heart? Would they have made love, right there on the beach? The thought excited Grovyle, she grew wet just thinking about it. The two of them surrounded by sand near the ocean side, Will planting gentle kisses up and down Grovyle's body. She couldn't resist him, not that she wanted to.

Will ran his hand along the insides of her legs, tickling her thighs with delicate squeezes an pinches. Grovyle could practically feel his touch as she sat, but once she realized where she was, her fantasy disappeared. She couldn't focus, she needed something extra. Guessing that Will might be out for awhile, Grovyle went to her last resort.

She snuck into Will's room, a common area for many of her fantasies. It was the perfect area for one reason: it reeked of Will's scent, the bed especially. Grovyle jumped atop, shoving her nose into the smelly mattress. With one big whiff, her fantasy returned. Again she felt Will's presence, behind her this time, his hot breath grazing her backside. Was he really about to do it? Her answer came a second later when she felt a warm, wet object drag itself up her slit. He was doing it, _actually _doing it!

Grovyle smiled wide as she felt Will's tongue travel across her lower lips. The very _thought_ of him doing anything to that nature always got Grovyle excited, but this time, she _felt_ it. She knew in her heart he was there, doing the deed she had always imagined. Every small twitch of his tongue, every long, wet stride, she felt them all.

Grovyle never knew how talented Will was with his tongue. He pushed deep inside of her, touching every one of Grovyle's most sensitive spots as if he had done it a million times before. Grovyle did her best to hold her moans. In their place were ragged, shuddering breaths. Will knew everything, from her most sensitive areas, to the specific way she wanted her pussy played, not to mention the right way to talk.

"You're a dirty girl you know that? You like it when I do…this?"

Once more, Will dug deep into Grovyle's slit, scooping her juices out with a long and lengthy movement.

"Yes." She replied with a breathy sigh.

"I can't hear you." Will teased as his brought his mouth to her slit, sucking at it while making as much noise as possible.

Grovyle had no choice but to moan her response. "Yes!"

Will smiled. "Then you'll love this."

He trailed his finger up her slit and even farther still, until he reach her second entrance. Grovyle couldn't believe it. He _did_ know all of her fantasies, but he wouldn't, would he? Again, Will answered for her as he began to force his finger in. Grovyle's pucker tightened in response, compelling Will to push even harder. With one, hard thrust, he drove his finger past the threshold of Grovyle's ass. She yelped in pain, but with a tone of underlying pleasure. Out of all of Grovyle's regions, Will had picked her absolute favorite. She sighed as he sank his finger into the knuckle.

"I knew it, you _are_ dirty. I bet you love it when I do…this!"

Will yanked his finger free, the sudden surge of pleasure causing Grovyle to moan out once again. "Yes!" Her fantasy took an unexpected turn, but she wasn't complaining.

"You like being called a dirty slut don't you!"

"Yes!"

"You like it when I finger your ass don't you!"

"Yes!"

"You want some more?"

"Yes, Will!"

"Then beg for it!"

"Please! Finger me! Fuck me like the slut I am!" There was no shame in her words, not an ounce. Her mind clouded with lust, Grovyle felt pleasure and nothing else.

Will chuckled. "Good girl." And before Grovyle knew it, his finger violently pierced her "dirty" entrance again, and again, and again. Such a rough, dry treatment would be much less than pleasurable for most people, but not Grovyle. She didn't know exactly how it came about, but after years of experimenting, she found that pain accentuated the pleasure excellently, and somehow, Will knew it too.

He played Grovyle's pussy as well, sliding in an out much softer than the finger in her ass, just the way she liked it. Grovyle couldn't hold back her moans. Instead they grew louder and louder as she drew closer to her inevitable climax. Will twisted his fingers as they plunged in and out, raking and grinding against every little bit of Grovyle's insides. Copious amounts of her juices leaked from her vagina, soaking Will's hands and bed in hot, wet arousal. Grovyle should've cared, she knew it, but pleasure came first and consequences came later.

Grovyle was close, Will could feel it. He decided to give her one final push over the edge. Using four fingers in total, he rapidly thrust into both Grovyle's holes. Grovyle had to stifle her screams as a wave of pleasure washed over her. The wet sound of Will's fingers violating both Grovyle's holes echoed through the room. Had she been sane, Grovyle would've worried about the neighbors overhearing her, but nothing could interrupt her pleasure.

Both her cunt and ass gripped Will's fingers as she came. Her orgasmic screams came in bursts, one at each unrestrained splash of her juices across Will's chest. She screamed again and again as her cum flowed like an endless river, all over Will's hands and knees. It seemed to go on forever, but when it slowed to a stop, Grovyle fell lifeless to the bed. Without a doubt, it was the best orgasm of her life. Only Will could have brought her to such an orgasmic high, no one else could have accomplished it.

She couldn't wait to thank Will properly. Before she even thought about recovering, she turned around to see Will's smiling face. Instead, she saw nothing, just a plain wall and a puddle of her own arousal. She knew, she knew all along, but why was it so hard to accept this time? She stared in vain at the empty space behind her, closing and opening her eyes slowly at the slim chance that Will would appear. He didn't.

Sighing to herself, Grovyle turned back around, digging her nose in the bed once more, fighting to hold back her tears. She took one last whiff of Will's scent, hoping it would fill her dreams with him, and if only for night, fill the gap in her heart.


	8. Chapter 8

I've closed requests btw, and opened commissions for anyone who's interested. More information is in my bio.

This chapter pretty much IS my fetish. Well, 5 of the major ones actually. I had fun with it.

* * *

"Well, Mr. Serif, I'm not quite sure what I should be looking for."

"Anything out of the ordinary. I mean, you examine eyes all the time. Is there something different about them, something tiny ?"

"Besides the abnormal color, your eyes are no different than anyone else's. Not sure why you're wearing glasses though, your vision is great."

"They're fake, I like the look though. You know what they say, glasses make you look smarter."

Will's optometrist couldn't help but chuckle. "Who am I to argue with that logic?"

Will walked the main street of Eminence. He did so almost everyday, a habit he had developed over time.

_It's been about 3 months now, big jump, I know, but you didn't miss a whole lot. I'll give you a little recap. We've gotten 13 small, and 2 large anti-pokephilia groups, with me overseeing each operation. The nervous feeling is gone, when you have 16 clean operations in a row, you start to get kind of confident. All that success aside, we've still been having some issues. After we took Clayton down, things got difficult. Even in jail, he's working his connections and relaying information to other anti-pokephilia groups. They know it was a setup, but they can't prove it. We made sure of that. Even so, most of the higher ups of anti-pokephilia are getting cautious, really cautious. Out of our list of 11, Clayton included, we've only gotten three. They've gone into hiding, running their operations behind the scenes and leaving almost no trace of their actions. I think it's got Salem worried. He says the way they're doing it is "too smart." Too "well thought out" and "organized," almost as if someone is leading them. If there's someone that smart, controlling these guys from behind the scenes, we might be in trouble. It's just a theory though, we haven't found any evidence at all. Regardless, things have been going kind of well._

"Hi, Will." A familiar group of pokemon called from the opposite side of the street. Will smiled and waved.

_Jenna, Dolly, Tracey, and Bella. You'd be surprised how quickly you get to know people down here, especially when you're me. It's the eyes; I still don't know what it is about them. Speaking of, I get a lot of downtime when I'm not running operations, plenty of time to test things. For one, they don't work on humans. I tried on Vivian to stop her from being an ass, it didn't work. I don't know if it works males…I've been too scared to try. They don't work on the same pokemon immediately after they've been under its effect. I haven't figured out the exact timing, but generally I'm able to use it on the pokemon again after about a day. Glass, plastic, anything will stop the hypnotic effect, but unless they're hidden completely, they still draw a lot of attention from pokemon. These glasses help a lot, small, rectangular, frameless, they look cool and they don't get me raped, as much. Colored contacts seem to block the effect completely, but I don't want to have to take them out every time I use my eyes. Yes, I use them sometimes, for all sorts of things. Regrettably, once on someone I shouldn't have. Tell you about it later… Oh, you know that entrance Kelly told me about? Yeah, it still isn't done yet. When she said it was almost done, that was relative to how long it's been worked on. They've been working on it for a year and a half. It's the biggest project to date, one large railway that connects every entrance and every train here in the club. The club actually has quite a few trains, 21 to be exact. Each of the club's 42 entrances lead to one of 2 railways. One railway leads to a 'safe' area, the other is the one I took my first time here, and we all know where that leads. The third will connect them all and ultimately lead right here into Eminence. The only reason it hadn't already been constructed is that Salem actually built the city second, the club area came first. After getting quite a few requests, he realized he would need this third train, and it's been in production ever since. It's a lot of information to swallow, I know, but there's still more. I need a drink. _

Having explored vast amounts of the city in his free time, Will knew all the best places. One of his favorite hangouts was a night club called the 'Fruitbar." At first, it confused Will that there would be clubs in the city when basically they have something of a massive club already, but there was a reason. Unlike the Club, clubs in the city adhered to standard laws, meaning no unexpected rape or anything like that, perfect when Will wanted to relax.

Like a standard strip club, it was dark. Circular, white clothed tables were strewn about with no real organization or pattern. It had its bar and bartender, as well as its elevated stage with three separate poles, two for minor dancers and the one in the center for the main attraction.

At 6 in the evening, the place didn't have much business, just a few scattered men and pokemon drinking the day away. The best dancers didn't start coming in until 9. Will didn't mind, he was content with the calm atmosphere, the slow dance/porn music in the background, and the two minor dancers - a blaziken and a medicham - he knew personally.

The waitresses wore playboy buneary outfits, fishnet stockings and thin tops going up to each pokemon's breast line, even though most had breasts to speak of. Each outfit was custom colored and tailored for the pokemon wearing it, ears and shoes optional. Sometimes it worked, like in the case of the zangoose, and sometimes it looked weird, like with the hypno girl.

_And yet it's always hot. Could just be me though, I am a bit of perv after all._

"Well look who it is." Will was focused on the dancers. He hadn't noticed an old friend sneak up on him. "You're here awfully early today."

Will spent more time in the Fruitbar than he cared to admit. He knew every girl by name, and that voice was unforgettable.

"Delilah."

"Ah, ah, ah, you know my work name."

"Sorry. Cheri." It was the theme of the club, each girl named after a berry. Cheri was a miltank, the first girl Will met at the Fruitbar. As usual, she wore a custom black outfit with four individual holes for her teats. She was a bit bigger than the average miltank, four feet tall or so, meaning she had much more leg to fill the fishnets. Will thought it looked kind of cute, at first, but the notion of 'cute' disappeared when he discovered her real personality. Underneath her sexy exterior, she was tough, kinky, and one probably the smartest girl working at the Fruitbar. Will could always come to her for advice or just a nice talk.

_She's like a hot, kinky mom that serves drinks in a playboy outfit, and I'm totally okay with that. She's also number 11._

"Hey Cheri, can I ask you something?"

Cheri hopped up on a chair and got comfortable. "Shoot."

"How do you know if a girl likes you? I mean you're a girl and I kinda figured you would know because…yeah."

"Aw, is my little Willy poo in love?"

"Kind of…"

"Come on, let's be honest here. Who _doesn't _like you?"

"Let's just say I'm not me for a second."

"Well I hope you two have an open relationship, otherwise there won't be any room for me, but we'll save that for later. How does she act around you, a little fidgety, nervous, distant?"

"Definitely that last one."

"How long have you known her?"

"Years."

"You guys hang out a lot?"

"Not anymore."

"Does she…know about everything you do here?"

"Not at all…"

"That could be a problem. You might want to tell her as soon as possible. Either way, each girl is different, but there are a few common gestures to look out for. She could be fidgety or nervous around you. If she's being particularly distant and ignoring you, then she could be playing hard to get, but not always. Be careful with that one, if you're wrong she'll just think you're some kind of stalker. Now I'm going to assume you haven't tried asking her yet."

"Well I don't want to risk our friendship."

"Well with that attitude you won't get anywhere. Maybe she has feelings for you too. Here's a nice little tip. If _she_ isn't opening up, _you_ have to, little by little. Hint at it, give her subtle clues that you like her. If she's sharp, she'll pick up on them and realize what you're trying to tell her. Do it this way, and if it turns out she doesn't like you, you can deny you were ever interested, if you were subtle enough. And if she doesn't pick up on it, you're probably just wasting your time, after all, there are a million girls out there, and trust me when I say you'll get the pick of litter. If none of them work out, you've always got a nice gal waiting for you right here." Cheri added a wink to her last statement. Will couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, Cheri."

"No problem, hon. And while we're on the subject, hows about you me have a little fun in the dressing room. After all, if you and your girl get together, this may be the last time I see you."

"I'm pretty sure that's one of the few things you aren't allowed to do on the job."

"Oh please, Pecha's on waitress duty too, and I don't think she's going to need much help at this time of day. Come on, no one has to know."

"If you insist."

"Come around back."

To avoid suspicion, Cheri had Will enter through the Fruitbar's backdoor. Of course, none of the girls would ever rat on Will, but entering through the back was a surefire way to avoid Cheri's boss.

At that time of day, Cheri could count on the dressing room being deserted. It always was the perfect place to do the nasty on payroll, even if the other girls were there.

"Only one question remains, Will. Do you want the outfit on or off?"

"I'd say 'on,' but I wouldn't want to ruin your work clothes."

"What, these old things? I got a million of them. On it is then." Cheri jumped into the nearest chair, spreading her legs wide open for Will to see. "I made this just for you." She reached down her front, feeling around for the small alteration she made in her own costume. It didn't take long to find. Her 'fingers' spread apart a small slit over her vagina. Normally invisible, the tiny slit was excellent for quick and dirty encounters.

"For me? You shouldn't have."

"Cut the small talk, cut the foreplay, and just fuck me already."

Will knew never to argue with Cheri, she always won. He had long since removed his pants and tossed them into a nearby chair, along with his underwear. He also knew never to make Cheri wait. She didn't like to be teased.

No poking, prodding, or rubbing, Will simply jammed himself into Cheri, just the way she wanted. Her cunt always gripped tight at the first thrust and usually, it wouldn't let up. It suited Will just fine. He wasted little time, pulling himself free in a long drawn out motion. He could always tell he was doing well as Cheri emitted moans as long as his motions.

As per Cheri's usual desire, Will pulled till the on the verge of exiting before thrusting back in to her. He proceeded in this fashion at a solid pace, listening for Cheri's distinct sounds and moans. He adjusted himself each thrust, probing every inch of Cheri's depths for her one special spot.

_You know I thought I knew where it was, but I SWEAR it moves._

It didn't take long to find it. A particularly loud and shuddering moan indicated Will had poked it. From there, he knew what to do. Holding Cheri's meaty legs in hand, he increased speed, focusing his thrusts one her most sensitive of areas. Once he got going, it was impossible to stop him, not that Cheri minded. The moment he found her special spot, she didn't care what he did, so long as he kept at it. She knew he would.

Cheri held her arms over her head, wrapping them around the back of chair. She would need the grip soon enough. Will dug his fingers into the soft fat of her legs. As time went on, his grip would grow tighter and tighter as he thrust faster and faster in to her tight, wet depths. Cheri couldn't hold back her own moans. Will hit her g-spot with every thrust, in turn causing her cunt to grip him harder, serving only to make him slam harder. It was an infinite loop of pleasure and they both enjoyed every second of it.

Will moved Cheri with the strength of his thrusts, farther and farther up the chair. His unrestrained, heavy pounding usually had that effect. She held on as best she could, but with pleasure overtaking her mind, she quickly forgot about it. Not that it mattered. With a very tight grip on her legs, Will pulled Cheri in to his thrusts. Control of the situation was his. Cheri knew first hand how well Will could please a woman. Letting him go on by himself was never a bad idea. Completely absorbed by pleasure, any semblance of dignity and restraint was lost to her. She screamed in to the air, her body flaccid, as she subjugated her self to her own sexual cravings.

As fast as he was going, Will remained calm. Cheri, on the other hand, was close. Will could always tell due to her abnormally loud moans, slight shivers, and the fact that her tongue hung out the side of her mouth. That was a dead giveaway. In no time, Cheri's leg stiffened, her body trembled, and she threw her head back in ecstasy as she came. Will held his composure as her cunt suddenly tightened around his length. Several spasms shook Cheri's body as several gushes of her juices followed. Her walls twitched and convulsed on Will's member in an effort to shake free the pent up seed inside, but to no avail. Cheri hadn't noticed, her own orgasm overpowering her senses and dulling all rational though. Will always made her cum harder than anyone else. She had no idea what is was, but thinking about it was pointless.

Cheri's moans and spasms weakened. Her legs became flaccid as her orgasm died down. Will let her lie slouched in the chair as he looked over her panting form. It Cheri a minute to realize something.

"I must be getting old." She managed to say through her pants. "You didn't cum."

He chuckled. "When you have sex as much as me, you get quite a bit of endurance. But don't worry, I probably will, you too in a minute."

Cheri didn't have time to question him as he quickly rubbed up and down her stomach. She could tell what was coming. Will toyed around a little before bringing his hand to one of her exposed teats. Though usually not very sensitive, their sensitivity shot through the roof post orgasm, and Will always made use of them.

He rolled one back and forth between his fingers, causing Cheri's pants to speed up. He was relentless; he wouldn't even give her a chance to recover. He squeezed it harder and harder until eventually he brought his whole hand around it. The very touch of her teats after orgasm shook Cheri's body, but what Will was about to do would no doubt drive her insane.

He pulled it. The sudden burst of pleasure caused Cheri to moan out, but Will was far from done. He took a second teat in hand, pulling at it in a similar fashion to the first. The first few yanks produced nothing, but Will knew what he doing. He knew just how to tug to get the flow going, and in time, milk began to flow forth.

_There's no way I can leave without doing this, and Cheri won't mind._

Will brought his mouth to Cheri's teat, sucking up every drop of milk as it emerged. It tasted sweet as usual.

_I seen on TV, miltank milk is drinkable straight from the miltank. Not only that, but it's ridiculously good for you, and tasty._

Cheri had to admit, it was a little embarrassing receiving pleasure that way, but that quickly became the least of her worries. Will still made sure to make it pleasurable. He sucked hard on her teat, tickling its soft edges with his tongue. He flicked it back and forth, occasionally nibbling at it with his teeth, lightly of course. The best response always came when he dug into its opening, flailing his tongue around. The milk doubled its flow and Cheri arched her back every time. Will loved when that happened.

His teat tickling techniques always had Cheri moaning. He continued sliding his tongue across her ever-hardening nipple. One hand gently pulled at another, giving Cheri the satisfaction of being milked traditionally. His other hand massaged and twirled a third teat, giving Cheri a triple dose of heaven. Will enjoyed the act as much as she did, well, almost.

He decided to speed things along. Using two fingers, he plunged in and out of Cheri's cunt, still using both his mouth and his other hand to tease her four teats as best he could. Using every ounce of her willpower, Cheri still couldn't stop herself from drooling at the immense amount of pleasure she received. Once again, her entire body stiffened and convulsed as her second orgasm hit her. Her cunt soaked Will's hand with cum as her teats soaked the other in milk. It sprayed forth in waves, drenching Cheri's outfit in the rich, creamy dairy. Will drank as much as he could, but he had never been able to, and now was no different. He continued sucking a teat through Cheri's orgasm, unable to pull himself away from the wonderful taste filling his mouth to the brim.

Eventually, he was forced to pull back, watching as the last of Cheri's milk trailed down the front of her uniform.

_There's no way she'll ever work in that again._

The blissful look on Cheri's face was quite amusing. Her tongue still hung halfway out of her mouth, her eyes had nearly rolled back in her head, and her lids were half closed. It would take her some time to recover.

Will took a minute to lick his hands clean before deciding to head out. "Well, Cheri, I'll leave it at that. Nice seeing ya again." As he turned to leave, it surprised Will when a hoof latched on to his shirt. Cheri still panted hard, but managed to wheeze out a few words.

"You're not going anywhere yet."

Will sighed. Cheri always had a thing about fairness. For her to cum twice and Will not even once was against her policy.

"It's fine, Cheri, really. I'd please you for nothing any day. Besides, you don't have the strength right now."

"Then you know what to do."

"Can't I just pay you back next time?"

"Do it!"

Will knew he couldn't win. Even so, he hated the idea of doing what he was about to do for the sole sake of fairness. He would find a way to even things out, even if Cheri didn't want him to.

"Come on." Cheri said as she hopped off the chair. "Let's get you lubed up. On your knees." Will wanted to tell her it wasn't necessary, but there's no way she would agree. He fell to his knees and Cheri did the same. She didn't know how he could consider leaving while still fully erect, but if she had any say in the matter, he wouldn't.

Working past her fatigue, Cheri went to licking Will's length, being as wet and sloppy as possible. She worked slowly, making sure to coat every last inch of Will's rock hard erection. Soon, it went above and beyond licking. At first, Will wasn't sure what was going on. As he watched Cheri work, he found himself becoming more and more aroused. Her not too subtle licking had escalated in to full blown cock worship. She kissed and fondled every bit of Will's member, rubbing and caressing it in ways Will hadn't dreamed of. She brushed it against her teats now and again, causing her an occasional light whimper. Even those turned Will on.

_I think this is her way of paying me back for that little bit of udder/nipple play back there._

He found it a little odd how much Cheri seemed to enjoy herself, but that was pushed to the back of his mind once he realized how much of a turn on it was. Cheri wouldn't stop shooting him overly lustful looks. Very few people could make him so horny. Will went to say something, but Cheri pulled away at the last second.

_Ingenious._

She lay flat on her stomach, ripping her outfit apart and exposing her beautifully round ass to Will. Cheri's plan truly _was_ ingenious. Tease Will to the point of torture, get him twice as hard as normal, and he would go all out without question, foolproof.

"Do it." Will couldn't deny her if he tried. Cheri had one hell of an ass after all.

Will lay directly over her, hot dogging his cock between her plump, pink buttocks. At that point, he would enjoy himself one way or another. Will loved the feeling of Cheri's cheeks as he squished them around his cock. He humped in to her thick, jiggly ass cheeks, marveling at the feeling of his flesh grinding against hers. In time, this alone would have made him cum, but Cheri lubed him up for a reason. He humped her behind for as long as he could before pulling all the way back and positioning his tip at Cheri's tiny pucker.

Cheri didn't care for anal, but it was a surefire way to make Will cum, she knew from experience. Will didn't bother taking his time. Holding Cheri's plump ass tight, he plunged in and out of her anus without a second thought, the force of collision sending loud, wet whaps throughout the room. Cheri's cheeks rippled at the force of Will's powerful thrusts. Though she derived a small amount of pleasure from the act, Cheri knew it wouldn't be enough to make her cum. It didn't matter to her, it was all for Will anyway, or so she thought.

Without warning, Will reached around her front side, tickling her nipples once again. It caught her off guard and she couldn't help but moan. "W-what are you doing? Don't."

"You think I would just pleasure myself and not you? That's just selfish."

"It's n-not fair."

Will ceased thrusting. Laying his weight on top of Cheri, he bent over her, pushing his member in to the hilt. He brought his mouth to her ear. "Are you going to stop me?" He continued fondling her teat as he spoke. When she gave him ten seconds of silence, he took it as a 'no.' "Didn't think so."

He gave her neck a few gentle kisses before going back to pounding her. Even harder he slammed her backside, enjoying the continuous slapping sound her stout rear produced. The force shook her whole body, continuing to make large waves in the fat of her rump. Cheri's ass repeatedly tightened as Will drove his cock deeper and deeper into her hole. The pain would have been unsettling had Will not been fondling her sensitive udder. Small gushes of milk flowed from Cheri's teats at each of Will's rough pounds. A huge puddle of milk formed beneath them as Will literally slammed it out of her. That only happened when she was close.

As Will bent farther and farther over her, he shifted one of his hands to the inside of her thighs, pulling her backwards in to each thrust. His other hand continued kneading and rubbing her sensitive udder, rushing Cheri ever closer to her impending orgasm. Even with his active effort to pleasure her, Will couldn't help but groaning out as he repeatedly pierced her tightening pucker with growing force. His cock began to twitch at random intervals and his legs began to shake, he would cum soon.

Sensing this, Will sped up, rushing himself closer to orgasm. He hoped he had timed it right, and he did. Both he and Cheri could feel the pressure building. He couldn't hold it any longer. With one final thrust, Will unleashed his load, filling Cheri's ass with a glob of warm cum. Cheri could feel his cock twitch each time it released a hefty pulse of seed. Will pushed himself farther and farther in, gripping Cheri's udder in ecstasy and triggering her orgasm as well. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her third and final orgasm hit her. Cheri's body shook uncontrollably as even larger loads of milk escaped her teats, adding to the already tremendous puddle flooding the floor. Several gushes of her cum only added to the milky mess.

The fact that Cheri lay face down in the puddle worried Will, especially if she was unconscious. It relieved him to find she was still awake after he rolled her over.

"Want me to help you clean this up?"

"That would be lovely, thank you."

Will would have stayed to help even if he barely had the time. He made it his job to get to know as many people as possible. That also meant getting on their good side.

_What else am I going to do with my free time? Nothing, that's what. It's weird, I've never been very…sociable, but ever since I got down here, my social life has done a 180. I think I know why though. I've never gotten along well with most people, but I just seem to connect with pokemon though. Salem has the same problem. I asked him about it once, about what could cause it, why we as humans just can't get along with other humans. He didn't have a clue. We had a long, philosophical argument about it and the only answer we came up with is that maybe, "People are just born that way." Looking back in to my past, that's about the closest answer I have to truth. From my dad's pet zangoose when I was 3 to my mom's riolu when I was 7, I wonder how they're doing, I should check in one of these days. Oh well, either way, I've always kind of liked them more, especially…Grovyle. I've got time to tell the story while I walk to Salem's. A month and a half ago, Saturday night…_

Will had made dinner for himself and Grovyle. He found plenty of opportunities to cook in his downtime. Besides exploring Eminence, it was the most fun he could have, especially with Grovyle as his cooking partner. She was actually quite the chef herself. Their cooking adventure started as Will's attempt to pry information from her over dinner, but it didn't go over well. They had so much fun though that Will decided to do it every chance he got.

The night was going well, until Will's cell phone rang. Knowing it could only be one person, he had to answer.

"That's gotta be my boss again. I'll try and make it quick." Without a second thought, he flipped the phone open and held it to his ear. "It's me."

"SHINY!"

If Will were drinking something, he would have spit it out. "Cara!" Looking over the table at Grovyle, he immediately realized his mistake. He couldn't quite decipher the look on her face, but mild shock was apparent. As she swallowed a mouthful of food, it changed again.

_It's hard to describe. It was like kind of annoyed, suspicious, but not really angry._

Regardless of the look on Grovyle's face, he had to hurry the call along. "How'd you get this number?"

"I stole Salem's phone." She said proudly. "Now remember last week when I said I had the _perfect_ porn for you? I lied! I got a better one. Hows about you and _every_ eeveelution all at the same time? You said they were numbers 18-24 right? Then it's perfect! It'll be great and we'll call it-"

"For the last time, no! If I said 'no' last week and week before, to your face, why would I say 'yes' now, over the phone?"

"Well I just didn't think you liked nidoqueen or kangaskhan."

"I do, a lot, they're numbers 6 and 9, but that's not the point. The point is, no. And give the phone back to Sale…give the phone back."

"Aw, but Shiny-" Will closed the phone and shoved it into his pocket as quick as possible. Looking over the table, Grovyle still wore the same expression.

Will chuckled nervously, it didn't help the situation. "It was a…friend…gonna go wash the dishes now." He finished his sentence in a hurry and sped out the room. Grovyle shot him the indecipherable stare the whole way.

Will felt no relief as he reached the kitchen. Grovyle was no doubt putting her analytical mind to work and slowly piecing the puzzle together. She had been doing it all month, and it worried Will. Before Grovyle would come to confront him, as he knew she would, he had to think of something. Unfortunately, he had far less time than he thought. Grovyle was behind him in less than in a minute. He hadn't bothered starting the dishes, but it was of little concern to Grovyle, who knew he was trying to avoid confrontation. She wouldn't have any of that.

"Tell me more about this Cara person."

_I hate how calm she is in these situations. It's like she knows she wins before I even say anything. _

"I really have to pick up one of those pokemon to human translators one of these days, 'cause I can't understand a word you're-" Will had to stop himself when he saw Grovyle's face. She looked positively pissed off, almost to the point of gritting her teeth, if she had any. It lasted only a second before she calmed herself, her face turning from angry to annoyed. With a sigh and rolling of her eyes, she started charades again. As best she could, she formed a phone shape with her claws and held it to the side of her face. Crude as it was, Will still got the message.

"It was just my friend Cara."

Grovyle hooked a claw.

"You want to know more about her? Oh, well, she's from work and…we work together…sometimes…at work."

_I don't lie well under pressure, to her anyway._

Grovyle narrowed her eyes and hooked a claw yet again.

"Well we work on stuff. I don't know what more you to-"

"Dammit Will!" Grovyle's sudden outburst caused Will to jump. "I'm tired of messing around with you."

"Look Grovyle, until I'm rich enough to afford a translator-"

"Quit lying! I know you can understand me. You can't hide it any better than the fact that you're having sex with Cara, whoever the hell she is."

"I am not!…Fuck!"

_Blew my cover._

"Then answer the question, who is she?"

"A friend…from work."

"You're lying, who is she?"

"She's…she's-"

"You're about to lie again."

_There wasn't any anger in her voice. Actually I was hoping there was, that would imply jealousy which would mean she really did like me. But of course, being the hardboiled detective she is, she hid her emotions._

"Grovyle, she really is just a friend."

"Oh I believe that part, but how close of a friend is she?"

_I don't know how I forgot that I had this card to play. Too bad Grovyle saw it coming._

"My personal life is none of your business."

Grovyle scoffed. "Why is it such an issue to tell me? If she's your girlfriend then there's no shame in it. There's something else isn't there? What are you hiding? Is she ugly? Are you embarrassed?"

"N-no."

"Are you two doing something illegal? Or could it be…being with her is illegal. Is she your boss? Is she married? Here's a crazy idea, is she even human?"

Will began to sweat. Little by little, Grovyle inched her way toward the truth, and Will couldn't let her reach it. There was only one thing he could do.

"Grovyle…I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, explain. Tell me what's going on; I'm tired of being left in the dark."

With a heavy sigh, Will removed his glasses and knelt down. "…I met her a month and a half ago…no she's not my girlfriend, no she isn't my boss, yes it's illegal for us to be together. It's pointless to tell you more."

"And why is that?"

"Because come tomorrow, you won't remember any of it."

"What's that supposed to…mean…" Grovyle's sentence trailed off as she fell under the spell of Will's eyes.

_Even through that altercation, I still hadn't figured out if she liked me. She knows how to keep her emotions out of an argument. What would have happened if I told her I was a pokephiliac? I just don't know, and I wish I wasn't too scared to try and find out. Regardless, the club's secrets have to kept…secret. Until the day I bring her down, I'll have to leave her in the dark. When the time comes, If she rejects me, hates my guts, and never wants to see me again, at least she'll be in a better place._

"Forget, forget everything that's happened today. Once I break eye contact, you'll fall in to a deep sleep. When you wake up next morning, you won't remember a thing, not breakfast, not this talk, not even waking up. Got it?"

Grovyle nodded.

"…I'm sorry. Soon, Grovyle, soon."

_She's been quiet ever since. No super-sleuthing, not much talking, and very little interaction with me. She seems…really unhappy._

"Will."

"Who's our target this time?"

"He's not a target in the traditional sense." Salem talked as he pulled a file from his drawer. "This one we need to keep _out_ of jail. Terrance Reed."

"Never heard of him." Nothing stood out as Will flipped through the file. The man seemed normal, if not a bit weird looking.

"That's no surprise. He's very easy to overlook."

"So what's so special about him?"

"I don't have to remind you that most of our targets have gone missing. None of my inside men come in to direct contact with them anymore. Our targets either know who not to trust, or trust only one or two people, and that's bad for us. In either case they have to have some kind of informant."

"And you think this is him? You know that would imply that this man also has a mole somewhere here in the club."

"I considered it, but that's impossible. He would have to be high up to chain to have that kind of information and only me and Tera know that much. Not to mention everyone, especially our workers, are screened and checked thoroughly. Why do you think Byron and his team pick one person at a time to join the club? We may bring in 20 people a day, but behind them are 20 psychics, making absolutely sure they're legit. It's slow, but safe."

"Hmm, so how do you suppose this guy knows then?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. For all I know, he doesn't know anything, but that's irrelevant. The one thing I know for sure is that this man is in contact with our missing targets. He might know where they are. Even if he doesn't, once _we're_ in contact with them ourselves, finding them is a simple matter."

"So you want me to get him to spill beans? Subtly coaxing information from people isn't my strong suit."

"Who said it had to be subtle?"

Will couldn't help but smile.

Later that night, Will sat in front of his television, pondering the operation as he stared at the screen.

_I pretty much come up with and run every operation myself nowadays. I like it that way, makes it easier to work. Salem didn't give me a deadline, which means there's plenty of time to think on it. Still, it's hard. I have to think of a way to get the information out of this guy. That's not my department though, that's more of…_

"Hey, Grovyle. How might you go about…coaxing information from someone, hypothetically of course?


	9. Chapter 9

Delays, sorry, ect. Lost my computer (it exploded and I'm working from other peoples laptops.) had to do a few personal projects (which arent going to be posted here. They're at sofurry and furaffinity) and commissions.

Anyway. Will does some stuff has sex, yada yada, you'll see when you read it. It's 3 am an I wanna go to bed.

Human X Zoroark - Whoever you are who requested this, this is for you. I'm too tired to look.

* * *

_Grovyle's on the right track, but it still needs work. Things can always go wrong. I'll need six, no, seven agents. Three on the floor, one in the booth, one to...dammit, I still need more._

Will walked through the club's front door once again, unfazed by the spritz of odorless mist he had become so accustomed to.

_One for early preparations, three in the back, another few on standby, just in case, and another outside the door, jeez, this is gonna be hard to coordinate. I may have to-_

"Will!" A familiar voice called from behind. "Knew you'd be here today." The blaziken ran up, smiling as she draped her arm over Will's shoulder. Another pokemon soon followed. Every time Will entered the door it was always the same routine. Soon, he had an entourage composed of a blaziken, two zangoose, an absol, and a kangaskhan, all talking at once and regaling Will with stories of their day. Any other time, he would have stopped to listen, but this day, duty called.

"Girls, I'd love to stay, but I can't today. Unless you're looking for volunteer work, I gotta go."

Not a single girl hesitated to volunteer.

"I'm up for some work."

"Me too."

"Sure, why not."

"Anything for you, Will."

Will smiled. It was always good to know he had such a loyal following. "Thanks, I owe you one."

Every girl spoke at the same time, but they were all just variations of, "You owe us more than that." Everyone had good laugh along the way.

_13 agents? 3 on the floor, 3 on standby, 1 in the booth, 1 for preparations, 3 in the back 40 for fucking cake and ice cream. Ugh, fuck this, I'm done. Got plenty of time, I'll think about it later. We have a shipment coming today and since it's technically an operation, it's my job to handle it. What's in the shipment? Pokemon of course!_

Will and his volunteers - who grew in number along way - sat high on a balcony above a spacious room filled to the brim with various pokemon. The confused pokemon all murmured amongst themselves, unsure of where they were or what was to become of them.

Salem's swampert, Kelly stood next to Will. "Sure brought a lot of volunteers with you. Seems a bit excessive," She said motioning to her own group of workers behind her. They vastly outnumbered Will's.

"They wanted to help. Can't turn down free work can we?"

"I suppose not."

"Let's get started then, mic please."

Will cleared his throat, Kelly tossed him the mic, and he began.

"I'm sorry we kept you all waiting. My name is Will, this is Kelly, and these - " He motioned to all of the volunteer pokemon. " - are you're new friends. Now I'm sure some of you are scared or confused, but we're here to tell you there's no reason to be. I can personally guarantee you're safer here than anywhere else in the world. For those that are still confused, this should clear things up. Kelly."

Kelly pulled a remote from her back. Hitting the button, the room started to rumble. Most pokemon were noticeably panicked, but panic turned to awe as the giant wall behind Will and his volunteers opened. Bright sunlight filled the room as the wall shifted. A city came into view, a sunny day, green grass and meadows, Salem's perfect world.

"I'd like to be the first to welcome you all to the club."

The pokemon broke into cheers and shouts of disbelief. Will had seen it all before. Even pokemon had heard rumors of the club. They could be just as skeptical as humans.

"Settle down, settle down. I know this seems like a big step for some of you, and it may be a little hard to believe, but seeing is believing, and trust me when I say there's plenty to see. Now we wouldn't just throw you into this world without any kind of guidance. It's a big place after all. That's where your new friends come in. Everyone here, myself included, is here to help you. We'll show you ropes, find you a place to stay, and so forth. Pair up and have fun. I guarantee you'll love it here.

_Every month or so, Byron's team goes hunting through pokemon orphanages, and this is the result. Pokemon are screened just like humans, because there are rare cases of intolerant pokemon. They help antipokephiliacs and generally make our job here at the club a pain in the ass. But like I said, they're rare. Pokemon tend to be a bit more open minded._

Partnered up, the pokemon began to walk toward the city. Little by little, the room emptied, leaving one pokemon behind, and plenty of volunteers.

"Kelly...what's that?" Will asked as he pointed to the straggler.

"That's a zoroark if I remember correctly. They've just recently been discovered. Astounding really, didn't think we would have one in the club so soon."

"Well it looks to me like she doesn't want to be here."

"Why don't you fix that then?"

"The way you said it makes it seem like we're going to brainwash her."

"Well we could..."

"...You're weird, you know that?"

"Yep."

There were quite a few pokemon gathering around the zoroark, but she seemed to reject them all.

_Probably a little scared, we get these all the time._

All eyes turned to Will as he arrived. "What's going on guys?"

"Will, thank goodness you're here. She won't listen to us no matter what we say. I think she's scared."

"I'll handle it. You guys can go."

The pokemon all looked at each other and shrugged. If Will said he could handle it, he could handle it. That was for sure. They all dispersed and left Will to the zoroark, confident he would break her of her shyness.

Will could almost feel her apprehension from a distance. She made every gesture suggesting a timid personality. Shakes, quivers, fidgeting, it was nothing he hadn't seen before.

"I think you already know, but my name's Will. May I ask yours?"

The zoroark would barely look him in the eye, let alone speak.

"Hmm, you're not scared are you? Because if you are, there's no reason to be. We just want to help you."

After a long, awkward silence, Will sighed and removed his glasses. Within seconds, he had the zoroak's full attention.

"Talk." He said bluntly.

Speechless as the zoroark was, she seemed compelled to move her lips. "H-hi."

Will's friendly demeanor returned upon hearing her voice. "Well that's a start. Do you have a name?"

"J-Jasmine."

"That's a beautiful name. Jasmine, I want you to do something for me. Stop shaking, and calm down."

Against her own will, Jasmine stopped shaking, the tense feeling in her body just seeming to melt away. She couldn't place it, but something about Will's presence was calming, like talking to an old friend. It had only been a minute since they met, but she felt she could trust him. "Mr. um, Will, sir."

"No need to be formal. Call me whatever you like, lord knows everyone else does." Will said as he slid his glasses back on.

"Then um, we were traveling for a long time, and there wasn't much food, so could we maybe find something to eat?"

Will smiled, holding out his hand. "Of course we can. Come on."

As Jasmine took his hand, a smile found its way onto her face. Whatever it was Will had done to her, she liked it.

It was a bright day in Eminence, warm as usual. Will had taken Jasmine to one of his favorite restaurants: Open Skies, a one of a kind restaurant with a simple theme: open skies. Open Skies' building was tall, it had to be. Customers couldn't eat inside, there was no room. Instead, they ate on one of the establishment's many balconies. The balconies themselves spiraled up the outside of the building so that no person would feel they had a roof overhead. They also had great food and the prices weren't too high either.

Will always picked a balcony halfway up the building, not too high, not too low. The view over the city was breathtaking as always.

"Jasmine, I take it you're not used to city life."

Still feeling somewhat nervous, she shook her head and said nothing.

"I can understand how out-of-place you must feel, but I can't stress enough how safe you are here. I've seen the shyest people become partiers after some time down here."

Again, Jasmine said nothing. The food hadn't come, so the most they could do was sit in awkward silence. Jasmine refused to make eye contact.

Will sighed. "So...tell me about yourself."

"Like what?"

"Well, where did you used to live?"

"I don't know..."

"You don't know?"

"...In a mansion."

"Okay...with other people?"

"With Master James."

"Did he make you call him that?"

Jasmine nodded.

"What happened to him?"

"Arrested."

"For?"

"Pokephilia."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, he was...bad."

"What was his full name? If you don't mind me asking."

"James Servus."

_James Servus, he was number five on our list. High ranking antipokephiliac. Hmph, this happens sometimes, can't be helped. _

The food arrived a minute later. Will had ordered a simple burger while the chef chose for Jasmine. After a life of nothing but pokechow, she had no real preferences. It was some kind of soup, the chef's special.

"By the way," The waitress said before leaving. "Missy was looking for you, Will."

"If she comes by again, tell her I'll be on duty all day."

"Can do."

"Thanks, Angel."

Angel winked and walked off, leaving Will and Jasmine to their meals. Once again, things were awkward. Jasmine spent most of the time staring at her bowl.

"Jasmine, I'm going to assume you've never had soup before."

She shook her head.

"Try it, I'm sure you'll like it. Just drink it down."

She stared at her soup for a little while longer before finally deciding to go for it. With no utensils, she had no choice but to stick her tongue inside and taste it that way. It was edible, as she expected, but something felt off.

"Um, Mr...Will, do you have a spoon?"

"...You want a...you can use a spoon?"

"Master James made me. 'Be civilized, or else.' That's what he taught me."

_...And they say pokephiliacs brainwash their pokemon. This is terrible. It's gonna take weeks to months to break her out of these habits. Well past today, that's not my job. We have people for that. You'd be surprised how many pokemon have separation issues even from such abusive trainers and owners. I know a few that have been here for a year or so and still haven't gotten over their anxiety, well, until they met me. Though I try not to do the eye thing too much, feels like I'm the one doing the brainwashing. _

Sighing to himself, Will waved down a nearby waitress. "Excuse me, could I get a spoon."

"Sure thing." She handed him one of three spoons in her apron and was on her way.

"Thank you. Here you go, Jasmine."

Will found it interesting to watch as Jasmine fiddled with the spoon. It took both of her hands to position it correctly, but within a few seconds, she had it in one hand, placed in an awkward manner between her three fingers. Weird as it looked, Jasmine could at least use the spoon.

Will smiled as he waited for Jasmine's inevitable reaction. He had brought quite a few pokemon to Open Skies, and so far, they had all reacted the same to the chef's special soup. The look on Jasmine's face was priceless after she took the first sip.

_Shock, surprise, a little disbelief, always fun to watch._

The second sip came faster than the first. Even faster was the third. Will could already see, she loved it. She frantically scooped more and more from the bowl. After a short while, the spoon was proving to be useless as it just couldn't hold enough soup.

"Um, Jasmine, you don't have to use the spoon if you don't want to."

Jasmine froze, contemplating what to do next. Everything her master taught her told her to hold on to the spoon. But the soup was so delicious, and Will, she felt compelled to listen to him, again. Whatever was happening to her, she couldn't ignore it.

Jasmine gave in to her urges and chucked the spoon over the balcony. Will smiled again as he watched her grab the bowl and drink it down in a matter of seconds.

_The road to recovery starts with a single sip, and a bad pun. Glad she's not too stuck in her old ways._

"Thank you, Master." Jasmine said with a smile and a burp.

_Annnnd I spoke too soon._

It took Jasmine some time to realize what she had said. The longer it took, the more embarrassed she felt. "S-sorry, Mr. um...Will." She let out another loud burp before covering her mouth. Had she not had fur, Will was sure he would be able to see blush.

"It's fine. Still hungry?"

"Oh no, I'm fine." Moments after she finished, Jasmine's stomach growled. "Well...maybe a little."

Will couldn't help but chuckle.

After around five bowls of soup, they left Open Skies in search of housing for Jasmine. Will happened to know a few places. He lead Jasmine to a large apartment complex in downtown Eminence. It was an average looking place, but very clean on the inside.

"Well Jasmine, this is it. Put your fingertips here." To the left of every door in the complex was a small black square embedded in the wall. Jasmine had been wondering what they were for.

She placed her fingertips on the square and a white bar scanned them up and down. After a few beeps and blips, the door opened, revealing a small, but cozy studio apartment.

"Wow, Mr. um...Will. This is a really nice place."

"It's yours."

"Huh?"

"This is your apartment now, if you want it that is. You'd be surprised how many pokemon find places outside to sleep. Sometimes it's just more comfortable for them."

"But I don't have any money. How long can I stay?"

"Technically forever. You don't have to pay anything for this place. It's pokemon only, it has a recreation center, a free food court for residents, and if you really wanted, you could stay here for the rest of your life. Some do, some don't. You could always find a job and work your way toward a new place if you really wanted. There are plenty of jobs for pokemon around here, and they all pay well. But until you're comfortable, you should stay here. Explore the city a bit, get to know your way around first."

Everything was happening so fast it made Jasmine's head spin. She felt so worried. The prospect of being alone scared her the most.

"B-but Mr. Will, what if I get lost or mugged or attacked or-"

"It's not going to happen, but if you're really worried, we have people and pokemon willing to stay with you until you're comfortable on your own. They'll be with you every time you leave, and if you need them to, they'll stay here with you."

"...are you one of those people?"

"Well, no. I have lots of other things to take care of. I would if I could, but I have a very important job down here. I could have to leave at a moment's notice."

"Does that mean you could...be here until you're called..."

_Some people are naturally very dependent on others. Sometimes you're born with it, sometimes it develops in childhood. Chances are it was her 'master' who forced it on her. Years of having to ask to do anything can do that to a person. She's clingy as it is, and my eyes aren't helping the situation either. Oh well._

Sighing, Will closed the door behind him. "I guess I can stay for a little while longer, but not _too_ long, okay?"

At this, Jasmine smiled. She hadn't realized how much she was shaking until it stopped. However much time she could spend with Will, she would take. "Actually um, I'm feeling a little tired. Could you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Will nodded and lead Jasmine to her bed. She wasn't sure why, but she felt giddy. Try as she might to maintain a semi-serious look, a big goofy smile kept finding its way onto her face. She had to slightly turn away from Will to avoid him seeing it. Upon reaching the bed, she hid her face behind the covers as she sat down.

"Could you sit behind me, Will?"

"Sure."

Jasmine's smile grew even wider as Will rubbed her head on the way toward the bed. As he removed his shoes and scooted up to the headboard, Jasmine scooted right in between his legs. She felt so comfortable resting her head on his chest, and even better, with her facing forward, he couldn't see her smile.

"Could you also...hold me?"

As Will wrapped his arms around her front, Jasmine had to fight to hold back her giggles. For the first time in years, she could sleep soundly, and she would take advantage of that fact while Will got lost in thought.

_10 total. 3 on the floor, 3 on standby, 3 in the back, 1 in the booth. Before the operation even begins, 3 for preparations, 1 human. 1 psychic, 1 ghost. Yes! I think I got it, now for more important matters like 'what will it be today?' Big pokemon? Small pokemon? Nah, big this time, bipedal. Fire pokemon are usually the best mix of both rough and energetic, next to electric ones. Have I tried I magmar yet? I don't think so. Same with charizard. I've seen a few running around here, but which one today? Both? At the same time? Hell yes._

Just thinking about the day's activities had Will excited, a little too excited. As he contemplated his choice of pokemon, he paid no mind to his growing erection, or the fact that it poked Jasmine in the back. She had just closed her eyes when she felt it throb. She jumped at the opportunity.

Will came out of thought as Jasmine released herself from his arms. She turned to face him in something of a formal position, her knees down and her head bowed slightly.

"I can help you."

Needless to say, Will was confused. "Huh?"

"Please let me help you. I'll do whatever you want, Master."

Sudden as Jasmine was, she didn't surprise Will. "I'm not your mast-"

"Don't say that! Please...I...need a master."

"Jasmine...I can't. I mean I can't be with you all the time."

"Then please, just for now, be my master."

"But...I..." Will sighed. "Fuck. What do you want me to do?"

"Whatever you want. I'm yours to use."

_That's all well and good, but I don't really want anything besides a root beer, and I don't think a fetch quest is what she had in mind. Then again, what she had in mind technically doesn't matter._

"Master, if you'd like, I can ease your physical tension."

_That's what I thought. Sucks I can't use the 'only just met you' excuse. Doesn't really apply when I have sex with pokemon I've only just met all the time. Guess I should play along then, for now._

"Fine." He sighed as he went to undo his pants.

Jasmine was quick to stop him. "Please, Master. Allow me."

Will gave her a stern, almost annoyed look before relenting and moving his hands. Happy that she could please her master, Jasmine undid Will's pants with little effort. She unhooked the flaps and gently pulled the zipper apart, revealing Will's white underwear. Almost desperately, she pulled his pants down and threw them to the side. Will's underwear weren't far behind. Already he was almost fully erect.

_I've gotta stop getting myself so excited._

As much as she wanted to admire Will's member, she couldn't keep her master waiting. She placed her hands on Will's thighs as she lowered her lips to his thick piece of meat. It throbbed as she ran her tongue along its tip, always a good sign in Jasmine's book. As she flicked her tongue back and forth across Will's head, he closed he eyes, leaning his head back as he lost himself in the feeling.

Jasmine licked up and down his pole, tickling it with the end of her muzzle. For never having done such a thing before, Jasmine was a natural. Her licks were long, firm, and wet. Her tongue was smooth, unlike many of the pokemon who tried to give Will blowjobs. Jasmine's urge to please was what drove her forward. She would make her master happy or die trying.

After a minute's worth of licks, she finally engulfed Will's member, slowly taking him in to the hilt. Will sighed as she tightened her mouth around him. Already she sucked on him, and loved the feeling of him throbbing in her mouth. The look on Will's face as well as his tiny spurts of pre told Jasmine how well she was doing. The better she did, the better she felt.

Resisting the urge to crack a smile, she began to bob her head, still maintaining the tightness of her mouth. As she drove her head down, she ran her tongue around Will's base. For the first time, she heard an audible gasp. She could see Will's breathing speed up as his chest heaved up and down.

She was doing so well, she could feel it, in more ways than one. Jasmine was growing aroused at her own actions. She found it hard to focus as her breath shuddered. It was almost as if she felt Will's pleasure surging through her body. Her breathing sped up to match his and her slit began to drip.

She gasped as Will did, her body shaking as she struggled to hold herself together. She did her best to keep her pace steady. It was harder than it looked. Still managing to hold her composure, Jasmine slowly increased her speed. Her shuddering was audible as she breathed sharply through her nose.

She twitched as Will twitched, gasped as he gasped. Her hands shook as her jaw began to quiver. She had to resist, but it was a losing battle. She slobbed over Will's pole, holding the moans in her throat as she tried to rush Will to orgasm.

He took so long to get off. Jasmine couldn't believe it. She couldn't let herself cum before him, absolutely not. She could only close her eyes and clench her hands and feet as she desperately tried hold herself back. It didn't work.

Mere moments before Will came, Jasmine lifted her head to moan. Her tongue flew free and drool began to fall from her mouth. Her body trembled violently as she sprayed the bed with her juices. Such a wonderful feeling. It surged throughout her body. Years of masturbation were nothing compared to this amazing orgasm, and she hadn't even been touched. How it happened, why is felt so good, Jasmine didn't care. It felt great, but as it died down, Jasmine knew there was something wrong. Will hadn't cum yet.

He was looking down at her with an incredulous look on his face. Only then did Jasmine fully realize her terrible mistake. "M-Master, I'm sorry." She spoke frantically, desperate for a way to explain herself. "I-I-I, you, I mean I didn't mean...I'm sorry, Master!" She lowered her head like before, only this time bowing all the way down to the bed.

_Shit happens. If I've learned anything over these few months, it's that sometimes, you don't cum, not immediately anyway. Gotta make sure the ladies are feeling good first, you know?_

"Jasmine, it's fine."

"Are...are you going to punish me?" She asked as she lifted her head slightly.

"No, of course not." Will could see the expression on her face. Disappointment. "What is it?"

"N-nothing, Master. Thank you."

"...you want to be punished, don't you?" Jasmine was silent. Will would have to use his 'authority' a bit. "Answer me, Jasmine."

"Y-yes, Master. I shouldn't have cum without your permission. It was wrong. Please punish me."

Will sighed. He was already going along with her little fantasy. He figured he might as well see it through. "Turn around. On your stomach."

Jasmine complied as quickly possible, hoping and praying that whatever Will was doing would hurt. She closed her eyes as she felt him move around behind her. He moved her hair to the side as he crawled over top her hind end. She felt a poke, a prod, and sharp pain as Will pierced her virgin asshole. Jasmine moaned before she knew it, her tongue once again flying free from her mouth.

It hurt, so bad, but Jasmine loved every second of it. Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head from the intense pleasure. It was so unbearable, she almost came instantly, and she would have, had she not promised herself she wouldn't cum before her master.

Suddenly, Will grabbed hold of her muzzle, making sure her mouth was shut while he spoke. "If you cum before I say you can, I'll fuck your ass until it bleeds." That sounded promising. "Understand?"

Jasmine nodded her head, almost unable to contain her excitement.

_This ain't exactly my cup of tea, but there are a lot of girls who are in to this sort of thing. Regardless of whether or not you like something, you get good at it if you do it enough, and I do it more than you think._

Though Will had never seen a zoroark to compare Jasmine to, she had quite the ass. It appeared very round and well-shaped as she lay flat on her stomach.

Jasmine did her best to make herself appealing to Will. Though she lay flat, her hind end was somewhat elevated, her knees holding it up as her feet hung in the air. It was uncomfortable, but Jasmine would bear anything for her master, especially when he brought her such pleasure.

Once again, she moaned out as Will withdrew his member. She moaned even louder as he pushed it forward. Will was pleased to find Jasmine's rump was as soft as it looked. Chuckling, he bent down to whisper in her ear. "You've got a pretty nice ass. I can't wait to wreck it." Without warning, Will turned rough. He pinned Jasmine's arms as he pierced her asshole over and over again.

A wide, blissful smile spread across her face as she was consumed by the pleasure. Already her eyes began to roll back in her head as her body started to quiver. What was it about the pain that drove her so wild? She had no idea, nor did she care. Knowing that she pleased her master, the feeling of being used, and the pain, the excruciating pain put her in orgasmic bliss.

It had barely been ten seconds when Will felt the telltale signs of impending orgasm.

_DAMN, she's horny._

After one particularly rough slam, he went in to whisper again. "You're not thinking of cumming, _are_ you?" Will asked as he accentuated his 'are' with a rough pound.

"No! No, Master!" Her wide smile, trembles, and heavy pants said otherwise.

"Really now?" Pulling Jasmine's head back by her hair, he gave her rump a few more rough pounds, and just as he thought, she came. She sprayed her own legs in cum as violent shakes wracked her body. Post orgasm, Will very slowly continued to pull in and out of her.

"I'm s-sorry, Master. Y-you're just so amazing." She managed to say through strained breath. "I promise not to-"

"It's too late for that. Ready or not, here I come."

Jasmine had only just come down from her orgasmic high when Will resumed pounding her. The smile never left her face as she was assaulted by an flurry of rough thrusts. Bliss returned. She couldn't help but scream 'Master' as Will brought her to orgasm once again. She had managed to hold on longer, but not by much.

Trapped at the height of pleasure, she could only writhe and moan as she came again and again in rapid succession. Continuous tremors shook her body. The pleasure was mind numbing, almost enough to make her pass out. But she had to hold on, the pleasure was too wonderful, and her master hadn't cum yet.

Orgasms and orgasms later, Will finally came. He hilted himself in Jasmine's ass, moaning as he filled it with cum. He continued to push himself forward, forcing the cum to fly outwards, landing on Jasmine's legs in loud, wet splats.

The last of it fell from her hole as Will removed himself. He was astonished at the extent of Jasmine's orgasms. The bed would never be the same again. The stench of hot, wet arousal was sunk so deep it would smell like sex for the rest of its days. The headboard was also soaked, as well as half of the wall. Will hadn't seen someone cum so much since Kelly.

_Cumming like that and not being a water pokemon has got to be some kind of divine gift. It's pretty ridiculous._

"Master." Jasmine sighed.

"How's your butt feeling?"

"It's fine, Master.

"No it's not. Stay here." Jasmine couldn't really move anyway.

Grabbing his pants from the floor, Will pulled a small tube of ointment from his pocket.

_What? On average I have sex like four times a day, one of which is guaranteed to include anal. This eases a girl's pain, as well as any burns I might get from fire pokemon. They're pretty excitable._

"Hold still, Jasmine. It'll be over before you know it." Will coated his finger in ointment and gently plunged it into Jasmine's tunnel. She yelped, but soon sighed as the cold paste eased some of her pain.

"Thank you, Master."

Will frowned. "Jasmine, I want you to think about this."

"About what?" From her uncomfortable position, the most Jasmine could do was turn her head slightly.

"About this 'Master' thing. Have you ever once wondered what it would be like to not have a master?"

"But-"

"Shhhh, think about it. Live on your own, do what you want, have no one tell you what to do? To not have to worry about pleasing someone else?"

"No...well maybe...not anymore. But I want to be with you, Master."

Will sighed. "How about this. Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have someone answer to you? Have you ever wanted to be the master? Imagine it. 'What can I do for you, Mistress Jasmine? Would you like me to pleasure you, Mistress Jasmine? I love you, Mistress Jasmine.' Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Well...I don't know..."

"Would you like to try it?"

"I couldn't, I'm just not-"

"Answer the question. If you could try it, would you?"

"...yes."

"Then it's settled."

Jasmine looked confused as Will hopped off the bed and moved around to her front. He knelt down in front of her, smiling as he removed his glasses.

"M-Master, what are you doing?"

"Making you Mistress Jasmine."

"But how?"

"Just keep looking forward. And Jasmine, I just want to know, if it turns out this isn't what you want, come find me and I'll undo it. Give it some time, though. You might come to like it."

Forty-five short seconds later, Jasmine fell under Will's spell, and he began the change.

"Be strong, dominant. What you want, you take. Well, within legal limits of course. Nobody tells you how to live. You are a queen. You are Mistress Jasmine, and no one bosses you around. Now sleep. Be strong for me, Jasmine."

After failing to find both a charizard and a magmar, Will decided to call it a day and go home.

_Gah, it's like...searching something in your house. You see it over and over again, but when you really need it, it disappears. Guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow for hot, dragon sex. _

Will was moments away from opening his front door when someone called. "Excuse me, neighbor." There on the opposite side of the fence, Will's neighbor waved to him. Will had never seen the man. With medium-length blonde hair and blue eyes, the first phrase to came to Will's mind was 'pretty-boy.' "I'm sorry to bother you, but you wouldn't happen to have a cup of sugar would you?"

_Sounds like something my grandma would ask._

The man couldn't help but feel the same. "Look at me, I sound like an old lady. I know it's really abrupt, but I boiled some water, put on the tea, opened my cupboard and lo and behold, I'm out of sugar."

"I think I have some in the kitchen."

"Thanks, Mr. um..."

"Will." Will smiled and extended his hand. The man gladly shook it.

"Nathan."

"I'll be right back."

As usual, Will was quiet entering his home. The TV was on, and as Will suspected, Grovyle was asleep on the couch. He tiptoed into the kitchen, filled a cup with a sugar, and snuck back outside, being very gentle with the door.

"Thank you. My tea would have been cold by the time I ran to the store. By the way, this kinda seems like an awkward question, but have you been in the neighborhood long?"

"A year or two now."

"Wow, where are my manners? All this time and I've never even gotten to know you. Would you like to come over for tea?"

"Ah, um, maybe later. I have to go feed my pokemon."

"Ah! So you have one too. Let me introduce you to mine. Helen, could you come out here? I have someone I want you to meet."

There was a long silence as Nathan looked toward his house. But soon enough, in a flash of multi-colored light, a pokemon appeared next to Nathan. A kadabra.

_A very happy looking kadabra._

"Helen, this is our next door neighbor, Will."

Helen's words echoed in Will's head. Her voice had a mature ring to it. "Nice to meet you, Will." She said as she smiled and bowed halfway.

"Likewise. I'd show you mine, but she's sleeping at the moment."

_I hate saying it like that. 'Mine' implies ownership, and I don't like thinking of it that way._

"Then you and Nathan have something in common." Helen's voice rang in Will's head again. "Sorry, your thoughts are very loud. It's hard not to hear them."

"It's okay..."

"What is it we have in common, Helen?"

"Will doesn't like to think of pokemon as pets either."

"Really now? How rare it is to actually meet someone with similar ideals. Treating pokemon so lowly is such abominable behavior. I think of Helen as more of a...roommate."

Helen was still smiling, and as chipper as ever. "Oh really? After twelve years, that's all I am to you?"

"Heh, or a close lady friend." Both Nathan and Helen's smiles turned into chuckles, and from there into laughs. It was surreal. To Will, they almost appeared a happily married couple, but they couldn't act like that all the time. True it wasn't illegal to be close to your pokemon, and technically it wasn't even illegal to kiss them on the lips. It's just that these things draw attention, and attention was the last thing a pokephiliac needed. Regardless, it was refreshing to find a neutral couple, compared to the extremes Will was so used to.

After the two stopped laughing, Will decided to cut their conversation short. "Well it was nice meeting you guys, but I think your tea's getting cold. Maybe we can get together some other time."

"Oh absolutely. We'd love to have to over, wouldn't we, Helen?"

Still smiling wide, Helen nodded. "Anytime."

Though their constant smiles and chipper demeanors made Will smile, he still felt awkward talking to them, and was a little happy to be away from them.

_Weirdos._

Still trying to be sneaky, Will was gentle entering his house. But upon closing the door, he found Grovyle behind him, no doubt awakened by the loud neighbors.

"You're home early. Good, follow me."

_Acting mode: on._

"You want me to follow you?"

"Cut the crap, I know you can understand me."

_Acting mode: off. Critical failure._

Without waiting, Grovyle walked to the kitchen. Defeated, Will followed. Once inside, Grovyle motioned for Will to take a seat as she stood in front of the stove. "What do you want to eat?"

It took Will a moment to register what she said. "...huh?"

"I said, what do you want to eat?" She repeated much slower.

"Why would be cooking for me?"

Grovyle sighed. "Typical you would forget what today is. It's your birthday."

_Oh wow, I totally forgot. That happens when you don't have a formal birthday party for a decade. My dad always just walked up and asked, 'What do you want?' That's how I remembered it was my birthday. It was never a huge occasion. I just got a present and we called it good._

"Heh, guess I forgot again, but you know how it is."

"Mhmm, so what do you want?"

"I don't know, pancakes?"

"For dinner? Fine."

"...you're taking the whole 'me lying to you' thing a lot better than I thought you would."

"I got over it months ago." Grovyle didn't bother to look back as she talked. She assembled the items she needed while maintaining a somewhat emotionless voice. "My only question is, 'Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise..."

"Well you sure took your sweet time."

"Sorry..."

"It's fine."

For a while afterwards, things were quiet. Will sat bored as he watched Grovyle make pancake's from scratch. She had become quite the cook in the past three months. Will's lessons really paid off. But as he watched her pour the batter, his mind began to wander as it usually did.

_Damn Grovyle has a nice ass. A nice size too. Maybe a little small, but I like the shape. Wish I could just bend her over the stove and shove my-_

"You want any fruit toppings, Will?"

"Nah."

_I'd love to pound it, pound it hard. She may be a little small, but those thighs man. It's like they're getting bigger and bigger every day. She IS a bit of a couch potato after all. It's only natural she'd be a bit weighty._

"How many cakes?"

"Three."

_Bet she's tight, really tight. Even tighter than that gardevoir I stuffed a few days ago. I wonder how she likes it. Soft? Or is she into-_

"Want anything on the side?"

"Rough sex."

_Yeah I bet she does. I bet she'd look good in an apron too. Bent over the stove she'd look..._

It took a moment for Will to realize what he had said. Only after it was too late did he notice Grovyle staring at him in shock.

"I...didn't say that out loud, did I?"

Not that Grovyle had to say anything. The look on her face made it clear. Will had a slip of the tongue.

"Y-you know how it. I think about one thing and that leads to another and...I think you're burning the pancakes." He said in a nervous attempt to distract Grovyle.

It wouldn't have worked had she not smelled the smoke herself. She quickly saved the pancake and resumed cooking, feeling a bit more uncomfortable than before. She was fortunate, though, Will's slip-up had given her an idea.

Grovyle rushed to finish the last of his pancakes. Within ten minutes or so, she had made a pleasant little short-stack, all three cakes lined up perfectly just like the picture on box. She even placed a cut of butter on top. Will had to admit, it looked perfect.

As he dug into his pancakes, he couldn't help but feel nervous as Grovyle watched him from the other side of the table. He wouldn't look at her directly, but he could see the look on her face. A smile. A narrowed eyed, mischievous smile. It was off-putting to say the least.

Halfway through his pancakes, Will froze as Grovyle asked him something. "So, you like rough sex?"

Will almost spat out his pancakes at the question. "This is the first time we've ever gotten to speak and this is what you ask?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full. And it's just a curious question. What, too embarrassed to discuss it with me?"

The sarcastic tone in her voice would have pissed Will off had Grovyle not already backed him into a corner. Answering couldn't hurt that much, could it? "Yes." He said as quietly as possible.

"I see. Do you prefer it to regular sex?"

"No." Will sunk lower and lower into his chair at every question.

"Would you say you like tall women or short women?"

"Tall"

"Thick or thin?"

"Thick."

"Bi-pedal or quadrupedal?"

"Alright, I'm done." As fast as he could, Will slid out of his chair and made for the hallway. Halfway there, Grovyle called to him, a sincere, almost hurt tone in her voice.

"Will, you didn't even finish your pancakes. And I went through so much trouble making them too." She sighed. "I'm sorry I'm not a very good cook. I just wanted to do something special for your birthday." She finished off with a very convincing sniffle.

Will knew undeniably that she was faking, but his conscious wouldn't allow him to leave.

_Fuck!_

Gritting his teeth, he returned to his seat. Despite the tone of her voice, Grovyle's expression hadn't changed. "I was wondering if you could answer that question for me, Will."

"Look, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but it _isn't funny."_

"You know what else isn't funny? You hiding things from me."

"I'll hide whatever the _fuck_ I want to. My life is none of your business."

"You know, I could understand you getting angry about me diving into your personal life, but these questions are just for fun. I mean I doubt you've ever been with a woman, well, other than your hand."

"Bullshit!" He yelled as he slammed the table. "Just today I..." Will had caught himself too late. Grovyle's smile widened as she watched Will mentally kick himself for being an idiot.

"Just today you what?"

"I'm going..."

He calmly and quietly left the room, doing his best to ignore Grovyle's huge smile. She watched him go, all the way out of the kitchen. She listened to his footsteps as he walked down the hall, past the living room, and out the door. Only then did her smile fade as she felt a tinge of sadness.


	10. Chapter 10

Where he was going, Will wasn't sure, but he didn't care. Anywhere away from Grovyle was enough.

_It's fine, she doesn't know anything...much. Man I fucked up. She's never going to let it go. She'll just keep prying and prying until either I give in or make a mistake again. One of them is inevitable...I don't want to go back, I really don't..._

Will knew he couldn't stay away forever, but at the moment, he couldn't find the will to face Grovyle. For hours on end, he walked. What was normally a twenty minute train ride was a three hour walk at Will's slow pace. Downtown, past all of the bustling chaos of the city to the only place he could think of: the beach. And there he lay for hours, feeling the warmth of the sand on his face. But as the sun went down, the warmth disappeared, and a cold wind swept over the beach as it always did.

"I should go home..."

Despite the knowledge that he may freeze to death, Will didn't move. If only to listen to the waves and feel the cool sand on his face, he withstood the cold. He felt almost comfortable enough to sleep, but the loud ring of his cellphone prevented that from happening.

Too lazy to even hold it, he set it to speakerphone and laid it on the sand.

"Hello?"

"Will, what are you doing on the beach?" It was none other than Salem, sounding more annoyed than concerned.

"How do you know I'm on the beach? No wait, let me guess. You're watching me twenty-four hours a day from your own personal satellite in space. That seems about right."

"There's a tracking device in your phone, and it concerned me when it stopped moving in a random location for three hours."

"Damn, is that how long I've been here? I gotta pay more attention."

Salem sighed. "What's wrong this time? You know you can tell me these things."

"It's my problem and I'll handle it on my own. I'll handle it soon..."

"...In my office, tonight."

Before Will knew it, Salem had hung up the phone.

_Well that was...abrupt. He's usually a lot nicer about these things. Guess he's getting a bit fed up with me. Can't blame him. I'd be fed up with me too._

Groaning, Will finally decided pick himself. He felt more awake than before, but not awake enough to walk all the way home. Thankfully his train ran all hours of the day. Now knowing he'd have to face Salem _and_Grovyle, Will was reluctant to go anywhere. He had sat on the train for an hour, staring at the passing city as the train ran its loop twice over. He found it amusing thinking about how Salem was most likely watching him go around the city over and over in a big circle thinking, "What the hell is he doing now?"

The amusement soon died off as Will approached his stop for the third time that night.

The trains may have run all night, but the buses didn't. It was another half an hour before Will reached his home, and after all the time that had passed, he still felt hesitant to open the door.

_Please be asleep, please be asleep, please be asleep._

The door wasn't locked. Will was cautious as he made his way inside. The lights were off and the TV was on, but muted. The silence was eerie. Every step Will took seemed twice as loud as it should have been, but Will was convinced it was just his mind playing tricks on him. As he peered over the couch, relief washed over him as he spotted Grovyle fast asleep.

_Well, dodged a bullet, at least until morning. I really should bring her to the club...unavoidably we're gonna have to pass by some…less than appropriate scenes no matter what path we take. Maybe I should blindfold her first. Oh what good is that gonna do. It wont be long before she figures out what I've been doing. She'll think I'm a perv. True as it is, I don't want her knowing about it! She'd hate me. Well…if she likes me that way. If only I knew what she was thinking. Better yet, if only I'd ask. I CAN ask. It shouldn't be that hard. But...what if she really does like me that way? What do I say then? "Yeah I work for this super secret organization called The Club and I've had sex four times a day, every day for the past three months, I hope that doesn't bother you."_

Oh man, oh man, I've fucked myself over. What do I do when it comes time to tell her? Stop, just stop. We'll take it one step at a time. First step: Figure out if she likes me. It's easy, just ask…maybe I should wait for her to wake up. No, this is important. I have to do it now. Okay, here we go…

Will reached out to touch her, but retracted his hand at the last second. He tried again. He failed.

_Come on, you can do this._

Slowly, he reached out again. After a minute's worth of stalling, he finally touched her leg.

_Okay, now shake her awake…anytime you're ready…any day now…_

Really not wanting to go through with his plan, Will was as gentle as possible. He hoped and prayed she wouldn't wake up, but luck wasn't on his side. Stretching her limbs, Grovyle awoke and sat up, still a little drowsy from her nap.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Will's nervous laugh said otherwise. "But while you're up…"

_Say it!_

"I kind of wanted to ask you something…" Will took a deep breath. "Do you um…do you…"

His stalling would have annoyed Grovyle had she no been half asleep and known what was happening. After a stretch and a yawn, she finally noticed Will talking to her, or attempting to. But soon after, she also noticed him biting his nails. He only did that when he was extremely nervous. The last time Grovyle had seen it was in during Will's high school days, prom night.

"Stop biting your nails, Will. That's disgusting."

"S-sorry…"

"What do you want to tell me? There's obviously something on your mind."

"I just wanted to ask…if…you…do you like sex?"

_Oh my God, you did not say that._

"Ah, n-no. What I meant to ask was…wait what was I going to ask? You know what, never mind. Just...j-just go back to sleep. It was nothing. WAIT, no, I remember. Do you like…"

_Please just say it. Please just say it._

"You know, I'll ask later. Gotta go to the bathroom, bye." He said in a rush as ran off to the bathroom. Slamming the door behind him, he fell to his knees.

_Wow, WOW! Jeez, just, FUCK, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! How hard is it to ask a simple fucking question? SERIOUSLY, there's NO reason to be this fucking nervous. NO reason. I have sex all the fucking time, every day. What's so different about Grovyle? Why is this so hard? Could it be…I don't want to have sex with her? No way, she's the hottest woman I've ever seen. If I could, I'd fuck her right now, right in the living room, right on the couch. Fuck her until she screams, fuck her brains out, FUCK HER- _

A knock at the door interrupted Will's thoughts. It could only be one person, well, one pokemon.

_This is it. You're gonna open the door, and you're gonna ask her. Don't even think about it, just blurt it out. Just say it. Alright. _

Clenching his fists, Will stood up and wiped the angry expression from his face. Removing his glasses, he splashed his face with cold water from the sink. Slapping his face, he steeled his nerves and prepared for the worst. He was going to do it. He had to.

He opened the door. He opened his mouth, but the only thing that came out was the soft sound of air as Will failed to form even a single word. As he stared down at Grovyle's concerned face, something happened. All at once, his primal urges came rushing to the forefront of his mind. He didn't mean to excite himself so much, but it was already too late. It was all he could think about. The words played over and over his mind.

_Fuck her until she screams, fuck her brains out, FUCK HER!_

"Grovyle..." He whispered as he knelt down in front of her. He ran his hands across her cheek. "Would you…right here…" Slowly his hand made its way downwards as he stared into her eyes.

_No._

"Would you…" Will felt his body begin to move forward.

_No!_

"Right here…" His body wouldn't stop. He couldn't control it.

_DON'T!_

"I want to...No!"

Grovyle hopped backwards at Will's outburst. She had almost forgotten where she was, like she was in some kind of a trance… "Will…what were you-"

"I-I have to go."

"But it's three in the morning."

"I have to go!" Shoving Grovyle aside, he ran for the door.

"Will, wait!"

"I'm sorry, I have to go!" He burst through the front door and sprinted down the road. In his rush, he hadn't even put on his shoes.

Grovyle scowled. "Never again."

Will's attempts to calm himself proved fruitless as he trudged through the empty halls of the club.

_OKAY, I'll admit I knew I was perv. I'll even admit I liked sex more than I should have. But I didn't think I was a sex addict. Can't believe I almost...Grovyle, I didn't even give her the chance to say yes or no. I would have just...just...raped her, forced her to do it, 'persuaded' her into it. There's no sugarcoating it, it's all equally as bad._

Much to his disgust, Will couldn't stop thinking of all the things he could do to her. It took every ounce of strength not to run home and indulge in these fantasies. Something had to be done.

_Gotta calm down, gotta relax. You're stronger than this. _

He told himself again and again, but it didn't help. The more he tried to suppress it, the worse it became.

_Dammit, it's pointless. I need relief. I need-_

"Well look who it is."

_Not you._

It had been a month since he had last seen her, but Will could never forget her voice. It was always so confident and smug. "Susan."

"Will, you smell like sweat and horny desperation. Whats the matter, get blue-balled too many times today?"

Having been staring at the floor as he walked, Will hadn't noticed the cocky garchomp blocking his path. Regardless, she was the last person he wanted to see. "I don't have time for you right now. Move."

As he tried to push his way past, Susan thrust her claw into the wall, blocking Will's advance. "What's the rush? I doubt you have anywhere to be."

"Don't you have anything better to do than harass me all day?"

"Not really." Susan pulled her claw from the wall and with little effort, pushed Will backwards with its blunt edge. "It's so boring around here, you can't blame a girl for trying to have a little fun, can you?"

"Go have _fun_with someone else." Still struggling to control himself, Will was growing more and more frustrated by the second. He tried once again to push his way past, but Susan knocked him even farther back than before.

In a blind rage, he jumped to his feet and tackled Susan in a attempt to knock her over. He quickly found it to be even more pointless than trying to get past her as she knocked him to the ground with no effort at all. Many failed attempts later and Susan was almost getting bored.

"You're gonna break something at this rate. Maybe you should-"

"Shut up!" Using all the strength he had, Will tried one last time to topple his tormenter. Before he could even reach Susan, she kicked him in the chest, the force knocking the wind out of him and landing him on his back.

"It's not nice to interrupt."

_Relax, relax._

Slowly, Will rose to his feet. He took several deep breaths before finally regaining his ability to speak. "Susan," He managed to say through a heavy sigh. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you since the first day we met."

"Is that so?"

Will nodded and checked behind him to make sure no one was near. "It's really personal though." Lowering his voice to a whisper, he waved Susan down.

Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Susan bent over to listen.

"A little closer, Sue."

_Relax._

Rolling her eyes, Susan bent even farther over, her face now level with Will's.

He was still for a moment, supposedly calming himself, or so Susan thought. After one last breath, he let go. Before Susan could react, Will's fist had made contact with her face. He struck faster than she thought possible. And much to Susan's - and Will's - surprise, he struck again, following up his punch with powerful backhand.

For a while, the halls were deathly silent as Will tried to figure out what had just happened. Only when Susan turned her head back towards him did he realize what he had done. His usual insults toward Susan were one thing, but hitting her was something else. The fear set in quick as Will realized he had provoked a creature that could rip him limp from limb if she wanted. He tried to apologize, again and again, but the words wouldn't come out. Fear held his mouth shut, and fear held him still as Susan inched her way closer.

Up close, her bright, yellow eyes seemed more terrifying than ever. The dead serious look on her face didn't help. Will was about ready to curl into a ball when Susan's typical smile returned. She began laughing. Needless to say, Will was confused.

"I knew you had it in you, short-stuff. I was beginning to think it would take you as long as Salem."

"W-wait, is _that_why you've been bugging me over the past three month!...Salem hit you?"

"Yep, took some persuading though. Both of you hit like small children though, but I guess I can't expect much out of humans. You've got some guts though, hitting me twice."

"But...you...I...it was an accident. I was just frustrated and...you were there and-"

"Who cares about details? Anyone with the guts to smack a garchomp isn't a complete waste of space. You're still about as weak as a caterpie though."

Will groaned. "Does this mean you'll get out of the way? I'm looking for someone, and if I don't find them soon, I don't know what's gonna happen."

"Oh I know what you're looking for. Any pokemon within ten feet of you knows. And I can tell you, you wont find it back here, but it's your lucky day. One of my partners went missing this morning and I've been looking to replace him."

"Who said I wanted to have sex with you?"

"Who said you had a choice?"

_Garchomp: #4. Not exactly who I was looking for, but she'll do._

Being in the club, there was never a shortage of places to have sex. Private or public, a room or seat was always a short walk away. Susan needed only to turn a corner to a suitable room.

Not that he wanted to, but Will didn't resist as she forced him inside. Slamming the door with her dorsal fin, Susan stared at Will, the confused look his face making the situation feel slightly awkward.

"Well?" Susan asked, placing her claws on her hips.

"...lie down?" Will thought nothing of the simple command, but he didn't know Susan.

She scoffed as she made her way forward, stopping one foot short of Will. Despite not being that much taller than him, she was still very intimidating. "I'm gonna make one thing perfectly clear." Without warning, she kicked Will in the chest, the force throwing him on to the bed. Before he had a chance to move, Susan leapt forward, landing atop Will in least gentle way possible. "I'm _never_on bottom. Got it?"

"Got it." He said in a strained voice.

Susan smiled as she rose to her knees. The extra bit of room allowed Will to breathe, but it was still uncomfortable. Susan was heavier than she looked.

_And she looked pretty heavy to begin with._

"You really are about as spineless as a ditto. What's the matter? I thought you liked it rough?"

"Rough, not painful."

Susan, scoffed. "Well play along. Because if you don't, things are gonna get real painful."

A whole new set of worries began to flood Will's mind. Painful sex was one thing, possible injury was another. Just looking at the spikes on Susan's thighs made him nervous. And who knew what she might do with her claws in the throes of passion. Somehow, sex with a rhypherior had been less scary than sex with Susan.

"Oh don't worry so much. It's not like I'm going to kill you." Somehow, Will doubted that. The way she gently dragged her claw across his face didn't help.

_Never been a fan of these predator/prey situations, especially when I'm the prey!_

Susan chuckled as she began to grind her hips against Will's. "Well, are you going to take your pants off, or am I going to have to do it for you?"

Will found it almost annoying how much she seemed to threaten him, even now. Every sentence was accented with a flash of her many sharp teeth or a wave of her bony claw.

_This is going to be a strange relationship, I can tell. _

"Time's up."

"Allow me." Will said as sarcastically as possible. "Wouldn't want you hurting yourself or anything."

"I don't think I'm the one at risk here." Her voice still as confident as ever, Susan smiled wide, exposing as many of her teeth as she could.

"Is that supposed to scare me? I've seen lickitung with scarier mouths than yours."

"Ooh, you're fun."

Will could feel some of his anxiety dissipate as Susan leaned forward, pressing her mouth against his. Even as he ran his tongue along her jagged teeth, the fear of injury became less and less pronounced as he grew more and more aroused.

He was surprised at how much Susan seemed to enjoy herself. In no way was her kiss half-hearted. She put forth everything she had, pressing hard into the kiss and wantonly mingling her tongue with Will's. She held nothing back, and it showed. Kisses this passionate were rare, even by Will's standards.

_And yet it doesn't feel...slutty, whoreish. Could just be me I guess._

How slutty the kiss was soon became irrelevant. In his earlier bout of rage, Will had almost forgotten how horny he was. But Susan's kiss was quite the reminder. Will worked quickly to free his growing erection. He only needed one hand, as the other was wrapped tightly around Susan's neck.

He quickly found that the large appendages on the side of her head made excellent handles. Not that Susan wanted to move, but with Will's hold on them, she wouldn't any time soon.

Susan's stomach rubbed hard against Will's member. He had never had sex with a pokemon whose skin was so rough and leathery. It was far from what he was used to, but to Will's lust-crazed mind, anything would do.

Somehow, the kiss lasted minutes before Susan finally decided to pull away, licking her lips and flashing a predatory gaze. "You ready?"

"Are you?"

Susan smiled one last time before sliding backwards.

_Even now, she won't stop with the teasing._

Susan savored every last moment. She slowly slid back and forth, grinding her dripping cunt across Will's member. It may have been a tease, but Will couldn't deny how good it felt. Only then did he notice the somewhat large expanse of pink flesh that had appeared around her vagina. It had the appearance of rippling water, it's layers of skin folding outward over one another like nothing Will had ever seen before.

A cloaca was was his first guess, but as he ran his hand along her back side, he found it wasn't the case.

_There's another hole, completely away from it.._

Little by little, the area became more and more soaked as Susan ground it against Will's member. Every fold of her strange structure was more sensitive than the last. Will could see them twitch and spasm ever so slightly the more Susan moved.

_I should have guessed. All the grinding wasn't for me after all._

Susan was hornier than she let on. The same went for Will, but he had far more trouble hiding it. The speed of his breath, the subtle clenches of his hands, all things Susan had seen hundreds of times before. She had control of the situation, and that was just the way she liked it.

She didn't torture him for long. Rising her hips high, she lined Will's tip with her slit. In the long, ten seconds in took her to dive down, Will almost slapped her. But the thought disappeared as his member was engulfed by her tight, wet tunnel. All at once, Susan's many folds contracted, squeezing inward as they reacted to the intrusion in Susan's hole.

Susan sighed as she shifted left to right, slowly easing her way down Will's shaft. It was strange, Susan was the last person Will expected to take things slow, but he wasn't complaining. He and his partners were always quick to rush into sex. They had forgotten what is was like to be gentle, but not Susan.

She almost seemed to glide over Will, her hips grinding lightly against his. Will likened her movements to an exotic belly dancer. Her smooth, circular shifting mesmerized him. He almost couldn't look away.

_How I could be even more turned on than I already was, I have no idea._

Susan could feel him throbbing. No one could resist her erotic display, especially not a pervert like Will. She loved the dumbfounded look on his face, and how easily she could control it. Will was powerless as he bended to her whim, the slightest gesture such as a subtle wink almost made him blush. And he couldn't help but follow her tongue as it slowly traced the outsides of her lips.

_I think garchomp just moved up to number 3._

"You like what you see, little man?"

Too astounded to speak, Will could only nod.

It was more than apparent that Susan was in control now. Oh, the things she could do, torture Will, leave him alone and incredibly aroused. Both were equally amusing, but Susan wasn't that heartless. She had teased him, and herself, long enough

Susan smiled wide before finally slowing her grinds to a stop. Will was no less amazed as he watched her smooth and graceful ascent. Using only her knees, she lifted herself until only the tip of Will's member remained inside of her. And she wasted no time sliding back down just as effortlessly as she went up. Once again, her folds contracted as she went down, the tension only releasing as Susan lifted herself again.

Will made no attempt to hold back his moan as Susan's tunnel once again consumed his member whole. She continued in this fashion, maintaining a forward and backward movement as well.

Unable to move or resist in the slightest, Will grabbed hold of Susan's hips, being mindful of the spikes on her legs. He found himself rubbing her bottom, and gently attempting guiding her hips to where he wanted. Whether or not he made a difference, he wasn't sure. But it didn't matter, not one bit.

It wasn't long before Susan began to speed up, her tail swinging to and fro as her level of pleasure rose. She always made sure he many sensitive folds rubbed lightly against Will's groin. The pleasure it brought her was unparalleled, and as time went on, her folds grew more and more wet. Soon every one of them was slick with her juices. That always made things feel better.

Once again, Susan's tongue left the confines of her mouth. Not of her own choice, but of her bodies. She tilted her head backwards as her mouth hung wide open. Nothing was better than the feeling of a warm member lightly stroking her walls, and her wet folds grinding against something soft.

Susan was always in control, and this was why. No one knew her better than herself, and no one could please her the way she wanted. At least, that was her philosophy.

Her tail twitched and flailed about as the pleasure began to overwhelm her. Yet again, she sped up, focusing only on her own pleasure, but helping Will in the process. No longer were her movements smooth and exotic. She bounced atop Will like a cowgirl riding a tauros. She leaned forward, jabbing her claws into the bed for support. Her folds rhythmically twitched and contracted at each pound. Susan was getting closer.

Will might as well have been a toy, used for Susan's own gain, not that he minded. The farther forward she leaned, the closer her body to his. Gripping her behind tight, he held on for dear life as Susan pounded him against the bed again and again. He struggled to hold himself still. His legs bent in and out, one after the other, his body heaving forward to meet Susan's.

Will's breath shuddered as he felt Susan's tunnel tightened and convulse around him. Even Susan couldn't hide the way her body subtly shook and quivered as her peak approached. Her moans were hoarse and loud, as if under intense strain. She clenched her teeth tight as if trying to hold back. Will finally understood. She had been so eager before but now, at the last second, she was trying to outlast him.

_She didn't think I'd last so long. Bitch doesn't know who she's dealing with._

Both Will and Susan fought hard against the inevitable, but they soon realized that they had started much too late. They both moaned out, their respective peaks hitting them simultaneously. Will's member erupted, splashing thick spurts of cum across Susan's insides. He continued to push on her hind end, forcing it down as he thrust upwards. He was almost desperate to push himself deeper and deeper inside, yearning for the tight warmth of her depths.

Susan had a similar experience. She pushed hard against Will's body, the force creating a small crater in the soft bed. Her insides shook and convulsed uncontrollably. Her opening was drenched, the almost unreal amount of juices mixing with Will's cum and cascading his sides like a small river.

Their orgasms at an end, both Will and Susan sat for a moment, the air around them still tense as they knew their romp wasn't over.

It wasn't long before Susan removed her claws from the bed and rose once more to her sitting position. "Alright, not bad I guess. Not surprising though, considering all I've heard about you. But can you do it again?" As always, she couldn't help but let her overconfident attitude seep into her words.

Her hips soon resumed their dancer-like, hypnotic sway. As amusing as it was the first time, Will had seen enough. "The same position, really?"

"I told you, I'm _never_on bottom."

"Not a problem."

Grabbing hold of Susan's neck, Will heaved his body to the side, bringing her down to bed level. She was surprised he had the strength to do so, but also somewhat angered at the the loss of complete dominance. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hey, you're not on your back, are you?"

He was right, but being on her side wasn't in the plan either. "I don't do 'even ground.'"

"Well you better learn, 'cause this ain't gonna work if we're doing the same thing all the time."

"Tch, fine, but," Suddenly, she wrapped both arms and legs around Will's body. "This better be the best damn sex I've ever had."

"It will be," Will removed his glasses and tossed them to the side. "If you play along." Finally it was his turn to be cocky.

The inevitable happened as Susan continued to stare into Will's unshielded eyes. Almost entranced by them, she couldn't bring herself to look away. But Will wouldn't allow her to fall completely under his spell. He wanted her awake for what was to come.

"Loosen your legs a bit."

Susan couldn't understand why she felt so compelled to listen, but trying to figure it out was impossible with her mind so hazy. Her legs moved with a mind of their own, opening slightly to allow Will more room for comfort. But before her legs could move too far, Will grabbed hold of her hind end, squeezing her ass and thighs as he felt her body begin to relax.

Gently, he began brushing his finger across her anal passage. The small pucker tightened in response, taking only moments loosen once again. The base of Susan's thick tail shook with every pass, and Will could feel her breath shuddering across his face. It was so very satisfying watching someone like Susan writhe and whimper. Will almost wanted to laugh, but he would have to hold it in, because now he had something to prove.

Will wet his middle finger in his own saliva before pressing it against Susan's tight hole. At the same time, his member slowly penetrated the soft folds of her slit. The feeling made Susan gasp. Pleasure like this didn't come often, and never had it felt so right. Will was small compared to Susan's usual partners, but somehow, he felt twice as good. Susan had to remind herself to question it later, once she was thinking straight again.

Will started slow, knowing Susan would enjoy the steady pace. His finger and member alternated thrusts, each plunging inside as the other retreated. Slowly but surely, Susan's hips began to move in time with Will's thrusts. Her legs still wrapped around him, she constantly pulled him forward, forcing him deeper than he would go on his own.

Will felt no concern when Susan rested her head on his shoulder, nor did he find it strange when she began to nuzzle him. But fear struck as he felt her many sharp teeth dig in to his neck. Her bite didn't have the force to draw blood or even break skin, but the risk scared Will more than anything.

"S-Susan, could you...not do that, please?"

She heard him, but didn't respond. Instead, she continued to thrust her hips forward, little by little, forcing Will on to his back again. She was becoming rough. That wasn't a good sign.

"S-Susan, come on seriously." Again, no response. With a loud huff, she rolled him on to his back once more, firmly pinning him under her weight. "Susan...Susan!" The worry in Will's voice became more and more apparent as Susan's speed gradually increased. Becoming desperate, Will tried his best to push her away, but with each push, Susan's grip grew tighter, and her grunts ever louder.

Roughly, she ground her hips back and forth one more time before continuing where she had left off before. She was soon bouncing on Will yet again, the sound of her wet cunt smacking against him overshadowing her loud groans. Her pounds were consistently strong, the force of them causing Will's body to bounce off of the bed, only to be slammed down again and again.

Will was having trouble processing fear through the pleasure he felt. Still he couldn't ignore the unnerving feeling of a hundred needles in his neck. The large amounts of saliva dripping from her mouth did little to help, and the feeling of her tongue sliding across his neck was no better.

"Susan, please..." He tried one last time in a strained breath. Susan only laughed through her teeth and slammed him harder. Frequently she stopped to grind her hips on him. Back and forth, up and down, wantonly rubbing her body against his in the most forceful way possible. She moved and sounded like a feral beast. It was almost frightening.

Her tail flailed wildly, the lack of control a sure sign of her impending orgasm. Her thrusts were small, but quick and powerful nonetheless. The steel springs of the bed squeaked and creaked under the weight of her pounds. She moaned every second, her mouth's grip changing again and again. It would have worried Will had the pleasure not completely clouded all rational thought. His orgasm was fast approaching, and stopping it was out of the question. The pressure in his loins continued to build until Will couldn't hold it any longer.

Finally, he came, his fingers digging into Susan's shoulders as she pounded him through his orgasm. He let out a myriad a strained grunts and groans as cum erupted from his member. Spurt after heavy spurt was fired into Susan's depths, the sheer amount of it filling her hole within a matter of seconds. But it didn't stop there. His member continued to twitch and throb as it injected even more it's gooey seed into Susan. It quickly overflowed, splashing out and around Susan's hole, coating her many folds in a sticky, white mess. And as she continued to pound Will, it grew messier and messier. But it didn't continue for long.

Shortly after, Susan came as well, her breath shuddering as Will's throbs pushed her over the edge. Her entire body began to shake. Her tail flailed and twitched erratically. Her self control wavered. As much as she tried not to, she couldn't help but bite down into Will's neck, a small trickle of blood seeping downward to the bed. Not wanting to cause any serious damage, Susan let go, moaning into the air as her cunt spasmed wildly. As her folds contracted again and again, the juices squirted from her hole, splashing across Will's stomach in lewd, wet plops.

It was a short while before both their orgasms subsided, and for a time afterwards, they lay together, panting as they took time to recover. It was over, and Susan had won, this time. "Thirteen minutes, not bad. You're not as weak as a caterpie after all. No, you're about as weak as a weedle now."

"Yeah and you look like the bastard child of a nosepass and a sharpedo."

Susan couldn't help but chuckle. It was rare to find a partner with any semblance of wit in the club. Then again, she always did go for the big, masculine type. They were a good fuck, but were a bit lacking in terms of brain power. Still, once in a while it was always fun to find someone weaker than herself.

"Oh, and don't worry about that little nibble. It'll heal right up, well, after I'm done with it."

Will felt strange having Susan lick his wound, but more importantly, it felt painful. Already it was beginning to hurt, but Susan's tongue stung like salt on an open wound. It hurt, but Will dealt with it.

_Hopefully, she doesn't grow accustomed to the taste._

It took time but the blood stopped flowing, and all that remained was a dull pain and a large bite mark that Will doubted would heal very well. Susan licked her lips cleaned and rolled off to the side, both her and Will taking a much needed break from their lustful romp.

With Will's mind now unclouded, he could reflect on everything that had happened, and everything that would...

_What happened with Grovyle...could it happen again? I bet it could. Really, thinking about it was all it took for me to lose control, and then I almost...What's wrong with me? I knew I liked sex, but I didn't think I was a sex addict. I mean really, I was about ready to fuck anything that moved, and I punched someone because of it. Thank goodness it was only Susan. Not like I can really hurt her after all. But what if it wasn't? What if it happens again and I rape someone? What if I raped her...That's it, it's gotta stop. I gotta put an end to this. No clubbing, no orgies, no sex, at all, starting now!_

"You ready for another round yet, Will?"

_Starting later!...This is gonna be harder than I thought..._

For the first time in a long time, Will hesitated to take the elevator up to Salem's office. It took some time to convince himself that everything would be okay.

_Not like he's gonna hurt me or anything. We're just gonna talk. Probably not gonna be a nice talk though._

The ride up seemed faster than usual, despite how many times Will told it to slow down. His nerves were getting to him. Finally at the top, he stepped from the elevator into the calm environment of Salem's office. The sound of running water and smooth jazz always put Will's mind at ease.

"Will...what happened to your neck?" Salem asked noticing the painful looking bite mark just barely reaching above Will's collar.

"Oh this?" Will rubbed his neck as he reminisced about what happened only an hour ago. "I uh, finally got acquainted with Susan."

"The first time's never fun." For a moment, Salem found himself rubbing his own neck as a few painful memories reemerged. "I trust she didn't hurt you too bad?"

"It'll heal up."

"Good, take a seat. We have things to discuss."

"Right, the next operation. We got some prep work to do." As Will plopped down in his chair, a wave of relief washed over him, perhaps a bit too soon. "I _have_been taking my time on this one, haven't I?"

"You have, but that can wait. We have something far more important to discuss."

_Ahhhhh crap._

"No, this concerns you, Will."

"Me? I'm more important than the operation?"

Salem nodded. "These bouts of depression you've been having are beginning to worry me. They're becoming more and more frequent, and their effects on you are worsening."

"Look it's just...shock, alright? Things happen, but I get over them pretty quick. It's nothing to worry-"

"It _is_something to worry about. A run-in with depression every few weeks isn't normal, Will. Especially when it grows worse over time."

"What are you, my therapist now?"

"You could say that. And for sake of time, I'll skip the months of therapy sessions and get this over with now." Despite never changing, Salem's tone of voice had Will scared this time around. The semi-serious look on Salem's face and the resolution in his words were also unnerving. "Did you think I wasn't aware of your trouble at home, Will? The moment I noticed these bouts of depression, I began to look into them, and discovered something of a ticking time bomb in your life."

It was stupid of Will to think Salem wouldn't notice. Even so, he admitted nothing in a vain hope that Salem wouldn't know everything.

"Your grovyle, it's obvious you have feelings for her, but the opposite is hard to see. She's smart, and good at hiding her emotions when necessary, so you don't know if she loves you back. Am I right so far?"

Again, Will said nothing and tried to look as indifferent as possible.

"Of course I am. Then let me continue. Obviously you've yet to tell her about The Club, and therein lies the problem. You want to, but can't. You're afraid of what she'll think of you once she learns of the things you've done. And even more so, you're terrified of losing her."

"If you know so much, then you know what I'm going through. You know exactly why I can't tell her."

"Will, you seem to have things backwards. The reason you have _not_ to tell her is exactly the reason you _should._Do you understand?"

Will couldn't hide how confused he was.

Salem sighed. "You know just as much as I do that the longer you wait, the worse things will be. You should realize even more than I that Grovyle won't exactly be thrilled once she figures things out. However, you should also consider her feelings in the long run. By now you know that every day you wait, every month that passes is just a slap on face to her. She's been steadily losing her patience with you, and now that you've waited so long, only one of two things can happen: One, you tell her now and she'll either leave or forgive you. Two, you don't tell her and she leaves you anyway. Every day you wait, the chances of forgiveness grow slimmer. It makes no sense not to tell her as soon as possible. You're hurting her and yourself out of fear. If you don't act now,your fears will come true."

Salem was right, as usual. But everything he said was old news to Will. Of course he wanted to tell her, and of course he had tried, but it always ended the same way: Will choking up and running away like a coward. It was bound to happen, no matter how hard he tried, but of course, Salem was aware of this too.

"I've trusted you could handle this, but that's obviously not the case. So let's do things this way: You have exactly one week, starting now, to tell her. And you're not to so much as think of the operation until you've done so."

"W-What! But the-"

"Either you tell her, or I will., and I won't make it pretty. I won't sugarcoat it, and I'll tell her every last detail. You have one week. Now go."

"B-but-"

"Six days. Out."

"W-wait, you can't-"

"Five days, four days, three days."

Quickly realizing Salem was counting by the second, Will hopped from his chair and sprinted to the elevator.

"Three days, Will. Three days." Salem called as Will rapidly pressed the "elevator down" arrow.

_Three days, three fucking days! I can't just...three days! He can't expect me to...What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do? He'll tell her if I don't. She'll know, she'll know what I've done. But she has to know eventually. But I can't tell her, I just can't. But Salem's right, but I can't do it!_

Will was almost hyperventilating as he walked the streets the Eminence. He had never felt so sick or been so worried in his life. No matter what, Grovyle would learn in three days. There was nothing he could do to stop it.

_I'm thinking myself in circles. Just gotta calm down. Gotta relax. What usually calms me? Sex...no we can't do that. Well, maybe just a little...No! Find something else. A drink, alcohol! I'll get wasted, that'll calm me down!...On second thought, maybe just a little alcohol._

The best place Will could think to get a drink was the Fruitbar. It was always sure to be open late, and much safer than any place in the club. Avoiding sex was top priority. And while a strip club may not have been the best idea, the girls there would be sure to respect his sudden leap into abstinence.

_Unlike the many hundreds in the club._

To avoid attention, Will sat at the table farthest from the stage and farthest from the action. For the first time ever, he had no interest in the pokemon dancers, despite them being two of his favorites " the lucario and lopunny, Pecha and Oran.

At such a late time of night, there were more people than usual in the Fruitbar, mostly human males and the occasional male pokemon. Will soon regretted his decision to come to the bar as he watched various men receive lap dances from pokemon in their skimpy 'work clothes.' The only way Will could avoid the sights was to put his head down and do his best to block out all the sounds he could. But not too long after he did, a familiar voice cut through the music.

"Is that you, Will?"

_Cheri, dammit. Why'd she have to be working tonight?_

Under normal circumstances Will would have loved to see his favorite miltank, but not tonight.

"It _is_you. Didn't expect to see you this time of night." Within seconds, Cheri's smile faded. Without even seeing Will's face, it wasn't hard to figure out something was wrong. "...Are you okay?"

Will took a deep breath and quickly composed himself before lifting his head. "I'm good, thanks. No worries here."

As chipper as he seemed and as wide as his smile was, nothing about Will seemed 'good.' "Are you sure? You're eyes are looking a bit puffy, and you're shaking..."

"Shaking? Didn't notice, j-just got in. It's a little chilly outside."

"Anyone ever tell you you're a horrible liar?"

He had failed miserably in trying to fool Cheri.

_Can't blame a guy for trying._

Knowing his facade had failed, Will's smile faded and the depressed look from earlier returned. It was rare that Cheri got to see this side of Will. When she did, it was usually problems at home.

"What's wrong.?" She asked, the worry in her voice more than evident as she took a seat next to Will.

"It's nothing, really..."

"Oh come on, you look like you're about to cry. Don't be afraid, you know I wont tell anyone."

As much as he wanted to hold it in, Will knew he had to let it out. And if there was anyone he could open up to, it was Cheri. With a heavy sigh, he composed himself and began to explain. "You know the girl I told you about?"

Cheri nodded. "You _have_ told her by now, haven't you?" Will's silence and refusal make eye contact said otherwise. "Oh Will, you're making it hard on yourself, _and_her. The longer you wait-"

"I know!" He yelled through his teeth, quickly restraining himself after his unnecessary outburst. "I know...I've told myself a thousand times, but it doesn't change anything. You say that like I haven't tried. I do, all the time. But I can't..."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a fucking wimp. I can't even talk to her about something like this without choking up and running away, literally. That's what I have to do every time, otherwise I might panic and who knows what would happen then."

"That sounds...unbelievable coming from a guy I've seen hit on three pokemon at once. Strangely enough, I'm sure we both know why you're having so much trouble with this one particular girl."

"I know...she's not like anyone else. She's not someone I'd just fuck and leave. I've known her for...man how long has it been. Eight years, I think. We were like best friends up until recently. Maybe that's what happened: I realized she was more than a friend and was scared she wouldn't think the same of me. I loved it when we spent time together. I loved it more than anything else. I still love it...and I...just...couldn't stand to lose her."

Will sighed. "I sounds like a bad romance novel, I know, but you haven't even heard the worst part yet. Due to some...unforeseeable circumstances, she's going to find out about the club in the next three days unless I tell her myself."

"Not to be insensitive or anything, but it seems like that's for the best."

_That's probably what Salem's telling himself now. Knowing him, he knows exactly how many pokemon I've slept with and for how long. He'll tell her everything too._

"Will, it may seem redundant at this point, but you have to tell her. It's as simple as that. If she finds out on her own, it could be devastating, for the both of you. Don't let it get that far, Will. I know you're scared. I know you're nervous. There must be a million thoughts buzzing around your head by now."

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me. I'm the one going through it, remember?" Will's slight bit of depressed sarcasm meant there was hope for him yet. But in situations like these, it was always best to go a step at a time.

"For now, I think we should forget about it, don't you?"

"That's actually what I came here for. I thought a drink might calm me down a little. You wouldn't mind grabbing me a little something, would you?"

"Will, you don't need a drink. You need sleep."

"Aw come on. Just a shot and I swear I'm gone."

"Go home and rest, Will."

"Please?"

"Out."

"Damn it. I hate when you're a good friend."

"I love you too, Will."


	11. Chapter 11

Will groaned as he hiked his way home. For some reason, he still had alcohol on the mind.

_Should have found another bar, there are like fifty in the club._

But deep down, he knew Cheri was right. He needed rest, not alcohol. That didn't make the idea any less enticing. Anything to take his mind off of Grovyle and sex. They had been all he could think about, and he was becoming desperate for something to calm his nerves, or at least distract him for awhile.

_Now that I think about it, I need a hobby...that's not sex._

There wasn't much time to mull over his choices as Will was faced with an all-too-common dilemma these days: To enter his house, or spend a night in the club. The latter seeming more risky, Will shook his head as he reached for his doorknob. He growled as he found himself hesitating.

_I'm NOT going through this again._

Grabbing hold of the doorknob, he flung the door open. It felt surprisingly satisfying, but his moment of triumph was short-lived as he noticed Grovyle was nowhere to be found. At the very least, it meant he didn't have to deal with her, tonight.

Sighing, he shut the door and absentmindedly kicked his shoes to the side. The depressed way he slid down the hallway reminded him of a simpler time over three months ago. It may have been boring and mundane, it may have even been depressing, but at least it wasn't stressful. Cruising through life without worries was such an easy way to live. Will smiled in hopes that after this whole 'club' portion of his life was over, he could go back to that simple life.

"Here's hoping." Will mumbled to himself as he slid into his room. Not even bothering to close the door, Will plopped down on his bed in hopes of a decent dream for once.

His eyes shot open as he heard the door slam. He sat up, only to see a vague form in the darkness.

"G-grovyle...?" It could have only been Grovyle, at least Will hoped.

The shadow stood in perfect stillness. Unable to see its face in the darkness, Will couldn't tell whether it was angry or not. But the way it stared at him made him want to hide under a blanket like a scared child. If only he had a blanket.

Will shielded his eyes as the the creature flipped the light switch. When the room came into focus, a wave of relief washed over him as he found it was only Grovyle.

"Wow." He sighed. "You scared the crap out of me. What are you doing in here? You know my room's off limits."

"That's never stopped me before." Grovyle's voice was cold, emotionless.

"Son of a- get out, I'm trying to sleep."

"You can sleep if you want. We'll discuss this in the morning then. I can wait." Folding her arms, Grovyle sat cross-legged in front of the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It's looks like you're pissing me off, get out of here!"

"I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you until I get some answers."

"So you're holding me hostage? That's a good one."

"If you think you can get past me, you're more than welcome to try. But don't think I won't hurt you, Will."

The cold look in her eyes and the deathly serious tone in her voice said she wasn't lying. It was bad news for Will.

Scoffing, he tried his best to maintain an apathetic attitude, but deep down, he was shaking. Grovyle had finally pinned him down. He wasn't leaving the room without revealing something.

In the vain hope he could outlast her, Will draped his legs over the bed as he began a staring contest that he hoped wouldn't last for long. Grovyle stared back, looking directly into Will's eyes as she waited for him to crack. An hour or a week, she was prepared to sit for as long as necessary.

A half an hour passed with little movement between them. Will's head rested on his hand, and Grovyle hadn't moved an inch.

_Why does time have to go so slow when you don't want it to._

In all the tension, Will felt as if he had been there for hours. But frequent peeks at his computer's clock showed that wasn't the case.

An hour passed, and the pressure was building. He had to try something, anything. "Shouldn't you be asleep right now, Grovyle?"

"I've been asleep all day. You, on the other hand, are looking kind of drowsy. When was the last time you had a nap?"

Looking back on his day, Will found it had been well over twelve hours since he had last slept. He couldn't let Grovyle know. "I'm fine...I had a nap on the train."

"Horrible liar as always."

Will growled as he looked away.

Two hours passed in the battle of wills, and Will was losing. He had become fidgety and restless. Sitting still for so long was something he hated doing. He had to move.

Momentarily, Grovyle tensed as he stood up. Ready for anything, she continued to stare, looking as serious as ever. Soon after, she relaxed as Will took to pacing back and forth across the room. Regardless, she kept her eyes on him the entire time. "Try anything funny and I swear-"

"I know, I know."

Another hour passed and Will hadn't stopped pacing. But even the pacing wasn't enough to ease his restlessness. Continuing to walk back and forth, he bounced a tennis ball off the wall at every pass. He had found a lot of interesting things in his drawer, but nothing particularly useful, except the ball.

Not once had he considered telling Grovyle the truth.

Another hour passed and Will could no longer stand. His stomach growled audibly as he lay flat on the floor.

"Hungry, Will?"

"Fuck off."

Grovyle chuckled. "You can eat, I'll even make it for you, if you just tell me what I want to know."

"You can't keep me here forever."

"I wont. Only as long as I have to."

Will had lost track of how many hours had gone by. His stomach empty, and his mind half asleep, he struggled to even focus. He couldn't win, but in his lethargic state of mind, he didn't care. Stuck in between awake and asleep, his thoughts began to wander as his mind tried to dream. He always thought such strange things before bed. None of them made sense, but in his dreams, nothing did.

_Who knew Grovyle looked so hot in a tutu._

Grovyle couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Will's sudden smile. She felt completely and utterly confused as he suddenly starting to laugh. It was a chuckle at first, but soon he was laughing as if he had heard the best joke in the world. Grovyle shook her head as she guessed Will's lack of sleep was catching up to him.

After a whole minute of laughter, Will was almost out of breath. He had fallen backwards onto the bed as he gripped his gut in pain. Before long, a few tears fell from his eyes as well. He hadn't laughed so hard in ages, and Grovyle couldn't help but wonder what was so funny.

"What are you laughing at?"

As Will's laughter died down, he panted as he attempted to regain his breath. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he sat up and stared at Grovyle with a wide smile on his face. "Do you remember the time when I was in the school play? I played a really minor character, so I only had like one scene and a few lines. But towards the end of my scene, my pants fell down and I ad-libbed a line and marched off stage with my pants around my ankles." Will broke into laughter once again towards the end of his sentence. "For like a week afterwords, you wouldn't stop pulling down my pants and laughing at me."

While admittedly a fond memory - and a hilarious one - Grovyle kept her composure.

"Remember the time I tried to go out for basketball? And on my first real game, the first time on the floor, I hit my coach in the face with the ball?"

Try as she might, Grovyle couldn't help but crack a small smile as she recalled the incident.

"Remember, the week before my prom night, I was nervous because I couldn't dance, so you watched a bunch of movies and TV shows to learn so you could teach me? And when you did I wasn't paying attention and fell out the window into a bush?"

This time, Grovyle showed the beginnings of a laugh, but she quickly covered her face before it could get out.

"Do you remember...do you remember the day I met you?" Grovyle's smile disappeared, but Will's remained. "In a box, abandoned on the side of the road? You were still a treecko back then. I took you home and my parents let me nurse you back to health. But after you were better, they said I had to get rid of you because we already had too many pokemon in the house. So I barricaded myself in the closet until they said 'yes.' And you volunteered to stay with me. We were in the closet for like half a day before my dad got tired of us and said I could keep you, but I was fully responsible for taking care of you."

Grovyle closed her eyes as she reminisced about her fondest and most vivid memory ever: her and Will, alone in the closet for hours. The only thing visible in the dark were Will's shining, silver eyes. She had stared at them the whole time. Even without food, water, or sunshine, she would have stayed in the closet for days, so long as Will was there with her.

"All those times, you've been there for me, even when you didn't have to be. Why? We were close, but we were never best buds or anything."

Still smiling, Grovyle shook her head. "You haven't changed at all. Even now you're still as oblivious as you used to be."

"Oblivious? I always thought I was kinda smart."

"Come on, Will. Everything you just told me, everything that's happened, does none of it mean anything to you? Can you really not see what's right in front of you?"

"Well, I have my suspicions, but...I don't like risks. This...implication isn't just something I can assume, you know?"

"You don't have to _assume_ anything. You should have more than enough information to figure it out."

"But...I-"

"Are you serious!" The sudden outburst caught Will off guard, making him jump a foot into the air. "For someone so 'smart' you sure act dumb sometimes. With _everything _that's happened, everything we've been through, you still have doubts? What are you waiting for, me to say it? You're too much of a coward to ask yourself? I swear you're so..._frustrating!_" Completely flustered, Grovyle stood and flung the door open.

"Grovyle, wait! I'm just-" The door slammed before he could finish. "Scared..."

Will hopped to his feet as he heard a second door slam. "Oh dammit, not the bathroom again." Sure enough, as he exited his room, he found the bathroom door was closed. "Come on, Grovyle. I'm sorry, please don't do this again."

"Go away."

"Please, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to...I didn't think-"

"I don't care, Will. I really don't. I don't care about your job. I don't care about your girlfriend. I just don't care anymore."

"But-"

"I don't care! Just leave..."

Will's heart ached as he heard Grovyle's voice begin to break and trail off. He couldn't bear to hear her cry. Defeated, Will said nothing more and stepped away from the door. His fatigue finally catching up with him, Will trudged back to his room. As he plopped down on his bed, he held his face in his hands, desperate to stop himself from crying.

It was two in the afternoon when Will finally woke up. Still feeling as tired as before, he contemplated going back to sleep, and never waking up. He sighed as he chose not to.

_Maybe today will be better..._

Somewhat lazily, he rose to his feet and exited his room. As he expected, the bathroom door was still closed. He contemplated knocking on the door, but quickly decided against it.

_I don't feel like being depressed right now._

Trying his best to forget about the night before, he dragged his body down the hall, past the kitchen, and into his living room. He needed something, anything to take his mind off of what had just happened.

"TV..."

Will let out a quiet 'oomph' as he fell backwards onto his couch. With a click of the remote, the TV turned on. The news channel as usual.

"Has been found," Was the first thing Will heard from the news anchor he knew all too well. "The missing child had been hiding in the abandoned Ericson Strip Mall just outside of town. Gerald Foster has since been returned to his parents, but the family's pet pokemon has yet to be found. The mightyena, who goes by the name of Jax, followed young Gerald to the strip mall, but has yet to be found. More to come after the break."

"Boring." Paying little attention to the news, Will flipped to the next channel, only to find an inane cartoon.

"Crap." He flipped to the next channel, only hear the word 'antipokephiliac.' He changed the channel before the program could continue.

Sighing, he began surfing through channels at high speed. Nothing seemed interesting, but then again, he heard only a word from each channel. Boring advertisements, pathetic soap operas, and lame reality shows, none of them had any appeal anyway.

After a few short minutes of channel surfing, Will gave up and threw the remote to the side. He had resigned to his fate of watching an infomercial about knives when he heard a knock at the door.

_No one ever comes to visit me, who the hell could this be?_

Sighing, Will lifted himself from the couch to answer the door. Much to his surprise, it was his next door neighbor, looking as cheerful as ever.

"Hi again, neighbor. Just dropping by to say thanks for the sugar, and to return this of course." In his hand, Nathan held Will's small blue, cup. Having so many, Will had forgotten about it.

"Oh, thanks..."

"Are you feeling okay? You're not looking too well."

\

"Oh just a little, um...drowsy. Just woke up."

"At this time of day? What kind of job allows you to sleep in so late?"

"I...work a lot of night shifts."

"Ah, no wonder I never see you. Does this mean you'll be free for most of the day?"

"Well-"

"Because I'd love to have you over. You seem like a pretty interesting person."

"I do? But-"

"What do you say? Few hours and a cup of tea over a few stories?"

He just wouldn't stop. Will couldn't get a word in. The only - non-rude - way he saw to get rid of Nathan, in the long run, was to give in.

"Fine." He sighed.

"Great! Let's mosey."

Words couldn't describe how uncomfortable Will felt inside of Nathan's house.

_He's so friggin weird. Nice place though._

Nathan's house was pristine, and on the lower end of ritzy. Much like Will's, Nathan's floor was a polished, hardwood. His walls and furniture were a dark, cherry red. Two armchairs and a couch formed something of a half circle, facing a TV not much larger than Will's. The walls were adorned with various paintings of landscapes and people who were probably famous as far as Will knew.

Opposite the TV sat a fireplace, unlit, but recently used. Above it, hanging on the wall, something interesting caught Will's eye.

_A degree in...philosophy?...Poor guy._ _Wonder what kind job he got with a philosophy degree. Teacher? Only thing I can think of._

Will continued to eye the many statues and trophies residing on Nathan's shelves. A few sports awards, and glass plaques, the occasional figurine or ship in a bottle, all of them fairly interesting, but not enough to hold Will's attention for long.

As he began to fidget from boredom, Nathan appeared, holding a white, ceramic tray in his hands. His smile as wide as ever, he sat the tray on the table, and himself in a chair, directly across from Will. Atop the tray was a fairly expensive looking tea set. The pot was a bright white, painted with blue and pink swirls and various floral patterns. The cups were similar, though each one was slightly different to Will's eyes. A sign they were hand painted, and probably even more expensive than Will thought.

"Helen won't be joining us, I'm afraid. She's in the back, meditating."

"Does she do that often or do I just have really bad timing?"

"Three times a day, says it keeps her mind sharp. You were just unlucky I guess. You said you had a pokemon too, am I right? I should have asked you to bring him. Or was it her? Doesn't matter. I would have loved to meet your pokemon."

"Yeah..."

Nathan's smile disappeared as he noticed the somewhat dejected look on Will's face.

"Oh...I'm sorry. Did something happen? Ah, well, I better not press the subject."

"Thanks."

Nathan sighed. "I know how you feel though. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to Helen."

"I can tell you care for her. I've never seen a human and pokemon so close."

_On the surface, anyway._

Chuckling to himself, Nathan poured tea into two of the four tea cups"We have a...closer relationship than most."

"Are you sure you should be telling me this?"

"I know what you're thinking. It's nothing illegal, I assure you. Maybe a bit unusual, but I think someone like you might understand." Setting the pot down, Nathan grabbed his own cup and sipped a small portion of tea.

"Understand?"

"Understand the position I'm in." Nathan's eyes narrowed to non-threatening slits. "And from what I can tell, the position you're in as well."

Putting on his best poker face, Will played along. "Let's say for argument's sake, I don't know what position you're talking about. Care to elaborate?"

"Certainly. It's no secret that people nowadays are afraid to be intimate with their pokemon on any level. Fear of consequences and all that. The problem is, this prevents a lot of bonds from forming as people are just too scared to get close. But from I've seen, and what Helen has told me, you're not one of these people. I can already tell you care greatly for your pokemon and wish to grow closer. That's such a rarity in this day and age."

"I can tell you're pretty close to your pokemon too...but I have a question. How close are you willing to get?"

"No closer than I am now."

"Why? Do you think it's morally wrong to be any closer? Or are laws the only thing keeping you apart?"

Nathan paused for a moment, his eyes narrowing even further as he thought his answer through. "Both."

_Cheeky bastard. Alright, I'll bite. I love hearing these._

"Both, huh? So you say it's wrong on a moral level. While I'd like to stand behind that statement-"

_Ha._

"No one's really given me a reason to." Will continued. "It's a hard argument to make. Why exactly is it so morally wrong to be that close to a pokemon?"

"Well, in general, pokemon are less intelligent, and wouldn't exactly comprehend the choice they made building a relationship with a human. It would be like...convincing a small child to marry you."

"'In general,' pokemon are raised in the wild. Of course they wouldn't know any better, they're not taught like every human is supposed to be. Regardless, tame, trained pokemon have been proven to be as smart, and sometimes smarter than humans. They're more than capable of comprehension and understanding."

"Maybe, but wouldn't you say it's still wrong to force a human concept onto a different species and expect them play along?"

"Human concept? You mean love?"

Nathan nodded. "Yes. Love is a human concept, made by human, for humans. As you continue to grow closer and closer to your pokemon, this would inevitably come up for most couples."

"Who says love is a strictly human concept. Time and time again, pokemon have exhibited the concept of love. Some species of pokemon mate and stay together for life, hugging, nuzzling, and in rare cases kissing just like a human couple would. You wouldn't call that love?"

"Who's to say a pokemon's love is the same as a human's? Who's to say they're the same concept? While love for humans may be a lifetime bond based on mutual affection and understanding, a pokemon's may be...different. There's no way they make their choices like ours. It could be based on something primitive like, who appears the strongest or who has the fluffiest coat of fur. They could mate and stay together based on instinct or a need to protect their young. No one knows for sure, but what are the odds of their concept of 'love' being exactly the same as human's? The odds are slim, don't you think?"

"So you're saying pokemon are just instinct driven animals? Even if that was entirely true, surely it's possible for the smarter pokemon to grasp our concept of love. It's not 'forcing it on them' if they understand and agree to it. If what you said is true, it's morally wrong most of the time, but that doesn't mean close relationships aren't possible between humans and pokemon."

"Don't you think that 'most' warrants illegality? Sure, it's possible, but how many close human-pokemon bonds do you think are formed out of mutual understanding instead of instinct and lust?"

"You're right, it does. Just the thought of pokemon being taken advantage of makes me sick, but answer me this: How many _human_ 'bonds' are formed the exact same way, based on lust and instinct? Whoever looks the most attractive, whoever has the most money, people get married for more idiotic reasons than these. Mutual understanding? True love? How can anyone rightfully enforce these concepts among human and pokemon couples when we don't even try to enforce it in the human race? Regardless of species, it's all the same."

Nathan and Will stared each other down, neither of them giving up their apathetic facades. Only after a minute of silence, did a wide smile creep across Nathan's face. Will was confused as the smile grew wider and wider until Nathan couldn't control it anymore. He began to laugh uncontrollably, slapping his knee in joy as he struggled to hold back his tears.

Strange as the situation was, Will almost found Nathan's laugh infectious. Covering his mouth, he tried his best not to smile as waited for Nathan to finish.

"I knew you were different." Nathan finally managed to say as his laughter died down. "I have to admit, you had me scared for a minute there. At first I thought you were an antipokephiliac, then you had me thinking the exact opposite. Arguing with you is like a roller coaster ride, I've never had so much fun."

Will couldn't help but chuckle. "You're pretty weird, you know that?"

"That's what everyone tells me." It was a fact he was happy to admit. "I love being weird though. Being normal is no fun."

"Can't argue with that."

Both Will and Nathan shared a long laugh before the phone suddenly rang.

"Oops, give me a moment." As casual as always, Nathan walked over to answer his phone. "Hello?...Of course it's me...at home...oh...that was today? Wow that's a little silly of me. Sorry about that, must have gotten a little sidetracked. I'll be right there."

Nathan sighed as he hung up his phone. "I'm sorry. I'm needed elsewhere so we'll have to continue this later. It was fun chatting with you. We'll definitely have to do it again sometime."

"Kind of looking forward to it. Until then, I'll just let myself out."

_You damn weirdo._

Strange as Nathan was, it was still somewhat enjoyable chatting with him.

_I bet him and Salem would get along pretty well. I'd invite him to the club, but inviting anyone without Salem or Byron's consent is a big no-no. Security reasons and all that jazz._

As Will sat on his front steps, Nathan's argument played through his mind.

_In a sense, he's right. A lot of the pokephilia, on the surface anyway, is probably wrong. And I GUESS the law's the law, and people should be arrested for breaking it. But when the people feel a law is unjust, we have a right to change it. At least, that's how I was taught. Thanks, mom. I wonder where I'd be now without you. Probably just another antipokephiliac. But look at me now. I'm regular old freedom fighter. Well, I will be, once I sort out some problems at home..._

For the longest time, Will sat in place, fantasizing about himself not being a coward. He would run up to bathroom door, proclaim his love for Grovyle, and she would fly into his arms wherein they would subsequently kiss and have sex right there on the floor.

_Um, scratch that last part._

The scene played over and over again in Will's mind. Each time his desire to make it reality grew, but his willingness to go through with it lessened.

_Maybe I should just get wasted and come back. I bet I'd tell her then._

Wanting not to have to say the line, 'It seemed like a good idea at the time,' Will left for club, the only place he could think to go. Maybe he could find something in Eminence to take his mind off of his ordeal.

Absentmindedly, Will stepped off the train and stumbled his way up the stairs leading to the club. Suddenly, he felt very stupid as he walked through the double doors leading to the never-ending orgy of humans and pokemon. He berated himself as many familiar eyes turned to him.

_This seemed like a good idea at the time. Maybe I should've just gotten wasted..._

Will was suddenly reminded of his first day at the Club. He felt almost helpless as he drew the eye of half the pokemon in the room. Deciding to try a safer approach, Will took a step backwards, only to hit a large, furry obstruction.

"Long time no see, Will."

At first, he couldn't place the voice, but as the unknown pokemon draped a cream-colored arm over his shoulder, memories of his first ever pokemon partner returned.

"M-Maria." Salem's shiny typhlosion, and one of Will's favorite pokemon.

"You still remember me. I'm touched. How long's it been, three months now? Sounds about right. Three months and you don't even come looking for me. Now that I'm hurt about. I sure hope you have plans to make it up to me."

Will gulped at Maria's provocative tone of voice. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't help but fantasize about the possibilities as his imagination habitually ran wild.

It didn't take long for Maria to notice the change in his loins. "So what do you say we find a cozy little room together? I'd hate to do this in public after all."

Will refused to make eye contact as he tried his very hardest to say 'no.' But with an uncomfortably hard erection continuing to grow, he found it close to impossible to control himself. Sensing Will's reluctance, Maria decided to give him a subtle push over the edge.

Will barely had the strength to control himself, let alone stop the horny typhlosion's advances. As one of her arms tightened around his neck, she brushed the other across his chest. Her movements were slow and tantalizing, as usual. With expert grace, she teased Will with a constant onslaught of sensual touches. Her hands moved lower and lower, quickly brushing past Will's stomach toward Maria's real goal. Seconds before she reached it, Will's broke free of her grip as his conscience screamed for him to run.

"Nice seeing you again, Maria, but I gotta go." He said in a rush. Without even looking back, Will began speed-walking toward the door to Eminence. He tried to look as inconspicuous as possible, but a raging erection in a room full of horny pokemon was anything but inconspicuous.

Halfway toward his goal, Will was nearly clotheslined by an aggron. A close friend on a normal day, but a nightmare in Will's situation.

"Will, just the man I was looking for." Will refused to look her in the eye. Just by the sound of her voice, he could tell she was smiling, mischievously. He loved that look, but not on this day. "I was thinking of getting a few of the girls together and maybe we could all-"

"Busy, later." Ducking under the aggron's arm, Will continued to speed-walk toward the door. He had only taken steps when an ampharos grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Will, it's so good to see you! You're free, right? I found this great place where you and I can-"

"Cant!" Ripping himself from the ampharos' arms, he ran forward in a blind panic. He ducked and dodged his way through every pokemon he could, all of them reaching for him and calling his name. He tripped over tails and stumbled over furniture, not even knowing which way he was going. But there was door in sight, and a door meant salvation. He was almost there, he began to smile at the thought of safety. But a foot before the door, he was grabbed and slammed into a nearby wall.

The adrenaline still pumping, Will's eyes darted in every direction, unable to focus on his assailant. But a sudden calm washed over him as a pair lips overtook his own. Suddenly thinking clear again, Will recognized the attacker. As she pulled her lips from his, her name rang fresh in his mind.

"June."

"Miss me?"

_More than you can ever imagine._

She was one of Will's closest friends, and most frequent partners. A lusty nidoqueen, with a sex drive that beat a lopunny's by a mile.

"Playing hard to get today I see. I love it when it you do that." She whispered amorously into Will's ear. She wasn't even trying to be subtle anymore. Her arms pinning Will to the wall, she ground her entire body into his. "I'm know this game, though. Whoever turns you on the most gets to have you for the night. Well I'm an expert at this game." Her hands ran up and down Will's bottom, her faced nuzzling his. She chuckled as she planted kisses all over his cheeks and neck, making him throb at her touch.

Will squirmed in a vain effort to escape, but as his body reveled in the feeling of June's teases, his mind followed suit. The squirming quickly stopped, and Will soon found himself kissing the lusty nidoqueen back. He tried so very hard to control his hands, but they were so strong. They easily overpowered him and they made their way to June's hind end, squeezing it with no remorse.

_It won't hurt. Maybe one time...just this once..._

Without warning, Will spun June around, pinning her to the wall as his tongue explored the inside of her mouth. Any notion of stopping was gone. Will's mind was so clouded he couldn't think straight. His body couldn't help push his raging erection between June's legs. Will's pants did little to stop it. Moments before Will completely gave in to the lust, June pulled their lips apart and said something that stopped him in his tracks.

"You're so cute when you're horny."

All movement stopped as Will stared into space.

_Where have I heard...what am I doing?_

Suddenly aware of his situation, Will released June and backed away.

"Will, what's wrong?"

"Not supposed to...can't..."

"Will?" Will recoiled as June reached out to touch him. A fearful look on his face, he looked for the nearest way out. Without thinking he bolted for the door, leaving June completely confused, but aroused beyond belief.

"Wait! You can't just-" Will had burst through the double doors before she could finish. "No fair..."

The club's back hallways were as empty as ever. Rarely did Will ever find people there, and when he did, they were usually with a partner. It was safe, for the most part.

Somewhat regretting his decision to run out on June, Will trekked through the white, empty halls. Over the months, he had become very good at navigating them. It would take some time, but he could reach Eminence safely.

_Go down, go down, go down._

Will was still as horny as ever. He couldn't help but let his mind wander, thinking about all the girls he passed in great detail.

Maria sounded like a great choice. Just imagining burying his face in her soft fur made Will smile. And the aggron, whose name Will couldn't remember.

_Courtney? Or was it Bertha..._

Her name aside, she would have made for a night of thrills and rough sex. Larger pokemon were usually the roughest. A bit of size play with a hint of domination and submission, some of Will's favorite activities.

The ampharos Will passed, Jennifer was her name. She always brought a different sort of kink to bed. Careful use of her electricity made for a strange, yet pleasing affair.

And June, Will almost drooled at the thought of all the things he could do to her.

_Oh if she would have bent over, I would have lost it again. Such a firm and round...I've gotta stop thinking about this._

Try as he might, he couldn't stop his mind from trailing off into erotic fantasies. He remained fully erect, but with strategic shifting of his pants and underwear, he managed to hide it well. It was all he could do until it inevitably went down on its own.

Shifting somewhat uncomfortably down the hall, Will questioned his own mental map of the club as he soon wondered if he was lost. None of the hallways looked familiar anymore. The farther he walked, the less he remembered.

Sighing, he continued to trek forward, confident he would find his way out eventually.

_Hungry, thirsty, horny, bored, lost ,what else can go wro-_

"Excuse me. Sir." Will froze at the sound of the gentle voice behind him. "You wouldn't happen to know which way leads out would you?"

_Just don't look, I can resist if can't see her._

"I'm a little lost myself actually." Will said nervously.

"Oh, are you new you here too?"

"Well no, but you never really get used to this maze. If this is your first time, what are you doing back here?"

The voice stalled for a moment as it finally noticed Will hadn't turned around. "...I don't know, a few pokemon led me back here and disappeared. That was almost an hour ago."

"Oh that's just what they do to new people, lead them back here and make them find their way out as some kind of initiation into the club. You'll find your way eventually, it's impossible to be trapped here forever."

"Well do you mind if I follow you then? You're going out aren't you?"

"Y-yeah...I guess so. Come on, we've still got a bit of a walk ahead."

"'Kay."

Whoever this pokemon was, she made Will nervous. He could almost feel her eyes on him as he walked. She had grown suspicious, and rightfully so. They had walked in silence for five minutes before the pokemon decided to break the tension.

"So, what's your name?"

_She's new here, she couldn't possibly know about me. I guess it's okay then._

"Will."

"Will, huh." Noting Will's attire, the pokemon wracked her brain as she tried to figure out where she had heard the name.

"What about you?"

"Oh, Peach."

"Peach?" Will quickly caught himself as he tried to turn around.

"Mhmm, my owner was twelve when she came up with the name. It's not too bad is it?"

"No, no, of course not..."

Another five minutes of silence past before Peach spoke again.

"Your last name wouldn't happen to be 'Serif' would it?"

"...Yeah?"

"Then _you're_ the Will those girls who lead me here were talking about! They said I would run into you."

"N-no I'm the...other Will Serif."

"They said you were a bad liar, but I didn't think you were _that _bad. Relax, I'm not trying to get into your pants or anything." Will sighed in relief. That was one worry gone. "But if you don't mind...would you show me your eyes?" And another worry soon took its place. "The girls just wouldn't stop talking about them, and I kind of want to see them for myself. You know, so I can see what all the hype's about?"

"Uh...well-" Before Will could finish, the pokemon ran around his front. As quickly as he could, he turned to the other side, just barely managing to catch the color of the pokemon: a vibrant green.

"Come on, please? Just a peek?"

_Why did I have get the nosiest pokemon in existence? _

Persistently, the pokemon tried to peek around Will front. She ran from side to side, shifting back and forth in an attempt to get even a small glimpse of his eyes. But Will managed to keep her at his back, for a while at least.

Finally fed up with the chase, the pokemon tackled him to the ground. Will landed on his face loud thud, and the pokemon landed on his back. Will was thankful she wasn't very heavy.

"Oh my- I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Her words seemed legitimate enough, but Will had trouble processing them through the sudden headache he had gained.

"Are you okay...Will?"

Cursing her own curiosity, the pokemon hopped off of Will's back and checked to see if he was okay. With Will lying flat, she couldn't see his face. Carefully, she lifted his head as he opened his opened for the first time since his fall. Upon finally seeing the pokemon, Will's jaw dropped

_This can't be happening._

Will almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. A grovyle, identical to his in almost every way. Shorter maybe, but the slight difference went unnoticed to Will.

_No, run. Don't look into my eyes. Quick, before I-_

Before he could finish, everything went black.

_What just happened? W-where did I go? _

He couldn't hear. He couldn't see. There was nothing but an empty back void. The only thing he could register was the faint taste of diluted mint in his mouth. What it meant, he wasn't sure, but as the seconds passed, more and more of his senses returned.

First was his sense of smell, more mint as he expected. Next was his hearing. Little by little, the muffled sound of someone's voice began to fill his ears. Not words, but moans. It didn't take long for them to become distinct. Along with them was another loud sound. To Will's ears, it sounded like licking, but after listening closer, it became more of a slurping. The connotations scared Will. Suddenly, he didn't want his sight back. He was content living blissful ignorance. But inevitably, the world came in to view.

Blurry at first, the only things he could see were blotches of green and red.

_Please no, please no._

As with everything, the colors soon turned into distinct shapes. To Will's horror, he found his face buried in between Peach's legs. Out the corner of his eyes, he spotted his hands digging into her legs' flesh as he held them steady.

His tongue flailed to and fro across Peach's thin lips in a wild and uncontrolled manner. Harder and harder he pressed into her, his tongue digging deep into her moist depths. Peach's juices tasted of watery, diluted mint as it splashed onto his tongue. Any other day, it would have been nothing special, but for reasons unknown, it was the greatest thing Will had ever tasted.

Greedily he lapped up every drop of watery mint and showed no signs of slowing down. Peach writhed in his hands, her body jerking and twisting as Will pleasured her like nothing she had ever felt before. Her moans were constant and unending. Her juices seemed to gush from her hole with every burst of pleasure. The feeling was unreal, and she could barely process a thought through the ecstasy.

She had never found someone so adept with their tongue as Will was. As if he was a long time partner, he knew just how to please her the most. He pressed against her most sensitive areas, rubbed her favorite spots, and touched her in ways she couldn't imagine.

He would gently massage her lips as his tongue dug deep into her depths. He would take her clit into his mouth and suckle it, causing her to howl and arch her back pleasure. He was intentionally loud and sloppy, his every suckle and slurp audible across the room. And the worst part, Will was in full control of himself.

_But why can't I stop?_

His every move, his every decision was intentional, and yet stopping was the last thing on his mind. He felt almost sickened at what he was doing, sickened at how good it felt. With every passing moment, he grew more and more aroused. And with his erection already straining against his underwear, he knew it was only a matter of time before he lost control. Now aware of his situation, he finally got a look at his surroundings. As he expected, it was one of the club's many rooms, hidden in the back hallways. Will himself was almost naked, save for his underwear.

Seeing as it took no time at all to find a room, he couldn't have been out for long. Considering he was only on foreplay now, it must have been only a minute, maybe less. With Will's arousal on the forefront of his mind, he didn't have time to dwell on the situation. His erection was so hard it was almost painful. He needed release, and so did his partner.

He continued to lick, redoubling his efforts to force Peach to orgasm. Already he could feel its approach. Peach's legs began to quiver. Her body tensed. The muscles in her hole twitched and contracted. Will was too good, she couldn't fight it anymore.

She arched her back as she reached her climax. She moaned louder than ever before, her cunt clamping down on Will's tongue as it continued to flail about. Will struggled to hold her legs steady as she writhed and squirmed beneath him. But with an unusual amount of determination, he managed to pin her down, his mouth still covering her hole. He guzzled her juices as they shot forth, sucking at her in a desperate attempt to get more. Will hoped and prayed the flow would never end, but inevitably, after a short minute, it had to.

Peach lowered her back to the bed. As she finally came down from orgasm, she lay still, panting as she tried to recover. Hands down, she had never felt better. So far, everything the girls had said about Will was true. And with him so horny, she wouldn't have much longer to confirm the rest of the rumors.

She had only a minute to recover before Will was upon her again. He crawled his way up her panting form and soon lined his face with hers. She was flushed. Will found it cute, and arousing at the same time. Before she had a chance to say anything, Will sealed their lips in a soft, sensual kiss. Peach shuddered at the gentle sensation of his lips pressing against hers. Soon after, Will brought his weight down upon her as he prepared to give her the best sex of her life.

"Moving a little fast, aren't you Will?" Peach said with an exasperated sigh.

"No such thing."

The words had come out of his mouth, but Will wasn't sure who said them. Too aroused to care, he reached down and removed his underwear. As his erection flew free he erased all notions of stopping from his mind. It was far too late to go back.

Peach's common sense told her to slow down, but Will's eyes told her the opposite. As much as she wanted to tell him to stop, she couldn't bring herself to. Almost as aroused as Will himself, she wrapped her arms around his neck as sign she ready and willing.

Will wasted no more time. Slowly he pushed his hips forward, sinking the tip of his member into Peach's inviting orifice. She managed to hold back a moan but only for a moment. As Will continued to sink himself inside of her, she quickly began to lose herself. Her eyes clenched shut as she reveled in the feeling of Will's warm girth. It filled every inch of her. It rubbed so tenderly against her sensitive walls. She couldn't help but gasp as it pressed against her cervix. Looking down, she could see Will wasn't all the way inside. Never had she had sex with someone so big. She could only hope he wouldn't get too excited during their romp.

Will sighed, a little disappointed at not being able to hilt Peach. But even so, nothing would stop him completely, not when he had come so far.

Will himself let out a sigh as he pulled backwards. He could feel Peach contract around him as he did. Her hole was so small compared to what Will was used to, and that made it all the more pleasurable. Planting his hands on either side of Peach's head, he thrust forward as slowly as he could. His rock-hard member grinding against her walls, Peach let out a quiet moan.

Wanting to give Will easier access, she lifted her legs and let them hang in the air as Will thrust into her. She bit her lip as leaned into each one of Will's individual thrusts. And soon she found herself bouncing back and forth as she followed his rhythm. With the pleasure so potent, Peach had to fight to stifle her cries, but in the end it proved fruitless.

As she looked up into Will's eyes, her blush intensified. His silver irises sparked something inside of her, but she couldn't tell what. She couldn't look away, they were just so mesmerizing. Looking into them was like additional pleasure. It was almost too much to bear. The longer she stared, the more aroused she became. Soon a wide blissful smile stretched across her face, and she pulled Will into another kiss, only this one was far less gentle than the last.

Peach's tongue quickly invaded Will's mouth, the slimy appendage lapping up his saliva like water. Will didn't even think of fighting it. Instead he kissed back, doing his best to wrap his tongue around Peach's and match her enthusiasm. The now lustful look on her face is what drove him forward. He thrust even harder than before, unable to stop himself no matter what happened.

Peach's legs wrapped tight around his waist. She thrust herself against Will harder and harder with every passing moment. Why she suddenly felt so horny was irrelevant. She could think of nothing but the pleasure she received and the need for more. To her excitement, Will had picked up on her many hints and decided to speed the process along.

Little by little he increased his speed, forcing himself deep into Peach's depths with every thrust. Still mindful of her limit, he did his best not to force himself too deep at risk of causing too much pain.

Will had to force himself not to roughhouse as he stared down at the horny pokemon's face. Her lustful look suggested she would take anything and thoroughly enjoy it. The sensual way she licked her lips made Will's stomach turn with excitement. Just imagining all the kinky, perverted things he could do to her, aroused him to the point of pain. Just thinking of all the things he could do to Grovyle...Now was his chance. There she was, below him, practically begging for it.

Her carnal cries had Will moaning. "Grovyle!"

Too aroused to care anymore, Will pounded Peach with all the speed he could muster. He tried his hardest to be careful, but as he became less aware of his surroundings, he grew more and more rough. The tip of his member hammered against Peach's sensitive cervix. But in a crazed, lust-induced state, she couldn't care less about the small amount of pain it brought. Her mind relatively empty, Peach could only moan and urge Will forward as he sated her need for release.

Peach's blissful smile grew wider and wider with every passing moment. Her peak was approaching and she could feel it. Her muscles began to tense. Her eyes clenched shut. She could feel Will's every throb. They were both close. "More, harder!"

It was the first time a woman had ever said a word while under the influence of Will's eyes. It would have shocked him had he actually thought about it. Instead, he gave his partner what she wanted and continued to pound her.

Feeling himself close, Will's final thrusts were the longest and most powerful. With one last grunt, he finally came, loosing a hefty amount of seed into his partner's waiting orifice. His body shook as he fired spurt after spurt into Peach. His arms wrapped around her body, and his entire weight on top of her, Will continued to push himself forward in the heat of passion. The feeling of Peach's body so close, the strength of her grip as she pulled him in, it was all so amazing. Will wished the moment would never end. He loved the sound of his partner gasping and moaning beneath him, her body shaking and her walls quivering around him. She was enjoying herself as much as he was, perhaps more. The very thought put a smile on Will's face as he collapsed on top of Peach, his head resting on her shoulder.

She had fallen asleep, as the pokemon usually did. And after the fact, Will couldn't look at her anymore. He felt ashamed. He had broken his vow in no longer than a day, and with a pokemon he had only just met. Not that it hadn't happened before, but now it felt so much worse. Coupled with the fact that Grovyle would find out his secret within the next two days, he felt horrible.

He sat in one of the club's many parks. They were the most tranquil places he could think of. Hidden among the bushes, resting against a tall oak, Will rubbed his temples to relieve his stress-induced headache.

_Maybe I should just crawl under a rock. That'd be better then going on like I am now. What am I gonna say to her? What am I gonna do? Why does my head hurt so much?_

"Because you have a tsunami of thoughts running through your mind."

_Wait, I recognize that voice._

"Get out of those bushes. It's disgraceful."

"Byron?" Will's suspicions were confirmed as he poked his head out of the bush. "What are you doing here?"

Byron chuckled. "I should ask you the same question."

"Oh...right. Hold on." Will shook free a few vines that had caught around his foot as he exited the bushes. "I was just...you know."

"Literally hiding from your problems? I know."

"So you heard that then..."

"Come with me."

Within a minute's walk, the two of them found a cozy bench in the middle of the park. For a time, they sat in silence as they watched the many people and pokemon go by. Byron had a smile on his face the whole time.

"Isn't it so peaceful?" Byron broke the silence to say. "This is my favorite spot in the whole city, maybe even the whole world. Unlike the surface, everyone's thoughts are so peaceful and serene."

"Is this what you do all day when you aren't working?"

"Yes. It's so relaxing, you should try it sometime. It's like meditation, keeps your head clear, and your thoughts balanced."

"No amount of meditation is going to clear my head. I don't ever think I'll be right again..."

"It's just a turbulent time in your life. We've all had them, and some have more than others. It will blow over, they always do."

"Do you even know-"

"I'm well aware of what you're going through. And you're making it harder than it needs to be."

"Like I need _you _of all people telling me that. I've heard it a hundred time before. I don't need to hear it again."

"Apparently you do, otherwise the problem would have been solved by now. So what _do_ you plan to do, go through with your plan to hide under a rock?" Byron scoffed. "Or will you wait until Salem solves your problem for you? Both are the coward's way out. Do you think yourself a coward? From what I can see, you are. You're the biggest coward I've ever met. And that's quite an accomplishment."

Already Will was sick of the conversation. The way Byron spoke, his 'innocent' smile, and the fact that he didn't even look at Will as he talked. It was infuriating."Who are you calling a fucking coward, old man!" In a fit of rage, Will hopped off the bench and pointed a finger at Byron. "I don't see you out there busting your ass like I do! You sit here in the club all day passing out orders from the safety of a desk and you call me a coward? Fuck you!"

"I don't have to prove anything to a man who can't ask the woman he loves a simple question."

"So now you think you're better than me because of that? Fine, I'll show you. I'll ask her tonight."

"And how can I be sure you will? How can I be sure you won't run off just like you always do?"

"You have my word, as a _better_ man than you."

"So it's a promise then?"

"You bet your ass it is!"

Byron laughed himself into a coughing fit at Will's words. "I'll hold you to it then. Save the anger for the antipokephiliacs though. No need to get angry at me, I'm just trying ruffle your feathers."Again he laughed to himself. Will didn't find it funny. "By the way, did Salem tell you the news yet?"

"What news?"

"The new entrance is complete."

"What?"

"Yep, finished sometime this morning. You can see the tracks from the north side of the city."

"Wait, really!"

Byron chuckled. "I thought that might excite you a bit. It outta help when you bring your girl down here tonight. I'm still holding you to that promise, by the way." Dusting himself off, Byron headed off down the park's path. "Best of luck to you."

"Y-yeah, thanks."

Despite his earlier worry, Will couldn't help but let a smile creep across his face. Suddenly the circumstance had changed. All the different possibilities flew through his mind as he took the train home.

_Maybe if I take her straight to Eminence, show her around, show her a good time, it'll lessen the blow a bit when I finally have to tell her. Maybe I'll take her to the amusement park. I haven't been there since I first met Missy. Ooh, or maybe I can put Grovyle under Salem's protection for a while. He could find her a secluded house in a less populated part of the city and keep her in the dark a for a while. Better yet, I get Salem to give me the week off and we spend the time together, away from all the pokemon who know me. Maybe in those parts of the city I don't ever visit. That could work. Oh man, she's gonna freak when she sees Eminence. That alone might shock her into forgetting. Oh this is gonna be so sweet._

Will had cover his mouth to prevent himself from laughing out loud. Regardless, his smiled stayed strong all the way home. For the first time in a month, he didn't hesitate to open his door. In fact, he felt excited.

"Grooooovyle." She was nowhere to be found.

_Probably still in the bathroom._

Will chuckled as he made his way down the hallway. So concerned with telling Grovyle the news, he didn't look twice at his open bedroom door. There was nothing inside anyway but broken glass and a battered sceptile on the floor, nothing Will cared about. He needed to find Grovyle.

Only when he stopped at the open bathroom door did he really stop to think.

_...broken glass...sceptile...broke- sceptile!_

Sprinting back to his room, Will soon realized why Grovyle was nowhere to be found. She was right in front of him, and no longer a Grovyle.

"G-Grovyle!" He rushed to her side faster than he thought possible. Ignoring the broken glass digging into his knees, he held her head in his arms. "Grovyle, are you okay! Say something!" Will quickly began to panic as he heard no response from her. Putting an ear to her chest, he could still feel a heartbeat, and to his slight relief, she barely opened her eyes.

"You're alive! What happened?"

"M-mightyena." She said weakly. Unable to speak anymore, she quickly began to lose consciousness again. Will's screams sounded muffled to her ears. His face became blurry. But Grovyle's sense of smell was still strong. The one and only thing she could think about was the potent scent on Will's breath. The smell of another female pokemon was unmistakable.


	12. Chapter 12

Sceptile could hear very little as she awoke. Only the faint sound of pidgey chirping outside, and light breathing near her ear. Before she even turned, she knew just who it was: Will resting at the side of the bed.

This room, she had never been in. But she easily recognized it as a cozy hospital room. Emotionless, she went to sit up, expecting pain, but none came. She felt as good as ever, maybe even better. She had no visible scratches or scars as far as she could tell. Whoever fixed her up did an excellent job.

Moments after she finished examining herself, Sceptile heard a yawn. Will was waking up, perfect. As he rubbed the crust from his eyes, he had stop and stare. For a moment, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Gro- Scep...you're awake!" A wide smile spread across his face as the days of worry were finally over. "Y-you've been out for like four days. I thought- you just-" He laughed and sighed in relief. "Thought you would never wake up. Are you okay? Any pain anywhere? Need something to drink?"

Will laughed and joked for a time, but he soon realized Sceptile wasn't laughing with him. Her face was as emotionless as before, and soon after, angry.

"H-hey don't give me that look. Everything's okay now. I got that broken window fixed and I even got police to catch the pokemon that did it. It was a stray mightyena, someone's lost pet. He may have had rabies or something, not sure. I don't know exactly what they're doing with it, but he won't be hurting anybody any time soon."

Despite Will's upbeat attitude, Sceptile's expression remained the same.

"Really, what's with the look? You're still mad about the-"

"So who was she?"

"...Who was who?..."

"You know, I was beginning to think you weren't into pokemon, that you were 'normal.' I mean, it would have explained so much. Why you were avoiding me, why you were acting so dumb. I just thought you were into humans. It made perfect sense. But _then_ you go out and have sex with another pokemon?"

"Sex with a pokemon? That's ridiculo-"

"I could smell it, Will! All over your breath. You didn't just lick her, you _buried _your face in there! You ate her out like there was no tomorrow! The scent in your mouth was so strong it almost made me gag. You can't weasel your way out of this. Who was it?"

_Fffffffffuck._

Will sat dumbfounded as he tried to figure out what to do. Never had he been so clueless in his life. What could he say? What could he possibly do? Nothing, as far as he could tell.

After a minute of staring and failing to form a word, Sceptile knew she had Will. But the knowledge didn't make her as happy as she expected. "Go on. Who was she? How long has this been going on? Where was it?"

Biting his lip, Will struggled to come up with an answer. "I'm...not allowed to say..." Not a second later, Sceptile grabbed him by the neck. "B-but I'll tell you what I can!"

She gave Will a stern, somewhat suspicious look before releasing him. "If I hear anything, _anything_ I think is a lie, I'll rip your throat out. Understand?"

Noting the overly serious look on Sceptile's face, Will nodded and agreed. Taking a quick glance around the room, he didn't notice any cameras, which was perfect. He closed the door, wedged a chair under the knob, and closed the window and blinds. Once finished, he sat back down next to Sceptile as he prepared for the worst.

"I think I should start from the beginning. I doubt you'll believe any of this."

"Try me."

Will took a deep breath before starting. "I work for...a secret organization, whose base of operations lies three miles under the city." He looked to Sceptile for approval. A firm nod told him it was okay to go on. "It's our job, well my job to...get rid of antipokephiliacs so we can-"

"So you work for The Club then."

"Yeah..." Will wasn't surprised she knew of it. Most people and pokemon had at least heard the rumor.

"And what does that have to do with this pokemon you had sex with?"

"Ah, well...it was there that it happened..."

"So you work with her?"

"No. There's more than what you think down there. It's not just a workplace, there's a whole city...underground. And hundreds of thousands of people live there. I know it's hard to believe but-"

"So who was she then?"

"Just a friend. I have a lot of friends down there."

"...That bite mark on your neck, was that from one of your 'friends' too?"

"Yeah..."

"Tell me about her."

"Why do you want to know?" After receiving an angry glare, Will conceded. "We were..."

"Having sex."

"Yeah...and she..."

"Bit you, why?"

"She likes to roughhouse, and she just...got a little into it, that's all."

"'Got a little into it?' That's a huge bite mark. A pokemon that big could have bitten your head off! And you're still friends with this woman? What about this other pokemon, how big was she? Big enough to crush you under her weight? Big enough to break your arm and not even notice it?"

"She was about your size...before you evolved..."

Sceptile stopped and stared for a moment. The guilty look on Will's face was unnerving. "Will...who was she?"

"I told you, a frie-"

"Will! You know what I meant. Who was she?"

Will knew this moment was coming. Try as he might to stall, there was nothing he could do to avoid it. Nowhere to run, no lie he could tell. He had to say it. "A grovyle." He couldn't even look at sceptile's face as he spoke. Too afraid to look her in the eye, Will looked toward the ground as he waited for his throat to be ripped out.

Unexpectedly, Sceptile broke the silence with another question. Just when Will thought things couldn't get worse, Sceptile asked the only other question he was afraid to answer. "How long have you known her..."

"I had just met her..."

From the corner of his eye, Will could see Sceptile's hand clench her blanket. "You...just met her? That day?"

"Yes." Still unable to look at Sceptile's face, Will could only imagine the look she was giving to him.

"You just met her." Sceptile repeated out loud. "Unbelievable...Unbelievable! What...just what were you thinking? I just can't understand it. Why would you- how could you-" Sceptile struggled to find the words she was looking for. She could think through sheer shock and disbelief. She stammered on for minutes as she continued to try and work things out, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make sense of it all. In the end, she could only ask one thing. "Why? Will, Why?"

Will choked back his tears as he heard the pain in Sceptile's voice. As much as he prayed for any kind of backup whatsoever, no help was coming, and he had no answer for Sceptile. "I don't know..."

"Why don't you know!"

Poised with yet another question he couldn't answer, Will remained silent. There was nothing more to say.

"Nothing? No reason? No excuse? No lie? Anything?" After receiving nothing but the silent treatment, Sceptile sighed and shook her head. She wasn't sure what to feel as she stared at Will, his head still hung in shame. "You're unbelievable..." With all that she had learned, there was only one more thing she was curious about. "Show me, this city. "

Finally able to raise his head, Will gave one last dejected look before reaching into his pocket. Whipping out a familiar phone, he pressed a single button and put it to his ear. "Yeah, it's me...Yeah, I'm handling it now. I need you to arrange something for me."

The trip to the club was uncomfortable to say the least. Both Will and Sceptile spent the almost entire time looking in opposite directions. The silence made the situation feel even worse.

At every turn, Will stole a glance at Sceptile's face, but no matter how many times he looked, her indifferent expression remained the same. She looked uninterested as she and Will rode elevator that lead three miles into the earth, and that didn't change as she rode the long, underground railroad toward Eminence. It was nothing like how Will had planned their first trip together. What he predicted would be a joyous occasion was now a nervous journey through a dark tunnel, filled with worry and regret.

After a longer than normal train ride, they passed the threshold of the tunnel into the bright open skies of Eminence. It was a sight not even Will had seen before. The tracks passed by the green meadows just outside of town. Will had never been to this side of the city before, let alone explore its outskirts. The looming backdrop of the city in front of the wide open plains were awe-inspiring, at least they should have been. Another quick glance at Sceptile showed she was thoroughly unimpressed. What little hope Will had was gone. He still clung to the vain hope that Sceptile would forgive him, somehow.

The two of them traveled by car - arranged by Salem - through the inner city, another area Will rarely visited. It was known by most as the area where the rich stayed, and it showed. Ritzy as Eminence was, the inner city struck Will as a bit more"classy" than normal. On average there were more people in business attire and the occasional limo which couldn't be seen anywhere else in the city. There were also more cars, but less traffic due to widened roads and an abundance of side streets.

But there was only one reason Salem had picked the inner city: It and its suburbs were known to have the nicest houses and apartments.

Will's chauffeur parked in the driveway of a fancy-looking white house, on a street not too different than Will's. It was a modest, ranch house, built for one or two people at the most. Its grass was freshly cut, and its white fence was built low - common in most residential areas of Eminence. Complete with its own, tall oak tree, it was a perfect little home.

The chauffeur tossed Will a set of keys, and with a wave and a smile, he drove off, leaving Will and Sceptile to themselves. The air around them still as tense as ever, they entered the house. Little exploring was done by Will. He only followed Sceptile as she eyed the posh interior of the house with little interest. It was surprising how similar it was to their old home, only well furnished and decorated. It was all Salem's work. A similar environment, a similar house, all were things supposed to make Sceptile's transition a comfortable one. Though in her state of mind, she couldn't care less.

Their journey ended in the bedroom. Twice as large as Will's, the room had a cozy atmosphere. The open blinds let great amounts of natural light inside, giving the light green walls a hazy glow. The bedspread was of a similar color, coupled with white pillows and sheets. The dressers and desks followed suit. They weren't something a pokemon would need, but they came standard with most houses. Outside of the window, toward the backyard, there was even see a personal garden, no doubt another arrangement on Salem's part. It was a perfect home. Sceptile would no doubt be happy there, at least Will hoped.

"This should be 'safe' enough." This time, Sceptile was the one to close the blinds, and the door. "Tell me everything. From the beginning."

"...Only if you promise never to tell anyone else."

Sceptile nodded and Will pulled up a chair. Somewhat reluctantly, he started at the beginning. His first meeting with Byron, his first steps into the club, his first encounter with the never-ending orgy, and his first time with a pokemon. He reminisced about his first meeting with Salem, and tried his best to skip over the subsequent sex. Sceptile could his nervousness as he spoke so she continued to push him until he spilled just about every last detail, about every last pokemon. Maria the typhlosion, Carmen the tyranitar, the three lucarios who never told Will their names, Katrina the arbok, the nameless blaziken, Kelly the swampert, Cara the lopunny, that luxray and absol pair. Will surprised even himself with how many of their names he remembered. Whenever he could, he would leave out a detail or two to preserve what little of an image he had left in Sceptile's eyes, like the fact that Cheri was wearing a lewd outfit their first time together, or that he went searching for serpent pokemon after the arbok encounter, just because he secretly enjoyed the feeling of being coiled up.

The longer he went on, the less he could hide his perverted nature. All the sex left little time to explain the fundamental question of why he did it, but he snuck an explanation in whenever he could. Try as he might to change the subject, Sceptile would always force him back to perverted talk. It was almost as if she liked watching him nervously squirm.

It was a long story, and Sceptile listened, never looking away, never letting her mind wander. She remained interested throughout, always making sure to stare into Will's eyes and make sure he wasn't lying. And as she listened intently, Will continued to explain everything right down to the power of his eyes, and all instances of their use.

When all was said and done, it took a little over an hour to explain everything, even with Will skipping over parts when he could - which wasn't very often.

For a time after Will finished, Sceptile simply stared at him as she tried to work out the details in her head. " So, 'you were scared' is your excuse?"

"Well...yeah..."

"Scared of what I'd think of you?"

Will nodded. He wasn't surprised she came to that conclusion, even with the details she didn't let him say.

Sighing to herself, Sceptile leaned against the headboard of her new bed. She turned completely away, not even looking in Will's general direction as she spoke. "I get it." She said quietly. "I understand, I guess. You're a pervert, a good-for-nothing pervert. And I see how you got that way. I get it, but still, you put me through hell, Will. Do you know how lonely it gets in that house? For years I've been waiting. Just waiting for you to open up to me. I've even had fantasies about you." She chuckled momentarily, but her serious demeanor returned within seconds. "But when you finally come out and say it, you bring all of this with you. I don't mind you lying about your secret life here, to an extent, I _kind of_ understand why you did.. But I do mind the torture you've put me through."

Will knew what was coming and there was no way to stop it. Putting on his toughest face, he failed to hide the fact that he was on the verge of tears.

"If you're so much of a coward that you'd let something like this happen to the one you love, then you're just...a terrible person. And I can't imagine spending the next minute with you, let alone the rest of my life. I don't hate you, Will, but I just don't want to see you, not for a long, long time. I hope you underst-"

She heard the door close before she finished.

He managed not to cry, somehow. It didn't make him feel any better, not in the slightest. Sitting at the end of a fairly deserted bar somewhere in downtown Eminence, Will laid his head on the bar after downing his seventh shot that night.

"Barkeep, another shot. The pain's not gone yet..."

"Bar's closing. You've had enough anyway."

"I'll have had enough when I can't feel my legs anymore."

"If you're trying to drink your troubles away-"

"NOPE! Not taking a lecture from a bartender." Hopping off his stool, Will clumsily made for the door. "I'll get drunk on my own, thank you very much."

Shaking his head as Will's slurred speech, the bartender simply watched as Will stumbled out of the door.

"Idiot."

It was a cold night, but Will could barely feel the temperature in his partially drunken stupor. His only goal was to find a twenty-four hour liquor store. A lot harder than it sounded when all he could see were blurred neon lights. Still as wobbly as ever, Will made his way down the middle of the street. Staggering to and fro, he groaned as he passed nightclub after nightclub, various late night restaurants, and every other place imaginable that didn't sell bottles of alcohol.

_Figures, the one time I really need them..._

He walked until his feet hurt. How far, he couldn't tell. Time seemed to be lost to him. However long it was, it was too long as he could begin to feel himself sober up. Tired and annoyed, he staggered into a nearby alley.

Half-drunk, depressed, and alone, Will groaned as he slid down the dirty, brick wall.

_Maybe I should just stay here forever. A dark alleyway is just where I belong._

"I thought I might find you here."

The voice was familiar, but it couldn't be who Will thought it was. That was impossible.

"Must be more drunk than I thought."

"Afraid not, Will."

Will was certain he heard it this time. Turning his head only slightly, he confirmed his suspicion. "Salem? You're...outside? But wh-"

"Because we need to talk, and I doubt you could have made it to my office in your condition."

Will's expression quickly turned hostile. "I have nothing to say to you."

"You're angry at me because?"

"You knew this would happen because you made do it, and now she's gone. You made me tell her and now she hates me!"

"She doesn't hate you, Will. She even said so herself."

"Yes she does." Will said through a broken voice. "Yes she does. She has no reason not to. Not after everything I did."

"Don't be so melodramatic. It's not as if she never wants to see you again, and it's certainly not the end of the world."

"It's the end of mine, and it's your fault."

" You and I both know you would have to tell her eventually. If left up to you, you would have waited and waited until she found out herself. At that point, it would have all been over. I gave you a fighting chance. The odds of her forgiving you were low, but they were there."

"But I-I could have-"

"No, you couldn't."

"But...but I-"

"There was nothing you could do."

"Maybe-"

"There was no other way, Will."

"I would have found a way, I would have-"

"No you wouldn't!"

Will's jaw dropped. Salem had never so much as raised his voice, let alone shouted.

"You need to grow up and stop living in that fantasy world of yours. If you can't learn to cope, then you might as well stay in this gutter."

"Great, now you're going to lecture me too?"

Grabbing Will by the collar, Salem dragged him to his feet. "What'll you do then, Will? Curl into a ball and die? Turn into a drunkard? Anything to make to pain go away, am I right? Of course I am. Do you want to know what's funny? They've won. They've beaten you."

"Who?"

"Why, the antipokephiliacs of course. And now look at you, drunk, depressed, alone in an alleyway. A broken man with nothing left to live for."

"How is it their fault? They aren't the ones who-"

"Who is it who forced you hide your feelings in the first place? Who was it who forced you into down here with the rest of us? Who's really to blame? Me for trying to give you a chance? Or them?"

Will looked away, the anger on his face less pronounced, but still there. After he had calmed down, Salem let go of his collar.

"I can see it in your eyes, Will, all that sadness and rage. It's so nostalgic. Trust me when I say I know what you're going through. I know it all too well. You know exactly what I mean, don't you? Tera's told you the story. Do you think I quit when times got tough? No, I got smarter. I learned, trained, dedicated myself to a cause. Focused my rage on my enemy. And now I fight, just like you, Will. All that aggression, all that anger, focus it. Use it. I'll show you how. What do you say?"

Salem's words were uncanny. As long as Will had known him, he had heard similar speeches, but this one seemed unnatural, and somewhat frightening. But as scared as he was, something just wasn't right. "Salem...did you...plan this?"

"Let's go. We're at least two ops behind schedule."

Salem didn't glance backwards as he walked to the end of the alley.

"What do I do about-"

"There are plenty of other fish in the sea, Will. Now let's go. We have a lot of work to do."

Narrowing his eyes, Will watched as Salem stepped farther and farther down the alley. With a great deal of reluctance, Will followed, now a little less trusting of his so-called friend.


	13. Chapter 13

Wow, it's been a whole nine months, eh? Sorry about the serious lack of updates for this shitty ass story. A combination of school, lack of motivation, and commissions have been keeping me away from personal projects like this. Every time I got free time, it was "Well, it's commission time!" That got old pretty quick, I've closed commissions since then so I can have some time to myself. Speaking of, shameless plug! If you like anthro pokemon, fat chicks, lack of plot, and smut, or any combination of the four go check out WriterOfSmut or Shinjis_blade on furaffinity.

Ooh, something else. No there is no sex in this chapter. I've said it before. Sex will be sparse in the main story from here on out. It just doesn't fit. If you're looking for smut, I shamelessly plugged my smut account already. And sorry about the short length. That's a side effect of a lack of smut.

* * *

It had been two days now, going on three, and she hadn't slept at all. She had become so familiar with the small room, its green coloration and forest motif. It was actually very nice, but Sceptile had grown tired of staring at it for the past few days.

"Hungry..." she told herself for perhaps the tenth time that day, and like every other time, she did nothing about it.

She rolled over, staring out of the window above her bed. It was a beautiful day outside. The skies were clear and the sun seemed so much brighter than it used to. An afternoon stroll seemed ideal, but she couldn't bring herself to get out of bed.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Maybe today would be the day her body finally gave in and fell asleep. She could only hope.

She only realized her eyes were open again when she heard a strange sound. It sounded like flapping followed by a dull thud. Sceptile ignored the sound and closed her eyes again, but before long, she heard another sound.

_Knocking? At the door? Who could..._

She was tempted to ignore it, but she didn't want to be rude. More than anything, she was curious as to who it could be.

_Oh what am I doing. I doubt even this place is safe from salesmen or Arceus' Witnesses or something. It's like junk mail: ignore it._

Convinced it was no one important, Sceptile rolled over once again. She did her best to block out the incessant knocking as she stared at the wall in front of her. It was harder than she thought. The knocking grew steadily louder over the course of a few minutes. It was constant, almost rhythmic. She couldn't help but pay attention to it. By the time she started tapping her finger in sync with it, she had become annoyed.

Sighing, she slid off her bed for the first time in days. Immediately, she fell forward. Not only did she feel weak, but she wasn't used to her new body.

_I'm never going to get used to this._

It took time, but she managed to get to her feet. She felt wobbly. Her sense of balance felt very different.

_Maybe I should just go back to bed...no. I gotta get over this. I gotta get over him._

Sceptile felt as if she walking a tightrope as she made her way to the front door. One advantage of her new body, she was finally tall enough to look through the door's peephole. No more stacking luggage and boxes for her.

As amusing as that was, it also appeared to be pointless this time around. All she could see through the peephole was green. She was starting to hate that color.

"Who is it?"

"Candy gram," the voice sung in a high pitch.

"Candy gram? From who?"

"Someone really special," the voice sang again.

_Could it...it's probably from him. _

Sceptile scoffed. "Go away. I don't want it."

"Impossible! Everyone loves candy grams!"

"Not me."

"Sorry, but I can't leave until its delivered. It's now my job to annoy you until you open this door."

_Heh, good luck._

Things were silent for a moment before the women outside of the door cleared her throat. Sceptile immediately regretted her decision as she heard the most high-pitched, ear-raping note she had ever heard. But that wasn't nearly as bad as the singing. In an octave two times higher than normal, she sung the most obnoxious pop song she knew, as well as pounded at the door to simulate the drums.

"I hate that song!"

"I know," the woman stopped to say. "Everyone hates this song!" She resumed singing, but Sceptile wouldn't put up with it for long. She opened the door as quick as possible, and in a split second, the singing stopped.

"Hahaaaa," the woman laughed. "That always get 'em."

Sceptile groaned as she glared at the flygon in front of her. "Just give me the candy and go aw-"

"Sorry it took so long to get to you, I've had a busy week. On behalf of the EWC, I'd like to be the first to welcome you to our humble city of Eminence. My name is Missy and I'll be your tour guide as we explore this jungle of concrete and steel. We have no doubt in our minds that you'll come to love it here as we have all the amenities you're used to and more. Lakes, parks, aquariums, meadows, malls, bars, grocery stores and every kind of restaurant imaginable. You name it, we got it. And if we don't, you could always make a request with the city council. They're generally handled pretty quickly, but ask about that later, 'cause it's not a part of this incredibly rehearsed spiel. Any questions so far?"

"...you what now?"

Missy sighed. "I'm here to show you around. You know, get you acquainted with your new home? According to the neighborhood, you haven't been outside in days. This little outing should be perfect for you."

Sceptile was apprehensive. "I don't know..."

"I made a promise to someone, so you're coming with me one way or the other. I don't want to have to sing again, but I will."

Sceptile groaned. "Fine."

"Onwards," Missy yelled as she grabbed on to Scpetile's arm and yanked her from the house.

It was the first time Sceptile had taken a good look around. Eminence was massive. She had to admit it made her feel somewhat uncomfortable. She found herself often looking up at the tall buildings as Missy gabbed on about random, nonsensical things. Though she was probably missing the occasional tidbit of important information, it wasn't worth listening the flygon's constant babbling. Even though she wasn't paying attention, she had heard clear as day something that Missy said.

"And Wai Tai, great dumplings there. That aquarium is down the street from here. And _that_ is Open Skies, me and Will's favorite resturant."

_I couldn't be...no. It's a common name. Different guy..._

"Come on, let's go. Your stomach's been rumbling all day and it's starting to bug me."

Sceptile didn't have a say in the matter.

There were a lot of firsts that day for Sceptile. It was the first time she had ridden an elevator, and the first time she had been to the top of such a tall building. It was the first time she had looked out over a city, and also the first time she had felt vertigo.

_Never, ever, ever, again._

So long as she didn't look left over the edge of the building, she could keep her cool. She stared down at her menu, not even paying attention to what was on it. All the while, Missy continued to talk.

"Don't you just love high places? I love high places. That's why I love this restaurant. I can look out over the city and feel like I'm flying again. Every time I'm done here, I just jump off so I can feel the wind under my wings. One time, I dragged Will with me. He screamed the entire way down. It was hilarious!"

_There she goes again about this Will person. She must really be obsessed with him._

"So , what are you gonna eat?"

"Um..." Sceptile had been staring at the menu for minutes, but she hadn't taken a single look as to what was on it. On the left-most area of the menu, she spotted the words "Breakfast for Lunch." No self-respecting restaurant could not have pancakes. "Pancakes I guess."

"Breakfast for lunch? Hey, that sounds like a good idea. Mmm, sausage, bacon, scrambled eggs, hash browns. This is gonna be good."

The waitress came minutes later, ready to take their order. She recognized Missy as soon as she seen her. "Oh Missy, did you ever find Will?"

_How many people know this guy. Jeez._

"Nope. Haven't seen him in days actually."

"Neither have I. He was here a few days ago, but I haven't seen him since."

"Well he does work a lot, and when hes off, he spends his time 'over there.' I'll probably find him later today. Anyway, hungry time! I'm gonna need the special breakfast platter and my friend here will have some pancakes. Oh, and orange juice. What'll you have to drink Sceptile?"

"Just water."

The waitress jotted down their order in no time. "Alright. We'll have that to you soon."

"Thank you, Angel."

"No problem."

In the time that followed, Sceptile continued to stare down at the table. For once, she had questions. "Missy. How...exactly are you going to pay for this?"

"Oh, haven't gotten to that part yet, but I suppose while I'm still thinking about it...Everyone down here gets assigned a few numbers. There's a ten digit personal identification number, a five digit pin number, and an extra one if you're a pokemon. For instance yours could be 8938298493, 15994, and Sceptile13. The last number is quite simply your species followed by how many of your species there are. If you were the thirteenth sceptile registered, you are Sceptile13. We have bank accounts attached to these numbers. Simply enter it in number pads and such – if you dont have fingers, just ask someone who does. This virtual money accounts from 95% of the currency down here. We're on our way to abolishing all of it. And if you're wondering about your numbers, don't worry, that'll be one of our stops today."

"So...I could get a job?"

"Of course. Everyone has opportunity down here. Didn't Will explain any of this to you?"

"Will...you _are _talking about that Will!"

"Who else would I be talking about? He's one of my best friends. The way he talks about you, I thought you guys were...close or something."

"_..._What do you mean...how does he talk about me?"

"Oh jeez, he won't shut up about you. He talks more than me sometimes, and I don't know if you noticed but I talk a lot. 'Oh she's so smart.' 'Oh she's so hot.' 'I wish I could bring her down here.' 'She has the cutest little legs.'" As Missy went on and on, she didn't notice Sceptile's growing blush from across the table. Her cheeks were as red as beets already, but Missy just wouldn't stop. 'What I wouldn't give for a kiss from her.' 'I bet if she heard any of this, she'd kick my ass.' 'I want to stick my tongue in her-' "

"Okay!" Sceptile hushed her. "I get it..." Her heart was racing. She had told herself she wouldn't get flustered over him anymore, but it was much harder than she thought. She let out a shuddering sigh as she tried to regain her composure.

_Calm down. He's just...just a perv and that's it. But..._

"Did..did he really say all those things about me? He didn't tell you say that did he?"

"Are you kidding me? I may have a big mouth, but I don't lie. And I haven't seen Will in days. I could seriously go on for hours with all the stuff he told me about you. How smart you were, how good you were at cooking. How sexy he thought your body was. Boy did he go on and on about how he wanted to squeeze your chubby little thighs and drag his tongue all over your-"

"Stop it!"

"Always talking about how much he fantasized about you. He called me 'Grovyle' once while we were having sex. Wow that was awkward."

"Wait...I thought you said you were best friends?"

"Yeah?"

"And you had sex with him?"

"Yeah? Who hasn't had sex with Will." Though she didn't think it was possible, Sceptile's mood immediately began to decline. She had almost forgotten why she hated Will. The longer Missy went on, the more she remembered.

"Up until recently we had sex like...every week maybe. He'd take me 'over there' and we'd go for hours. Sometimes bringing another pokemon or two into the mix. Well that was mostly my idea, but Will didn't object. He's always horny. Bangs Cheri over there at the Fruitbar almost every day. Seriously, ask any girl you come by. Chances are they know him, if you know what I mean."

Sceptile sighed.

_How could I forget? While I was up there suffering, he was down here playing man whore of the year. _

Resting her chin on her palm, Sceptile did her best to block out Missy as she continued to go on and on about the many times she and Will had had sex. Underneath her relatively calm exterior, Sceptile was fuming. She wasn't so sure she could forgive him anymore.

All throughout their meal, Missy continued to talk about Will. While Sceptile managed to block out most of it, she couldn't help but hear a perverted snippet every now and then. Though Missy slipped in many of the compliments Will had given to Sceptile, they were all overshadowed in her mind. She wouldn't give Will the chance, not any time soon.

Even after they had left the restaurant, Missy went on and on about her sexual escapades. "And then, oh man this is hilarious. He walks up to me, puts his hand on my shoulder, and says, 'I'm going to make sweet love to your anus.'" Missy laughed loud enough for the entire block to hear. "I swear we laughed for like five minutes straight." She sighed. "And then he did exactly what he said he said he would. I think we went through an entire tube of lube that night."

Sceptile had grown more than annoyed. "Can we talk about something else now?"

"Oh, sorry," Missy chuckled. "That's kind of a favorite subject of mine."

_I noticed._

"I think we should get your registration out of the way. The RO is a short walk from here."

"Whatever."

As expected, Missy talked the entire way, but Sceptile had long since lost interest in anything she said.

Sceptile never thought she would be able to experience the joys of waiting in line in a boring atmosphere alongside one of the most annoying people she had ever met. It was certainly new, but still annoying.

When it was all said and done, about an hour and half had passed before they were finished. After waiting in several lines, getting her picture taken, have her claws imprinted, her retinas scanned, and setting passwords and security questions, Sceptile was ready to go home.

With a tired face that suggested she would love to be somewhere else, the woman behind the counter handed Sceptile a small plastic bag with dozens of documents, papers, and a photo ID inside. "Don't lose it. Next."

"Whoo, we're done!" Missy shouted. "Yeah I know it's boring, but hey, it's done. Usually we tour all day, but you look kind of tired. I think it's about time to head home."

Sceptile couldn't agree more. She nodded and the two of them were off, presumably towards home. She wasn't sure as she had become lost a long time ago.

It could have been the exhaustion, but the trip home seemed much longer than before. Sure they had taken a different path, but for all Sceptile knew, they were taking a shortcut. She had to place her faith in Missy.

_Suddenly that sounds like a horrible idea._

"Are we close to my house yet?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's right up ahead..." Missy answered halfheartedly. Sceptile hadn't noticed that Missy had stopped talking. As she looked over, the flygon appeared deep in thought. "If he's not here...then maybe..."

"Missy?"

"Oh! Of course!" Missy sped down the block, almost forgetting Sceptile was behind her.

"Hey, wait!" Not wanting to get lost, Sceptile sprinted after her. She was surprised at how quickly she had gotten used to her new body. With all of the walking she had done today, she could balance almost as well as before. Luckily, Missy didn't fly far. She flew an entire block before stopping in front of a building.

Sceptile caught up in no time. Immediately she noticed the building Missy had stopped in front of. On its front was a large neon pink sign. 'Fruitbar,' with a large red cherry shaped from the neon.

"Is this a strip club?"

"Yep!"

"Why would you bring me here?

"Oh, well I forgot about you for a second. Sorry about that, but I just got so excited. This is Will's favorite hangout. I haven't seen him in days, but he just might be here. He's always here. I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner. What do you think? You haven't seen in a long time either, right? How 'bout we check it out?"

Sceptile stared long and hard at the large neon sign.

_Will might be inside...I could..._

She looked down at the wooden door. All it would take was a single pull to see him again. "Hmm..." She bit her lip as she stared at the door.

_Ugh. Why would I want to see him anyway. He's probably not even sorry, just moved on to another whore by now. He's got plenty I bet._

Even as she tried to convince herself otherwise, her hand still reached for the door. She had a loose grip on the handle.

_He's just a big perv. He doesn't care about me. All he cares about is sex._

Her hand trembled. She had never felt so conflicted before.

_He doesn't deserve you. Just forget him._

With a growl, Sceptile yanked her hand free of the door handle and stormed off in a random direction. Missy, remembering she had a job to do, had no choice but to follow. "Darn it. Guess I'll come back later. I really hope you're in there, Will..."

As Missy said earlier, they were close. It took around ten minutes of walking to reach home. Sceptile almost missed it in her fit of anger. As quickly as she could, Missy gave her tour-end speech as Secptile marched toward the door.

"So uh that was the tour. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you have any questions the EWC is always available. Just give us a call. I slipped our number into your bag while you weren't looking. And I uh...sorry if I talked a little much, and sorry if opened some old wounds or something. I'm not sure if there's something bad going on between you and Will, but I didn't mean to-"

"I don't care about Will!" Sceptile turned to yell. "I don't care about where he is! I don't care about how many...whores he's had sex with! I don't care about this stupid tour, and I really don't care about you! Next time you see Will just tell him to go to hell! I'm sure you'll have plenty of time while you're having sex with him."

With another growl, Sceptile stormed into the house and slammed the door. Fed up with just about everything, she stomped all the way to her room. She plopped down on her bed, folding her arms across her chest like an angry child.

_I'm not going to let him or anyone else hurt me. Never again._

Cheri hummed to herself as she rode the elevator to the top of one of Eminence's tallest condos. Word had already spread about Will's disappearance, but word was beginning to spread even faster about some greater news. He had moved into Eminence, permanently. Cheri was among the first to hear about this. She decided quickly that she would pay a visit to his supposed home after work to 'celebrate.'

Cheri chuckled to herself. "Ooh we're gonna celebrate alright." She carried with her a tall bottle of vodka wrapped in a plastic bag. Vodka was one of Will's favorite drinks, and after half of a bottle, he tended to get a little wild. After a whole bottle, Cheri would have trouble walking for the next two days.

She smiled wide as she counted the doors of top floor's wide hallway. The building was extravagant. Beige carpeting with red floral patterns, expensive-looking lamps hanging from the walls, paintings of pokemon and trainers alike. It was hardly the place she expected Will to live, but it was a nice change of scenery.

"Ah, here we go." She stopped in front of the tall wooden door labeled '201.' Smacking it a few times with her tail, she waited patiently in hopes that she had gotten the right door. For a minute afterwards, she heard rustling, things being knocked over, and faint swearing. Whoever was inside was having trouble. After a minute passed, Cheri heard a single pound on the door. She watched curiously as the door handled jiggled. She was patient as she watched it shake, almost certain she had gotten the wrong door. Whoever was inside clearly didn't know how to use their hands. She would have left, but the least she could do is stay and acknowledge her mistake to this poor person.

She was about to take a seat when finally the person pulled the door open. Much to her surprise, it was Will, but she quickly noticed something was wrong. There were many bags under his eyes, and he looked as if he couldn't stand as he leaned against the door frame. "W-Will?"

He didn't answer. He instead stared at her with empty eyes. After awhile, he groaned and walked away, leaving the door open for Cheri. "Will, what have you been doin-" As she stepped into the room, she got her answer.

Will shuffled over to a nearby couch and dropped onto it, his head narrowly missing an empty bottle of alcohol. On the table were several more, as well as a few strewn across the floor around the couch.

"Oh my God...Have you been drinking this entire time?"

"Ran out yesterday," Will grumbled.

"What happened? You don't normally drink like this unless..."

"She's gone. I messed up." He rolled over, draping his own arm across his face.

Cheri dropped her bottle and closed the door behind her. "Oh Will, you can't keep doing this. You'll kill yourself at this rate. It doesn't help. It never helps." She stood in front of Will, wanting to look him in the eye, but he wouldn't look.

"I know. But you know what? I don't care anymore."

"You what?"

"I don't care anymore. I've been dreading this moment for months but...it's not as bad as I thought it would be." Finally he turned his head to Cheri. She was all too familiar with the look he was giving her. "I mean, I guess I've been mentally preparing for it for so long that...well it's hard to mull over something you've been expecting.

"You can't mean that. As much as you love her, you're just giving up like that?"

"I've had a few days to drink over it...and some other things too."

At first she thought she was seeing things, but it was clear as day. The look that Will was giving her, and the way his eyes moved up and down her body. He reached out to grab her, but she smacked his hand away. "I can't believe this. You love this woman, and in a few days, you just give all that up?"

"What's the point?" he sighed. "She hates me. She doesn't want to see me again. After what I did, who would?"

"Is that what she told you, or is that what you told yourself?"

Will paused for a moment. He stared into Cheri's eyes as he sat up. "Tell me something. What did you come over here for?"

"...To...to..." She bit her lip.

"Exactly. You came over here for one reason." Will smiled as he found Cheri's eyes glued to his. "And it ain't emotional support, is it?"

As with every time she had stared into Will's eyes, she couldn't look way. She knew all too well what they did to her, and she often found herself staring into them for that reason alone, but not this time. She tried her hardest to turn her head, but her eyes just wouldn't move. "W-Will you have to...have to..."

"You came over here to have sex with me, like you always do." He leaned forward, running his hand along her hip. "You don't really want me to get back with her, do you?"

Cheri's heart was racing. It took all the willpower she had not to tackle will right then and there, but that quickly fading. "T-that's not true. You two...belong together." Resistance was becoming harder and harder by the second, especially with Will fondling her behind.

"Mhm. Say that again."

Cheri tried, but she couldn't form the words, and soon after, she didn't want to. As Will inched his face closer, she just about gave up.

"I knew it. It's not true."

Cheri gritted her teeth, her arms and legs shaking. The moment before Will touched his lips to hers, she pulled back and punched him in the face. He flew back with enough force to tip the couch over. Immediately she jumped over it, landing on Will's chest. "Of course it's not fucking true! You wanna know the truth? I wish I could push that bitch off a building and have you to myself. But that's wrong and we both know it." She grabbed on to Will's collar and shook him, his head pounding against the floor. "You make me fucking sick, just giving up because you don't have the balls to pick yourself up and try again. Well I swear to God I'll fucking choke you if you don't get the hell out of here and _apologize to her! _Say you're sorry, actually _try_ to get her back, and if that doesn't work, _then_ you can come back here and I'll be glad to fuck your brains out. Until then, I better not see you again."

Hopping to the side, Cheri lifted Will by the shirt and tossed him toward the door. He rolled to a stop, holding his throbbing head. He felt as if his brain had been knocked loose. He wouldn't put it past Cheri to inflict some real damage. Fearing for his life, he stood up made his way to the door. He looked back only once to see Cheri pointing toward the door like a mother who had just grounded her child. He wasn't looking to see what would happen if he disobeyed. Without another word, he left, hobbling down the hall as he tried to regain his balance.

As Will's footsteps disappeared, Cheri sighed. She plopped down on her back. It had been a close call. "Why did I let him go?...Dammit."

Sceptile gasped as she heard a knock on the door. She yawned as she sat up. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. Glancing over at the clock, she found it was around midnight. Her entire sleeping schedule had been thrown off. That would take some time to fix.

Groaning, she made her way to the front door, just then forgetting she hadn't locked it. She was lucky this person wasn't a robber. "Who is it?" As she peered through the peephole, she found an unfamiliar face – not surprising.

"A friend."

"You're going to have to do better than that."

"A friend of Will's."

"...What do you want?"

"I just need to deliver a message. He says he's sorry."

"Good for him."

"You know how he gets, don't you? You've lived with him, I'm sure you've seen it. He resorts to drinking very quickly when in a state of depression. He's been that way for the past few days now, thinking about you..."

"Serves him right..." Sceptile whispered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Look, I don't care anymore. If that's all you had to say, then you can leave."

"He also wanted me to give you something." The man held a small box in front of the peephole. "I promise to leave after you take it." The man took a step away from the door, giving Sceptile of his pristine, white suit.

Reluctantly, Sceptile opened the door. The pale man stood there motionless, staring at her. He seemed so very familiar. "Have I...met you before?" Only after inching closer to look at his face did she notice something strange about his eyes. His irises were plain white. "Wait, who are you?"

"I told you, a friend."

Will groaned as he stroked his aching jaw.

_Ow, fucking pokemon strength. Think she might have broken something..._

Though he felt a hint of anger, it didn't stay for long. By the time Will had ridden the elevator down to the first floor, his anger had already been replaced by remorse.

_I was wrong, wasn't I? Who am I kidding, of course I was. That was stupid, so stupid. What the hell is wrong with me?...Dammit Cheri, I owe you a lot more than a drink._

There was one course of option, but Will wasn't sure if he could take it. There was no way to know if Sceptile would want to see him again. Would she think he was some kind of stalker coming back so soon? Will didn't want to take the chance. Waiting wouldn't accomplish much either. With Cheri out of the question, there was no one Will could comfortably consult. No one but himself.

_If I go and she doesn't want to see me, then what? Do I try again the next day or do I make her listen? She's not the type that would appreciate that, I don't think. Do I break down and cry in front of her? Will she think I'm some kind of wimp?...Maybe she misses me. Doubt it, but there's only one way to find out._

A long while later, Will found himself in front of Sceptile's home. The lights were off, and there wasn't a sound coming from inside. Regardless of the outcome, Will just wanted to get it over with. Sighing to himself, he gave the door three firm knocks and waited for an answer. When he heard nothing, he knocked again. Once more, there was no answer.

_Just my luck...it's like ten at night, where could she be? Maybe she's just avoiding me._

For several more minutes, Will knocked at the door with no luck whatsoever. The curtains were closed as well. Defeated, Will sighed and took a seat on the step in front of the door.

_One more. I just have to talk to you one more time. You'll have to come back eventually. _


	14. Chapter 14

Jeez. It's been awhile hasn't it? There's nothing keeping me from writing more other than laziness and the want to work on other things. (Speaking of, I've been attempting to learn how to draw and that's what's taking up my time. Mostly fat anthro pokemon and other such fatty shenanigans.)But enough shameless plugging.

Can't say I'm hugely satisfied with this chapter. Feels like a bit of a plot dump, but I dont know if that's because it actually is or because there's no sex to dilute the plot. Either way, the plot is necessary because I AM actually looking to finish this piece of shit.

* * *

Will yawned as he awoke at an unknown hour of the morning. He reached into his pocket to find what had awoken him: a text message from Salem.

"_Office. Now." When he puts it that way he actually makes it seem like I should care._

Will looked around and suddenly remembered where he was. Sceptile hadn't come home, otherwise Will wouldn't still be on her doorstep. He wracked his brain as to where she could have gone, but nothing came to mind.

_It's pointless to think about it. I'll just have to come back later._

A half an hour later, Will found himself walking through a familiar area of the Club. Once more he was surrounded by sex, but not in the mood to partake in any of it. Somberly he passed by many people and pokemon he knew without so much as a glance. He tread down several halls and finally into the circular, atrium-like room before the elevator to Salem's office. Already Will was hesitant to head inside, but he stopped completely when he spotted Tera near the elevator.

She smiled as Will came into view, but the smile was faint. "What a bad day to be inside, don't you think?"Something about Tera's voice bothered Will.

"Small talk is unlike you. What do you want."

Tera chuckled. "I guess there's no fooling you. You're growing up so fast, just like him, but you're different. I can see it."

"What in the ever-lasting fuck are you talking about?"

"I can see you're in no mood for games today. We'll discuss this later then. Good luck up there." Without another word, Tera stepped to the side. Rolling his eyes, Will walked passed her and rode up to Salem's office.

Looking more than a little disinterested, Will sat in his chair, directly across from Salem.

"Glad you could come on such short notice."

Will said nothing.

"How are you doing today, Will."

"Why did you call me up here," Will said coldly.

"I believe you just answered you're own question."

Again Will said nothing.

Salem sighed. "I get the distinct impression that you don't trust me anymore."

_Whatever would make you think that?_

"Surely you don't think I'm the one responsible for what happened, do you? I can assure you, I had nothing to do with what happened to you and Gro- well, Sceptile now."

"But you just so happened to be there to take advantage of the situation. Sounds a little suspicious when you put it that way, doesn't it? Speaking of, I don't appreciate you trying to weaponize me."

Salem chuckled. "Well I'm a bit of an opportunist, you see. I thought you'd be a little more receptive."

"I'm not a pawn, and I'm not playing your game."

"You know what I think would do you some good: a vacation. Take however long you need. I'll postpone all operations until you return." With that, Salem leaned back, looking as confident as ever. "And if it makes you feel any better, you're a lot more important than a pawn on this hypothetical chessboard. "

_What a dick._

Will did his best not to show he was angry as he stood up and left the room. He ground his teeth as he exited the elevator on the bottom floor. There off the side of the elevator was Tera. She hadn't moved an inch.

"So, is he starting to annoy you yet," she said gesturing toward the elevator. Will ignored her and made his way to the exit. "He has her, you know."

At Tera's word, Will stopped in his tracks.

"Ahh, I see that got your attention. That's right. Salem has your precious Sceptile, although, I wasn't exactly supposed to tell you that. I'm such a softy."

"Where is-"

"Now that I can't tell you...not yet anyway."

Almost immediately Will turned and grabbed Tera by the neck. "Tell me where she is."

"Mmm, just like that. Now smack me a little." Will cringed as he retracted his hand, to which Tera laughed. "I'm just kidding, and you can calm down. I don't even know where she is, but I'm positive Salem took her."

"...why would-"

"Why would I tell you this? Oh no reason." Tera looked toward the ceiling and smiled. She wasn't trying very hard to disguise herself. Something very obvious seemed off about her.

Will sighed. "What do you want?"

"Oh I though you'd never ask. I just need you to make a promise to me."

"I don't make promises."

"Then I guess you'll never see Sceptile again. Sure would have been helpful to have a pair of eyes and ears like mine on the inside to gather information for you. Plus that whole 'psychic' thing might have come in handy, but I guess you don't make promises."

"Fucking...fine."

"Excellent. Now I need you to promise you'll help me take Salem down."

"Fine, whatever, just...help you what, now?"

Tera smiled even wider. She repeated herself even slower than before. "I need you to help me knock him down a peg."

"...Why would _you, _of all people-"

"There's no such thing as undying love, Will." Tera's smile unnerved Will, especially as she inched her face closer. "Especially for someone who's abandoned you."

Will kept her at bay with a gentle hand against her chest. "What do you mean, 'take him down a peg?'"

"Nothing violent if that's what you're thinking. I just want to teach him a lesson or two, and you're going to help me."

Will studied her face closely. Clearly there was something wrong.

_Like I'm speaking to a whole nother person._

"Oh Will. Whatever would make you think such a thing?"

"That sarcasm and tone of voice certainly would. I've only known you for three months, but you've never joked around like this."

"Does it matter who you're speaking to? I could be a ghost or an alien for all you know, but either way, I have information you need, and I'm more than willing to part with it, if you'll help me."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Hmm," Tera thought to herself for a moment. "Now that's a toughie. All I can say now is that you're just going to have to trust me. If you can't make up your mind just yet, you don't have to do anything. For now, just listen. Be my eyes and ears for a bit. Salem trusts you more than anyone, even the suits."

"I don't know about that. He sent me on vacation..."

"Still playing the 'nice guy' cards, huh?...He'd only do something like that if...did something happen between you two?"

"He thinks I don't trust him, which isn't far off from the truth."

"He's trying to gain your favor again then. That's perfect. Play into it. If he thinks you don't trust him, he won't trust you. Hmm...I may actually need you now after all."

Will had never seen anyone, let alone Tera smile in such a devilish way. It was becoming increasingly hard trust her, but he couldn't risk her telling the truth about Sceptile, after all, kidnapping seemed like something Salem might do.

"Will, go back up there and tell him you want to get back to work."

"Why? What's that going to accomplish?"

"Well, it'll build a bit of trust, for one thing, and it just might throw him off a bit. I think it's about time we pulled you from under his thumb." Tera grinned, but Will felt clueless, and it showed. "Just trust me. Tell him you want to work, oh and make it convincing."

By the time Will arrived at the top floor, Salem had dawned his white overcoat and was heading for the elevator. There was a momentary look of shock on Salem's face when Will stepped into the room. Salem's expression went from shocked to incredulous as Will further explained what he was doing there.

"You...don't want to take time off?" The look of disbelief on Salem's face amused Will to no end. He had to fight hard not to show it.

"Is this a problem?"

"No...not at all..."

"So," Will sighed as he plopped down in his chair. "What's next then?"

A short time later, both Will and Salem exited the elevator on the ground floor. "Compared to some of the things I've had you do, it should no problem. I'll leave the rest to you."

"I'll have it done tomorrow."

"Good." Salem talked without stopping. In just a few seconds he had left through a random door, leaving Will alone in the large rotunda.

_He sure seemed to be in a hurry._

"Of course he was." Tera appeared behind Will, seemingly from nowhere. Will turned to find her smile as big as ever, maybe even bigger. "You threw his pattern out of whack, with my help of course."

"What do you mean?"

"Salem's a bit of a control freak. He expects things to go his way all the time, and they usually do. He knew you wouldn't come back, and when you did, it made him feel uncomfortable, like he wasn't in control anymore. At least for a little bit."

"Huh...does kinda make sense..."

"Of course it does." Tera grinned as she lurched forward, wrapping her arms around Will's neck.

"What the-"

"Just keep doing as I tell you, and we'll both get what we want," Tera whispered into Will's ear.

"...Sure thing. But I'm gonna need you to do something first: stop rubbing my butt."

"Whoops," she said 'innocently' as she pulled away. "I'm sorry about that. Those eyes of yours do such terrible things to my mind, you know. Yes, of course I know about them. So does Salem. You should really be careful with those things."

"Hey, I am, usually."

"Probably not for long..."

"What?"

"Nothing. So tell me what Salem's up to."

Will spent a short time explaining what he was told by Salem, and Tera listened intently. After it was all said and done, she left Will alone after flashing, to him what seemed like a very suspicious smile.

"Keep doing what you're doing. I'll see you in awhile," she said. It didn't leave Will with much to go on.

_Son of a bitch. I feel like a puppet being pulled in two different directions. If I can't trust Salem, who CAN I trust? Certainly not Tera, I don't trust her as far as I can throw her, but dammit, she may be right about Sceptile. It's not unlike Salem to do something like that, and I've never known Tera to straight up lie before...but then again, she's never acted this way until now. It's like I'm speaking to a different person. Could be. With pokemon, you can never tell. Another gardevoir? Not too much of a stretch at all. Oh well. It's not like I can do anything about it now. I hate being this powerless._

Will gave very little thought to the task Salem had given him. As far as he was concerned, it was a simple operation.

_It's open and shut. He wants me to capture a pokemon from some lab. Of course he had to be vague about it and not tell me what I'm looking for, but I have the information I need to find it. It's a low security complex and we already have three agents inside, way more than usual now that I think about it. The work does itself. It took only a few minutes to call who I needed to call and arrange things. It'll be done by tomorrow. I don't want to be bothered with it anyway. There are other things on my mind now..._

Will didn't have to wander deep into the more risque area of the Club to find what he was looking for. The pokemon he searched for often lurked the hallways there, stalking potential fun for the night. He was lucky to have found her when he did. By the time he had found her, she had pinned some poor man against the wall. Her toothy grin looked to be scaring the man half to death, but who wouldn't be scared pinned against the wall by a wild-looking garchomp.

"Susan," Will called to her.

Susan sighed. "Busy."

"This is important."

Turning to see Will more serious than usual, she sighed again. "You owe me."

"I may end up owing you more than that. Walk with me." Will started down the hall and Susan walked by his side. They took many turns, heading deeper and deeper into the maze of hallways that was the Club. The farther in they went, they safer Will felt. "How close are you to Salem, Sue?"

"Not very."

"What about Tera?"

"The stick? Hate her. She'd always soak up Salem's attention, back when I cared anyway. Why do you want to know?"

"I need to know who's on my side. I didn't have to think about this before, but things have changed."

"Hey, don't include me in whatever you're planning. Besides, aren't you and Salem buddy-buddy? Talk to him."

Will was silent for a moment. "Look, you're the last person I'd ask any other day, but I really need friends about now. I'm not gonna mince words. Salem...he took someone from me. If anything happened to her, I don't know what I'd do. I'll owe you one. I'll owe you a hundred. Just please, I need your help with this."

The two of them stopped in the middle of the silent hallway as Susan gave Will a stern look. They stared at each for a short while. "You realize what you're asking me, don't you? If I'm hearing this right, you're going up against Salem, the person who _owns_ this place. If you fuck up, you're out of here for good, possibly worse, and I could get dragged down with you. Do you know how bad of a deal this is for me?"

"Yeah..."

Susan stared at him for a little while longer. His eyes had adopted a look of shame more than anything. She scoffed as she made her way down the hall. "I'll think about it."

_Thanks for that at least..._

As Will strolled through the back end of the Club, he went through a very long mental list of people and pokemon he knew. Many of them would have been useful, but he couldn't trust them all to keep a secret. At the very least, he had an obvious choice or two. He headed back to his apartment in hopes that who he was looking for hadn't moved. Luck was on his side this time.

"Cheri."

"Will," Cheri answered while looking the other way. "No tricks this time. Turn around."

Will sighed and did as he was asked. "I promise I won't do it again."

"Did you apologize to her?"

"That's why I'm here. I can't tell you all the details yet, but someone's taken her."

"What?! Who? That can't have happened here in Eminence."

"I can't say. He's...in a powerful position. It's not something I can go to the police for."

Cheri thought to herself for a minute straight. She almost couldn't believe the conclusion she had reached. "You can't mean...Salem, can you?" Will's silence said it all. "I thought he was just a rumor. He actually exists? And why would he kidnap..."

"I don't know. I think he want's to use her as leverage."

"Against you? What does he want with you?"

"Look, I can't explain all of this now. I just need to know if you'll help me."

Cheri huffed. "You're an idiot if you thought I wouldn't. I don't know who this bastard thinks he is, but kidnapping someone you love as insurance is just...UGH!" Will was happy his back was still to Cheri. Her enthusiasm brought a smile to his face. "So Will, what's the plan?"

"Honestly, I don't know yet. I have so little information right now. I'm just making sure I have someone who can back me up."

"I might be able to help with that. Where's the last place you saw her?"

"The residential district just east of town. I think the address was-"

"Good enough. I'll call you when I find something." Almost immediately Cheri leapt from her seat and went for the door.

"Wait." Cheri was halfway through the door when Will called. She turned only her head to look at him. "Be careful. He has eyes and ears everywhere. And I'm sorry for dragging you into this..."

"You forget who you're talking to, Will." With a smile and a wink, Cheri was gone, leaving Will with one more ally.

_And yet I feel guilty inside somehow. I get the feeling this isn't going to end painlessly, but there's no point in stopping now. Cheri has the right idea. We need information, and it shouldn't be too hard to find now. Since the Club's population isn't exactly booming, it's residential district is small. Most people tend to live in the city, so Cheri shouldn't have an issue searching what's essentially the suburbs. Maybe with both her and Tera helping out, I can finally figure out what's going on. Not much I can do until then..._

For hours, Will sat and thought to himself. Over and over he went through his mental list of the people and pokemon. Many of them could potentially help, but they were also liabilities. Many of them he felt were too close to Salem. Will couldn't take the chance of them going off and saying something to the enemy. As such, Will's list had gotten very short. It was beginning to hurt his head just thinking about it. He felt tired. Already it was late in the evening, and there was no point in tiring himself out.

He found it hard to sleep in his worried state, but after an hour of staring at the ceiling and walls, he eventually dozed off. It was at times like this that time usually seemed its slowest, but it felt his eyes had only been closed for minutes when he awoke the next morning.

The sun had just begun to rise. Will was awake much earlier than normal, but not by his usual alarm. Having set his phone on the table, he only had to reach over to find that he had a text message from Salem. 'Tower. Basement' it said. Will knew what it meant.

_Our second meeting place. Probably the tallest tower in Eminence. Looks like my team completed the operation. Let's see what we caught._

Will's new apartment was very close to the tower In only a few minutes, he had arrived. He idly waved at the receptionist as he passed by and made his way to an elevator through a door and down a hall that only a select few had access to. A biometric scanner made sure of this.

_Salem has a hardon for those things._

Will was never sure of just how far down he went, but as fast as the elevator seemed to travel, he was sure he was quite a ways down.

The elevator opened up into a thin corridor. Things were very different than before. The floor was made of shiny black marble, while the walls were some kind of polished stone, grey, and almost depressing-looking. The ceiling seemed to be one big fluorescent light after the other. Will didn't enjoy being there at all.

He picked up the pace as he walked down the narrow hall. It wasn't long before he reached the guard: a man wearing a very snazzy white suit and red tie, though he sat behind a wall with a window made of bulletproof glass. The man recognized Will and instantly buzzed the door to let him in. As he passed, Will could see an assault rifle laid against the wall just within the man's reach as always. It used to make Will nervous, though he had gotten used to it very quickly.

_Feels like something right out of the movies. This place used to be cool, now it's just annoying. _

The hallway opened up into a small lab, sparsely occupied at the time. It was maybe twice the size of an average classroom, and as usual it was in pristine condition. No beaker or test tube looked out of place and its white walls and floor were spotless. Though whatever was being worked on, wasn't very sensitive. The few people occupying it were dressed somewhat casually with only the basic amount of protection.

None of them gave will a first glance as he passed by. In the next room Will found who he was looking for.

"What is this thing," Will asked as he approached the center of the dimly lit room. Salem was waiting there for him.

"A man-made pokemon."

Will stopped in front of the supposed man-made pokemon. It was encased in a glass ball held by complicated-looking machinery stretching from the floor and ceiling. The pokemon wildly bounced off around its 'cage,' until it either tired itself out, or got bored.

"It's a porygon," Salem continued.

"That doesn't look like any porygon I've ever seen." To Will, it barely resembled a pokemon at all. While it had the normal pink and blue coloring of a porygon, everything else was completely different. It had a ball-shaped body, and its tube-like 'limbs' almost seemed like they weren't attached. Its head floated just above its body but acted as if it had a mind of its own, sometimes spinning or straying away from the porygon's mass.

"Indeed. This is what happens when a porygon is infected by a virus, or so the rumor goes. Porygon-Z they call it. This one was caught wreaking havoc in government computers for apparently no reason which is no surprise. They're unpredictable creatures, destroying and rewriting data wherever they go. They're not seen as useful however since no one has figured out how these creatures work."

"Does it talk?"

Salem tapped the glass. In response, the porygon made an indecipherable noise.

_Sounds like machinery mixed with that sound you get when you try to connect to the internet using dial-up._

"Soooo, what are you going to do with a destructive, uncontrollable, unpredictable pokemon?"

"Everything." Salem smiled as he stepped closer to the large, glass ball. He removed his glasses and stared at the strange pokemon, not once averting his eyes or even blinking. The porygon's wild movements gradually slowed and soon stopped. "Open the cage!" Salem yelled. On command, the two halves of the large glass ball began to split as the machinery retracted into the floor and ceiling.

"Wait, won't it-"

"Watch."

It was only a matter of time before the cage opened enough for the pokemon to slip through. Will feared the worst. He stepped back, prepared for all hell to break loose, but shockingly, the porygon stayed in placed, hovering in front of Salem's face.

"You can understand me, can't you?" The porygon tilted its disjointed head before making more strange and indecipherable noises. Salem chuckled and pulled his phone from his pocket. "This is for you. It's your home now."

The porygon briefly 'spoke' again before bursting into a cloud of swirling electricity. It spun in place for a short time, and as Salem held his phone into the air, the cloud was sucked inside. The phone jittered and shook violently, but soon it stopped. As he put his glasses back on, Salem turned to Will. Never before had Salem's eyes seemed so bright.

"No way..."

"What's the matter, Will? You look like you've seen a ghost." Salem smiled wider than usual. Will's face was priceless.

"Your eyes...they're-"

"Like yours? Hmm, I'm having the strangest case of deja vu."

"But how? When did you-"

"You're going to make me explain everything, aren't you?" Salem sighed. "Well it had to come out sooner or later. I've known about your eyes since the beginning. That's why you're here. When did I get mine? Well a short time before you got yours. As for how, well that I can't adequately explain. That's a question for a geneticist. Try asking your mother and father, they might be able to shed some light on things."

"Geneticist? My dad's a math teacher and my mom owns a pokemart."

"Sure she does. Will, my plans for you are coming to fruition, and being the good-natured person that I am," he said with a hint of sarcasm. "I don't want you to be in the dark about it. If I'm going to show you what you're really capable of, you're going to have to find out what you are. You're smart. You'll figure it out, I'm sure."

Without another word, Salem exited the room, leaving Will to his thoughts.

_Geneticist...he has to be full of shit, has to be..._

Despite his doubt, Will's curiosity was more than piqued. As much as it pained him to listen to Salem, he had to know the truth. It wouldn't hurt to ask, even if it wasn't true.

_I must have the word 'gullible' written on m forehead._

A very short time later, Will found himself at home, his phone in hand. It rang briefly before someone on the other side picked up.

"We don't have any damn money."

"Mom?"

"Will? Goodness I didn't recognize your number. Where are you calling from?"

"Oh, I moved..."

"Without telling me?! Where to? I swear, if you're in another country-" Just then, Will could a muffled voice in the background. "Oh Honey, it's Will. Pick up the other phone."

"Will," Will could clearly hear the voice say. It was unmistakably his father. A few moments later, Will heard the sound of the second phone on the line.

"Heeey, how you doing, son?"

"And why haven't you called," Will's mother interjected. "Sam, he moved without telling us."

"Again? Is that the third time, now? Where'd you move to?"

"And _why_ did you move? Are you having financial trouble again? Do you need to move back here?"

"Julia, don't start that again. I'm sure he's doing fine. Speaking of, you still work for that graphic design place?"

"They're paying you enough to get by, right?"

Will sighed as he massaged his temples to quell his ever-growing headache.

_And they wonder why I never call._

"Mom, dad, please. We'll go over this later. I've got something important to ask you. Do either of you know anything about..." Will sighed again. "This is going to sound stupid, but...genetics?"

The line went silent. Patiently Will waited as his mom and dad most likely collected their thoughts.

"N-no. Why would you ask that?" There was an obvious tone of nervousness in her voice. It looked like Salem might have been right. "You don't know anything about genetics, do you, Honey?" When Will's father refused to answer, Will's mother asked again, though not quite as nicely. "Sam," she said in a harsh whisper.

"Julia, you knew it was going to happen. Don't you think its about time we told him?"

"No, I don't, but it's not like we can hide it _now_." Will's mother let out a heavy sigh. It worried Will slightly.

"Mom, Dad, should I be scared?"

"No, Son. Not at all. It's just a chapter in life we wanted to leave behind." Will's father pondered out loud. "Hmm, I know how you hate long stories, so I wont bore you with the details. I don't know where you heard this but yes we were geneticists. It's how I met your mother. Canalave University."

"1984," Will's mother added. "Your father used to be fascinated by psychic pokemon, but didn't have the skill at the time to understand how they tick."

"There was a theory going around that a psychic pokemon's abilities are genetic. We weren't quite sure if their genes determine how their brain is formed, giving them their abilities or if it's something else. So I decided I'd figure it out and just started searching through genes and injecting them into things. I figured, I'd either prove or disprove something eventually. Hey, I was young at the time."

"And impatient."

"Finding anything was a one-in-a-million shot seeing as there's an estimated thirty-thousand separate genes in any given pokemon but I had lots of needles, lots of time, and a few lab rattata. Just some shenanigans I was doing on the side while going to school. "

"A regular old mad scientist."

"Technically, neither of us were full fledged geneticists at the time, I'd only been in college for three years, not that it mattered much to me. The thing is, I thought I found something. One of the rattata I'd been injecting, as crazy as it sounds, starting acting different, smarter maybe. I couldn't tell if it was actually psychic. I tested the thing for weeks but couldn't prove it. I needed something a little more...sentient."

"So you injected me," Will asked expected the worst.

"Of course not. You weren't even born yet. The rat and I shared the same blood type so...yeah. Needless to say, nothing happened. Bit of a disappointment really, but if it were that easy, everyone would be doing it. Well after that failure, I decided to call it quits. I get discouraged pretty easily. But if you can believe it, someone picked up where I left off: a friend of mine who I'd been sharing this with. I showed him the rattata and he was fascinated with its apparent 'boost of intelligence.' I was done with it, so I didn't care what did. A month later, we were shut down, the whole lab. Rumor was that my former friend had been doing some illegal experiments. I don't know if this is true, but they said he'd been injecting other people the same way I injected rattata. Somehow word got out and the Church of Arceus took offense. They made a few angry calls and well, my name may have been dropped somewhere during the ordeal. I had to quit, but thankfully your mother came with me."

Will waited expecting to hear more, but his father seemed content with his story. "Sooo, what? Where do I come in?"

"Oh...then you were born. That's about it."

Will's mother sighed. "What your father is trying to say is, we don't _really_ know. You were born as you are. All we have are theories. We didn't tell anyone because we wanted you to live a normal life."

"So what, I'm like psychic?"

"We don't know. What we can say for sure is that whatever it is, it manifests itself through your eyes, and...it may get stronger over time. We're not sure, it's just something we observed. You may have been too young to remember, but you had a tendency to use it pokemon you found in the backyard, well, before I put a stop to it. I didn't know if you knew what your were doing and I didn't care. I didn't want it to interfere with your life."

"And we didn't quite know of an appropriate time to come out and tell you about it. 'Hey son, did you know you might be part psychic pokemon?' Not only would it have been awkward, but really there was no need to tell you about it. That and it seemed to be in your mother's best interest to keep you in the dark. I felt roughly the same way. I hope it hasn't become too much of an issue."

"No...not at all." Will felt both relieved and disappointed. There was however something still irking him. "Dad, your friend, what was his name?"

Will's father had to think for only a second before remembering the name. "Todd Bailey. Plug his name into any search engine and I'm sure you'll find something."

"Thanks. I'll do just that."

"Are you going to be alright, son," Will's father asked noticing the sudden downturn in Will's voice.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'm tired, I just...need to rest a bit. Thank's mom and dad."

"Your welcome, son."

"We love you, sweetie."

Slowly Will placed the phone back on the hook. Not sure how to feel, he lay on his couch, staring at the ceiling.

_Wow...what the fuck, man._

Sceptile awoke to the sound of nothingness. She felt strangely refreshed but unclear as to where she was or what had happened the day before. She could remember talking to a strange, white-haired man, but nothing else.

Wherever Sceptile was, it was dark, though she could still see her hand in front of her face with help from a bright light shining from beneath the metal door across the room. With nowhere else to go, she stood up and made her way to the door, only to find it locked. She felt along the walls for a light switch, but had no luck on that front.

Finally feeling just a little panicked, she banged on the door, hoping there was someone close enough to hear it. She yelled for help, and after only a minute, she could hear footsteps. They were getting louder.

"Hello," she yelled under the door. "Can you help me?"

For a moment, there was nothing but the sound of footsteps drawing closer. When they finally arrived, Sceptile leapt back as she heard a loud bang come from the door.

"Shut the fuck up in there." That was all the voice said before fading away down the hall, muttering something about sleep.

With that, Sceptile was already out of options. She crawled back into her bed and waited in the dark


End file.
